Kim Possible: Rebirth
by mooseinthemist
Summary: A reimagining of the Kim Possible series, it will be a bit darker think Batman Begins . And contain origin stories for many of the characters in the Kim Possible universe. It’s a more realistic approach, but still keeps things close to the show.
1. Prologue

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters or locations in the story. They are property of Disney, not me.

Before you start reading you must understand, I am rewriting the Kim Possible story from the ground up; I am using the characters and events in the show as inspiration. I am taking the story and themes in a more serious direction than in the show and will deal with more adult material. If it were a film, it would most likely be a darker PG-13 movie (think the Christopher Nolen Batman movies).

Kim Possible:

Rebirth

Prologue

It was the year 2325, and the world was a much different place than the one we were familiar with. The entire American east coast has become one large city divided into three parts, Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton. With its population in the vicinity of 900,000,000, it was now the world's capital city. This would be common knowledge to anyone alive at the time, but to the west however, an event is going to happen that is going to change the world in a way never before seen. In the rural Mid-West, a meteor is going to fall from the sky, and bring to this earth a fear it has not known in a long time.

As it entered the Earth's atmosphere it crashed on the outskirts of the Wisconsin town of West Bend. Dirt flew into the air as the massive rock crashed into the Earth with tremendous force; a loud crash could be heard for miles around as a farm field was completely decimated by impact. Then all was quiet, all that could be heard is the quiet cracking sound of crops dying near the newly created crater in the ground. The crops slowly turned darker until they where pitch black before setting on green fire and falling to the ground as a pile of ash. Deadly radiation was emanating from the meteor, and everything around it was dying.

In England half a world away, in a massive castle overlooking to ocean someone was watching a computer screen. The screen showed a map of the world, and in Wisconsin a small blip was radiating. A wide smile comes to the man's face as he watched the blip.

"Finally, it has happened." He said to himself as he zoomed in on the blip. "I think it might be time for me to go to the United States for a visit." The man let out a high pitched laugh that sounded just a bit like a primate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Writers Comments:

It is a short chapter, but the story is going to be long. I just wanted to get you started with something small. I hope to get an average of one chapter up a week, but I don't know if that will happen. Hope you enjoy, reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome. This is the first story in a planed series of four, so events that occur in the first part may not be resolved until the end. Kind of like LOST, but not to the same extent, I already outlined the entire story from start to finish, but comments on how to improve it are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters or locations in the story. They are property of Disney, not me.

Chapter 1:

Global Justice Head Quarters, year 2345.

In an extravagant room made mostly of marble with highly polished oak furniture and high ceilings, The Leader of Global justice thought about the meeting she was going to have to go to later that day. Betty Director was a tall woman, with short brown hair and an eye patch over her right eye. She was always in her standard Global Justice issue blue uniform, and was always in a rush.

She was looking over two separate files, one labeled "Project Ego" and the other "Project Possibilities." She let out a sigh as she thought about having to ax one of the projects. She tilted her head back in her chair when she heard a knock on the door to her office, she closed the file she was looking over, "Come in!" she was not looking forward to shutting down one of the projects, and telling its director that all their funding was cut off.

The door was opened by an Asian man; he has many metals on his uniform and looked worn past his age. "Dr. Director, the project heads are here and are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thank you agent Du." The woman stated waving the man out of her office. After that, he walked out without saying anything else. She let out another sigh, picked up the folders on her desk and walked out of her office.

Down the hall in the conference room, three people were waiting for Dr. Director to show up. Two were sitting on one side of a large glass table, and one on the other. The pair was dressed in white lab coats, one male and one female. The man had brown graying hair, and the woman had shoulder length red hair. The man on the other side had longer black hair tied back in a pony tail, and a dark blue lab coat with black gloves. The man in the blue coat broke the silence first.

"So, doctors Possible, have you decided to drop your project. You still have no way of charging that 'Battle suit' of yours, and my experiments have gone off without a hitch." The man was talking in a smug arrogant way that made both Possibles look at each other.

"Well, Drew," Mr. Possible started, "I don't think that GJ is going to be too happy with bathing their soldiers with a highly dangerous radiation, so I think that we have a pretty good shot with our battle suit. Just you wait and see."

Just then Dr. Director came through the door. "Let's make this quick, I don't have a lot of time today, so just tell me why you think your project is the one that deserves funding as opposed to your opponents. Mr. Lipski, we'll start with you." She stared at him with her one good eye for a second, and then waved her hand in a circular motion to tell him to hurry up.

The man in the blue lab coat stood up. "Well Dr. Director, Project Ego has made vast progress since I presented it last, and I believe that we are ready for human testing."

"Well, that is a surprise." Dr. Director said half to herself as she looked through the file for Project Ego. "Please continue."

"Well like I was saying," the man continued, "we have made vast improvements. As you know we are running experiments on the radiation that is emitted off of the famous meteorite that crashed into rural Wisconsin 20 years ago. And in our test subjects we noticed many things. The radiation seems to give them a limitless amount of energy, the radiation gives them about a 9,000% increase in strength, speed, reaction time, also many other qualities that would give Global Justice troops an edge over all they faced in combat. We also noticed that the subjects can heal at astounding rates; we estimate that they heal about 200,000 times faster than a they normally would." Drew paused for a moment to place emphasis on his next statement. "At that rate Dr., the subjects heal faster than we can cause damage. As far as we can tell, it makes any minor wounds insignificant. In order to kill something that has been radiated, you must destroy the brain all at once. This is however very difficult, since the radiation also makes their bones stronger than steel making the skull an unbreakable fortress." He was then interrupted by Dr. Director.

"Okay, well let me get to the obvious question. This is all well and good, but unless we can safely administer this to our troops I cannot justify giving you any more funding. So, is it safe?"

Mr. Lipski let out a bit of a laugh. "Since we figured out how to 'calm' the radiation, we have not had one death among our subjects, and not a single failure. In fact, we have not even had one subject become ill. Our track record is spotless, and we believe that it is time that we have a human volunteer to be our first to receive the gift of limitless power." The man sat down with a smug grin on his face and looked over at the two Possibles sitting across of him.

"That is impressive," Dr. Director said while looking at some photos of a naked mole rat that was subjected to the radiation. It seemed to be fine physically, and if the pictures were real, the seemed to show him moving objects many times his size. "Well Mr. Possible, what have you got for me?"

Mr. and Mrs. Possible stood up, "We have made progress with the suit that we are working on," the aging man started. "We have estimates that it will increase the average speed and reaction time of the person wearing it tremendously. We have computer models showing that with our suit, a person could move through a dense city street at speeds of up to 400 miles per hour. This is accomplished using magnetic forces to create streams of electrons in the air for the person to travel in, and if the person is in direct contact with metal they may even be able to reach speeds of up to 500 miles per hour." He was then interrupted by Dr. Director.

"Are saying that these electron streams will make it possible for human flight? Or am I mistaken?" She said now opening the folder labeled "Project Possibilities."

Mrs. Dr. Possible then spoke up. "Well, no. Flight will not be possible, but you will be able to stay airborne for long durations of time. The streams just make movement so easy that it requires almost no effort to move at all. It would be like having someone pushing you in the direction you wanted to go."

"Also the suit is fully built proof, self repairing, and increases the strength of the person wearing it by a factor of about 50." Mr. Possible added. "This is because the suits main component is a charged muscle fiber."

Dr. Director held out a hand to stop him. "You said according to your computer models earlier; does that mean that you have not tested it yet?"

"Yes, that is correct." Mrs. Possible spoke up again. "There are two problems with the suit as of right now. One is that we have no way to actually charge the suit, we know what it will be capable of when it is charged, we just don't have the means to charge it. The second is, the system must configure itself with the wearer's brainwaves to be able to enhance their movements. This will make it impossible for one suit to work for more than one person. With just a bit more time we feel we can correct these minor problems."

"Time is what we don't have." Dr. Director looked at all three of the scientists in the room. "This conflict that the United States is in with China could boil over very soon, and we need something by the time it does. We need a way to make sure we can keep the peace. If we could show China and America that Global Justice has a group of super soldiers at their command, it would help everyone behave. We need something soon to keep everyone in line." Mr. Possible felt that the tide was going towards Drew Lipski's now ready "Project Ego."

"If we could just have one more year," He said before he was cut off.

"I don't know if we have another year." Dr. Director then looked at Drew, "When do you think you could have a human subject ready to be tested?"

"Soon, all we need to do is find someone willing to volunteer."

"You're not seriously considering blasting solders with radiation are you, this isn't some sort of comic book, this is real life!" Mr. Possible was now visibly angry.

Dr. Director did not seem to be shaken by Mr. Possibles outburst in the least. She turned her attentions to the Possibles, "You have until Mr. Lipski finds someone willing to volunteer to fix your problems, pending that Project Ego is a success, you will then be cut off from all funding from Global Justice." She then turned and started to walk out the door.

"Please reconsider! We spent the last six years of our lives on this!" Mrs. Possible pleaded to Dr. Director as Mr. Possible fell back into his chair.

"Sorry, my decision is final, maybe you could have the U.S. Military fund it from here on out. Global Justice however is not interested in giving any more resources." And with that she was gone.

The Possibles both looked over at Drew who was looking back coldly. After a few moments it was he who broke the silence, "I told you 19 years ago Ann," he said to Mrs. Possible, "you should have come with me. You could be with someone who is going to change the world; instead you are on the losing team." Mrs. Possible let out a sigh of disgust and walked out of the room furiously, Mr. Possible followed stopping briefly before leaving and looked at Mr. Lipski.

"I looked at that radiation all those years ago at your side Drew, I know what I saw. You are playing a dangerous game, one that could get an innocent person killed. I want you to think long and hard before you do this." He looked Drew right in the eyes. "Remember, we both wanted that meteor to be destroyed when we first saw it. You saw the danger in it back then, what happened that made you change your mind?"

"I was given a very large sum of money from a private fund to make sure that experiments were run." Drew stated plainly, but with a bit of masked guilt.

"So you sold your soul to the Devil."

Drew looked at Mr. Possible for a few moments, "No, but I wish it were as simple as that."

That last statement caught Mr. Possible by surprise. "Well, I hope you did your homework, because you know as well as I do that even the slightest miscalculation could mean the end of," he then scrambled for the right word, "everything."

"I have done my research," Drew said scathingly, "Don't you have a wife waiting for you?"

Mr. Possible then walked out the door and found his wife down the hall. "I'm sorry for taking so long, let's go get a bite to eat and then head home." He forced a smile and they both walked out to their minivan and drove off. Drew was inside watching out a window as the Possibles drove out of sight. He knew that Mr. Possible was right, and if the slightest thing went wrong it could mean the end of the world. The radiation he was working on was lethal, and it needed to be treated with respect.

"Well how did it go?" a deep voice with a British accent said from behind him. Drew turned and came face to face with a tall man with short black hair; he had deep dark rings under his eyes that made it look like he had not slept for days. He was wearing a black suit, and everything about him screamed of wealth.

"It went just like you said it would, Mr. Fisk. We now have permission from GJ to find a human volunteer."

"Good," the tall man said looking down at drew. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Not yet, but I want someone who could use the powers for a good cause." Drew said almost under his breath. "Maybe a police officer or a firefighter."

"How noble of you, as long as you understand that I am to be the second one in line."

"That was the deal." Drew turned to look back out the window and then back to Fisk, but he was gone. "I hate that man." He said inaudibly as a shiver ran up his spine.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in what used to be called Manhattan, an officer of the Go City Police Department is sound asleep in her squad car in a parking lot. Her name is Sarah Harris, and she was top of her class at the academy. She was in excellent physical shape and could often outperform anyone who was dumb enough to challenge her. It didn't matter to her weather it was a criminal or another officer, she just needed to be the best at whatever it was that she was doing at the moment.

Her dispatch was calling for her on her intercom for almost a minute before she woke up and decided to answer it.

"Officer Harris here," she let out a bit of a yawn. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We have a high speed pursuit in your area, you are being asked for backup."

"On it." Sarah hung up on dispatch and turned on her tracking device that showed three cop cars traveling at speeds of about 80 miles per hour on the express way. "Finally, something that could be a little bit of fun!" She then hit the lights and stepped on the gas, speeding out of her parking lot.

She weaved in and out of traffic at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour on the densely packed streets. Sarah was an adrenaline junkie, and even though she was a cop in one of the most dangerous cities on earth, she often felt bored. She took every opportunity that presented itself to let loose and satisfy her need for action. When she connected with the express way she hit the gas getting her up to speeds of about 90 miles per hour and climbing.

She was quickly catching up to the chase up ahead, and she could taste the excitement in the air. After a few more moments she caught sight of the police lights ahead, she licked her lips in anticipation of the chase. Within seconds she not only caught up to the other squad cars but blew right past them in a furry of speed. Then a voice came in on the intercom.

"Sarah is that you?"

"Yup." She said quickly wanting to keep her attention on the road.

"Do you know who you are going after?" the voice sounded a bit frustrated.

"Nope, does it matter?"

"It's three time X-game winner Adrena Lyn. We have orders to stay back and wait for the spike strips to get placed. You're not going to be able to outdrive her. So I am going to say this once, stay back!" The man was yelling because he knew that Sarah had a record of being a bit reckless.

"And miss an opportunity to go toe to toe with one of the best, hell no!" Sarah tuned off her intercom and put the gas pedal all the way down. "You're mine." She said to herself as she closed in behind Adrena now going 160 miles per hour.

She pursued for a few more seconds before she was right up beside the extreme sports expert. She looked over into the car she had been following. She saw the young blond girl looking back, Sarah raised her hand and made a shooting gesture at the young girl and pulled back behind her.

Adrena was shaken up, she did not thing think a cop would have enough confidence and guts to keep up with her. The woman following her was not only confident enough to keep up with her; she even had the presence of mind to try to intimidate her. She pulled off the expressway suddenly, hoping to lose the overly enthusiastic cop.

"Let's see if she can keep up with me in the heart of the city." Adrena turned up her music and blasted into the dense traffic of Go City, and Sarah followed tightly behind.

They two cars wove in and out of the heavy traffic at high speeds; both Sarah and Adrena had to concentrate to the best of their abilities not to crash into the buildings or the other cars on the road. After a few moments it was becoming increasingly obvious to Adrena that she was not going to be able to just run from the officer pursuing her, she was going to have to do something drastic.

Sarah watched as the car in front of her hit the curb on the right side of the road and its left side rotated up so that it was driving on just its right wheels. Sarah then seen something she thought was only reserved for over the top action movies. The car, still only on two wheels went back into traffic and was weaving between cars that it would normally not be able to fit between. Sarah knew her limitations behind the wheel, and knew that she would not be able to replicate what was going on in front of her, so she took a very different approach.

Sarah mounted the curb, and as she watched hundreds of pedestrians jump out of her way she was mostly focusing on Adrena's car that she was rapidly catching up with. But then, right when she thought she could pull ahead and cut her off, the young athlete in the other car pulled another incredible stunt.

When Adrena got to the next intersection and had some open road to work with she cranked her steering wheel to the left causing her car to roll over from its two wheeled position onto its top then keep rolling until it was back on its wheels. If that wasn't enough, the car had also tuned 180 degrees and was now heading back in the direction it came from. Sarah nearly crashed into a fire hydrant while she watched this spectacle unfold in front of her eyes. There was no way she could keep up with someone who could pull off moves like that. She slammed on her brakes and got out of her car and climbed on top of it. She pulled out her gun and waited for the young woman she had been chasing to get a bit closer. As soon as she was confident she could make a shot, she squeezed the trigger, and hit Adrena's front wheel.

Adrena lost control of her car and was now going into oncoming traffic with no ability to steer, after a few close calls her luck ran out as her car was hit head on by an oncoming semi. She was killed on impact. Sarah watched as Adrena's car crumpled like an accordion by the massive truck, she winced when she thought of what the body was going to look like after a hit like that.

That was not the only thing that happened however, the semi had slammed on the emergency break and its back slid sideways and into the lane next to it, it fell over crushing several more cars. Sarah rushed to the scene to help, but by the time she got there it was too late to do anything about it. She called in an ambulance and waited for the cleanup crew to square away the mess.

Not long after the ambulance arrived, a voice came over the intercom.

"Sarah, are you in there?"

"Yah, what's up?" she said back.

"The Commissioner wants to have a word with you. He seems pissed."

"Thanks, tell him I will be back at the station shortly." She now knew that the news of what had happened was going to get to the station faster than she could get there, so she took her time driving slowly through Go City waiting to hear her commissioner yell at her at the top of his lungs. He hated her, and she knew that this was going to be a perfect excuse for him to fire her. She went over different scenarios of how it was all going to play out in her head as she slowly drove up to the station.

When she got to the station, she was greeted by the commissioner already outside the building. His face was red, and his fists were clenched. He was a tall man with a muscular build, and despite his old age could still be a considerably intimidating man. As soon as Sarah opened her car door he began yelling.

"Dimmit Harris! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He marched up to her and ripped the badge off of her uniform. "I think you already knew this was going to happen, Give me your gun!" Sarah took her belt off with all her police equipment and handed it over to him.

"I was just trying to help." She said sheepishly causing the commissioner to raise an eyebrow.

"Help! You want to help! Leave and never come back! Four people are dead because of you, and two more are in critical condition! One of them might not make it! Now I have to call all those families and explain to them why they are never going to see their loved ones again, and it's all your fault!"

"I know, I didn't want to kill anyone."

"Well you did, if you would have just waited, we had a spike strip set up at the next overpass, one damn mile away from where she exited into the city! Not to mention that one of the most famous sports figures on earth died! Now I have to deal with the press!" The Commissioner could not look at Sarah for one more second; he turned around and started to walk away, "You are dismissed officer Harris!"

Sarah just turned around and walked out of the parking lot without saying another word. She walked a few blocks to where she had parked her motorcycle, the whole time running the day's previous events through her head. She tried to figure out why she was the way that she was; she tried to figure out why she always needed to be testing the limits of what she could get away with. She wanted to be normal, to be interested in everyday life. Why was it she was only happy when she was doing something dangerous.

There was a restaurant across the street from where she parked her bike. She often would stop in for a quick bite after work and read the paper. Today was no exception, but instead of reading the sports section, she would be looking for a help wanted add.

She walked in and was greeted by the usual waiter.

"I assume you want your normal booth with a paper." He said with a warm smile.

"Absolutely." Sarah retorted.

She was seated and the waiter brought her a small sandwich and a coffee, along with the paper.

"Here you go mam." He set the food down on the table and sat in the booth opposite her. "So how was work?"

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at the man, he did not usually sit down and try to talk, and she was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "I got canned, and I am not in the mood to talk about it." She said trying to make it as obvious as she could that she did not want to talk to him, but he did not get the hint.

"Man! That sucks." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you need a job then huh?"

"Seems so." Sarah said trying to ignore him and read her paper.

"Well, we just opened up a position if you're interested, I could grab you an application."

"No thanks, I think I will look around for a while." She said still trying to ignore him.

"Well, okay then. Offers on the table, just think about it."

"Will do." She said not really paying any attention to what he was saying. The waiter finally got the message and left Sarah to read the paper in peace. After looking in the want ads she found something that caught her eye, it read:

Looking for volunteers, chance of a lifetime

Be a part of a world changing experiment

All volunteers will be paid $125,000 for participation

Looking for retired or former cops and firefighters

Be at Lipski inc. at 8:00a.m. Saturday for the opportunity of a lifetime

Sarah could not believe her eyes, the timing was almost too good to be true, she read it over and over again to make sure that she had read it right, and then checked the date on the newspaper. It was that morning's paper. She tore the ad out and started to walk out when a familiar waiter stood in her way.

"Did you hear? Adrena Lyn just robbed a bank and then was killed in some freak accident right here in Go City!" He had a dumb smile on his face that made Sarah's skin crawl.

"Why the hell do you think I would care about that?" She asked back trying not to hit him.

"They say some crazy cop caused the crash do you know who that was?" He blurted out carelessly, not able to connect the fact that Sarah had just been fired, to the story of a renegade cop causing the death of a famous athlete.

Sarah's blood was now boiling and could not restrain herself any longer. "Yah! It was me!" She yelled as she wound up and punched the waiter in the nose. He fell over and landed with a thud. Everyone else was too shocked at what had just happened to react, and Sarah just walked out. Before she got to her bike however, the young man, now with a bloody nose came running after her.

"You bitch!" he screamed as he wound up to hit her, but she reacted quickly and ducked down giving him a sweeping kick to the ankles causing him to fall again. He was now on the ground screaming. "You broke my ankle you asshole! I am going to sue the hell out of you!"

"Quit your whining." Sarah said as she got on her bike, "and grow a pair, you fight like a girl." She put her helmet on and drove away. She only had one thing on her mind, Get to Lipski inc. and be chosen for that experiment.

* * *

In a lab back in Upperton, Drew is watching security feeds of cops he was considering for Project Ego, when he stumbled upon the car chase between Sarah and Adrena Lyn, he felt that he had finally found someone who would be able to use the gift of limitless energy to help people. He picked up the phone and made a call to his receptionist, and told her to find him Sarah Harris, and bring her in. He then watched the film again, he could not wait to run the test, and he could not wait to give someone his gift. He let out a laugh, "She is the one, and she will change the face of justice."

Little did he know that Sarah was on her way to Lipski inc. to meet with Drew at that very moment.

* * *

Writers Comments: Well that would be chapter one. Sorry for the complete lack of KP in the chapter, I promise, the next chapter will start with her and the gang, and mostly be about her. Again reviews are always welcome, and so is constructive criticism (tell me if I am being too boring or am over explaining or under explaining things). I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too boring for you all. I just had a lot of setting up to do because it is a complete rewrite of the series. Thank you for reading, and I look forward to writing the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal Teenage Life

I do not own kim possible or any characters or places in the story.

Chapter 2:

Sweat poured from Kim's face as she was held up on one of her fellow cheerleaders shoulders, practice was running long today and Kim and the rest of the cheer squad where all getting tired and sloppy with their routine. All she could think about however, was the growing hunger pains in her belly and the girl she was trying to balance on.

"Give me a M!" another stack of two cheerleaders shouted as the one on top did a back flip off the bottom one and they both struck a pose.

"Give me an A!" another tower shouted and replicated the first exactly.

"Give me a D!" Kim's group shouted as she jumped off the shoulders of the girl underneath her and they both struck a pose.

"Give me another D!" The next coupling yelled, but before the cheerleaders could strike their poses, a different stack of cheerleaders fell over. The coach fired up and began to yell.

"What is going on with you girls? The homecoming game is next week Friday and we need to get this right!" She put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "Am I going to have to dumb down the routine, or can you girls handle this?"

"We can handle it." One of the cheerleaders spoke up, "We are just tired we have been at this for three hours!"

The arguments continued on and on as two people watched from the bleachers.

"How long can they possibly take with this?" a blond boy said, "I need some serious snackage." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Next week is Homecoming Ron; they need to get it down." A young African American Girl said who was sitting next to him.

"Well, I'm hungry. I need some Bueno Nacho now!" Ron grabbed his belly as it began to rumble. "See Monique, it must feed!"

"You are so weird!" Monique said as she looked down at the cheerleaders who where giving their routine another go.

"Never be normal!" the young man shouted, "That's my motto."

"I can tell, it's a wonder how Kim can manage being popular, and hang out with you at the same time."

"Well, she can do anything. At least that's what she always says; anything's possible for a Possible."

"Yah that is what she always says. But it still flabbergasts me that she can pull it off." She winced as anther tower of cheerleaders collapsed prematurely and arguments broke out again. "Doesn't that coach realize that she needs to give them a break?" She said to Ron who was starting to drift off into his own world a bit.

"Huh," he stammered coming back to reality. "No way, At least not according to KP. She said that this coach was the hardest one she ever had to deal with. She's never happy with their performance." Ron then noticed that the cheerleaders started to break away from each other and the coach was walking to the doors, a look of frustration on her face. "Look they're done!" he shouted as he rushed down to talk to Kim.

"Hey KP!" Ron was yelling and making a scene as he ran down the bleachers, it was only made worse when he tripped and fell flat on his face and hit the gym floor with at thud.

"Ron, do you always have to make a scene?" Kim asked as she helped him up.

"It's what I do best." He said back as he got to his feet. "Are you up for some Bueno Nacho?"

"I think that that sounds great." Kim said as she looked up at Monique who was carefully making her way down the bleachers. "Hey Mon, are you in the mood for some grub?"

"Yah that sounds great!" She said as she made it to the bottom of the bleachers. "I think you should probably shower first though, you smell girl!" Monique waved her hand in front of her nose to accentuate the point.

Kim brushed a strand of sweaty red hair out of her face and smiled. "Your right, I'm going to go shower in the locker room quick, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." With that she turned around and picked up her backpack off the floor and walked to the locker room, leaving Ron and Monique outside.

Upon entering the locker room Kim was greeted by the person she hated most. Bonnie Rockwaller was standing with a towel wrapped around her torso and head, and she was right in front of Kim's locker.

"Hey K, did you have a nice talk with your boyfriend." She said in a snotty voice that Kim had grown to despise over the years.

"Really Bonnie, how old are you? A seven year old is more mature than you." she said pushing her out of her way. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Could have fooled me!" Bonnie countered. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you K, I am going to audition for head cheerleader this Friday. And when I get the position, you are going to be gone."

Kim was getting mad now, "Well what makes you think that you will even get the position? Maybe I want to audition, then when I get it." She laughed to herself, "Well I won't get rid of you, but I think you would look good at the bottom of our human pyramid."

"That's nice K, but do you think that you could ever get the position? I seriously doubt it." Bonnie said with a sneer.

"Well Bonnie, I wish I had time to stay and listen to you talk about yourself all day, but I have to shower and then get back to my life." Kim opened her locker and began to undress. When she noticed that Bonnie had finally walked away she sighed in relief.

* * *

Outside Ron and Monique where waiting for Kim. Ron was pacing back and forth and Monique was lying on the hood of her car.

"What could possibly be taking her so long!?" Ron was getting even more edgy than he had been before.

"Calm down Ron, you are going wear the soles off your shoes at that pace." She was watching him as he paced impatiently, "She probably ran into Bonnie in there and got into some kind of argument. She will probably be out shortly."

As soon as she finished her sentence Kim came out of the school and walked towards them. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a blue tank top with a pink heart on it that exposed her midriff, and a pair of dark green cargo pants. Ron let out a wave to make sure Kim saw them even though they were the only ones in the parking lot.

"KP lets go! Snackage!" Ron jumped into the back of Monique's car and slammed the door.

"He has been like that for the last two hours." Monique said to Kim as she approached the car.

"Well, its Bueno Nacho day, what do you expect from him." Kim said as she got in the passenger's seat.

"I don't know, how about to act like a human being." Monique said under her breath as she got sat got in and started the car.

Ron was fidgeting in the back seat, and if he did not have his seat belt on he would have probably jumped in the front seat out of excitement. "So KP, what's up with practice running so late?" He said to break the silence.

"Homecoming is next week, have you forgotten?"

"I told him that not 25 minutes ago!" Monique shouted from the diver's seat. "Ron do you retain anything that people tell you."

"Sometimes, I just have a lot on my mind right now." He said as he crossed his arms. "I'm hungry, and its Bueno Nacho night, the best night of the week."

"Well, just settle down and sit still." Kim ordered from the front. "We do this every week, and every week we need to calm you down."

"Well KP, it is because Bueno Nacho is the best place restaurant in the world, it's a small slice of heaven on earth! I can't help but get excited about it."

"Alright, alright." The redhead conceded putting her hands up. "Just don't jump out of the window or anything crazy like that."

"No promises KP." The blond said in a tone that suggested that he might seriously consider that as an option.

* * *

The group entered Bueno Nacho and Ron ran up to the counter to order. It was a small place with just a few tables and booths inside. It wasn't the cleanest place in the world ether, but Kim figured that the food was cheap and probably not too poisonous.

"I will have the Grande Combo, a large soda, a Super Soft Taco Special, some nachos on the side, extra cheese, and a Burrito Blast." Ron finished ordering and paid the cashier. Kim and Monique each ordered a taco salad and a small soda. They all sat down at their usual booth and minutes later there food was brought out to them.

"So I was thinking of running for head cheerleader." Kim said as she took a bite of her salad.

"Are you sure Kim?" Monique asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Well, I kind of told Bonnie I would during an argument in the locker room. So I'm kinda stuck."

"You're a junior Kim; don't seniors usually get that spot?" Monique asked.

"Usually, but none of them seem to want it this year, that's why we don't already have one." Kim responded. She then looked at Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth like a madman. "What do you think Ron? Should I do it?"

He stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Kim. "Absolutely! KP, you would make an excellent squad leader."

Kim was mostly surprised that Ron was listening to the conversation. "Do you think I can beat Bonnie?"

"Well, that depends. Who is the one who decides on who gets the job?" Ron asked back.

"The cheer squad and coaches all vote."

"Then yes." He answered simply. "And if you need a campaign manager, I'm your man!"

"NO!" Kim and Monique both shouted at once.

"Why not? I think I did a fine job with Kim's class president campaign."

"We lost!" Kim shouted, "To Brick Flagg!" Kim threw her arms up and stared wide eyed at Ron, "How does that equal a good campaign. I got three votes; mine, yours, and Mon's."

"Well when you say it like that." The blond said picking up another taco. "It wasn't my fault you ran against the most popular guy in school."

"He is as dumb as a pile of rocks!" Kim shouted.

Ron just kept eating his food, not interested in arguing with Kim anymore. After a few moments he tried to change the subject. "So, when is the paper on that one super continent thingamajig due?"

"You mean Pangaea? That was due two last Friday." Kim said with a smile. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"No, I should probably get on that tonight." He responded.

"You think! Mr. Barkin already has you on his short list; you can't afford to dig yourself any deeper in the hole." Monique told him trying to sound serious but letting out a bit of a laugh.

"I'm not too worried about it, it's a long year. I can find a way to get all my grades to balance out."

"Ron," Kim started, "The only paper you handed in on time this year was one about allergies to pet fur, and it was mostly just you complaining that your dad won't let you get a pet because he is allergic to them."

"Yah, but I got a C on it." He said confidently, "You know Kim, C is the new A."

"I think A is the new A Ron." Monique said as she let out a laugh at the irrationality behind his last statement.

"Mock me all you want ladies, but the Ron man is going places."

"Yah, you're going places alright, like the insane asylum." Monique said making Kim laugh.

Ron looked at Kim in a way that told her to stop laughing at him. She quickly stopped, "Sorry Ron, it was such a perfect comeback."

Monique then stopped laughing, "Yah, sorry. Maybe it was a bit harsh."

"Alright then." He said turning his attentions back to his food.

Kim then looked at her watch and noticed that it was almost seven o'clock, "Well, sorry guys, but I got to run. I have Martial Arts classes at seven thirty." She stood up and picked up her tray.

"You need a ride girl? That dojo of yours is quite a way from here." Monique asked.

"That would be great, if Ron doesn't mind hoofing it back home."

"No problem KP, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you even go to those classes anymore? You have been a black belt since eighth grade, how much is there to learn?" Ron looked up at the redhead.

"A lot, not to mention that I also help teach the younger students." With that Ron and Monique's eyes both widened.

"They let you teach!" they both shouted.

"Well yah, why wouldn't they?"

"I heard about you coaching soccer, they say you made half the team cry once." Ron answered.

"This is different," Kim insisted, "I enjoy it, it makes me feel good teaching kids to defend themselves."

"Yah well, just don't lose your temper and roundhouses kick some poor fifth grader in the head." Ron said ducking a bit expecting a physical retaliation. But all he got was a harsh look from his friend. "Sorry."

"Alright Mon, we should get going." With that Kim and Monique dumped their trays and where gone.

* * *

After a short while Ron was walking home by himself, not something he liked doing, even though he would never admit it. This was not only because he was bored, but because he had a bully problem. A senior named Eric made Ron's life a living hell whenever possible. It didn't help that they both lived in the same neighborhood either. After it started to get dark he quickened his pace to make it home before Eric could jump him. It was too late however, as soon as his house was in sight he saw Eric and one of his cronies walking towards him.

"Hey there's the dork we all know and love!" Eric shouted getting a laugh from his smaller friend. Ron tried to ignore him but Eric walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. "Got any money on you, or am I going to have to pound you into a pulp again tonight."

"Look guys," Ron said as calmly as he could manage, "I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement."

"Not likely." The smaller bully said through gritted teeth.

"Well, just put me down and I will see what I have for you two fine gentleman." Eric let go of Ron and he started to dig in his pockets, when he realized that he spent all his money at Bueno Nacho he had to go with plan B. Without any warning he kicked Erick as hard as he could in the stomach and took off in a random direction. "Not good!" he shouted. "I should have thought that through a little bit more!"

Ron was now being chased by the two bullies, and he had a full stomach of Mexican food weighing him down. He knew it wasn't going to be long before his two pursuers caught up to him and made him hurt in all sorts of ways. After a short while he was starting to cramp up and was about to give up and accept his fate, when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a nearby bush.

He scrambled around to find the one responsible but there was no one there. He could not find or see anyone. Then he heard two loud thuds and he peeked out of the bushes. What he saw blew his mind. Both Eric and his little buddy where knocked out cold and both of them had a small circular bruise on their foreheads. He walked up to them to get a closer look, but then he got a feeling of dread that whatever just knocked them out was coming for him next, and then ran as fast as he could towards his house.

When he got inside he slammed the door and locked it, Mrs. Stoppable was sitting in the living room watching her son peer out of the window shades and pant heavily. "Are you alright Ron?" she asked, "Is that Erick boy chasing you again?"

"No mom, whatever is chasing me just knocked Eric out!"

"I see, well I think you should get started on your homework." She said completely ignoring Ron's ridiculous story. It was not unusual for Ron to imagine crazy things like this, and she accepted her son's overactive imagination.

"Yah well, just don't unlock the door." He said after he was sure no one followed him.

"Will do." His mother said not really paying much attention.

When Ron got up to his room, he took his backpack off and set it on the bed. He then reached for his cell phone to try and call Kim and tell her what had just happened. Then when he reached in his pocket he found not only his phone, but a note. He took it out and read it out loud. "You're welcome." He dropped it on the ground and ran to his window and looked outside. He could see the bush he was pulled into from his room; he stared at it for a few minutes waiting for any kind of motion. After a he was content he picked up his phone and called Kim.

It rang a few times and then he got her voicemail. "You've reached Kim Possible, leave a message and I will get back to you ASAP!" He waited for the tone then began to rant.

"KP!" he yelled into his phone, he had forgotten that she had martial arts in all the excitement. "The weirdest thing ever just happened; I need to talk to you. Call me!" He hung up the phone and paced in his room for a while. After he had time to calm down he sat at his computer and started to do his paper on Pangaea. His mind however was drifting even more than usual, making it almost impossible to concentrate.

* * *

In a small room at Lipski inc. Drew was looking over his notes in a cold sweat, the words of Mr. Dr. Possible ringing in his mind like a metronome.

_What if I made a miscalculation? What if this goes wrong and I have one, or maybe hundreds of innocent deaths on my hands?_ He thought to himself as he read and reread every single note he had taken on the meteor and its radiation since it crashed 20 years ago. He knew that Mr. Possible was right; he knew that one small error cold destroy everything, it needed to be perfect. Testing it on lab animals in a small controlled area is one thing, but now he is working with a human being on a much larger scale. He began to wonder if maybe he was rushing into something that he was not ready for.

He opened another folder and placed it on his desk and opened it. As he sat down to read it however, he heard a small cough coming from his door. When he looked up he saw Mr. Fisk standing in the entrance way.

"How did you get in here?" Drew asked.

"I just walked in; your secretary said I was always welcome here." The tall man replied. Then Mr. Fisk walked over to Drew's desk and placed his hand on it. "You wouldn't happen to be having second thoughts, would you Drew?" He asked.

"No Mr. Fisk, I was just making sure everything was in order." Drew said as he sat down in his chair. He was wondering how Fisk knew what was on his mind. "I wouldn't want to end up blowing up half the eastern seaboard now would I."

"No, you wouldn't." Fisk then narrowed his gaze on Drew. "I have put billions of dollars into this project Mr. Lipski, so don't you think even for a second that you can back out now. My entire fortune is on the line for this project. If you don't think that you're up to it, I can find others who wouldn't second guess themselves. Perhaps Worldwide Empire would be interested."

"I'm not going to back out; I just need to look things over."

"Good." Mr. Fisk then smiled, and lowered his head down next to Drew's and whispered into his ear. "You know as well as I do that if you back out now, you might as well start planning your funeral."

"I am aware of the stakes Mr. Fisk. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to making sure that this is going to be a safe procedure." He said more out of a need to be rid of the man, than a want to look over his notes more closely.

"Of course." And with that Mr. Fisk walked out of Drew's room and disappeared. After a few moments Drew hit a button on his phone that connected him with his secretary.

"Mrs. Finch, excuse me. But did our guest leave yet?"

The secretary looked down at the phone with some confusion. "What guest? We haven't had a guest in hours."

"I see." Drew did not like the way Mr. Fisk could just appear and disappear whenever he wanted. He could swear that he was stealthier than a ghost. "Well, I think I am going to pack it in early tonight." He continued to his secretary, "Did you manage to get a hold of Ms. Harris yet?"

"Yes, I did. She is going to be here in the morning; apparently she saw your ad in the paper and was already on her way."

"Thank you Mrs. Finch." Drew then turned off his phone and stood up. "I need to go home and get some sleep."

* * *

It was about nine thirty when Kim finally got home, she was exhausted from both cheerleading and her martial arts class and all she wanted to do was lay down and her bed and let sleep overtake her. When she entered her house however, she knew something was off. Her Dad was sitting in the living room slouched in his chair, and her Mom was sitting in the kitchen just reading over her notes. This would not have been too much out of the ordinary, but she noticed that both of them seemed to be in a daze. She decided to ask her Mom what was going on.

"Hello mom." She said as cheerfully as she could manage as she sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey Kim, how was practice?" Her Mother countered, looking like she had a rough day.

"Fine, it was all fine." Kim searched for the right way to ask her Mom what was bothering her. "So mom, is everything alright? You and dad both look like you are about to fall over."

"It's nothing you need to worry about; we just got some bad news about our project today." Mrs. Possible tried to make it sound like it was not big deal.

"Mom, I can tell when something's not right." Kim stared at her Mother until she got the older red head to break her silence.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it seems like the project we have been working on for the last six years is going to be shut down." Mrs. Possible let out a sigh, "Just don't bring it up with your Father, he still hasn't gotten over the shock. He has been staring at the TV since we got back, and the worst part is, he just turned it on a few moments ago."

"He was watching a blank TV screen?"

"Yah, he had a rough day." The older red head said then went back to looking over her notes. "Oh, and Kim, don't tell him that I told you either. He wouldn't want you to worry."

"Okay, but everything is going to be alright? I mean, you're not out of a job now are you?"

"Well I am, without Project Possibilities on the table they have no need for a brain surgeon. I think I can get my old job back at the hospital though." She let out another sigh, "And your Father has other contracts he's been working on. Project Possibilities was just the one he cared about most. So he can now concentrate on something else I guess." Kim's Mother then looked up at the clock. "Kim, it's getting late, you should probably be doing your homework."

"I don't have much, but you're right. I should get on it." Kim than got up and went to the living room. Once inside she stopped and sat down on the couch next to her Dad.

"Hey Dad, what are you watching?" She asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Just an old documentary, nothing too interesting Kimmycub." He said in a monotone voice.

"You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yah, won't be too long before I hit the hay." He said not looking at her, but just staring into space, Kim was not even sure if he was watching the screen at all.

"Well, good night Dad," Kim got off the couch and gave Mr. Possible a kiss on the cheek, "Get some sleep, you look horrible." She then ran up the stairs.

When she entered her room she made sure a certain pair of twins where nowhere to be found, and after she knew that the coast was clear, she fell on her bed. After a while she took her phone out of her pocket and noticed she had one missed call. She called her voicemail and had to pull her phone away from her ear when she heard Ron screaming. She decided that it would be a good idea to call him back, so she dialed and held the phone up to her ear.

Ron was sound asleep at his computer desk when he heard his phone ring; he woke up and answered it. "Hello." He said groggily into the mouthpiece.

"Hey Ron, what's with the message you left me?" Kim asked a bit worried.

Just then the memories of everything that happened flooded back to him. "Oh my God KP! You are never going to believe what just happened to me!"

"You actually got your homework done?" She joked over the phone.

Ron then looked at his computer screen that only had one paragraph done of a three page report due days ago. "Nope, it's not that unbelievable."

"Well then what happened?"

"I was being attacked by Eric again earlier and someone saved me!" He said half exited and half terrified.

"Really, anyone I know?"

"I don't know because I have no idea who it was. This person knocked Eric out like a sack of old tomatoes. I don't know anyone who could both do that, and have a desire to help me."

"A sack of old tomatoes? Where do you hear this stuff?"

"Around!" Ron was getting annoyed and was starting to get the feeling that Kim didn't believe him. "KP, this is serious! I am telling the truth."

"I know, you think someone knocked out Eric like a pile of old tomatoes without you seeing him." Kim was now getting her homework out of her backpack. She opened up a Geography book and started to skim. "You know Ron, we have a test tomorrow."

"KP, I have much bigger things to worry about here! I didn't even get to the weirdest part." He said looking at the note that he found in his pocket.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I found a note in my pocket; it says 'you're welcome,' on it. See that proves that I didn't imagine it. Well that and the two bodies that are lying out on the sidewalk." Ron walked over to the window and looked outside, the two bullies where still lying on the ground in the same position they were in earlier.

"Ron, I'm sure it was just some kind of freak accident. Don't worry about it, weird stuff always seems to find you. Remember Camp Wannaweep?"

"I do, but I wish I didn't." Ron sat back down at his desk accepting the fact that weird things did seem to follow him around. He decided to drop the case of his mysterious rescuer for the time being. "So KP, I told you about my night. Anything interesting happen in the Possible house?"

Kim paused as she thought of what her Mom just told her. "Ron, I think my parents are in a bit of trouble."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Ron said as he tried to work on his paper.

"I just talked to my Mom; she told me that the project they have been working on for the past six years is getting shut down."

"Oh man, sorry KP. That really sucks. Is there anything you can do?"

"Don't think so, but I am going to go to Dad's lab tomorrow after cheer practice to learn more about it. Then, if at all possible, we are going to help them out, whether they know about it or not."

* * *

Writer's comments: The end of another chapter, the end of another long night of writing. I am trying to keep the chapters short to make it easier to read. Don't be fooled though, the story is far from over. I wouldn't be surprised if it hit the illusive 100,000 word mark.

Hope you like my take on the Kim Possible characters, and if you're not sure yet, don't worry. I have a lot of character development left to do before we reach the end. I am trying to keep them as close to the show as possible, while putting them in a darker, more serious world.

Again like always, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism are all very welcome and encouraged. Don't be afraid to leave them, I really do want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 3: Blank Check

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters or locations in the story. They are property of Disney, not me.

Chapter 3

Sarah woke up early the next morning in her hotel room in Upperton, she did not get much sleep however do to the excitement of not only the money that she was going to receive for participating in the experiment, but also the mystery of it. It promised to be a "world changing experiment." She could not wait to find out what exactly that meant.

She rolled out of bed and got into the shower, once inside she stood still and let the hot water wake her up. It felt good, and it seemed that it was washing the events of the previous day out of her mind and letting them go down the drain. She felt revitalized; this was going to be the start of her new life. For the first time in as far back as she could remember, she felt good about the direction her life was taking.

After Sarah got out of the shower she got dressed in a red top that went down to a pair of baggy Khaki pants. She tied her long wavy black hair up in a tight bun and grabbed her bags and left the room. It was seven in the morning, and the hallways were dead. No one to bother her, no one to say "aren't you that cop from the news that killed Adrena Lyn," her day was starting off just the way she wanted it to. On her way out she grabbed some free breakfast and caught the news. The breakfast was good, but the news was full of reminders of the previous day's disaster. She decided that she needed to leave before people started waking up and getting out of their hotel rooms and getting in her way.

She paid for the room and walked outside and got on her motorcycle, she put on her helmet and sped away. She was only a few short minutes from Lipski inc., and she was starting to get nervous. She wove through traffic and in no time was looking at a giant, obsidian, glass building.

Sarah looked up at the immense structure and her mouth dropped. It was made almost completely of black tinted glass, and shimmered in the sunlight. As she got off her motorcycle and started to walk up to the building she felt dwarfed by the giant eight story high archway she walked through to get to the door.

When she entered the building, what she saw was equally amazing; she spun around on her heel in a full circle and looked over the place with wide eyes. The inside was mostly empty space, all the way up to the top of the building, which had a stained-glass skylight imbedded in it. Everything was polished to a metallic glow, massive TV screens showed the news on them in many different languages, and a massive fountain was in the center of it all, surrounded by a large circular desk. Another thing she noticed right away was that it was completely different from the hotel she had just left. It was only seven thirty, but there was a sea of people wandering in every direction throughout the lobby. She was beginning to get claustrophobic, and every time she moved she would bump into someone.

After a while of stumbling about she made it up to the desk which she assumed was reception, and got the attention of one of the young girls working there.

"Hello, and welcome to Lipski inc., how may I help you this morning?" The young blond woman said so cheerfully it made Sarah feel a bit nauseous.

"I'm Sarah Harris, I got a call yesterday." Sarah watched as the young girl poked away furiously on a small digitalized pad that she held in her hand.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Harris, I have instructions to send right up to Mr. Lipski. If you will take a seat I will call someone to escort you to his offices."

"Thank you." Sarah turned around and found an empty seat in the massive lobby. She sat down and took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. It didn't take long for her to notice the teenage boy who was staring at her from the next seat. After she was sure she was the one he was staring at she spoke up.

"Is there something you want from me?" She said a bit agitated by the boy.

"Aren't you that cop that killed Adrena Lyn?" He said making her blood boil a bit.

"I didn't kill her; she decided to drive head on into oncoming traffic. She killed herself."

"That's not what the news has to say about it." The boy said only making Sarah angrier.

"If you know what is good for you, you are going to shut your damn mouth before I make you shut it." She said to the young man in a voice that was both calm and intimidating. Just then however, a young man with slick black hair came up to her.

"Ms. Harris is it?" He said extending a hand.

"Yah, that's me." She replied taking his offered hand, and after a short shake she stood up.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will take you to Mr. Lipski now." The man turned around and started to walk towards one of the elevators coating the walls. Sarah followed closely behind as to not lose him in the masses of people all around. The man leading her then went to what she assumed to be a private elevator because you needed a keycard to get in. He slid his card and the door opened right away and they both entered.

As the transparent elevator rose Sarah got a better view of the structure. It looked even bigger from the air and she guessed that the lobby was holding roughly 1,500 people. It all made one question come to mind.

"What exactly does Mr. Lipski do here?"

"Personally, he does research. Lipski inc. however, fixes things." The man said cryptically.

"What kind of things?"

"All things." However when he saw the face Sarah was giving him, he got the feeling that she was not just going to let him get away without explaining more. "What we do here Ms. Harris, is make the world a better place. We fix everything from medical equipment to people." The elevator stopped and they both got off.

Sarah noticed that they were on the top floor and that it was indeed a long way down. The walkways were made of narrow halls with glass walls, and floors that you could see through. The only thing that made the walkway visible where tiny lights that ran along the floor and walls, and the way that the light seemed to bend a bit, like a thin veil of water was running along the glass. Sarah noticed however, that it felt sturdy like she was standing on the ground. "How high up are we?" She asked.

"We are 138 stories in the air. The walkways were made to give you the impression that you were floating in the air."

"Mission accomplished." Sarah said as she walked carefully along the walkway. "You never finished your answer by the way, what do you do here, why are there so many people? They can't all possibly work here can they?"

"Lipski inc. is not only the number one research facility in the world, but also the world's highest ranked teaching hospital. We get patents from all over the world from many different countries, and we employ only the best doctors." The man now brought her to a door, which if looked at from the ground, would seem to be impossible to reach because of the translucent walkways. "This is as far as I can take you Ms. Harris." He swiped his card and the door slid open. "Good luck."

Sarah nodded at the man and went in, the door slamming behind her. What she saw surprised her, it was not brightly lit or particularly high-tech looking. In fact, it seemed to be the exact opposite of the rest of the building. It was actually a bit dark and had bookshelves full of beige folders and science journals. The floor was not transparent, but instead was covered in a dark red carpet. There was a big chair in between two particularly packed bookshelves that Sarah could tell hadn't been used in a long time, due to the large amount of books and papers piled in its seat. She ran her finger along one of the shelves reading some of the titles, she had never heard of any of them, and could probably only pronounce about a third of them. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Enjoying yourself Ms. Harris?" Sarah turned around and found a middle-aged man with a blue lab coat and long black hair.

"Dr. Lipski is it?" She asked back.

"Please call me Drew, or Mr. Lipski if you insist. Doctor sounds too formal." He extended his hand and shook Sarah's. "Come into my main office, we have much to discuss." Drew led Sarah into his office; it was small, especially considering the size of the rest of the place. It also had bookshelves lining the walls, and the floor was a dark stained oak. His desk was in the middle of the room, and was made of wood. On top of it sat many folders of notes and some equipment on top that Sarah had never seen before. Drew motioned to a chair in front of his desk and Sarah sat down in it. Then Drew walked around his desk and took a seat.

"So Sarah, I bet that you are just itching to know what it is we are doing here." He asked with a smile on his face.

"Well Dr. D, I gotta tell ya, your doorman didn't really dish out any information."

"Please call me Drew." He stated again, then getting to the subject at hand. "That is because my doorman, as you called him, does not have clearance to see what it is we do behind closed doors." He reclined in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "What we do here is change the world."

"You know, I'm starting to get a cult vibe from this place, can we please skip the sales pitch and just get to the part where I come in?" Sarah was not the kind of person who liked to listen to people done on and on about themselves.

"Ah yes, right to the point, I like that. We need you for our newest experiment. Project Ego." Sarah noticed how Drew's face went from casual to serious when he mentioned the name.

"And what exactly is Project Ego?" Sarah asked with mock enthusiasm.

"It is something that I have been working on for quite some time now Ms. Harris. It is the fruit of almost twenty years labor." He raised his hands and motioned to all the bookshelves. "These files and books are filled with notes I have taken since I started."

"So what does Project Ego do?" Sarah asked trying hard to get him to the point.

"It gives you limitless energy. It gives you the ability to do anything that you want. It gives you the strength, speed, and endurance to do it all."

Sarah looked around at all the books and notes. "I don't know Dr. D, it seems kind of sci-fi to me." She stared at him and waited for some kind of reassurance that this was the real deal. "How does it work?"

"It works by using radiation that we found," He was cut off.

"Hold on right there buddy, I don't want to be fucking irradiated. I'll probably go all Hulk and get green skin and blow up the place." Sarah stood up. "Unless I got this all wrong?"

"Please sit down and let me explain." Drew said, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst.

Sarah shook her head. "No, first you explain, and then if I like what I hear I will sit down."

"Fair enough." The man cleared his throat before continuing. "I am going to start off by saying that we had not had one single mishap with our experiments in a very long time. Every single experiment we have run has been a complete and utter success. The radiation that we use is in a calm state, it does not cause harm to your cells, and in fact it enhances them." Drew then stood up, "If you would please follow me, I have something I want you to see."

Drew walked down a hall and Sarah followed him. He led her into a small room full of equipment and cages. He brought her the only cage that had an occupant, "Meet Rufus." He said with a nervous smile. "He is the latest to be given our gift of infinite energy."

Sarah looked at the rodent closely, "Where did all its fur go?" She asked.

"He never had any; he's a naked mole rat." Drew said plainly. "But watch what happens when I do this." Drew stuck his hand down into the cage and Rufus moved away from it with blinding speed. Sarah watched as the Rufus ran around the cage so fast that she could hardly keep track of him with her eyes. She then noticed that the cage he was in was bolted down; she figured that this was to keep it from falling off the table when Rufus ran into one of the walls of his cage.

After a short while, Drew then took his hand out and grabbed a scalpel. "Now watch this." He said as he stuck his hand in and, after a short while, caught Rufus and made a small incision on his side. What Sarah saw next amazed her even further; the wound only took about five seconds to heal up completely.

"Wow." Sarah said wide eyed. "I could heal that fast?"

"Actually we believe that humans would heal so fast that I would not even be able to make the incision. The wound would heal faster than I could make it. And if I could make the incision, it would heal so fast that it would not be noticeable by you." Drew placed the scalpel in a sink and threw some food in the tank for the naked mole rat.

"I have one more question Dr. D. Why pick me? I'm sure that you heard about my police record."

"That is exactly why I picked you!" Drew walked back to his office and Sarah followed him. "You are like me."

"How do you mean?" Sarah asked, because from what she could tell, Drew was nothing like her at all.

"You are not accepted by the 'normal' people in you field of work." Drew said. "I read all your records, and I watched the surveillance video of you in Go City from yesterday. I picked you because no one understands you."

"Oh really?" Sarah's interest was now peaked.

"I am much the same!" Drew smiled. "For my entire life, people have told me that I was too radical, that my ideas where on the fringe of what was possible. They told me I was mad, but I'm not. I am just the most creative one out there!" Drew sat down at his desk again, "Then one day someone who saw my genius gave me a blank check for my research, and now I own the leading hospital in the world. I am also responsible for curing some of the world's most dangerous diseases, and I am the most sought after researcher in the world." His face grew more serious. "What I am doing Ms. Harris, is giving you a blank check."

"Nice metaphor." Sarah sat down in her chair again. "You got my interest Doc."

"Good, we could run the experiment as early as tonight, pending that you pass your physical." Drew stood up. "But I'm sure you won't have any problems."

* * *

Miles away in Middleton, a certain red head walked into Middleton labs with one goal in mind. Make sure that her parent's project was not canceled, not if she could possibly do anything to stop it from happening. As she entered she was greeted by a familiar face. He was a security guard, and an old family friend. His name was Garry, and he was in his early fifties, with a white mustache and thin white hair.

"Hey Garry!" Kim said with a smile as she ran up and gave the older man a hug.

"Hello Little Kimmie." He greeted warmly, "You are growing up so fast." They broke the hug, "So Kim, what is it that old Garry can do for you today?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible for me to talk to my dad." Kim responded, and that's when Garry's smile faded.

"I'm sorry Kim, but he's in his lab, I'm not supposed to let anyone in to see him."

"Come on Garry, I'm his daughter. I'm sure he would be happy to see me."

"I'm sure he would be too, but rules are rules." The older man stood up trying his hardest to look serious.

"Can I at least talk to him, on a phone or something?" Kim asked wide-eyed.

"Well, I'm only supposed to contact him in an emergency, but between you and me, I think he could use a little friendly company." The older man smiled, "I think I am going to let it slide, let's see what we can do." Garry led Kim to a large white desk, on it where several large computer screens and many stacks of papers. Garry motioned for Kim to come around behind the desk, and when she got next to him he pointed at one of the screens. He clicked on an icon and a window popped up, it showed a picture on it from inside her Dad's lab.

The picture showed that his lab was actually a large arena, full of complex obstacles, with only a small area on the side that is what you would consider a stereotypical lab. She could see Dr. Possible working on what looked like a small container that was cylindrical in shape. He had not seemed to notice that he was now on video chat with the main reception area. Kim decided to let him know that she was there.

"Hello." She said into a microphone next to the computer. Her Dad almost dropped the item he was working on as he turned to the screen.

"Kimmycub?" He said looking into his monitor, "what are you doing here?"

"I came in to check up on you. You seemed kind of out of it last night and I was getting a bit worried."

"I'm fine; I just have a lot of work to do." He said unconvincingly.

"Well Dad, I was also wondering if maybe you would let me in. I never get to see what you do here, and I think that I'm old enough now that you can trust me." Kim said as she crossed her arms. She knew it was a long shot, but she was determined to help.

"I don't know Kimmycub, that's not exactly protocol." When he had said this, he noticed almost an immediate change in his daughter. Kim's eyes seemed to grow wider, and her lower lip started to quiver as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Oh no Kimmie, that puppy dog look doesn't work on me." Mr. Possible's face hardened. "Tell you what though, if you promise me not to tell anyone what you see in here, I guess I can let you in."

"Thought the puppy dog pout didn't work on you." She said back with a smile.

"Don't push it," He then looked at Garry over the screen, "Oh, and Garry. Can you please show my daughter the way down here?"

"Yes sir." Garry responded giving a mock salute. "I will do that right away." He then turned off the screen and turned to Kim. "I don't know how you did it, but you are going to be the first to see you Dad's work outside of the people directly working on it."

"I like to call it the puppy dog pout, it never fails. Dad insists that it doesn't work on him, but it still has yet to fail. Just between you and me though, I think he just likes letting me get away with stuff like this." The teenage girl said.

Garry led Kim down a long hallway. What caught Kim's attention though, was that the hallway was completely featureless. Not one window, not anything, just a straight hallway with white walls and blue carpeting. At the very end, there was very plane door made of metal with a card slot in it. When Kim got up to it Garry slid his card into the slot and the door slid open. She walked inside and immediately recognized it as the place she had seen on the computer screen in the lobby. She was greeted by Mr. Possible almost at once; he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Kimmycub, this is a bit of a surprise."

"Yah, well I just wanted to see what my Dad does over here all the time." She said innocently.

"Kim, I'm not stupid." Her Dad said as he walked back to his desk, "you know my project is in danger, don't you?" Kim nodded. "Did your mother tell you?" Kim nodded again.

"Don't tell her that I told you though, I think it would upset her." Kim said with a bit of worry.

"Well, actually I am glad you came. I think that this project deserves to be seen by at least one person outside of your Mom, Wade, and I." He paused for a second before continuing, "And I can't think of anyone I would want to share it with more than my daughter." Kim smiled.

"So, what is this I've been hearing so much about?" Kim asked playfully.

"Well, it's basically a suit that you put on and it makes you into, well," Dr. Possible searched for an easy way to put it, "superhero."

"A superhero." Kim said looking at him, "That sounds kinda' lame Dad."

"Oh it does, does it, well does running at 400 miles per hour sound lame? Does making you completely bulletproof sound lame?" He asked back in a smug voice.

"Can it really do that?" Kim was impressed.

"Do you want to see it?" Dr. Possible walked over to a giant metal containment unit.

"Absolutely." Kim said eagerly.

Mr. Possible then opened it revealing a predominantly white suit that had blue stripes on the limbs and around the waist, neck, and fingers. It did not look like it was made of any material that Kim had ever seen before; it had a weird glow to it like it was distorting the air around it just a bit. Like the heat rising off blacktop on a hot day.

"Can I touch it?" asked the redhead.

"You may."

Kim reached out and felt the strange fabric and found that not only did it look different, but it felt different than anything she had ever felt before. It seemed to slide out of her fingers as she tried to grasp it, like it was trying to get away from her. It was incredibly smooth, and felt like it would be very comfortable.

"Wow." Kim said as she let the fabric slide through her fingers. "It feels nice."

"I know. I invented that fabric right here in the lab; it was designed to reduce friction as much as possible, but it is still super strong." Mr. Possible then smiled. "And that's not even the best part. What would you say if I told you that the suit is alive? That it has its own AI, and can think, repair, and even shape itself without you having to worry about it."

"I would say that that sounds crazy." Kim said now fully interested in what he was saying.

"Well, it's all true. And I can prove it." Kim's Dad took the suit out of its container and set it on his desk. "Its name is Wade. It's named after the person who designed the AI."

"Really?" Kim was still not sure if he was trying to pull her leg.

"The thing is Wade is even younger than you. We were amazed that he could create such an advanced AI system. It is nothing like anything we have ever seen before."

"Wait, how old is this kid?"

"He is thirteen." Dr. Possible responded as his daughter sighed.

"I was serious Dad, I thought that you where telling me the truth."

"I am telling the truth." He said with a grin.

"Than can I meet him?"

"Oh no, at least not in person, I still have yet to meet him in person." Dr. Possible then hooked the suit up to his computer, "but you can meet him via video chat, I was actually just about to call him with a question." He hit a button on his computer, and the screen showed a simple desk in a room with blue wallpaper. "Wade, are you home?" he said into the microphone on his computer.

"Yah, I'll be right there." A voice said from off camera. Then a few seconds later, a slightly overweight African-American boy sat down in front of the screen. "What can I do for you Dr. Poss," he stopped when he saw Kim. "Who is that with you?"

"I'm Kim Possible." The redhead said cheerfully, "Nice to meet you Wade."

"Ah, nice to meet you too." The young boy countered nervously, and then he turned his concentration back to Mr. Possible. "So did you need anything?"

"Actually yes," Kim's Dad spoke up, "I want to know what you think of these plans here." He placed a piece of paper into a scanner. Kim watched on the screen as Wade grabbed a piece of paper out of his printer and started to read.

"You want to use anti-mater to power the suit?" The boy seemed a bit worried. "Can you wait till I leave the country before you do something that crazy?" Mr. Possible frowned.

"Well Wade, I am out of ideas. Drew Lipski just got approval for Project Ego, and my funding is about to end."

"Dr. Possible," The African-American boy continued. "You promised me you would not even conceder the use of anti-matter."

"Wade, I am out of time to come up with a better idea."

Kim was confused; she had no idea what the two were talking about. Anti-matter, that sounded crazy, like a sci-fi movie Ron would make her watch. Eventually she had to ask about it.

"This sounds crazy, you have anti-mater here? Isn't that stuff dangerous?" She asked.

"Yes!" both Dr. Possible and Wade shouted together, Kim got the feeling that they were not in the mood for explaining things to her. Then Dr. Possible turned his attentions back on Wade and continued.

"Look Wade, I think I got it figured out. I can use the anti-mater from the space cannon I invented to power the suit."

"Look," Wade said. "I can't stop you from using it, but I want you to know that I don't agree with the idea."

"Just look at my calculations and make sure that they are all in order. I need to know that what I am doing is safe." Dr. Possible asked the young boy who sighed as he started to look over the calculations.

"It looks in order," Wade said, "Just be careful, I don't want to be fried in my sleep tonight."

"Thanks wade." Dr. Possible then turned off the screen and switched his attentions back to Kim. "Well, that's Wade. He's usually a much nicer kid; I think I just got him a bit nervous."

"I see." Kim said not sure what to think of everything she just witnessed. After she decided that she probably never would completely understand she smiled trying to change the subject. "Dad? Do you mind if I try on the suit?" Mr. Possible looked at his daughter, then at the suit.

"Well, it won't be very exiting without a charge, but if you really want to I guess you can." Without any delay Kim ran up and grabbed the suit, and unplugged it from her Dad's computer.

"Dad, can you turn around for a second?" Mr. Possible complied and spun around. Kim then stripped down to her underwear and slid into the suit. She was right, it was very comfortable and it fit perfectly to her form. "Well Dad, what do you think?"

Kim's Dad turned around and he smiled, "It looks like you were born to wear that suit."

Kim looked down at herself, "I like it, not only is it comfortable, but it's warm."

"If you let me plug it in I can show you some of the minor features." Mr. Possible said with a grin.

"Go ahead." Kim said excitedly.

Mr. Possible then pulled out a strange chord from his desk, it had one end that looked like a normal plug for an outlet, but the other end was flat. Kim watched as Mr. Possible plugged one end into the wall, and the other flat end into the back of the suit. Kim figured that the flat end must have been some kind of magnet. Kim could feel a tug where the suit was weighted down by the chord, and then she noticed something. All the blue stripes on the suit where beginning to glow.

"Dad?" She said nervously. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it Kimmycub, it's just turning on." He responded.

Mr. Possible then went to the metal containment unit and pulled what looked like ski mask out, but it was made of the same material as the suit.

"Put this on." He said as he gave the mask to his daughter.

Kim followed his instructions and slid it over her head. It felt strange, but before she had time to give it much thought the mask began to move. It started to harden, and take on a definite shape. Kim let out a surprised squeak when it happened and Dr. Possible laughed.

"Just let it do its thing Kim, it's just taking shape. It's part of the AI I told you about."

Kim calmed a bit and the mask stopped moving. Its shape was not much different, but it felt different on her skin. The most instantly noticeable change was with its one eye hole, which had taken on an oval shape, and did not constrict Kim's eyesight in the least. Kim reached up and felt it. She found that it was hard, like plastic, but didn't weigh anything. In fact, she could hardly tell she was wearing it at all.

"Wow, how did it do that?" She asked excitedly.

"That's Wade's department. I don't really know any of the details." Her Father said back. "Now, if you want to see something really cool, hit the button on the left side by the ear pad."

Kim did as her Father asked and watched as a visor formed in front of her eyes. This would have been surprising on its own, but the fact that it seemed to form out of a liquid that froze in seconds made it something completely mind blowing.

"Wow," She said dumbfounded, "That was cool."

That wasn't all that happened, Kim watched as the blue visor came to life. In the top left corner it showed what she assumed to be her heart beat, in the bottom left there were a bunch of dots moving around in what seemed to be random order. When she looked at her Father, a heart rate monitor appeared over his head, and his name appeared seconds later under his feet.

"How, what is this stuff?" She managed to say after about a minute of silence.

"That would be all the information you would need to be an effective soldier." Her Dad replied. "The top left is your heart rate; the bottom left is showing the flow of electrons in the air. You would use currents of those to move more quickly."

"How does it know your name, and your heart rate?"

"It senses the vibrations in the air that are caused by my heart beat, and it has facial recognition software to identify me."

"Wow, this is so awesome Dad, I can't believe this."

"Well, what did you think I was doing down here for six years?"

"I don't know, playing with test tubes." Kim responded absentmindedly.

After Mr. Possible let Kim play around in the suit for a little while, he had her take it off and put it away. He still had a lot of work to do, and the longer Kim was in his lab the longer it was going to be delayed.

"So Dad," Kim said as she was about to leave. "Do you think that you are going to be able to charge the suit in time?"

"Well, if I can hook it up tonight, I should be able to have it charged in a few hours." Mr. Possible crossed his arms. "I don't like using the anti-matter, but I have no choice. I just hope I know what I'm doing. If I do however, then by tomorrow I should have a fully functioning battle suit."

Kim turned around and was on her way out when Mr. Possibles phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and a feeling of dread flowed over him. It was from a line that Global Justice used when they needed to contact him. He answered nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Possible?" A voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, this is he." Kim's Dad asked, now with a lump is his throat. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, this is agent Will Du of Global Justice. I just wanted to let you know that Project Ego is going to have its first human test in about three hours from now."

"I see, and what does that mean for me?" He asked anxiously, already knowing the answer.

"It means as of that time, Mr. Possible, your funding is cut off for Project Possibilities. Thank you for your time." The agent then hung up the phone, not giving Mr. Possible time to react. He hung up his phone and let out a sigh.

"Damn it! I was so close." Then he slammed his fist against the top his desk as hard as he could.

"What was that all about Dad?" Kim asked a bit frightened. Not only did she never see her Dad this angry, but she had never heard him use profanity before.

"My funding, it has just been shut off." Her Dad responded as he rubbed his sore fist.

Kim thought for a second searching for the right thing to say to him. "You should still charge the suit, tell them that you already started and couldn't shut it off."

"Oh, believe me Kimmycub; I have not given up yet." He said as Kim ran up and gave him a hug.

"That's the Dad I know." She broke her embrace. "Well, you have work to do, and I have homework to do. I think I should get going."

"Alright, you should tell your Mom that I won't be home till late tonight."

"Will do." Kim said as she started to walk towards the door.

"And Kim."

"Yah Dad?"

"Don't tell your Mom that our funding is gone. I should be the one to tell her."

"Sure thing Dad." And with that Kim was gone.

As Kim got to the end of the featureless hallway and back into the lobby she noticed something, Garry's key card was sitting behind the main desk. He must have left it there when he went home. She thought to herself for a moment, and then took it nervously off the desk and placed it in her pocket. She had a plan brewing in her mind; she was not going to let her Dad fail. She was going to sneak in tonight, and put on the fully charged suit. Then she would show the world what her Dad had created, and Global Justice would realize that they had made a mistake. She then took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Ron, we are going on a mission tonight. Get ready."

* * *

Writers Comments: The end of another chapter in the Kim Possible: Rebirth book. I hope you found it more informative than boring. I would like to view this chapter as the quiet before the storm. The next chapter will start to be the beginning of a more action oriented story, as both projects are put into action. I want to have it up by next weekend, but no promises. Hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to writing the next chapter.

Like always, leave a review. I love reading them and am interested in what you have to say.


	5. Chapter 4: Genesis

Note: I do not own Kim Possible or any locations or characters. They are the property of Disney.

Chapter 4

Dr. Possible was sitting in his lab, it was dark accept for a small desk light shining on a small area where he was working. He tried to calm himself down as he carefully opened a container that had a speck of anti-matter in it. He knew the risk he was taking, and he knew he was being a hypocrite by using anti-mater. What he also knew however, was that using the radiation from that meteorite was even more dangerous. He knew that if something went wrong with his small speck of anti-matter it would destroy him, and possibly the surrounding area. However, if something went wrong with the radiation on Project Ego, there could be an event thousands of times worse than Chernobyl. It could have potentially earth ending implications. He also knew that this was not only a possibility on the first human subject; it would also be a risk every single time that the radiation was used. He did not want to use anti-matter, but he needed to in order to prevent what he felt was an inevitable end to the world. Also, Dr. Possible had a failsafe incase his anti-matter transfer went wrong.

Dr. Possible hit a small button and a very loud noise could be heard all thought the lab. He watched on his computer screen as a security camera showed giant metal plates rising from the ground. It was something he and Wade called the funnel.

The funnel system was created by Dr. Possible and Wade to deal with moving the anti-matter and keeping it safe. Dr. Possible's lab could be surrounded by incredibly dense plates of metallic alloy that would focus any kind of catastrophic explosion straight up into space. This is one of the reasons that Middleton labs were not located in the city of Middleton, but about 70 miles west of it. The funnel took up a massive amount of space, and would not fit inside any dense area.

The funnel was created to deflect an anti-matter explosion, but it where untested. It was also created for potential emergency situations, where the anti-matter would need to be released. Dr. Possible feared that hostile nations towards the US would want to get their hands on his experiments, and created many failsafe ways to protect them from falling into the wrong hands.

As he was about to start transferring the anti-matter however, he heard a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Wade looking at him from his computer screen. He looked worried.

"Dr. Possible, I am going to ask you one more time to stop." He said.

"Sorry Wade, but I know I can do this safely." Mr. Possible responded.

"You at least put up the funnel system right?" The young boy inquired.

"Absolutely Wade. If this goes wrong, I am the only one who is going to be in trouble, at least if the funnel holds."

"This is what we made it for. Then again it's never been tested. We have no idea if it is going to hold, what if it fails." Wade replied.

"Well, I'm confident that nothing will go wrong in the first place, it won't have the chance to fail."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it then?" Wade asked with a sigh.

"No."

"Then good luck Mr. Possible."

"Thank you Wade." Dr. Possible said as he watched his computer screen go dark again.

Sweat poured down Mr. Possible's face as he reached for the magnetic chamber that the anti-matter was stored in, and he pulled it out. He held a cylinder in his hand only slightly larger than a toothpick, but he knew that if he dropped it, he would meet a fast end. He walked up to the battle suit which was being held on top of a metal table. Wires hooked into it from all sides which all ran back to a small metal battery unit just big enough for the anti-matter cylinder to fit inside. He slid the anti-matter in and took a deep breath and pulled a lever. A few seconds went by, a few more, he was still alive. The anti-matter was plugged into the suit and charging it, and he was still alive. He had done it, and he was safe.

Dr. Possible wiped the sweat from his brow and watched as the blue stripes on the suit started to glow. It was working, he had charged his suit. Now if only he could show this to Global Justice, then they would give him more time to find a safer alternate way of charging it. He could find a way to give GJ everything they wanted, and do it safely.

He watched as the suit started to glow. It was fully charged, the anti-matter had done it in just over three minutes. He had spent eight months trying to charge the suit, and anti-matter did it in three minutes. After it was done charging, he carefully unplugged the anti-matter and placed it back in storage. Then he lowered the funnel again and took a deep breath. His crisis was averted; he and his family were safe, and his hunger pains told him it was time to go home.

* * *

In a small facility underneath Lipski Inc., Sarah was waiting impatiently for the tests to begin. The room she was in was fairly small considering the massive scale of Lipski Inc.; it was only about the size of a small house. On one side there was what was called the radiation chamber, and the rest of the room was filled with desks topped off with computers and other equipment. The door to get in and out of the room was on an elevated platform, and a set of stairs needed to be climbed in order to get out.

She watched as about a dozen scientists scrambled about trying to get everything ready for Project Ego. GJ troops were everywhere and it made her feel uncomfortable. Especially one Asian man that would not stop staring at her, she assumed he was in charge of the GJ troops in the area. She noticed that he was holding a file, and on its cover it said, S-H-EGO. She assumed that it was for Sarah-Harris-Project Ego, she kind of liked the sound of it. Then she noticed someone she had never seen before standing on the other end of the room. He was looking at her, and after a few moments he walked over to her and introduced himself.

"You must be Ms. Harris." He held out his hand, "I am Monty Fisk; I helped fund this little experiment here."

Sarah took the offered hand and shook it; she was surprised at how firm the man's grip was. Then something clicked.

"So," She started, "You must be the guy throwing around blank checks?"

"Well, I suppose that's true." He responded. "I am responsible for financing most of what is here. The rest is from Global Justice."

"I see. Why are you so interested in this, what's in it for you?" Sarah asked.

"Everything." Monty responded. "This will be my life's greatest work, the culmination of an entire life's research for both me, and Mr. Lipski."

Sarah then felt a tap on her back, and turned to see Drew behind her. He was holding what looked like a green and black catsuit, and was smiling.

"Ms. Harris, if we could get you to change into this, that would be great." He said handing her the clothing.

"Really, I hate green." She said as she looked more closely at it. "Why do I need it?"

"Because it is going to be very hot in the radiation chamber Ms. Harris, and it would burn off clothing made of anything else." He responded plainly.

"Hold on! What do you mean by that? Is this some sick plan to stick me in a microwave oven?!" Sarah said half angry, half joking.

"No, of course not. The heat will not affect you, by the time it heats up enough to be dangerous, you will already be healing at an incredible rate. You will be perfectly safe. Like I said, we have tested this on many animals, and have yet to fail."

Sarah let out a sigh, and thought about the large sum of money that she was getting for this. She then went into a small room off to the side to change into the green and black catsuit. Lipski took the opportunity to talk to Fisk.

"Mr. Fisk, I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Monty asked, not really interested in what Drew had to say.

"Why where you so certain that the meteor could be used in such a way, how did you know that we could calm it, and use it like this?" The question caught Monty off guard.

"I didn't," he responded after a short pause. "How could I, that would be ridiculous."

"You lead me right to the point we are at right now, you always know what direction to take the project in. You were always one step ahead of everyone else working on it. I want to know how, it's like you had a roadmap that lead you straight through Project Ego from the beginning." Mr. Fisk was now getting angry.

"Don't ask questions, you where hired to do a job, and you did it. That is all that matters." He said as calmly as he could manage. "Mr. Lipski, you are going to have to learn that there are forces at work in this universe that you were not meant to understand, things that a man of science like yourself could never fully grasp. There are things in this world Mr. Lipski, which take something that you don't posses, in order to see."

Drew stared quizzically at Mr. Fisk, but before he could respond however, Sarah came out of her changing room wearing the suit.

"Wow Dr. D, I gotta tell you, I like it." She said excitedly. It fit perfectly to her body, and didn't leave anything to the imagination. It covered her entire body accept her feet, hands, and head. The green and black patterns were configured in a checker formation. She then slid into a pair of boots, and a pair of gloves, one green and one black in each pair.

"Great." Drew said excitedly. "I think that it is time we get this show on the road." He led Sarah up to the radiation chamber hitting a button that dislodged the door. It wasn't too big, about the size of a walk in closet. Its door looked like a hatch you would see on a submarine, with a big thick metal door with a viewing glass. The rest of the chamber was made out of a two foot thick glass with metal meshing to add stability. Sarah entered and gave Drew a nod as he closed the door. Fisk then walked up behind Drew and watched as he flipped a switch and the chamber started to glow a bright green.

* * *

Mr. Possible was on his way home, he lived about half way between his lab and the the major city of Middleton. He and his family lived in a large suburb about 30 miles out of the city that contained mostly upper-class houses. He had raised his family here, and it was here that they met the Stoppables. He loved it, and he was happy to be home. He walked up to the front door to his house, his mind racing with the thought of Project Possibilities being nearly complete. As he walked through the door, he heard a familiar voice, but it was not using a familiar tone.

"Jim!" Miss. Possible was standing in front of the door looking quite upset. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Not really sure why she was yelling at him.

"How could you use the anti-matter? We promised each other that we would not go in that direction!" Miss. Possible's face was red, and she was starting to quiver.

"Look, it was a perfectly safe procedure. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think I could do it safely. I put up the funnel; the only person in danger was me."

"Well that makes it so much better then doesn't it, and besides you don't even know for sure if that funnel of yours would even work." Miss. Possible was starting to calm down, but she was still visibly upset. "You have never tested that thing, what if it didn't do its job."

"Then why would we have it?" Mr. Possible asked confidently, "I promise you Ann, I didn't make the decision lightly."Mr. Possible then paused and thought for a second. He told Kim not to say anything about what happened, now look what was going on. "When did Kim tell you?" He asked calmly.

"Kim? Wade told me! He was worried. What would Kim know about it?" Miss. Possible looked at her husband with confusion. "Jim, did you let our daughter in the lab?"

"Yes, but." He was cut off.

"I can't believe this!"

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. I just showed her the suit, and then she left. I watched everything she did, and she behaved herself the whole time. She is old enough now that we can trust her!" Mr. Possible took a moment to let Miss. Possible calm down a bit more. "Where is she? I want to talk to her."

Miss. Possible took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. "She went to Ron's house to do some homework. She will be back later. For now, you and I have a lot to talk about."

They both turned around and where walking toward the living room when the phone rang, Miss. Possible stayed behind to answer it.

"Hello?" She said still a bit flustered from her conversation she just had with her husband.

"Hello, Miss. Possible." It was Miss. Stoppable. "I was wondering if I could talk to Ron, he won't answer his phone."

"Hold on, Kim just went over to your house to do some homework." Miss. Possible said now a bit worried.

"No, Ron went to your house to do some homework with Kim." There was a moment of silence before Miss. Possible spoke up.

"I think I know where they are, and if I am right, both of them are in big trouble."

* * *

About a mile away from Middleton Labs, a car was parking on an empty street. A few moments after it stopped two people got out; one was a teenage, redheaded girl. She was wearing a black t-shirt that exposed her midriff, and a pair of dark green gloves and cargo pants. The other was a boy with blond hair and freckles, and he was wearing a baggy black t-shirt, and dark gray cargo pants. The girl had a look of confidence on her face, while the boy looked like he was about to wet his pants out of fear. He was only staying calm because he was occupying his mind by playing with a retractable metal pointer that he had found on Kim's car floor. As he swung it around like a sword, Kim wondered what it must be like to have such an active imagination.

"Kim?" the boy asked almost hitting her in the face with the stick, "What exactly are we doing here again?"

"I am going to put on that battle suit and show the world what my Dad's invention is capable of." Kim said in a way that made it sound like it was going to be the easiest thing in the world. Then grabbed the pointer from Ron, retracted it then put it in her pocket. "Stop playing around Ron, we have to be sneaky."

"Kim, I don't like this." The boy countered. "Don't you ever pay any attention to the movies we watch? Things like this never work out. Someone always ends up getting killed in some freak accident, and then the other one goes crazy and turns into a serial killer."

"Ron, this isn't a movie. Nothing bad is going to happen, just follow me and stay quiet." Ron did as she asked and followed Kim as she led him down the rural street. Then they came upon Middleton Labs. When she got a bit closer, she noticed that there was a security guard in a booth sitting right outside the main entrance.

"Ron?" Kim asked quietly. "Did you bring the tools I asked for?"

"Yah, one screwdriver coming up." He whispered back as he handed her a flathead screwdriver. They both snuck along the side of the building, completely avoiding the security guard. Kim had looked the place over before she had left earlier that day, and found a vent about nine feet off the ground. She located it and stood under it.

"Ron, do you think you can give me a boost?" She asked as Ron bent over and held his hands out. "Okay, when I get into the vent, I am going to crawl to the other end and into the main lobby. Then I am going to let you in through a side door. It is about 100 feet to your left." Ron looked and saw the door she was talking about. Then Kim stepped on his hand and he hoisted her up, and after just a few seconds she had the vent off, then she climbed in. It was a tight squeeze but she could see a light coming from the other end.

After she got to the vent overlooking the lobby, she could see another security guard sitting at the main desk reading a magazine. She had no idea how she was going to get past him, but she didn't have to think long. After a few moments, he stood up, stretched and walked down a connecting hallway. Kim let out a sigh and disconnected the vent with a good hit from the palm of her hand. She caught it before it could fall to the ground and make too much noise, and then lifted it up and set it inside the vent next to her. She then dropped down silently and walked over to the door she told Ron to wait at.

Before she could reach the door however, she heard footsteps coming her way. It was the security guard walking back towards the main lobby with a cup of coffee in his hand. She dove silently behind the desk to stay out of sight. By this time the guard was in the lobby and walking back over to his seat. Kim listened to the sound of his footsteps and moved along the side of the desk to make sure that she would stay out of his sight. Kim was never so scared in her life; and she was scrambling for ideas but was coming up blank.

After the guard sat down he reclined in his chair and stared to read his magazine again. While he did this, Kim slowly crept around his desk being extra careful not to make even the slightest sound. She looked around the corner and she figured out her plan, she could see his coffee was set very close to the edge of the table. A smile came to her face as she noticed the man seemed to be completely oblivious to the rest of the world, his face was buried in his magazine.

Kim then started to dig in her pocket; she had something that she knew would be perfect for what she was about to do. She pulled out the retractable pointer that Ron had been playing with earlier. Then she very slowly and very quietly extended it, making sure not to alert the guard to her presence. She then snuck around to the other side of the desk, so that the guard would have his pack turned to her just a bit.

After Kim got to the other side of the desk she reached for the coffee cup with the pointer, and then waited. The next time the guard moved she tipped the coffee off the desk and into the security guards lap and pulled the pointer back and retracted it.

The guard let out a scream as the hot coffee burned his crotch. He stood up and ran down the hallway to where Kim assumed the bathroom must be. Kim then quickly ran to the door and opened it with her security card, letting Ron step inside. She then led him down the long featureless hallway that she had walked down earlier that day. When she got to the metal door at the end, she used her borrowed key card and opened it up. They both slid inside and closed the door behind her.

Kim let out a sigh of relief as she heard the door closed behind her. As far as she could tell, her Dad had complete privacy in his lab; no one would know that they were in there. She had made it.

Ron stared wide eyed at the giant obstacle course that made up most of the lab, if he wasn't so scared he would be in seventh heaven with all the different jumps and warped walls. It looked like a Japanese game show, which he watched often.

"Wow Kim, this is where your Dad works?"

"Yep, and keep it down." She said in a whisper.

"What is all this for?" Ron asked.

"It's for that." Kim said as she pointed to the strange glowing battle suit lying on top of its metal table. She walked over to it and ran her hand over it.

"And what is that?" Ron asked.

"This is the battle suit." Kim said, "This is what I'm here for." Kim lifted it up and looked at Ron. "Ron, if you don't mind, can I have a second to put it on.

"What, you don't want me to look?"

"That's right." Kim said as Ron turned and let out a sigh. Kim changed as fast as she could, and in a matter of seconds was done. "Okay Ron, take a look."

Ron turned around and looked at Kim, and he liked what he saw. The fabric covered every inch of Kim's skin, but it still didn't seem to veil her, because of how the skin tight material hugged every curve of her body.

"Well," Ron asked, "how does it work?"

"I don't know, he plugged it in last time, but he said he was going to charge it, it should have been done by now."

"And what does that mean?"

"I think we need a way of turning it on." Kim said, "Look around and see if you can find anything that might switch it on. Kim and Ron both looked around the lab for a while in silence, and then Kim saw something that jogged her memory. She saw the same small cylinder that her Dad had been working on when she called him earlier on video chat from the lobby. She walked over and picked it up, then examined it. It was white and blue, and had three prongs on one end of it.

"Ron, look at this." She said as Ron wandered over.

"It looks like a battery." He said, "What do we do with it?" Ron asked as Kim shrugged.

"I remember seeing my Dad work on it earlier today." Kim said as she turned around. Then it was Ron's turn to notice something.

"Kim, I think I know what to do with it." He said, "Give it here."

Kim did as her friend asked and gave the cylinder to Ron.

"Kim, see these prongs here. They match up to three dots on the back of the suits neck." He said excitedly.

"Awesome, well go ahead and plug me in." Kim turned her back towards Ron and lifted her hair up exposing the three dots that Ron had spotted earlier.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ron asked nervously.

"Just do it Ron, it's no big." Kim replied, and then Ron touched the prongs to the dots. Something he soon regretted.

As he did this, Kim let out a scream. It felt like someone had dug a hole into the back of her skull, and was now scratching away at her brain, and she could not hear anything accept a high pitched humming. She let out another scream, but she could not hear herself, her screams kept getting louder as the pain grew. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, the stinging was so intense that she wished it would just kill her. Then she went completely numb, but she did not have time to enjoy it. Ron panicked as Kim hit the floor limply, and started to shake. He watched as the blue stripes on the suit started to glow brightly.

* * *

In Upperton, outside of Lipski Inc., two GJ soldiers were patrolling. One was named Dave; he had short brown hair, and a short beard that was trimmed nicely. He did not like his partner George, but he had no choice but to work with him. He decided to try to engage in some small talk with him, mostly because he seemed nervous.

"So, George. How is the Wife doing?" He said as he took a sip from his water bottle. George did not say anything, and Dave just figured that it was because he was trying to act like a tough guy. They walked around the giant building some more, and Dave started to get irritated with him.

"So George, are you going to say anything tonight? You seem a bit off." George again didn't say anything for a while, but when they got to the back of the building where there were no streets, He finally spoke up.

"I am worried about what I am about to do." George said in a monotone way that made Dave sigh. Everything was always overly dramatic with George; it was just one of the things about him that drove Dave nuts.

"Oh yah, and what are you about to do?" Dave asked sarcastically.

George responded by taking his gun out of his holster as he turned towards Dave. Dave however, noticed the action just in time to jump out of the way before George could fire. As Dave was in the air he pulled out his gun and as he hit the ground took a shot at his partner. He thought that he might have gotten a clean hit, but he soon found out he was wrong.

George ran and kicked the gun out of Dave's hand and pointed his own gun at Dave's head. Before George could pull the trigger however Dave kicked his feet out from under him, and as George fell on top of him, Dave pulled out his taser and tried to shock him in the ribs. George fought back however, and grabbed onto the weapon. The struggle between the two did not last long before Dave felt a burning in his side. After a few more seconds he was in so much pain that he lost the will to fight back, eventually everything went to black as Dave slipped out of consciousness.

George stood up, threw away the taser, and found both guns that had been dropped in the fight; He put one in his holster and held the other one up ready to fire. Being that he was in the middle of a giant city, he figured he did not have much time before the cops, or other GJ troops would close in on him. Dave got off a gunshot, so any hope he had of going undetected was gone.

George circled around to the front of the building, it was there that he ran into two more GJ troops that had heard the gunfire and were on their way to help. As George seen them and, pretending to be wounded, held on to his side and limped over to them. One of the troops ran up to him and tried to help him, while the other asked him questions about what had just happened. Before the conversation could go anywhere however, George put his gun up to the one helping him and fired. He killed him instantly, and then he used the body as a shield as he spun around and fired at the other, hitting him right below the left eye.

George then entered Lipski Inc. and walked towards the doorway that would lead him to the room that was currently running Project Ego. Another guard at the main desk was curious as to what was going on outside.

"What's happening out there, I heard gunfire." The man asked.

"Hurry outside, we need help!" George responded urgently, but as the guard ran towards the door to get outside, George grabbed on to him and snapped his neck. He then silently opened the door leading to the radiation chamber and walked inside. What he found was a long staircase that went to a lower level, as he creped down he peered through a window that was imbedded in the middle of the lower door. He watched as Sarah entered the radiation chamber and then Drew hit a switch, and the chamber started to glow bright green.

Inside the radiation chamber Sarah felt great. Her body was full tingling sensations, every slight discomfort that she felt disappeared almost immediately after she was bathed in the green light.

"Wow, Dr. D this is great!" She yelled. Drew responded by giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

After a few moments however, something was definitely wrong, she was certain that her skin color was turning to a pale green. At first she thought that her skin was reflecting the glow, but it soon became obvious that her skin was definitely changing colors. She was about to tell them to shut the radiation off, when she felt a sharp pain in both of her arms. Then she looked up and saw the last thing she wanted to see, a full out firefight, happening in the lab around her.

A few minutes earlier George watched as Sarah expressed her approval of the radiation, at that time he figured that everyone was distracted enough for him to strike. He opened the door and pointed his gun at the nearest person in the room and fired. His bullet found its mark as one of the GJ agents fell like a brick to the floor. He then took cover in the stairwell that he came from and opened fire again. His next bullet hit its mark and another agent fell to the floor. All the GJ agents fired back, but their aim was not as good as George's.

George then dove out from behind his cover, firing both his guns while in the air. By the time he hit the ground he had killed another agent, and one of the scientists in the room. However he had also taken a bullet to the stomach in the process. As he was laying on the ground bleeding he took aim one last time, and fired off the rest of his clip. Not at any of the agents, but at the control panel to the radiation chamber. He then rolled behind a nearby desk and tried to stop the bleeding, but a few seconds later, agent Du walked up beside him with his gun pulled.

"Who do you work for!?" Agent Du shouted.

George just smiled, and agent Du knew that he was not going to get any information out of him at the moment. He motioned for two GJ agents to come over to him.

"Get this man out of here, make sure he survives. I have a lot of questions for him." Agent Du then watched as the two agents carried George out of the lab.

Drew ran up to the control panel frantically and tried to figure out if any major damage had been done. What he found was that the wiring was hit, and he had no way of controlling the radiation. He turned around and screamed for everyone to get out, and they listened. Everyone except Fisk, in fact Fisk had not moved the entire time that the gunfight was going on around him.

Drew than ran up to the radiation chamber and looked inside to see a panicking Sarah. She was holding her arms and screaming in pain as green radiation seeped into her.

"Hold on! I am going to try to shut it off right now!" Drew yelled, but he doubted that Sarah could hear him over her own screaming. He then turned around and ran towards the control panel and tried to repair the damage. Before he could do anything however, he was knocked to the ground, he looked up and saw that Fisk was standing over him with clenched fists.

"You will not shut it off; you will make sure that this works, even if you die in the process!" Fisk had a mad look in his eye, and it scared Drew like nothing he had never seen before.

"Sir, there is nothing I can do! It's damaged beyond repair; we have to find a way to shut it off!" Drew used every bit of his courage to talk back to Fisk.

Fisk responded by taking out a knife from under his sleeve and cut drew underneath his left eye. As Drew screamed in pain, Fisk walked over to the control panel and ripped the top off, then reached in and tore a bunch of wires out from the inside.

"Then you will both die tonight!" Fisk dropped the wires on the floor and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Drew looked into the radiation chamber and watched helplessly as Sarah writhed around on the floor holding her arms and screaming in pain. The girl in the chamber looked different than the one that walked into his office earlier that day. She had very pale green skin, her lips kept getting darker and darker until they were black, and her eyes turned a bright emerald green. The next thing he witnessed was something he had never seen before, her hands started on fire. Not normal fire, but green fire, it was at this point Sarah let out a scream that was deafening to even Drew on the other side of the chamber. He covered his ears with his hands as he watched Sarah stand up in the chamber.

Sarah tried to cry in the chamber but her tears where evaporating as soon as they would form, she screamed but her lungs filled up with burning hot radiation every time she took a breath. She knew it; she knew that she was going to die. Then in desperation, with her last bit of energy she reached up at the ceiling of the containment unit, were a device was blasting the radiation in at her. She was not sure how she did it, but she shot a blast of green fire up at it, causing it to go haywire. She watched as the impact from her plasma bolt against the ceiling shattered the glass containment unit holding her.

Drew observed the glass shatter all over him and the rest of the lab. That was not the only thing that happened however, as the radiation emitter on the ceiling went mad, instead of firing one green blast of radiation, it was firing two separate streams of radiation. One was blue, and the other was yellow. He could only watch for a moment however because the blue stream found its way over to him and slammed him onto the ground, causing him to lose consciousness.

Sarah watched as Drew hit the ground with a thud and his skin started to turn a pale blue. Then, another sharp pain went through her body and she fell over. She needed to get out of the room, she needed to save herself. She slowly crawled over to Drew's limp body and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. She then limped up the stairs and into the stairwell. She was feeling a little better being out of the chamber, but she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep consciousness. She got herself and Drew up to the main lobby and then she collapsed, unable to bare the pain ripping through her body anymore. She crawled on her hands and knees as far from drew as possible. As she got further away from him, she noticed that she seemed to be heating up. She needed to cool off, she felt like she was on fire.

She remembered the giant fountain in the center of the lobby from earlier that day and crawled towards it. After a short time she finally reached it and dropped inside. Something was wrong though, she was not cooling off, and in fact she was not even wet. The heat emanating from her body had gotten so intense that it was evaporating the water before it could come into contact with her. She let out another scream as pain shot through her. She then noticed that her entire body was on fire, and it was growing more and more intense.

A few minutes ago, outside of Lipski Inc., hundreds people were watching as GJ agents evacuated the building. They ordered the civilians to stay away and they quickly formed a perimeter. After a few moments they all watched as Mr. Fisk casually strolled out of the building, and disappeared into the crowd. A few more minutes went by and nothing seemed to be happening. They were about to go inside and check it out, when they heard a scream coming from the lobby.

Then the building started to detonate. The explosions started on the first floor and traveled up the building, floor by floor the structure exploded into shards of glass and molten metal. Green fire erupted out from the building consuming the cars that were parked on the street just outside of it. Then as GJ agents tried to get the civilians back, the building collapsed sending vast amounts of dust into the air.

As the dirt cleared however, they noticed something strange, there was no heavy debris lying around. Everything was turned to ash, nothing bigger than a human fist was left, nothing except the naked body of a blue man, lying on the ground burned and bleeding. And the body of a green woman, still wearing her catsuit. She however, despite being unconscious, did not seem to be wounded at all.

* * *

Inside of Middleton Labs, Ron was in a complete panic as Kim was shivering unconscious on the floor. He was not sure whether to call for help and insure he was grounded for the rest of his life, or to stay by Kim's side and try to bring her to her senses. His decision was made for him however, as Kim stopped shivering and opened her eyes.

As Kim regained consciousness, all she could see was the blurry shape of Ron kneeling above her with a worried expression on his face. Kim tried to say something but found that her mouth was too dry and all she could get out was incoherent mumbling. Ron helped her to her feet, and walked her over to Mr. Possible's desk and sat her down in the chair.

"Kim, are you okay?"

Kim's head was swaying side to side as she slowly became aware of her surroundings again. Then she remembered what she was doing in her Dad's lab. She motioned for Ron to find her something to drink. Ron fished around in his pocket and took out a water bottle and handed it to Kim, and she drank nearly the entire thing in one go. When she finished she gave it back to Ron as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the battle suit.

"Yah, I feel fine. I just need the room to stop spinning." Kim looked sick, Ron never thought that a person could actually turn green from nausea, but Kim looked like the Grinch.

"Kim, maybe we should call you Dad. What if that thing messed you up? What if we need to get you to a hospital?" The boy asked worried.

"Ron, I told you, I'm fine." Kim then stood up. "I actually feel pretty good, except for a minor headache."

"Kim, I really think." Ron was cut off as the door to the lab swung open, and Mr. and Miss. Possible, along with several security guards were making their way inside. None of them seemed to be too happy with what they saw.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" She heard her Dad yell. "What do you think you're doing here?" Mr. Possible walked up to Kim and Ron with a look on his face that would make the devil cringe.

"I just," Kim began, but this time was cut off by her mother.

"You lied to me Kim! You told me you were doing your homework, and now I find you here." She then turned to Ron, "And I am sure that your parents will have plenty to say to you young man!"

Kim then spoke up. "Ron's not at fault, I am. He came along to try and talk me out of it! Don't yell at him. You should be angry at me!"

"Be that as it may, you are both in big, big trouble." Miss. Possible was yelling when she noticed something very peculiar. Her daughter was wearing the battle suit, and it was glowing. "Kim, when did you put that on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kim replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mr. Possible asked. "It's a straight forward question."

"I put in on and then touched that thing to the back of the neck." She pointed to the small cylinder on the ground. "And then I lost consciousness. I just woke back up right before you came in."

Both Mr. and Miss. Possible then looked at Ron who held his hands up defensively. "She was out for about a minute, I was just about to call for help when she woke back up."

Then something occurred to both Possible parents at the same time. The suit must have configured itself to Kim's brainwaves. Both Possibles took a few deep breaths, and after they calmed down a bit, they told the guards to give them some time alone with Ron and Kim. As the guards left and closed the door, both parents took a hard look at Kim.

"Kim." Miss. Possible started. "Do you feel sick; do you think you need to go to a hospital?"

"No." Kim responded, surprised at her mother's change in tone. She went from being angrier than Kim had ever seen her, to being worried in about five seconds.

"Kim, this is very important. That thing that you touched to the back of your neck, it configured the suit to your brainwaves. So if you feel even the slightest bit nauseous or sick in any way, you have to tell me."

The worry in her mother's voice caused Kim to panic a bit. "Well, I do have a bit of a headache, and I think I might throw up." She said, "But other than that, it's no big." Kim let out a small forced laugh then fell on the ground and puked.

"That's it Kim, we are taking you to the hospital right now." Her Dad said from behind Kim's mother. "Then we can have your mother take a closer look at you."

Kim was mostly worried that her parents did not seem to be angry with her anymore. This would normally be good news, but the amount of worry in their voices was starting to scare her. As she thought about how stupid she had been in the past several hours, tears started to well up in her eyes. She did not like seeing her parents like this, she did not like the thought of having to go to a hospital, and she did not like that she dragged Ron along with her. As the realization of what she did overwhelmed her she began to cry. She then she stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Mom! I won't ever do something this stupid ever again." Her mother then returned the hug, and patted Kim on the back.

"I know you won't Kimmie." She whispered into her ear as she broke the embrace. "But we really should get going. Middleton West Hospital is almost forty minutes drive from here."

Mr. Possible then led them out to the parking lot. He had Kim's arm slung over his shoulder, while Ron carried Kim's clothing. He offered to drive Kim's car, while Mr. and Miss. Possible would take Kim in the van. They all piled into the Possible's van and drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

Writer's Comments: Well, there you have it. Both Project Possibilities and Project Ego come to life in one chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I gave you enough action in this one, considering that it had been absent in the previous chapter. Now I can finally get to the nuts and bolts of the story.

I would also like to point out that Dave, the guard that got his ass handed to him by George, is a cameo appearance. Dave is me, I am Dave. I put myself in the story, cheap I know, but I felt like I should be in my own story. Like a director putting himself in a movie.

Also, I would like to thank all of you who take the time to leave reviews. This is not only the first fan fiction, but the first story that I have ever written. Sometimes it causes me to forget to mention things when they should be mentioned. Like the funnel system. Didn't think I could leave something that important out in the previous chapter, but there you have it, I even had it underlined and circled in my notes. It was your reviews that caused me to go back and realize my mistake. Also mentioning the relative location of Kim and Ron's houses in respect to the major metropolises of Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton was completely forgotten in early chapters. Again thank you for the reviews, and if you need, or just want me to clarify things, please ask. I will see if I can fit in to the story at some point.


	6. Chapter 5: Ill Suited

I do not own Kim Possible or any characters or places in this story. That would be the Disney, not me.

NOTE: The rating of this story is 'M.' This is for a reason, I am going to make it clear right now that if violence and or strong language offend you in any way, do not read further. This chapter starts to get more graphic than the others.

Chapter 5

Agent Du slowly stood up after the complete detonation of Lipski Inc. The noise from the explosion left a ringing in his ears, and he felt like he had mild sunburn. As he came to his senses he also became aware of several things about the area around him. First, it seemed to be snowing, except that the snow was dark. He reached out a hand and caught a small bit of it and rubbed it in between his fingers, it was ash. The second thing he noticed was an immense heat radiating from the explosion, raising the temperature in the area by about ten degrees. The last thing that caught his attention was that the sky above him had a slight green tint, but he could not even begin to understand what that was all about. After he got to his feet and regained his balance, he went immediately to work. There was an unknown amount of radiation in the area from the explosion, and he needed to clear everyone out.

The crowds around agent Du were in a complete state of panic, and it took him a while to find another GJ agent. As agent Du got closer, he recognized his fellow agent as agent Myers. Du noticed that Myers skin was also red, and he was holding his ears. Agent Du grabbed Myer's arm and yelled as loud as he could, not able to hear the sound of his own voice.

"We need to get everyone out of here! Find me something to communicate with all these people!" Agent Myers nodded and disappeared into the masses. Then another GJ agent found her way to agent Du.

"Sir!" She shouted, with an exhausted salute. "We have local authorities on their way here."

Agent Du froze for a moment and thought about what to do. "Make sure they don't get anywhere near this site. We don't need to add to the confusion now, and we don't need a bunch of radiated cops and firefighters in the future. Tell them to stop a few blocks short of Lipski Inc., or what's left of it. Tell them to make a parameter; we will bring the wounded to them. And one more thing, I want a radiation team here, ASAP!"

"Yes sir!" The young woman said as she gave another salute. Then turned around and ran back into the crowd.

At this time, agent Du decided that he needed to get a vantage point of the situation. He climbed on top of a nearby car and was now overlooking the chaos that was going on down on the streets. He noticed to his satisfaction, that his agents where all doing their jobs, and getting civilians out of the area. He also noticed that Lipski Inc. seemed to be the only thing damaged in the explosion. The other buildings next to it were singed a bit, and their windows shattered all over the street, but no major structural damage was done. Then he noticed the agent Myers running up to him.

"I found something that should help!" The agent then handed Du a megaphone. It was a standard issue GJ megaphone that he must have gotten out of a squad car. Agent Du reached down and grabbed the device and turned it on, after a bit of loud screeching noises, agent Du was ready to give his speech.

"Everybody needs to stay calm!" He shouted into the megaphone, but no one was listening to him. "Everybody stop!" He shouted, but again no one seemed to hear him. He then pulled out his pistol and fired three rounds into the air. "Everybody fucking stop right now!" he shouted. This seemed to work as people stopped moving and looked up at him. "Good," he said holstering his pistol, "now that I have your attention. I need everyone who is not Global Justice personnel to evacuate the area immediately. It must be done, quickly and as orderly as possible. If you need medical attention, ambulances will be waiting for you to a few blocks from here in all directions." Agent Du paused for a moment when he noticed something; he saw several of his agents digging in the ashes of Lipski Inc. He climbed down from the car he was standing on and gave his megaphone to the nearest agent. "Keep order, I have something I need to look into."

With that, agent Du muscled his way through the masses of people and eventually came upon the pile of ash that was Lipski Inc. He walked over to his agents who he had spotted earlier, and he noticed a bit of green and black fabric. The agents were digging up the body of Sarah. After a few moments the agents had uncovered the unconscious Sarah from beneath the ashes and pulled her to the surface. One of the agents checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive," The agent said hesitantly, then he noticed the pale green complexion of her face, "but I don't know how long that will last." As the two agents finished cleaning off the ash from Sarah's unconscious form, agent Du saw something that gave him a new sense of urgency. He saw the naked, bleeding, and burnt body of Drew half buried in the ash.

"Agent," Du said placing a hand on one of his men's shoulders, "I need you to get him to an ambulance now!" Agent Du pointed towards Drew, and the agent he was talking too got up and started to run towards the lifeless form about thirty feet from them. He did what he was told, and pulled Drew out of the powder. Another agent then raced over and put a coat on Drew to cover him up, and then the two of them carried him off. Agent Du then looked down at the unconscious Sarah. He then picked her up and brought her away from the chaos, and set her down on the side of the road.

By this time, GJ had gotten most of the civilians out of the area, and order was returning. Agent Du knew that would only last for a short time however, before the press would get there and make a mess of everything again. He paused for a moment and took a few deep breaths, he could not remember the last time he had been so exhausted. The only thing rushing through his mind was the fact that he was smart enough to have evacuated Lipski Inc. of all civilians before the experiment could start. He then saw the two agents returning from handing Drew off to the paramedics, and he motioned them over to him. When they got over to him he had a few questions.

"Is he alive?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he's alive. The weird part is that he's actually stable, just unconscious. The medics have never seen anything like it before."

"Good," agent Du took a deep breath, "then what hospital is he going to?"

"Upperton South, sir." One of the agents replied.

"Then take this body to an ambulance going to any hospital, other than Upperton South." Agent Du ordered pointing to the unconscious Sarah on the ground. The agents then gave a salute and carried the body off. "And one more thing," agent Du ordered. "I want both of you to follow that ambulance back to the hospital, guard it with your lives."

Just then, when agent Du thought that he had everything under a bit of control, another one of his agents approached him. He recognized him as one of the agents that he had take George out of the radiation chamber.

"Agent Du, sir." The man gave a salute, and Du returned it.

"Can't this wait agent, I don't think that I have ever been this tired in my entire life."

"I honestly don't think so sir, it's about the man who attacked us in the lab." This peaked agent Du's curiosity. "Apparently he knew not only about Project Ego, but he was also aware of Project Possibilities. This same thing could be happening at Middleton labs as we speak." Agent Du did not hesitate even one second; he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of Mr. Possible.

* * *

Mr. Possible was driving Kim and Miss. Possible to the hospital. It was starting to rain, and he was getting frustrated with the low visibility. He was just about to go into a state of complete road rage when his phone started to ring. He took it out, and not in the mood for niceties, spoke harshly into the mouthpiece when he answered.

"What is it, I'm kind of busy right now?!"

"Mr. Possible, this is agent Du from Global Justice." The person on the other end said, he sounded tired and out of breath.

"What can I do for you?" He asked biting his tongue, trying not to yell.

"I have something very important to tell you," agent Du started, "and it is of the upmost consequence that you listen to me. Someone infiltrated GJ, and they knew about Project Ego and just attacked us while we were conducting the experiment."

"Yah, what does this mean for me…?" Mr. Possible then came to the slow realization of what this meant. "You're saying that they also know about Project possibilities."

"Yes, I need you to alert your security immediately. We need you to get over to Middleton Labs right now, and remove Project Possibilities and you anti-matter from the area." Mr. Possible paused for a moment to think, and then something occurred to him.

"How do you know about the anti-matter, that was something I was doing for the United States Government, not GJ?"

"Never mind that right now, we need you to secure both that and the battle suit!"

"Well," Mr. Possible began, "We don't have to worry about the suit, because it's with me." He then paused to look at Kim, "but security might be a problem right now." Dr. Possible thought about how his 17 year old daughter was able to sneak in unnoticed by his guards, if she could do that, then what would trained soldiers be able to do.

"Well, I suggest that you get over there right now, and bring a gun. Chances are that Middleton Labs under siege as we speak."

"Alright, I am on my way." With that Mr. Possible hung up his phone and pulled over to the side of the road. Ron pulled Kim's car up right behind him and got out wondering if something was wrong. On his way over to the Possible's van, he noticed that Mr. Possible was getting out.

"Ron!" Mr. Possible yelled. "I need you to do me a big favor."

"What is it, is Kim okay?" Ron asked in a panic.

"Kim's fine, but I have to go back to the lab, it's an emergency. I need you to keep driving my family to the hospital, I am going to take Kim's car and take it back to the lab." He pointed a finger back towards the direction they were coming from.

Ron's clothing was starting to soak through at this time, and he was not in the mood to argue so he agreed and walked up to the Possible van and got in the driver's seat. Then he took a deep breath and put it into drive. It was quiet for a while, longer than Ron expected it would be, but eventually the passengers started to ask questions. Kim was the first to speak up.

"Were did Dad go?" She asked looking at Ron.

"Back to the lab," the boy replied, "He said it was an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Miss. Possible asked starting to worry.

"He didn't say, all he did say was that I was to make sure that you two got to the hospital." Ron then looked at the two passengers in the car with him. He noticed that both of them had a look of panic in their eyes. He wished he knew what to tell them, but he was in the dark as much as they were.

"I'm going back too." Kim said suddenly.

"No you're not Kim!" Her Mother yelled back at her. "You are going to the hospital."

"No I'm not. Something is wrong, I can tell. Dad is going to need help." Kim had a determined look in her eyes that told both Ron and Miss. Possible that she was not going to leave the subject alone.

"Kimmie, don't you even think about it." Her Mother demanded from the front seat. It was too late however, because Kim had already opened her door.

"Kim, don't you dare!" Ron slammed on the breaks when he realized what was going on around him, but Kim only took this as an opportunity to bail out of the van.

As Kim hit the soaking wet asphalt she noticed something immediately. It did not hurt, not even a little bit. She bounced off the black top and it felt like she was landing on pillows, the suit must have been taking the brunt of the force from the landing. She stood up as the van started to screech to a halt. She however did not want to waste any time arguing with her Mother, so she just started to run down the road towards the lab.

As Kim ran she noticed two things. The fist was that she was moving incredibly fast, faster than she had ever gone before even in a vehicle. The second was that rain hurt a lot when it hit your bare skin at such speeds. It took only about a minute of running before she reached Middleton Labs. She then realized that she had made a big mistake, she was running so fast that she did not think that she was going to be able to stop herself in time, and she was on a collision course with the front door of the building.

Kim slammed her feet down as hard as she could, sending them into the asphalt of the parking lot. Her feet dug in and caused mini trenches to from along the ground underneath her. She stayed standing for as long as she could, but eventually she fell over, her momentum carrying her several more feet towards the front door of the lab. By the time she came to a stop she was only about three feet from her destination, and she was lying on her back. She slowly stood up and looked back at the mess she had made in the parking lot. What she saw were two small grooves dug into the blacktop that were about 30 feet long, and each was about as wide as one of her feet.

Kim then turned her attention back to the front door. She noticed that it was slightly ajar, and when she slowly opened it to take a look inside, she took in a sight that she was not ready for. Three security guards were lying motionless on the ground in pools of blood. One of them had a gunshot wound right in the center of his forehead, along with two in the chest. Another, the one she had spilled the hot coffee on earlier, had been shot in the shoulder, and then again in the back of the head. The last just had four gunshot wounds in his abdomen. All of them looked very pale, something she had seen thousands of times before in films, but somehow it was different in real life. She was about to let out a screech when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth.

* * *

In an ambulance heading towards Upperton Central Hospital, three paramedics stared speechless at the green woman lying on a stretcher in the back. Hushed whispering could be heard between them as they debated what to do. Then the young woman decided to take some initiative. She took a deep breath and started to hook up monitoring equipment to the patent. She noticed that almost everything seemed normal for an unconscious person, everything but the temperature. She noticed that the temperature was far above normal, or even above what was possible. She took the thermometer out of the green woman's mouth, and replaced it with a new one, because she knew that it had to be broken. However, the second thermometer read the same as the first.

"167 degrees?" The woman asked in a stunned monotone voice. "That's not possible, she would be dead." Then a young man decided to chime in.

"Well, she has green skin. I don't think that the normal rules apply."

"That's not helping Jack!" the woman yelled, "I need some ice, we have to cool her down!" The sudden sense of urgency in the young woman's voice got everyone moving, within a few moments Sarah had several bags of ice on top of her and her temperature dropped from 167 to 158.

"It's working." Jack exclaimed as he watched the temperature slowly drop on the monitors. "Jen, I need you to insert an IV, we need water and saline now! She looks like she has no fluids left in her system at all." Jack looked at the green woman with close scrutiny. She was not only green, but her skin was very pale. He reached out his hand and touched her forehead, and not surprisingly felt an intense heat radiating from it.

Jen then took off one Sarah's gloves and rolled up her sleeve. She then tried to get the IV inserted into Sarah's arm, but something was wrong. It was not going in; the needle would only stay in for a moment, then pop out, leaving no sign of a puncture wound. She tried three, four times to absolutely no effect.

"Jack, the IV's not going in!" Jen was starting to panic as she tried to get the needle in again. When it failed the last paramedic decided to get involved.

"Did you try holding it in?" He asked.

"Yes Dan, I did. Her body is rejecting it! There is nothing I can do!" She inserted it again, and both she and Dan tired to hold it in place. Again however, her body rejected it. The needle slipped out of her arm, and the puncture mark vanished.

By this time they were entering the hospital's parking lot, and all three of the paramedics rushed Sarah to an operating room. The paramedics seemed to push Sarah down endless white hallways, and after what seemed like hours they finally got her set up and ready for action. Almost as soon as she was arranged, a surgeon burst through the door. He was called ahead of time, and was already aware of the current situation.

"Did you manage to get her temp down at all?" He asked calmly.

"Only a bit," Jack responded, "but not nearly as much as we would have hoped."

"Holy Jesus!" the surgeon said when he got a look at her skin. "She's green!"

"Yah, we kind of noticed that ourselves." Dan responded in a mocking tone.

'She looks dehydrated. Why doesn't she have an IV?" The surgeon asked.

"Her body is rejecting it. She won't let us insert one." Jen responded.

"Well, we are going to have to fix that, aren't we." The surgeon then grabbed a small device off a table of instruments to his right side. It looked like a thick pen with several buttons along the side. He held it over Sarah's arm and then a small red laser shot from the tip of the device and onto Sarah's skin. Then he pressed on of the buttons, and a tiny blue laser traveled through the center of the wider red laser. This gave the center of the light a purplish tint. The blue laser started to slowly cut through Sarah's skin, exposing a bit of the tissue underneath.

Then something odd happened. The wound was healing, and at an incredible rate. The reason doctors switched from using metal blades to lasers, was that it could cauterize the wound at the same time as making the cut. Both slowing the healing and stopping the bleeding. What was happening now was something that no one had ever seen before. The surgeon stopped the procedure and set his tool down.

"What the hell?" He asked to himself as he passed his hand over were the cut should be. "This girl just isn't right." Then he suddenly felt a tremendous pressure in his left arm. He looked down to see that Sarah was now awake, and she was holding onto him.

"Where am I!?" Sarah yelled. "Who the fuck are you!?" Her hand that was holding onto the surgeon started to glow, and the man started screaming. When this happened the paramedics exited the room, and watched from behind glass wall that took up one side of the room. Sarah then realized what she was doing and let go, allowing the surgeon drop to the floor in pain. She looked at her hand, and noticed that it was glowing a very dull green. She could feel heat radiating off of her hand and hitting her face. She also noticed that her hand was green, and that her fingernails were black. Not something that she wanted to see right now and it caused her to panic a bit. She then looked down at the surgeon on the floor. She had burned his skin off on his lower left arm, Sarah could see her bloody handprint engraved in the man's forearm.

Sarah then jumped out of the bed that she was in and backed up against the wall, and looked at the room where she was located. It was small, only enough space for an operating table and maybe a few doctors. The wall opposite her was made of glass, and she could see the paramedics on the other side staring at her with wide eyes and confused looks on their faces. She felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She needed to get out, she felt like a rat in a cage.

Just outside the operating room, the two GJ agents that were following Sarah had just arrived. They could tell from the looks on the faces of the paramedics in the viewing area, that something was definitely wrong. They rushed inside and looked at Sarah, who was still up against the opposite wall. Then they noticed the wounded surgeon crawling on the floor, out of the operating room.

"What happened?" one of the GJ agents asked.

"She woke up." Jack responded.

"I can see that!" the agent responded, "Do something about it!" at this time they all noticed something that made a chill run down their collective spines. Sarah fingers were digging into the wall behind her. Her hands, now so hot they were glowing a brilliant white, were cutting though the metal wall of the operating room like a hot knife through butter.

"I want to get out of here now!" Sarah screamed, as she started to hyperventilate. When she noticed that no one was moving she got angrier. "I'm leaving, and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll kill them." She slowly walked away from her wall and towards the door. She was being very careful not touch anything, because she did not know what in the operating room would explode if it came into contact with something as hot as her hands. As she left, the metal wall behind her cooled from an intense red, back to a shiny grey.

The surgeon, medics, and GJ agents all stepped aside and let her through. None of them wanting to make her any angrier than she already was. As Sarah walked out of the room, she noticed that they were located at the end of a long hallway, with many similar rooms stretching all the way to the other end. She also noticed that right across the hall there were many windows, showing her that she was high in the air. She guessed that she was on the fourth floor.

As Sarah slowly passed the group of doctors and agents however, one of the GJ agent's phone started to ring. Sarah gave him a stare that told him that if he tried anything funny, his face was going to look like the surgeon's arm. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Agent Reed here." He answered. Sarah stared at him for a moment, but then continued down the hall to her freedom.

"Reed, what's the status on Project Ego?" Agent Du was on the other side.

"She is conscious, and sir, she is walking out of the building." Agent Reed replied knowing full well what his next order was going to be.

"Do not let her go! How asinine can you be agent!?" Agent Du was furious. "If she escapes, you have better be dead, because if you're not, your ass will be in a top security prison for the rest of your life!"

"Yes sir, right away sir." He responded, as he hung up the phone. Agent Reed then made the biggest and last mistake of his life. He pulled his gun on Sarah.

* * *

Kim was too scared to struggle as the unknown person behind her pulled her back outside the lab. She was slowly taken back a few steps away from the slightly opened door of Middleton Labs. Then she heard the voice she wanted to hear most in the world.

"Kim?" Her Dad said in a whisper. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the hospital?" He let go of his daughter and she took a few deep breaths.

"I came back for you, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself." Kim whispered back.

"Go back to the van." Her Dad ordered. "I called GJ, they are on their way here as we speak."

"Dad, I'm not leaving without you! This is my fault, I need to help you."

"Your fault, how on earth is this your fault?"

"If I had never snuck in to your lab, you wouldn't be here." Kim bit her lower lip and continued. "I can do this, I can go in and stop them."

"No, I won't allow it." Mr. Possible was starting to get angry. "You don't even know how to use that suit, and I can tell just by looking at you that you're scared. Not to mention that you look like you have the flu."

"You said this thing was bulletproof. I think I can handle them."

"Kim." Mr. Possible said sternly, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders. "What if you get hit and the suit fails. I couldn't live if something happened to you and I was responsible for it."

At this time there conversation was interrupted by the noise of someone talking in the lobby. They could see him through the slightly open door. The man was about average height with dark sunglasses. His black hair was slicked back and he was wearing an orange and black uniform. He was talking on his cell phone, so Kim and Mr. Possible could only hear half of the conversation.

"Yes we are in, the security here was pitiful." The man paused for a moment to listen to the man on the other end. "The suit is not here, I am afraid that you have been misinformed. We looked everywhere." The man waited a short while for a response. "Yes Gemini, right away." He hung up his phone and started to walk back down the hallway.

Kim gave the lobby a quick look over, the man was next to a half-circle desk with computers on it, and two hallways. Straight ahead was the featureless hallway that led to Mr. Possible's lab, but she had no idea where the one to her right led. One thing she knew however was that she could take out the intruder in front of her, and from the looks of it, no one would see her do it.

"If I go now, I think I can take him out. He won't even know what hit him."Kim said, and before Mr. Possible could do anything to stop her, she was already running at the man at an incredible speed. Then she jumped into the air and landed a kick right into the man's back, sending him flying into the main reception desk. His head went into one of the computer screens and then he fell to the floor on the opposite end. Dr. Possible watched speechlessly as Kim's years of martial arts classes paid off.

Kim didn't have time to celebrate however, because another of the intruders had seen her. Kim froze like a deer in the headlights. She didn't know what to do, the man was about 100 feet away down the hallway to her right. She could charge, but he was armed. She could take cover, but if he got off a gunshot it would alert everyone to her presence. She didn't have much time to decide, so she went with her gut instinct. She decided to trust in her Dad's invention as she ran down the hall at the man as fast as she could. She then noticed him pull out his pistol, so she jumped and went airborne. She had no idea how fast she was going, all she knew is that she closed the distance between her and the intruder in less than a few seconds.

As she flew towards her opponent she planted her foot against the left wall of the hallway, and used it to push off. This caused her to fly to the right, were she would push off the right wall with her other foot. She was amazed at how easy pulling off this outlandish maneuver was. She moved down the hall staggering between the walls, bouncing back and forth. It slowed her down a bit, but she had stunned the man at the end of the hall to the point that he could not react to her. When she got up to him she repelled one more time off the right wall, she used her newfound strength and speed to put an incredible amount of momentum into her attack. With all the force she could manage, she threw her right knee into the man's left arm. She heard a snap as she dislocated it, and the man fell to the ground. She then hit him one more time to make sure he was unconscious.

Mr. Possible was watching from down the hallway. He was in shock, not only did he just witness his daughter knock out a man he guessed to be 6'2" and about 230 lbs. But she did it so quickly and effortlessly that it looked like it was supposed to happen, like it was scripted on a television show. His thoughts were cut short however by the sound of gunfire. He looked to his left and noticed that someone was in the featureless hallway, and was shooting at him with an assault rifle.

He did not waste any time as he dove behind the reception desk. Then he noticed a sharp pain in his left calf, he looked down and saw that he had been hit. Blood was pouring out of his leg, so he quickly tore his sleeve and used it as a tourniquet.

Kim started to run back down the hall towards her father, but then felt something hit her in the back with a thud. It felt like someone had thrown a rock at her. She turned to see a short man wearing the same black and orange uniform holding a pistol, but he seemed to be stunned with fear. The thud she felt on her back must have been from the gun, the man was now shivering in fear as Kim turned towards him seemingly unaffected by the gunshot. Kim then kicked the gun out of the man's hand and picked him up and threw him down the hallway she had just come from. She was still getting used to the tremendous amount of strength that the suit gave her, as she launched the man clear to the other side of the hall.

Meanwhile, Mr. Possible was taking cover behind a desk that was slowly splintering apart from the automatic gunfire that was hitting it. The gunfire stopped when the shooter saw one of his partners fly through the lobby screaming, and then collide with the wall on the opposite end. He refocused his aim towards the other hallway entrance and waited for the person responsible to show himself.

Mr. Possible saw Kim coming down her hallway towards the lobby, and motioned for her to stay put. He then pointed towards the other hall, and made a shooting gesture with his hands. Kim gave a nod that she understood what he was saying. Mr. Possible then thought for a moment, there had to be a way out of this. He then had an idea, he crawled over to one of the dead security guards. Making sure he was still under the cover of the desk, he grabbed the pistol out of one of the holsters and crawled back behind his cover.

The intruder waited patiently for someone to come into view. He had his rifle held up to his shoulder, and he was looking down the sights, switching his aim from the desk to the hallway and then back. He took deep breaths to try and keep his aim steady, he did not want to miss his opportunity. Whatever just threw his partner across the lobby was not something he wanted to miss when he got the chance.

Mr. Possible then fired his pistol up into the air; the sudden bust of noise caught the intruder off guard. He started firing his assault rifle again not knowing if he was under fire himself. Then Mr. Possible heard the noise he was waiting for, the gunfire stopped and he head the clicking sound of him reloading his clip. Dr. Possible then stood up and took a shot at the intruder, he aimed low trying not to kill him. His bullet hit its mark, as the man went down holding onto his right thigh, dropping his gun to the floor.

"Kim!" He yelled, "Get his gun!"

"Right Dad!" Kim jumped into action running down the featureless hallway as fast as she could manage. She grabbed the gun and threw it away from the intruder, and then she bent over and picked him up. She then carried him down the hallway back to the main lobby and threw him on top of the reception desk with enough force to cause the pain necessary to make sure he behaved. Kim took a deep breath and looked at her dad, and noticed that he was bleeding from his leg. "Dad, you're hurt," Kim bent over and took a look at the wound. "Looks like you're the one who needs to get to a hospital tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Possible said winching a bit from the pain. "Are you hurt, are you okay?"

"Yah Dad, I'm better than okay, I feel great." Kim gave him a smile. After a short while she heard the sounds of car doors closing in the parking lot. She looked outside to see GJ agents rushing toward the building. A few moments later, Ron and Miss. Possible drove into the parking lot.

* * *

Sarah turned as she heard the sound of a gun being taken out of its holster. She saw that agent Reed and the other GJ agent had both decided to try and stop her from getting out of the hospital. She also noticed however, that both of them were quivering. Neither of them had probably ever had a gun drawn on a human before. Sarah took this opportunity to get the upper hand.

She slowly walked up to them with her hands up, and they seemed to relax just a bit. The paramedics and surgeon on the other hand bolted down the hallway to their freedom. Sarah let them go; she only had one thing on her mind. She needed to get the guns out of her way so she could make a run for it. As she approached the two scared GJ agents, her hands started to glow again. This time however, they did not only glow, but started on fire. She was just as surprised by this as the agents were, she did not mean for that to happen, she had no control over it.

Agent Reed then panicked and shot off a round at Sarah, the bullet hitting her in the right shoulder. Sarah was knocked back a bit, and then become aware of something odd. She hardly felt any pain, the bullet did not hurt her at all. She looked down at her shoulder and noticed that the fabric she was wearing was ripped. She also noticed that the bullet had flattened out against her bone. Then the bullet popped out of her skin and the wound healed up almost instantly.

"Bad choice asshole." She said calmly. "Now, I think I have to hurt ya." She walked up to the agents who where now both firing at her to no affect. Sarah just brushed the bullets off with her hands when they collided with her bones. Some did hurt quite a bit however, the ones that did not come into contact with bone ripped right through to her organs. The bullets still just popped out a few moments later, but it caused a considerable amount of pain, even if for only a second. When she got up to the agents she grabbed both of their guns by the barrels. Her hands were still on fire, and the metal of the guns started to get very malleable. She pinched the barrels shut and dropped them on the floor.

When the agents witnessed this, they both dropped to the floor. All Sarah could think about was how pathetic they looked. Both of them were crying, and agent Reed had snot streaming out of his nose. She didn't want to feel pity for them, but she really had no choice.

"Don't hurt us please!" both agents screamed as Sarah approached.

"What, now that you don't have your guns you don't want to fight anymore." She said mockingly as she crouched down in front of them.

"No! Please!" Agent Reed screamed, now on the verge of hysterics.

"Well," Sarah started, "You can't just go around shooting people and think you can get away with it now can you?" Sarah slowly moved towards the two agents as they backed up against the wall. She did not want to kill them, but she definitely felt that a lesson was in order.

She raised her flaming hand and punched the wall in between the agents. That is when something happened that she did not expect, her hand went through the wall. She watched as the fire that was surrounding her fists spread to the wall, and then to the agents. Both of them let out screams of terror as they realized that they were on fire.

Agent Reed tried to roll on the floor to extinguish the flames, but it was no use. Sarah watched as his clothing melted to his skin, and he started to bubble. He was screaming louder than Sarah thought possible, but he had to be in a lot of pain. His skin started to liquefy and drip onto the floor, then suddenly his screaming stopped and he became lifeless.

The other agent ran down the hallway but quickly collapsed into a flaming husk. Sarah watched in horror as he also stopped moving, and became silent. The fire that was consuming the agents quickly spread to the rest of the hospital. It was spreading much quicker than a normal fire, and the sprinkler systems did nothing to slow it. Sarah watched in horror as the fire covered the hospital, she could hear screams from patients and doctors who were all trapped inside with her.

Then the sound of explosions deafened her to the screams. The oxygen tanks in the hospital were going off in the operating rooms, and it did not take long before the ones in the room that she was standing next to went off. The explosion knocked her backwards through a window on the other end of the hall. Sarah fell four stories only to land on a car, crushing its roof when she landed.

Sarah knew that she should be dead, the bullets and the fall should have ended her for good, but the fact that she was thinking about this meant one very important thing. She was alive. Sarah wasted no time getting off the car that she had just crushed, and then took a look around her. The hospital was on fire, explosions from tanks of oxygen and other gases could be heard from all over the building. She took a deep breath and ran off.

Sarah didn't know where she was going to go, all she knew was that she was needed to get as far away from the hospital as she could, as fast as she could. She ran west, and was not planning on stopping for any reason. She needed to escape.

* * *

Writers Comments: Finally got the next chapter up and running, hope you liked it. The story is going to be coming out at a bit of a slower pace now do to school. Everything seems to be coming at me all at once now, and as much as I love writing and KP stories I need study and do homework first. I have by no means lost any enthusiasm in the story, and I try to write a bit every day. I will try to get a chapter up once about every week and a half to two weeks, but this is not a promise.

As always, leave a review. Tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope to post the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

I don't own Kim Possible or any characters or locations, thank Disney for that.

Chapter 6

Upperton South Hospital was full of patents from the explosion at Lipski Inc. People were claiming that they were feeling ill, but no explanation for their illness could be found. It was the busiest that it had been in as long as the doctors could remember. Every corner had noise bursting out of it, patents complaining and doctors and nurses trying to keep everyone calm. Everywhere was full of life, everywhere except one hallway. A hall that was completely empty except for the two doctors and one patent. The doctors were easily the best employed at the hospital, and both had actually been given invitations to work at Lipski Inc.

The two doctors stared at their patent with confused faces. They have never seen anything like what they were looking at right now. They were looking down at a blue man with black hair, and not just any man, but Drew Lipski. A man that was famous worldwide for inventing thousands of cures for diseases that everyone else had all but given up on. This was a man that everyone, not only in the medical community, but in the world knew about.

"What do you think Matt?" One of the doctors asked in a voice that was slightly shaken. He was tall, very skinny, and had thick glasses with a mop of grey hair on his head. "What could be wrong with him?"

"Well, I have a few guesses Bill." The other doctor said. Matt was also tall but that was the only similarity between him and Bill. He was young and had short brown hair and was a bit overweight, not obese just a bit chubby.

"I would love to hear them." Bill responded.

"No you wouldn't, seeing that they all include aliens or ancient Aztec curses." Matt said jokingly. "At least, that's what I'm thinking right now."

"Can't you ever be serious!?" Bill yelled. He respected Matt because, for Matt's age he was brilliant. Sometimes however, Bill had troubles keeping him serious about their work.

"Well Bill, I don't know what to tell you." Matt thought for a moment. "I've heard that colloidal silver can turn skin a bluish color, but this is ridicules."

"Tell me about it." The older man responded. "And the blue skin is only the beginning of the oddities. Did you take a look at his brain scans, his activity is off the charts. Even though he is unconscious his brain is racing faster than any person who is awake."

"Not to mention that all his wounds heeled up on the way here." The younger doctor added. "That's crazy fast, especially for the kinds of burns that were described to us. The paramedics said they could actually see the wounds heal." Then he pointed to a cut underneath Drew's eye. "Why didn't that one heal?"

"I don't know, we had to manually stitch that one up. The cut wasn't even that deep." The older doctor rubbed his chin. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"This is going to make an excellent case study, don't you think?" Matt turned to bill and patted him on the back.

"Well, it is going to be an interesting conversation when he wakes up." Bill responded. "I just hope I'm here at the hospital when he does. I have a lot of questions for him."

* * *

Back at Middleton Labs, Kim and Mr. Possible were outside in the rain watching the GJ agents get out of their vehicles and approach the building. Kim was supporting her Dad on her shoulder do to the leg wound that he had sustained earlier in the night.

The agents that approached the lab looked different than the standard GJ agents, they had the blue uniforms but had black body-armor on over it. They also wore helmets and masks that covered their faces completely. Then someone got out of one of the vehicles that Mr. Possible recognized. It was Dr. Director, and she looked like she was going to tear someone's head off.

As Dr. Director exited her car, she took a look around. She noticed that the door was open to the lab, and that Dr. Possible and who she was assuming to be his daughter were standing in front of the building. She gave out a very loud angry sigh as she approached Dr. Possible.

"What the hell happened here!?" She demanded. "You told me that you would handle your own security! I offered to guard your damn facility with my agents, but no, you had to do it yourself! And look at the mess that you've created here!" Dr. Director then looked at Mr. Possible's leg, then for a moment took a slightly different tone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I still have some adrenaline left in me. It didn't hit any bone, so as long as I get to a hospital, I should be alright." Mr. Possible said warily.

Then Dr. Director looked at his daughter and noticed that she was wearing the battle suit. "And what the fuck is your daughter doing with our battle suit on!?"

"Dr. Director, let me explain…" Mr. Possible was cut off.

"From now on, this lab is under my watch. I have officially named it a matter of international security." Dr. Director then made a hand gesture to her agents and they ran into the building. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt Mr. Possible, it is something that I am starting to regret. From now on my top agents will be guarding you facility." She pointed to one of her armored agents. "These men are veterans Dr. Possible. They are known as the Thrones, my personal bodyguard." Dr. Director then looked down at Kim and shook her head. "Now, would you mind telling me how exactly your daughter got to be wearing our battle suit?" Mr. Possible was about to speak up, but he was cut off by Kim.

"I stole it." She said sheepishly. "I wanted to show you what it could do, so I took it and put it on." Dr. Possible cringed when he thought of the verbal beating that he was about to get.

"So," Dr. Director started. "Your teenage daughter stole our highly advanced battle suit. You need me more than I thought Mr. Possible." But before Dr. Director could continue to attack Mr. Possible, one of the GJ agents poked his head outside. He spoke with a thick Brookline accent.

"I got a body count Dr. Director, two dead, one in critical condition, and one bleeding out." When Kim heard this she froze up. Then she slowly turned around to face the agent.

"Two dead?" She asked.

"That's right." The agent responded. "We found one guy with his head smashed through a computer monitor, and another with a crushed spine up against the wall of the lobby." He then let out a bit of a laugh. "Another guys arm was hit so hard, that the bones not only dislocated, but shattered completely, not to mention two of his ribs. Whoever did this meant business."

Kim froze, she had just killed two people, and by the sound of it, by the end of the night maybe three. It was in self defense, but that did not make her feel any better. She fell to the ground with a blank stare on her face. Mr. Possible quickly grabbed on to her, pulled her back up and embraced her.

"Kimmycub," He said in the softest voice he could manage. "Kimmie, can you hear me?" Kim just stood there motionless, and Dr. Director caught on to what was happening.

"So," She started under her breath, "the suit works." She looked over at Mr. Possible and Kim and let out a sigh. She figured that they have been through enough for one night, and decided that she would leave them alone for a short while.

Meanwhile on the other side of the parking lot, Ron and Mrs. Possible were watching everything that was going on at the lab. They were surrounded by GJ Thrones, and were not allowed to get any closer than they already were.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ron asked Mrs. Possible.

"I have no idea Ron, I hope it's not serious." The older redhead responded.

"Hey, Mrs. P," Ron said putting his hands in his pockets nervously. "What can cause someone to obtain a small bruise in the middle of their forehead that would make them unconscious?"

"That came from nowhere. Why do you ask? Why would you ask now?" Mrs. Possible countered.

"No reason." The boy lied, thinking about his encounter the previous night with the bullies. He could not stop thinking about the bruises on their foreheads, and about the note he had found in his pocket. "I just thought I would ask you because you're a brain surgeon."

"Ron," Mrs. Possible said calmly, "Now is not the best time."

"Alright I get it, I was just trying to keep my mind occupied is all." The boy then crossed his arms. "I'm going back into the van, I don't know if you noticed, but it's all cold and rainy out here." With that Ron stomped his way through a few puddles and went into the van and started it up. Then he blasted the heat and reclined the seat.

Mrs. Possible stayed outside however, watching her husband and daughter carefully, then she saw something that made her heart jump into her throat, Mr. Possible collapsed on the ground.

On the other side of the parking lot, Mr. Possible was starting to feel the full force of the wound on his leg. All the adrenaline had worn off, and he had lost a good bit of blood. His face started to go pail, and then he collapsed on the ground. Several GJ agents worked their way over to him and looked him over.

"We need to get him some medical attention." One of them said calmly.

"Get him over to my car." Another said pointing to one of the many GJ vehicles in the lot. "I have some stuff in there to help him with the pain. I also have everything necessary to get the bullet out and patch him up. Then we can get him to a hospital."

The sudden activity brought Kim back to her senses, and when she realized what was going on, started to panic a bit. She watched her Dad getting carried off, and then her gaze met the sight of her mother standing on the other side of the lot. She was worried about her father, and she needed someone to talk to. Her eyes filled up with tears and she started to go walk over to Mrs. Possible, but before she could get very far, one of the GJ Thrones stopped her.

"Sorry mam, but we need you to stay here for questioning." The man said in a calm voice. "It won't take long, but we are not supposed to let you go before Dr. Director has the chance to talk to you. She has a few questions."

"I just want to talk to my Mom, She is right over there." Kim pointed to Mrs. Possible on the other side of the parking lot.

"We'll bring her here, but you are not leaving my sight." The Throne then motioned to one of the other agents to approach him. "This young lady would like to speak to her mother." He pointed to Mrs. Possible, "Bring her here." The other agent gave a nod and started to walk down towards the other end of the lot. The first agent then looked back down at Kim and took off his mask and smiled. His face was hard, he had a scar on his upper lip that was partially faded, and dark brown eyes. "We'll bring her here, don't worry." He then stretched out a hand towards the young redhead. "My name is Barry, what's yours?"

"K…Kim, Kim Possible." She said almost forgetting her own name.

"You must be the Doc's daughter then." Barry sat down on a step leading from the parking lot to the lab and motioned for Kim to join him, and she did. Her small body was dwarfed next to the very large Barry. "You know Kim, I seen what happened in there." Kim looked at him, her eyes started to water.

"I didn't want to kill anyone, I swear. I was just…. I don't know what I was doing. I acted without thinking." Kim put her head down and whipped the rain and tears off her face.

"Look, I know what it feels like to take a life Miss. Possible. I know that it digs away at you, and I also know that nothing can make it go away completely, nothing but time that is." Barry patted Kim on the back. "I'm sorry that you had to do what you did in there kid, but you were in the right. It was either you or them, and that's the truth, but sometimes the truth hurts."

"There has to be something that I can do, something that can make me feel better." Kim looked up at Barry who stared back thoughtfully.

"Well, the only thing I ever found that made me feel even a little better was helping people, and I don't mean helping an old lady cross the street, I mean devoting your life to helping people."

"What do you mean?"

"After I took my first life, I was lost. I almost quit GJ." Barry rubbed the back of neck as he recalled the story. "I did find however, that helping people, making people's lives better. That not only helps the pain go away, but it helps you as a person in general. It won't make the pain go away completely, but it'll take the edge off. You see, as part of GJ, I get to protect people. I get to go into harm's way so that innocent people don't have to."

Kim smiled at the man talking to her. Then she stood up and stretched out her hand. Barry shook it and stood up next to her.

"Thank you Barry." Kim said quietly.

"No problem Miss. Possible." He said in return. He then put his mask back on and slowly walked into the lab.

Kim then looked over to where the agents had taken her dad. She found him sitting in one of the many cars, while several agents dressed his wound. Then she caught the sight of her Mother slowly getting closer to her, she let out a deep breath and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

* * *

Sarah was running as fast as she could from the hospital, she was not going to be caught again, she was not going to become some freakish science project. After a short while she slowly became aware of how fast she was moving, Upperton was flying past her in a blur. She slowly came to a stop and decided to take a look around. She did not like what she saw when she realized where she was. Sarah ended up coming to a stop in a back alley that was dirty and full of trash. She covered her nose as the horrible smell of alley filled her nostrils.

"Where the fuck am I?" She said quietly to herself, as she slowly approached the end of the alley and looked out onto the street, when she got there she did not like what she saw. As she looked out she realized that she must have been on the west side of Upperton. An area that was infamous for its high crime rates and low morals. It was an area of the world that seemed to be completely lacking any of the benefits of the past 300 years. The technology was all older that the people who lived there. The windows were all boarded up and the streets were nearly empty except for a few people walking down the opposite side of the street.

Sarah guessed that these people were in their mid twenties, and all of them seemed to be drunk. Out of the six of them, four were carrying bottles covered in paper bags. They were all talking loudly, and did not seem to care about anything at all. They talked about past crimes and seemed to be proud of the things that most people would find appalling. She decided to not get in their way and slowly backed into the alleyway again.

Once inside the alley she thought for a second, she had no idea what time it was. She knew that the tests took place at about eleven o'clock, but that was all that she knew. By now it could be nearly dawn. Her clothing and the rest of her belongings would have been back at Lipski Inc., but if her memory was serving her right, she had blown the place up. This left her without any clothing, without a phone, and without any money. She stood in the middle of the alley, trying not to touch any of the horrible things inside, and thought of a plan of attack. She could go back to GJ headquarters and turn herself in, or she could make a run for it. Considering everything that had happened to her in the past several hours, turning herself in did not seem to appealing to her.

After a bit of thought she decided to keep moving west to get out of the city. It would be easy for her to hide once she was in an unpopulated area. She knew from years of being a cop that the city had surveillance cameras an every street corner and she also knew that right now, every single one would be looking for her.

She slowly walked up to the end of the alleyway and looked around. She did not see the drunken group anywhere, or anyone for that matter. Then she tried to get her bearings. She only wanted to go west, any other direction would take her too long to get out of the city. She looked around and noticed a few street signs. They were covered in graffiti, but they were still readable. She found a street labeled Parkway West, and decided to run along it.

In no time she was back up to full speed. She had no idea how quickly she was moving, but she knew it was fast. She was covering entire city blocks in less than a few seconds, and everything was buzzing past her. It was an adrenaline thrill like nothing she had ever felt before. Sarah was no stranger to speed, she had been in more high speed car chases than she cared to remember, and could not think of the last time she had an adrenaline rush like the one she was currently experiencing. She had no idea how fast she was going, all she knew was that she liked it.

It did not take long for her to reach the outskirts of the city, the skyscrapers and apartment buildings slowly faded to small homes and wide open skies. She slowed down a bit and took in the sight. In her entire life Sarah had never been out of the city, they sky was so large and the streets were so quiet. She stopped and looked around, streetlights illuminated everything with a dull glow, and Sarah felt like she could start to take it a bit slower.

She walked down the road and looked at the houses. They were obviously for slightly more wealthy families. They were nowhere near the size of the skyscrapers that she was used to seeing, but they were not small by any means. She looked at the streets, everything was clean. Not a single piece of litter or trash, nothing. It looked like a picture out of a book. She then noticed something moving around off in the distance. It was small, silent, and very fast. She slowly walked up to it and realized that it was a small robot. It was about a foot and a half tall, and had a dome shaped top. It moved along on small sweepers that ran at its base. Sarah could also see little lights underneath that seemed to be scanning the street. It was moving along at a hurried pace, and blew right past her cleaning the road as it went.

She had seen similar things in the city, but they were always big and noisy. She liked the little one scurrying about her feet, it was almost completely silent. Most people would not even notice its existence at all. Sarah grinned then decided it was time for her to keep moving. So she took a deep breath and continued to run west along the road.

* * *

Kim and her Mother sat together inside of Middleton labs waiting for word on Mr. Possible's status. They mostly sat in silence, neither of them wanting to talk about what had transpired in the lab that night. Kim was feeling sick, not only from the battle suit melding itself to her brain, but from the thought that she had just killed several people. Her Mother was worried, both for her daughter and her husband. After a while of silence Kim decided to ask the most basic question on her mind.

"Mom," She started. "What time is it?" Her mother smiled and looked at her watch.

"Almost three a.m." Mrs. Possible responded. "It's been a long night."

"Tell me about it." Kim rested her chin on her hand, and then she thought of something else. "Mom, shouldn't we get Ron home?"

"Already taken care of dear." The older redhead responded. "I asked one of the GJ agents take him to your car. He is going to drive it home, and then drop it off for you tomorrow." With that there was another long, awkward silence. It took several minutes before Mrs. Possible decided to speak up again. "You know Kim, you don't have to worry about school tomorrow. I'm going to call you in sick." It seemed like such a simple thing to do, but it actually made Kim feel a lot better. Knowing that she could just take the next day to be by herself, it was strangely comforting.

"Thanks Mom." Kim said wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Don't thank me yet Kim, tomorrow we will discuss your punishment." Mrs. Possible looked down at Kim, but the younger redhead did not seem to care. Kim was exhausted, and was slowly drifting into sleep. Before she could get too comfortable however, one of the GJ Thrones walked up.

"Mam, you husband is going to be fine. We are taking him to Middleton West Hospital, for now however, you have to stay here. Dr. Director would like to have a word with you to ladies. Afterwards we will personally escort you to the hospital to be with Mr. Possible." Mrs. Possible raised a hand to protest, but soon thought that it would be better to not argue. Then Dr. Director walked up from behind the Throne with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, Nice to see you again." She took Both Kim's and Mrs. Possible's hands respectively and gave them a firm handshake. "This will be quick, I realize that you had a long night. I just need a few questions answered. Don't argue with me, just answer them as quickly as possible so we can let you go." Kim and Mrs. Possible both nodded, then Dr. Director continued. "First, does the suit work? Is your daughter here responsible for taking these men down?" Mrs. Possible got angry at this question and started to argue, completely ignoring Dr. Director's earlier warnings.

"What are you trying to do, traumatize her? Where do you get…" She was cut off by Dr. Director raising a hand.

"Please Mrs. Possible just answer the question so that we can all just get on with our lives." The older redhead calmed down a bit and started over.

"Well, apparently that is the case. James got it operational earlier in the night."

"So you figured out how to charge it then?" Dr. Director asked curiously.

"That's right, but only this one. He used the anti-matter, not something that we want to repeat in further experiments."

"I see." Dr. Director rubbed her chin for a moment. "What about the other problem, the brain link. Is your daughter here the only one who can use the suit?"

"Yes, we believe that to be the case." Mrs. Possible said warily. When Kim heard this her attention peaked, she had no knowledge of any kind of brain link. Then Mrs. Possible continued. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Dr. Director paused for a moment. "That will be all for now. My agent here will take you to the hospital to see James now."

"That's all you wanted?" Mrs. Possible looked at Dr. Director with a confused gaze.

"For now Mrs. Possible, but I will contact you in the near future. We are very interested in this whole situation, and I have many more questions to ask. We have both had a long night however, and I think it's time to let you go."

Kim and Mrs. Possible then left the lab behind. More worried about Mr. Possible than anything else. Dr. Director had other things on her mind however, much more important things. She took a look at the wounded and dead soldiers that were found in the lab, she knew exactly where they came from. The orange and black uniforms gave it away immediately, she was dealing with Gemini.

Gemini was the owner of W.E. or Worldwide Empire (also known as W.E.E. or Worldwide Evil Empire by bloggers and conspiracy theorists). He used to Work for GJ alongside Dr. Director, but circumstances led to his disappearance. Now he lives in the realm of fairy tales as the one person in the world who controls all government activity worldwide. No average person actually believed he existed, but the truth was that he was real, and he seemed to be interested in GJ's projects.

GJ had been tracking him for years, and usually came up empty handed. He ran illegal weapons markets, drug trafficking, assassinations, and blackmail operations all over the world. W.E. would do anything to get the upper hand on the people who traditionally had control of world politics. Dr. Director had extra incentive to find him however, Gemini was not only her former partner at GJ but he was also her twin brother. She was the only one who has an insight on his motivations, she was the only one who was going to be able to stop him.

Dr. Director was deep in thought when she was interrupted by one of her agents.

"Dr. Director, we have a problem." He said with caution.

"And what would that be?" She said back not really in the mood to play a guessing game.

"The hospital that agent Du sent Project Ego to," the agent paused before continuing, "Well it just blew up." The agent cringed and waited for Dr. Director's response.

"Do we know what happened to Project Ego?" She said as calmly as she could manage.

"She was nowhere to be found, no body, nothing. We think that she survived and ran off."

"How many people were killed?"

"Early estimates place the figure at about 700 dead, 400 wounded."

"How long ago did this happen?" Dr. Director's anger was starting to show through her usually calm demeanor.

"About forty-five minutes ago." The agent responded.

"Then why the fuck am I only hearing about this now!?" Dr. Director was furious. Her face turned red, and she gritted her teeth. "I want every available agent looking for Project Ego! We will find her and capture her within the next 24 hours, do you understand me!?" The agent nodded. "Use security feeds from street cameras, use inferred cameras, use everything! This is now our number one priority! No one sleeps or rests until I have Project Ego in my custody!"

* * *

Sarah was still going west, but has slowed down her pace considerably. She looked back at the skyline of Upperton and watched it slowly fade behind the horizon. She thought about the distance she had traveled in the short time since she was in the hospital. If she were to drive the distance that she just ran, it would have taken her much longer. It only took her about an hour and a half to cover the distance that would have taken her seven or eight hours to travel by car. The best part was that she was not even tired, she did not feel even the least bit exhausted.

Sarah was now in the countryside. Houses were a rare sight, and people were nowhere to be found. She slowly walked down the road looking for a place to sit down and relax for a while and think about what to do next. She decided to leave the road and go into a nearby woods to hide from the people she was sure would be chasing her by now.

Sarah entered the small woods, it was far too dark to see anything and she tripped on a few roots and sticks on the ground. She was starting to get frustrated and angry, and every time she would fall or trip she would let out a curse. After a while of blind stumbling however, she decided to stop and think. She was deep enough in the woods that she would not be seen by anyone outside, and she was not so deep that she did not know the way back.

The rain had stopped a while ago but everything was still soaking wet, Sarah looked around for a dry place to sit, but no such place existed. After a while of fruitless searching she gave up and sat down on a nearby rock that stuck out of the ground about three feet. After she got situated she looked down at her hands. What she saw was completely foreign to her, her hands were very pale. In fact they were so pale that she could see them rather well in the pitch black woods. The green tint that she had noticed earlier was also much more obvious in the dark. Her fingernails were also different, they were black and sharp. She took her pointer finger and used the nail to scratch away a bit of the rock she was sitting on.

"Holy shit." Sarah was amazed at how effortlessly her nail was digging right through the rock. She then remembered the fire she had seen coming from her hands earlier that night, and wondered if there was any way of controlling it. Not only for her own defense, but also so she could shut it off when she needed to. She looked at her hands and thought, she reflected on what it felt like when her hands were glowing before in the hospital. She concentrated, and right before she was about to give up, she noticed that her hands were starting to burn. It was barely noticeable, but they were glowing a dull green. Sarah could feel the heat radiating off of her hands to her face, and could feel moisture slowly evaporating from her fingers.

She then concentrated a bit harder and the glowing got more intense along with the heat. Then, without warning, her hands made a loud popping sound and burst into flames. The heat was incredible, Sarah could feel all the moisture in the air around her dissipate and go away. All the water on her body evaporated, and in no time she felt warm.

"Now, to turn it off." Sarah whispered to herself with a determined grin. To her surprise this part was easy, she just completely relaxed her hands and the heat disappeared instantly. She could not feel it on her face, could not feel it in her hands, it was just gone. She then made her hands glow again and then turned them off again. She practiced it for a short while, and in no time it became easy to control. "That was easy, wonder why I couldn't do that before?" She thought of the two GJ agents that had died in the hospital earlier because of her. She slowly felt anger swell up inside of her then her hands burst into flames again.

This time it was different though, she did not want them to start up and she could not turn them off. Sarah started to panic, and the flames got bigger. The air around her started to dry out and warm up, and the entire area was lit up like it was the middle of the day. She tried to get rid of the flames by brushing her hands on the catsuit that Mr. Lipski had given her, but it did not work. The more she panicked the bigger the flames got, and the bigger the flames got, the dryer the air became.

Sarah then cleared her mind as she took several deep breaths. She stood still feeling the warm dry air fill her lungs, and then she exhaled slowly. She did this several times, and as her heartbeat started to slow down the flames disappeared.

"That's better." Sarah said under her breath. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." With that she decided to keep moving. It was still dark, so to see she lit a small flame in her right hand. It illuminated just enough of the area around her so that she could make her way through the woods without tripping on anything. She had to be careful though, she knew from experience that the fire in her hands was prone to spread quickly. So she slowly walked through the woods, being extra careful not to touch any of the flammable branches and shrubs around her.

After a while Sarah came to a quiet country road that ran right through the center of the forest that she was in. She looked around, and after she knew the coast was clear, she came out of the woods and started to walk along the side of the road. She figured that she could make better time, and there was a significantly smaller chance of starting something on fire if she was in the open.

After a while of walking down the road, Sarah heard a noise. It was one that she was very familiar with, it was the sound of a motorcycle coming in her direction. She paused and thought for a moment about what to do, and then she decided that her need for clothing and a normal way to travel was in her best interests.

Sarah went into the center of the road and waited for the biker to come into view. After about 30 seconds the man on the bike became visible and Sarah made sure she was visible to him. She lit up her hands and waved them around in the air lighting up the entire area. The biker slowed down and came to a stop right in front of Sarah. He had a nice bike, better than anything that Sarah had ever driven before, and the clothing he was wearing would fit her needs perfectly. The helmet would conceal her face, and the leather jacket, while a bit too large for her, would cover the green and black catsuit she was wearing.

"Hi." She started nervously. "I need some help."

The man on the bike flipped the visor up on his helmet. "Are you okay mam, you look terrible. Do you want me to take you to a hospital?" The man then noticed that the green fire was not coming out of a flare like he had earlier suspected, but from the woman's hands. "Holy shit, you're on fire!" He screamed at her getting off his bike.

"Well you see," Sarah started. "I had a rough night, and now you are going to make it better. You are going to give me that helmet of yours, along with the jacket. Then you are going to give me all the money in your wallet and this sweet ride of yours." Sarah was talking in a confident voice, and did not let any of the fear that she was feeling show through to the man.

"You can't be serious? You're robbing me?" The man asked.

"Looks that way." Sarah then started to walk towards the man, pointing to the ground in front of him. "So, if you don't mind, place your jacket, helmet, and wallet on the ground right in front of you."

"Well I do mind!" The man yelled.

"Yah, I really don't give a shit, put them down anyway." Sarah made the fire around her hands burst just a little brighter to place an emphasis on her last statement. The man did not argue, he placed his helmet, jacket, and wallet on the ground and then took a few steps back. Then Sarah thought of something else. "Oh, I need your phone too." The man responded by pointing to his bike, and Sarah noticed that his phone was fastened to the handlebar.

"You won't get away with this." The man said trying not to sound scared.

"And who's going to stop me Captain Cliché'. In case you haven't noticed I can be a very persuasive person."

"As soon as I get to a phone, I am calling the police." The man said starting to panic as Sarah let out a laugh.

"Thanks for the heads up Admiral Obvious. The fact of the matter is, I don't give a shit. Call anyone you want, I'm going to be long gone by the time you find a phone."

"They can track you, it would be useless for you to take my bike, it has GPS tracking." Sarah took a deep breath and tried to ignore the man's ranting.

"Wow, thank you again for the heads up, don't worry though, I'm not planning on keeping it for too long. When I'm done, I'll be sure to destroy it so the cops can't follow me." Sarah then looked at the man with a smirk. "Now move it!" When the man did not leave right away, Sarah made the fire around her hands get more intense. The man then decided that his bike was not worth dying for and ran off.

After the man was out of sight Sarah extinguished her hands. She then picked up his wallet and took all the cash out, only about 50 dollars in total. This would not even be enough for a decent meal. Then she put the jacket on, it fit much better than she thought it would. It was a little loose around the stomach but her arms and chest fit nicely into the warm padding. She then put the helmet on, the visor immediately lit up showing the bikes fuel level, speedometer, thermometer, GPS, and all the other information that you could ever want while driving, this also included a night vision system. Sarah could never afford such a nice helmet on her own, and she took a bit of time to learn how it worked. After a short while she got onto the man's motorcycle, and drove off, the compass in her visor showing that she was still heading west.

* * *

Writers Comments: There it is, one more down. Not a very action packed chapter, but an important one for character development. This is the chapter that serves as the turning point for most of the characters in this part of the story. Kim's talk with Barry is certainly a life changing one, and I also needed to remind everyone that Sarah can be a cold hearted bitch. Beyond that, I really don't have much to say about this one, it's pretty self explanatory.

Again, all reviews and comments are encouraged. I do read them, and if you make a good point I may respond personally.

On a small note, I have noticed that I mixed up the prefixes Mrs., Miss., and Ms., in previous chapters. Sorry if this caused any confusion.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 7

Sarah was driving down the road, the sun was slowly starting to come up over the horizon and the world was starting to animate all around her. Traffic on the road got much denser as people made their last commute of the week to work. She was also running out of gas, and she needed to ditch the bike because the cops were probably tracking it by now. She pulled off onto a small side street and, once she was a few miles off the main road, parked the rather expensive motorcycle on the side of the road.

Sarah took a deep breath took the cell phone and got off the bike and walked a few steps back from it. She was debating in her mind whether or not to destroy it. She then decided that she needed to get her aggressions out a bit, so she took off her leather jacket and lit her hands up. A loud popping noise rippled through the air as her hands became surrounded by green flame. She concentrated on the motorcycle in front of her and she slowly stretched out her hands, and the air all around her heated up like a sauna. Then a blast extended from her hands and hit the bike exploding it into thousands of tiny pieces.

Sarah laughed out loud when she witnessed the destruction that she had caused with just an extension of her hands. She watched tiny chunks of the motorcycle collide with the earth, causing small burn marks to form on the ground underneath them. If it had not rained all night, the entire area would probably be on fire right now from Sarah's newfound ability. She then took the cell phone out of the pocket of the leather jacket and made a call. Sarah still had a few friends back at her old police station, and she needed someone to help her out. She needed to talk to Joe Black, a man that owed Sarah everything.

"GCPD, how can I be of service to you at this time?" The voice on the other line was that of an old woman.

"I need to speak with Officer Black, is he in?" Sarah asked back. She knew that he would be, he was always at the police station, he practically lived there.

"He is indeed, hold on, I will patch you through now." Sarah heard a few moments of music then a different voice came on the phone.

"This is Officer Black, how can I help you?"

"Joe," Sarah started, "I need your assistance with something."

"Sarah is that you?" He sounded surprised. "People have been asking about you, GJ even showed up. What have you done that everyone is looking for you?"

"That's not important right now, all I need to know is if you are available to help me."

"Sarah, I owe you my life. Of course I can help you." Sarah had once taken a bullet for Joe, not on purpose. She just happened to take a step back at the wrong time, but he did not have to know that.

"Well, I need you to tell GJ something for me."

"What, I can tell them anything you need."

"I need you to tell them that they need to stop chasing me." She said simply. "If they leave me alone, I will leave them alone."

"Sarah, I'm going to be honest with you right now, I don't think that they are going to just drop this. Whatever you did, it pissed them off something fierce." Sarah got angry at this comment.

"It's what they did to me!" Sarah paused for a moment, and then something occurred to her. "Be honest Joe, I need some honesty right now." Sarah was fuming with anger. "Is GJ listening to this call right now?"

Joe looked around the room he was sitting in, it was indeed full of GJ agents. Several of them working on tracking her call, others just listening. After a few moments of silence, Sarah spoke up again.

"Joe, the fact that you're not answering my questions tells me I'm right." She took a deep breath then continued. She knew this was her chance to communicate directly with the people chasing her, and she was not going to let that kind of opportunity go to waste. She decided to be as clear as possible in conveying her feelings to her enemy.

"Alright, everyone listen to this!" She started in a particularly intense voice. "If you come for me, you better damn well bring an entire fucking army because I'm not going down without a fight! You fucking hear me?!" her blood was starting to boil as the words poured from her black lips into the phone. "You wanted some kind of super soldier, well now you got one, and she's pissed the fuck off! I'm waiting for you!" Sarah was now screaming into the phone she was not going to hold anything back, "I'm not ending up in some kind of lab for the rest of my life, I'm not going to be experimented on! Leave me alone or I am going to destroy GJ with my bare fucking hands! I will bring the world down on your heads, and you will plead for forgiveness before I take your life! If you want to die, you know where to find me! Come and get me!" Instead of hanging up the phone that she had in her hand, she just melted it in a blaze of green flame. "Bastards."

Back at the police station the GJ agents were scrambling. They tracked her position within two square miles, and they knew that they needed to act fast. A few of the agents however just stared at the recorder that was playing the conversation. They were scared, and rightfully so. The fear that they would be the ones sent to stop Project Ego paralyzed them, made them too terrified to move. The Agent in charge quickly got on his phone and dialed the number for Dr. Director, it rang a few times before she picked up.

"This had better be good news." She said into the phone as she answered.

"It is, we have Project Ego's position. We need to mobilize now." The agent sounded a bit panicked.

"Why, where is she? How did you find her?"

"Mam, we got her just west if the Ohio boarder, we tracked a phone call that she made."

"Ohio?" Dr. Director paused for a moment. "She traveled over 300 miles, that's not right, it can't be."

"We have her position within two miles." The agent paused waiting for a response.

"Well, it looks like Project Ego was a success. In about four hours she made it 300 miles." Dr. Director thought for a moment in deliberation. "We need to mobilize now, she is traveling at just around 75 miles per hour on average. That means in a few minutes we are going to be just as lost as we were an hour ago."

"And Mam, she left us a message for us."

"She what, she knows that we know where she is?" Dr. Director was trying her hardest not to get angry.

"Yes Mam, do you want me to send the message to your phone?"

"Yah, you better." Within seconds the entire conversation was electronically sent to her phone. She listened to it and cringed when she heard what Sarah had to say to them at the end. Perusing her was going to be dangerous, Sarah was like a cornered animal. The biggest part of the problem was that GJ just gave her the claws she needed to defend herself.

* * *

Several days later

Kim Slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. As her vision cleared, she looked at the flashing 5:01 with more hate and anger than people should be able to feel towards any one object. She quickly reached a hand out of the protection of the warm covers, and hit the top of the clock so that its inane screeching would stop.

It was Friday, something that would normally make Kim get up with a bit more energy, but not today. Today she was feeling particularly tiered, and while her mother let her skip two days of school because of what had happened at the lab, Kim knew asking for another one was pushing it. She slowly got out of bed and took several slow deep breaths. She then started to go through her morning routine which included; stretching, a morning jog, shower, and finally breakfast. Everything carefully designed to stay in the best possible physical shape that she could be in.

After a bit of stretching, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting long sleeve t-shirt and went outside for her jog. It was about twenty after five, the sun was not even visible yet and the sidewalks were only slightly illuminated by the street lamps. She made her way down the sleepy streets of her small suburb taking in the brisk September air around her. The sight of the her own breath in the cold morning air hypnotized her as she made her way through the deserted streets of her town. This was one of the only times when Kim actually felt relaxed, she was all by herself. No one to bother her, nothing but her and the small robots running around the streets making sure that everything was nice and clean.

For a while Kim felt great, she was making good progress and had the first mile of her trip done in just about 7 minutes, and she was still feeling great. Then the thoughts of the past few days started to creep into her mind, taking away all the enjoyment she got from being alone. To make matters worse, tonight was going to be her big meeting with Dr. Director, a woman who she had only met once, and a woman who scared Kim more than just a little bit.

As the sun started to rise, the people of the area slowly became more active. Lights turned on, cars pulled out of driveways, and people visiting with neighbors in their pajamas and bathrobes. By the time Kim had arrived back at her home it was nearly six o'clock, and she was starting to get hunger pains in her stomach. When she got home her parents were already awake, her brothers on the other hand were still sound asleep. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen, her Mother making breakfast, and her Father was reading something on a small digital pad in his hand. Kim was greeted by her Mother first.

"Good morning Kimmie." The older redhead said calmly, "how was your run?"

"I don't know, it started off fine." Kim sighed.

"What do you mean started fine?" Her Dad asked curiously. He was in a leg brace from the wound he had sustained a few nights ago.

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous about tonight is all." Kim lied unconvincingly.

"Kim," Her mother started. "If you need to talk to someone about what happened, we would love to listen."

"It's fine Mom. Right now all I need is a warm shower." This time Kim was telling the truth, and with that she ran up the stairs to her room. Kim cautiously entered her room, something that was more habit now than anything. Her twin brothers loved nothing more than to "get her" on her own territory. Even though right now they were not allowed to attack Kim per her parent's orders, it never hurt to be careful.

Downstairs, her parents were talking about the meeting that was coming later in the day with Dr. Director.

"I just don't like where this is going." Mr. Possible spoke up, "I think that they want to use Kim for some kind of testing for the suit."

"I don't like it either, but we're not sure if that is what's going on. We need to listen to what they have to say about the matter before we jump to conclusions." Mrs. Possible was pouring Mr. Possible a cup of coffee.

"They know she is the only one who can wear the suit. They are going to try to take advantage of the situation." Mr. Possible then tried to calm himself down by taking a sip from his cup. "They are going to turn her into some kind of science experiment."

"Jim," Mrs. Possible sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They can't do anything with our daughter that we don't want them to. She is only 17 years old, she is still ours."

"I don't think that GJ cares much about that. They are one of the biggest organizations in the world, they are going to find a way to get what they want." Then Mr. Possible noticed that Mrs. Possible was holding a finger in front of her mouth telling him to be quiet. He then realized that their twin boys were entering the room, and this was no longer the time or place to talk about such things.

"Good morning." One of the young boys said in a tired voice as the other one let out a yawn.

"Yup, good morning." The second eventually said. Both of them took their seats at the kitchen table. The twin's names were Jim and Tim respectively, named after the first and second name of Mr. Possible.

"So," Jim started.

"What's for breakfast?" Tim finished.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes." Their Mother said plainly. "Hope you're hungry, I made quite a few of them." Then Mrs. Possible turned around and glanced at her two sons. "Have you two been leaving your sister alone?"

"Yes Mom," Tim said quickly.

"How long are we going to have to keep this up? We have plans you know." Jim spouted shortly after.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would always be nice to your sister." Their Father remarked.

"You know as well as we do," Jim started.

"That that is not an option." Tim finished.

"At least give her the weekend before you pull any pranks." Mrs. Possible said sternly as she placed several large pancakes in front of each of them.

"The whole…"

"Weekend?!" Tim finished.

"That's right," Their Father started. "No funny business. She needs her space right now, so if I get a whiff of either of you being up to no good. You're both going to be grounded."

"Man,"

"This stinks." After Jim finished that last sentence, they both caught glares from their parents that told them that their conversation was over with. They sat in silence for a moment before Jim and Tim spoke up again.

"Hey Dad…" Jim said sheepishly.

"Can we ask you something?" Tim completed.

"Anything boys, I'm always listening."

"We were wondering if you could come to our science class and give a lecture." Tim said quickly.

"Yah!" Jim picked up. "That would be so cool! We are doing a unit on space, and we thought that maybe you would come in and talk to our class about what you do?"

"Well, I think I could make that work." Mr. Possible rubbed his chin for a moment. "I think I could bring in some pretty cool things for your class to look at. I could even show them pictures from the Mars Waypoint that I helped design."

"Thanks Dad!" Tim shouted.

"Yah, thanks Dad!" Jim mimicked.

"No problem boys, if you leave your sister alone for the whole weekend, then I will give you a list of days I would be able to make it in." He held out his hand towards his boys. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yup!" Tim shouted.

"We have a deal." Jim said as he took his Dad's hand.

Just then Kim entered from the hallway, her red hair was still wet and was dressed in a turquoise shirt and a pair of baggy black capris. She also wore a black jacket that had normal length sleeves, but the body ended right below the chest, covering a bit less than half her torso. She sat down at the table and a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her. She looked at it for a moment then looked at her Mom.

"Don't we have anything a bit more…" She searched for the right word as to not offend her Mother, "I don't know, healthy?"

"You need a good breakfast today Kim, you have a big night tonight." Her Father responded. "Nothing helps you through the day like a nice big breakfast." At this point Kim realized that she should not press the subject any further and started to cut away at her patties.

"So Kim…" Tim said with a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Jim concluded.

"No, why would I be. I probably won't even get to say anything." She said as she slipped a small slice of pancake into her mouth.

"I don't know, because Dr. Director is like the military commander of GJ!" Tim shouted.

"Yah, you're so lucky. You get to talk to the highest ranking military official on the entire planet." Jim said shortly after.

"It's no big." Kim said. "It'll be an in and out thing. Go in, say that I'm sorry for what I did, and then they let me go." Kim looked at her parents, but she could tell that they were avoiding eye contact with her. "Isn't that right Mom?" She stared at the older redhead, but got no such confirmation. "Dad?" She looked at her Dad, but he took a deep breath and took another sip of his coffee. "Hello, this is going to be a quick apology thing right? It's no big, right?"

"We can't answer that Kimmycub, because we just don't know." Her Father said. "We have absolutely no idea what to expect."

"Kim," Her mother said turning her attention away from her cooking. "If you want my honest opinion, I think that Dr. Director is too busy a person to be bothered with just a simple apology."

"Should I be worried?" Kim asked the both of them.

"No, you shouldn't be worried." Her Father countered. "Just be aware that this is a serious matter. Dr. Director is a very important person, and meeting with her face to face, that's a big deal."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine." Her Mother said reassuringly.

"That's right, anything's possible for a Possible." Her Dad said as he finished off his coffee.

* * *

At GJ headquarters Dr. Director was in a private conference with Agent Will Du. They were in Dr. Director's office, and she was getting debriefed on the current situation with Project Ego. She was sitting at her desk, and Agent Du was opposite her standing.

"We still haven't been able to track her down." Du said plainly. "She's too quick, if we get a hit on her location, by the time we get there she's miles away."

"That's no excuse!" Dr. Director had hardly gotten any sleep in the past few nights. This was due to the fact that she had to put up with a constant barrage of bad news from her agents regarding Sarah. "You told me that she sticks out like a sore thumb on infrared. That gives us her current location."

"That used to be the case." Du responded. "But lately she has not been detected on our infrared, we believe that as time goes on, she is learning to control whatever it is that makes her hot."

"Where was she last spotted?" Dr. Director asked.

"We last spotted her in Spencer New York." Agent Du responded.

"How long ago was that?"

"About 14 hours Mam."

Dr. Director let out a sigh, there had to be a way find Sarah, there had to be a way to get her to come to them.

"Does she have any family?" She asked.

"Yes, she has several brothers and both of her parents are still alive." Agent Du responded.

"Did you question them?"

"No use. They claim that they had a falling out many years ago. They say that they haven't spoken to her in three years." Agent Du opened a folder that he held in his hands to check his facts. "As far as we can tell, Sarah Harris was a complete loner."

"How could someone evade us like this? We have more resources than anyone else on earth to catch her, and we come up empty handed every time!" Dr. Director sat back in her chair and closed her eye. "There has to be a reason we can't find her."

"It's our fault." Du stated simply. "We turned her into something unimaginably fast and strong. Do you realize that we have film of her running at just less than 170 miles per hour! It's not the finding that's hard, it's the catching." He then took a deep breath. "We're lucky though, every time she does anything that is above and beyond normal human capabilities, her body temperature skyrockets! We don't think that she has figured out how to hide this yet."

"So we just have to wait for her to make a mistake then? Wait for her to heat up?"

"That's right. We have every satellite, every plane, everything we can manage looking for her. If her temperature spikes we will catch it."

"Okay then, what about Lipski Inc.? What did we get from the radiation readings, what about George, did we get any information out of him?" Dr. Director's tone noticeably changed with the subject.

"Well, the radiation technicians didn't find much. It seems that all the radiation burned up in the building. In short, we got lucky. They said that if it had not all burned up, the entire east coast would be dying. George on the other hand, we are not so lucky with. It seems that he is not affected by any interrogation techniques that I am aware of, we tried everything. He is not going to crack, he is one of the few that would actually die before he spilled any information."

"What about the wounded from Middleton Labs?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to know much." Du started, "I think they were just mercenaries employed by WE to do their dirty work."

"What about the uniforms, they were wearing WE uniforms?" Dr. Director asked back quizzically.

"This is true, but as far as I can tell, Gemini is just playing mind games with us. He wants us to know what he did." Agent Du thought for a moment, "I think he is toying with you, he knew that we would not be able to track him down through his mercenaries. He obviously just wants credit for what he did."

"His plot was foiled by a 17 year old girl and her nerdy father!" Dr. Director shouted, "why would he want credit for that!?"

"He wanted to show you that he knows what you're up to. He wanted to show that he knows about even the most covert operations of Global Justice." Du paused for a moment, "It was a display of power."

"That's all for now." Dr. Director said calmly. "You have given me more than enough to think about, not to mention that I would like to get a bit of sleep."

"Understood." Agent Du returned. "I will let you alone for now."

* * *

Kim was sitting in her History class. She knew she should be paying close attention to catch up on everything that she had missed the past few days, but she could not keep her head on straight. Her mind kept racing to thoughts about her upcoming meeting with Dr. Director. She was only half listening to Mr. Barkin talk about the how in the year 2289, India and China declared war on the western world starting WW5. It made it much worse that Mr. Barkin was on to her, and he decided to ask Kim a question to bring her back to attention.

"Miss. Possible!" He yelled out. "Seeing as how you don't seem to care about my history lesson, you must already know everything about WW5. Would you like to share with the class why it started?"

Kim froze. She knew the answer, but she had never been called out in such a way. To make matters worse, Ron was sitting right next to her drawing a picture of a giant dinosaur eating Mr. Barkin. Why wasn't he the one being called out?

"Um," She started. "It…It started because India and China believed that the cure for the MAC 12 virus was withheld from them. They suffered losses of upwards to 50% of their total population, and the general public wanted someone to blame."

Barkin starred at her wide-eyed. "Well Miss. Possible, everyone gets lucky every once in a while. Why would you be any different?" Snickers and giggles could be heard from all corners of the class room as the students all watched the rare, but coveted, Mr. Barkin beat down. He was usually so intimidating that students would just freeze up and not answer. Every once in a while however, someone would beat him at his own game, and the students loved it. Not to be outdone, Mr. Barkin turned to a different student. He was determined to find someone to make a fool of, and that person turned out to be Monique. She was sitting on the other side of Ron, who was still not paying any attention.

"So Monique, how about you?" Mr. Barkin snapped.

"How about what?" Monique snapped back. "I was paying attention."

"Then tell me, who was on each side of the conflict?" Mr. Barkin was on a rampage, no one was safe. He was going to keep asking questions until someone made a fool of themselves.

"America, Great Brittan, Germany, and Italy, were on one side." She began. "And India, China, Korea, and the entire Middle East was on the other side."

Barkin stared at her in bewilderment, he was making a fool of himself. He had to act quickly to make sure that he would not be embarrassed a third time. "Mr. Stoppable!" he yelled towards Ron who looked back at Barkin.

"Yah Mr. B?" The boy said back in a calm voice. "What's up?"

"Tell me! Who invented the cure for the MAC 12 virus?" Mr. Barkin was sure he had found an easy target.

"That one is easy Mr. B." Ron said to everyone's amazement. In truth, he had no idea what anyone was even talking about. "You see it's not a simple answer, you have to go back pretty far to figure it out. You see it was a meeting of several minds that came up with the cure for the virus." No one else seemed to notice, but the bell was going to ring any second now. All Ron needed to do was stall, something he was very good at. "You see," The boy continued. "It all started back when it was discovered over one hundred years ago…" He was cut off by the bell and the class all got up and left. Mr. Barkin had failed, and Ron had gotten lucky, or so he thought.

As Ron collected his things and started to move towards the door however, Mr. Barkin stopped him. "So," He said in a snide voice. "Who invented the cure for MAC 12?" Ron starred up at his teacher in amazement, this was a new tactic that he had never seen from a teacher before.

"Mr. B." Ron said back as calmly as he could manage. "Like I said, it's a complicated answer, I would need more time to a…" he was cut off.

"I need a name Mr. Stoppable. Or I am going to give you a detention for drawing pictures through my entire class."

Ron's brain scrambled, he had no idea who invented the cure so he just said the first name that came to his mind. "Ronald Reagan?" Ron knew his answer was wrong, and he knew he was about to get a detention.

"So, you think that the 40th president of the United States cured the MAC 12 epidemic, despite the fact that he died over 200 years before the outbreak!" Mr. Barkin did not know whether to laugh or to be angry.

"Well, it sounds silly when you say it like that." Ron said back. Both he and Mr. Barkin starred at each other eye to eye for a moment. Then Ron spoke up again, "Can you just give me the DT so I can get to my next class."

Outside the classroom, Kim and Monique were waiting for Ron. Kim was getting impatient, it was taking Ron too long to get out of there, and it was a long walk to her next class.

"What could be taking him so long?" Kim said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Barkin probably won't let him go until he gets an answer to his question." Monique responded simply. "And I know Ron, and he has no idea who came up with that cure. I don't even know who did."

"It was Julius Fisk." Kim said plainly. "That's where the Fisk fortune comes from."

"Is that the guy that has been plastered all over the news?" Monique asked.

"Well, not him, but one of his descendants, Julius is long dead." Kim looked into the classroom to see Ron walking towards her.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Monique asked as Ron came through the door and the three of them started walking down the hall to their next class.

"I read the homework assignments." Kim said with a smile, "you should try it."

"Ha ha, very funny." Monique said back. Then both of them turned their attentions to Ron.

"So Ron," Kim started with a giggle, "who invented the cure?"

"Don't start that KP! I just got a detention from Mr. B." Ron looked at a pink slip of paper that he held in his hand. "Do you know?" He asked back hesitantly.

"Julius Fisk." Kim said back quickly.

"The guy from the news?" Ron asked back quickly. "The rich guy that disappeared over night that no one can find!"

"No, that's Monty Fisk. I think Julius was his grandfather, or great-grandfather." Kim said back. "Julius has been dead for a while."

"I had the same question Ron, so don't feel bad." Monique said with a bit of a giggle. "It's a good thing we're friends with a history nerd."

"I am not a history nerd!" Kim said just a bit louder than she would have liked, she watched as several heads turned towards her.

"Just out of curiosity Ron," Monique asked, "who did you claim invented the cure?"

"I just froze and said the first thing that came to mind." The boy said in his most serious voice, "Ronald Reagan." When he said this both girls froze and looked at each other.

"So you mean to tell us, that you don't know who Julius Fisk is, but you know who Ronald Reagan is?" Kim said with a look of amazement in her eyes.

Ron thought back to what Mr. Barkin had said to him earlier. "He was the 40th president of the United States, everyone knows that."

"I didn't." Kim and Monique said together.

* * *

Sarah was hiding on the outskirts of a small town in western New York, She was watching as the sun was slowly setting, and the house's lights started turning on slowly. It was a quiet town, and not much seemed to happen in or around it. Sarah was waiting, she was getting hungry and it was almost time for her to go down and find something to eat. She was waiting for it to get dark so that she could easily sneak in and steal what she needed and get out of there without anyone noticing.

As the sun ducked below the horizon, she started to move towards the town. It was getting dark at a rapid pace and it was starting to get difficult to see. She was located on top of a gently sloping hill that overlooked the sleepy town, and nothing but woods and farm fields were between her and her goal. By the time she reached the town it was about 8 o'clock, and the streets were all deserted except from the occasional cleaning robot. It was not like the city, there were not that many places to hide, and no matter where Sarah was walking or standing, she felt like she was out in the open. She was wearing the leather jacket that she had taken from the man on the motorcycle, but she had left the helmet behind, thinking that she would look silly wearing a motorcycle helmet with no bike. She walked down the sidewalks, sticking to the shadows as much as possible, and trying not to look suspicious.

Eventually she came up to a small shop, the sign read _The Village Market_. She looked through the window and could not see anyone inside. She looked around on the street, she could not see anyone watching her and the she ran down a small alleyway in between the Market and a pawn shop next to it. She looked for a side-door, but she could not find one. When she eventually made her way around the back, she did notice that it had a loading ramp with an overhang door that probably led into a storage area for the store.

She walked up to it and tried to open it, locked. She then decided to use her newfound strength to open it. She squatted down and made her fingers heat up, when they were glowing she pushed them through near the base of the massive overhead door. They melted right through it with no problems, she cooled them off and then waited for the metal to solidify again. After just a bit of waiting she used her strength to open the doors, She heard the sound of the locking mechanism on top of the door snap, and after she had it open wide enough, she slid underneath the door with such grace that it would make a cat jealous.

The door slammed shut again behind Sarah, making much more noise than she would have wanted. She froze for a moment and listened, not a sound could be heard in the room. It seemed that whoever worked at the Market was gone for the day.

Sarah wasted no time and made her way through the storage facility. It was not all that big, it had enough room for a giant freezer, and a few crates of other goods, but overall it was cramped. Not to mention very cold. She proceeded to make a very small flame in her left hand to light up the area, she made her way through to the other side of the storage facility.

On the other side, there was a door, it was locked from her side with a massive padlock and a few deadbolts. This would have been more than enough to stop the average thief, but Sarah was anything but average. She lit up her right hand in an intense flame, then using a technique she had been working on for the past few nights while on the run from GJ, she focused it. She tensed her hand up and the flames surrounding her hand, all focused into her palm. When this happened, the energy ceased to look like flames, but instead looked like a small green sphere of glowing light floating just inches above her hand.

The heat and light coming from the tiny sphere was intense, the entire room radiated a brilliant green and the temperature raised a noticeable amount. Sarah then tensed up her pointer and center finger and the ball of light moved from the center of her palm to the tips of her fingers. She then started to use it as a torch, and by connecting it with the padlock and the deadbolts, she had the door opened in no time at all. The small energy source ate its way through the metal without any resistance, and without making more than a few popping sounds.

After she finished cutting the locks away, Sarah extinguished the small orb levitating in front of her pointer finger, then she slowly opened the door. The room she entered was dark, but not so dark she could not see. Some lights were on in the front of the store, lighting up the displays in the front windows and bathing the rest of the store in a gentle blue light. Sarah began to root around for something to eat and came to the fruit section of the grocery store. She immediately grabbed onto an apple and bit into it, savoring every bit of sweet fruit that passed her lips. She then decided that she needed a long term plan, she needed to stock up on supplies so that she could stay away from people for as long as she possibly could. She quickly thought of an idea.

Sarah waked around the store looking for a section that would carry silverware, pots, and pans. She quickly found it and grabbed the biggest pot that they had, and threw some silverware into it, and then she found a smaller pan and threw it in as well. Then she filled the giant crock with all sorts of groceries, ranging from bread to candy to meat. She also stacked up plenty of canned goods. Then she made her way over to the cash registers to grab a magazine and see if any useful information could be found. After riffling through all the usual celebrity trash, she found something interesting. It was in one of the crazy magazines that talked about marrying Bigfoot and alien abductions and things of that sort. The cover story was, _Glowing Green Witch Steals Mans Motorcycle._ Sarah chuckled to herself and threw it in the pot for later reading, and thenshe found a news magazine. On the cover was a face that she recognized, the face of Monty Fisk, the man she had met at Lipski Inc. The caption read, _Billionaire Monty Fisk disappears overnight, rumored to have been last seen at the Lipski Inc explosion sight._

After reading this Sarah decided to put in the pot with all of her food for reading later. Then she heard a noise, she looked to the front door to see a short fat man trying to get his keys into the lock. Sarah ducked down behind the cash register with her pot of stolen goods and hoped not to be spotted. After a few moments, she heard the door open and a bell noise ring throughout the store, and then the man started to yell.

"Hello!" He said in a low voice, Sarah could tell he was also an older man. "I know you're in here! You tripped an alarm when you opened the back loading door! If you come out now, and leave peacefully, we won't even have to get the cops involved!"

Sarah thought for a moment about accepting the offer, and then remembered what she looked like. They guy probably would not know how to react to a green woman, he might freak out. Instead she tried to stay hidden and sneak out. She left her pot of goodies behind the cash register and snuck around to the far end of the checkout lane. Then she positioned herself to get a better look at the man in the store. He was short and overweight, he had a bald head and a large silver mustache. He also looked scared to death and like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Come out and show yourself!" The man yelled. It was at this time that Sarah caught a glimpse of the shotgun he was carrying. She knew from experience that it probably could not kill her, but she also knew that bullets could hurt a lot if they hit her in the right spots. "I'm giving you till the count of three to come out of your hiding place and show yourself!" The man lowered his shotgun and looked around. "One!"

"Alright!" Sarah yelled. "Just don't shoot me, I'm unarmed." She quickly shoved her hair over her shoulders to hide as much of her face as possible and stood up. "Here I am." She raised her hands and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing in my store?" The man asked with his gun at the ready.

"I haven't eaten in two days." Sarah said truthfully. "I'm starving."

The man lowered his gun to his side. "Why didn't you just come in during the day, I would have gladly given you something to eat. Never turn down a person in need I always say."

"That's kind of you sir, but can I just go?" Sarah looked to her left and located the door that she came in through. "I just want to leave, I'll never come back."

The man smiled and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll let you go. You better get a move on because the cops are on the way."

Sarah dropped her hands and looked right at him. "You said there was no need to call the cops!"

"I was meaning to stall you! I'll tell them it was a false alarm, but you gotta' get out of here."

Sarah immediately got angry with the man, she knew that GJ was monitoring all police calls, and he knew that they weren't going to let her get away again. She ran to the door she had come through, and after she burst through it, she took a quick look at the overhang and decided she did not have time to open it. Instead she just powered up her hands and threw a plasma bolt at it. The impact hit the door with enough force to knock it off its hinges and blow it out into the back alleyway. "That'll teach him to call the cops on me." She said to herself in a snide, sarcastic tone.

Now it was too late, she knew for sure that the explosion of the door would catch the attention of GJ, and she knew that she only had a short amount of time before all Hell would break loose. She ran across the back alley and looked up, the building on the other side of the Market was only two stories high, and with her new abilities this was only a minor obstacle. She backed up and took a running start and jumped. She easily made it to the top of the building, if fact she probably could have jumped more than twice that height if she had some speed built up.

Sarah then started to run across the rooftops, bounding across the streets to stay out of sight. She was moving around effortlessly, jumping across entire four-lane streets whenever necessary. In the past couple of days she had gotten used to her new power, and she was beginning to get a true sense of what was possible. To her knowledge, there was nothing that was not feasible for her from a physical standpoint. She could lift anything, she could jump any distance, and she could run any speed. She truly had limitless potential.

On her way across the city she noticed the cop cars speeding towards the market, none of them seemed to notice her. She needed to keep moving however, because she knew that after the shopkeeper saw what she did to his back room, he was not going to just let her go.

* * *

Agent Du was watching a computer monitor, it was displaying a screen that showed a map of the entire East-Coast of the United States. He was slowly falling asleep, and was drinking a vast amount of caffeine to stay awake. Then something happened, a heat spike in a small town in rural New York. He clicked his mouse on the spike for more information, and learned that the spike lasted for about five seconds and reached a temperature of about 550 degrees Celsius. He immediately got on the phone to call Dr. Director.

* * *

Writers Comments: There it is, another chapter down in the history books. I felt it was time to finally introduce the Twins into the story, seeing as how I referenced them before, but never formally included them in the story. I also decided to give a bit of a history lesson with Mr. Barkin's class. Hope that part wasn't too boring. I just felt that it was necessary to give you a bit of what happened between 2009 and 2345. There is a lot of history in there, and I do actually have it all thought out. I was thinking of adding a chapter just about the history to explain everything that is going on in the world. It would have nothing to do with the story overall, but some might find it interesting. If you feel that you want it, or if you really don't want it, or if you just don't care, drop me a comment and say so. If you are interested in the history of the story, I would be glad to post it.

For now that is all I have, hope to post again soon. Be ready, Sarah can't hide forever, a big confrontation between her and GJ is inevitable. Stay tuned, hope you enjoyed it, and as always I love to read your comments and reviews.


	9. Chapter 8: Hidden Talent

I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters or locations. That honor is Disney's.

Warning: This chapter has been rated R for: Violence, Nudity (not sexual), Violence, Language, Violence, and Violence. You have been warned.

Chapter 8

Dr. Matt Mihas and Dr. Bill Granger were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. It had been several days since they had gotten their last case, and neither of them was any closer to figuring it out. They were in charge of fixing one of the most recognizable, respectable people on the planet. The problem was, he was in a coma, his skin was blue, and his brain wave activity was off the charts.

Both Doctors were eating in silence, they were each deep in thought about what they were going to do with Drew Lipski. They had gotten less sleep in the past few nights than they have gotten in a long time, and it was starting to show. Then something happened, both of their phones went off at the same time. Both doctors' mouths dropped as soon as they read the message. Their patent had just flat-lined and they needed to get to his room.

Both Matt and Bill raced down the halls as quickly as possible, dodging endless amounts of nurses and patents. Matt was the first to reach their patents room, and he froze in his tracks when he had seen what was going on. He saw Drew Lipski, standing in the room. He was hunched over in his medical gown, all of his sensors had been removed and he was writing complex equations on the walls. He had taken a dry erase marker from the board in the room, and was filling the walls, windows, and furniture with mathematical equations far beyond Matt's comprehension.

Drew was muttering to himself, he did not know where he was, and he did not care. All he knew was that he could find, and pinpoint, the reason Project ego failed. He was writing at a tremendous speed, his thoughts were so clear that he could see the answers to his problems before he even started to write them down. He was supercharged with energy, like a caffeine high times a million.

Matt decided that he needed to interrupt Drew with his equations and ask some questions. "Are you okay?" He asked just as Bill reached the door. He also froze and his mouth dropped open when he seen what their patent was doing.

Drew turned around and laughed. "I feel better than I ever have in my entire life my fiend!" Drew then ran up to the two doctors. "I can see everything so clearly now, it is like I raised out of a murky pond and I am breathing fresh air for the first time!" Drew had a strange look in his eyes, he seemed to be only half aware of anything that was going on.

"We need you to lay down Mr. Lipski." Bill said, "We need to run some basic tests."

"I will do no such thing!" Drew exclaimed in an angry voice, "I need another go at my life's work, I need to try it again!" Drew went back to writing on one of the walls. "I thought that a larger subject would need a larger dose of radiation, but now I know I was wrong! Size has no factor in the calculations."

Both doctors looked at each other, they had no idea what their patent was talking about. "We really should do some tests Mr. Lipski." Matt said hesitantly.

Drew turned and looked Matt in the eyes, his face showed nothing but hostility towards his doctor. "I am busy now, if you come back later, we can discuss this more!" He then went back to his equations, and he started talking to himself again. "I thought that since a human has much more mass than a naked mole rat, they would need much more radiation. I should have tested it on larger mammals. I should have tested it out more. I should have tested it out more. I should have tested it out more." Drew kept on repeating himself like he was a broken record. He had so much energy coursing through him that he was starting to freeze up.

Matt turned to Bill, "Go get security, I think we may need to restrain him." Bill nodded and walked down the hall. Matt watched as his patent started writing on the walls again. It was like watching an autistic person with turrets.

"The amount of radiation, of radiation, of radiation was wrong." Drew said to himself. "I can fix it. I can do it again, I need to do it again, it again. I need to try to fix everything, I can make this work! I can make the sky blue, I can make the tortuous sing chlorine!" Drew's words were no longer making sense, but that did not stop his calculations. He would have one equation half finished and then he would start the next one. Numbers and symbols filled the walls at a blinding speed.

He kept on writing and writing, and, after a while, he turned to Matt one more time. Drew looked him dead in the eyes and licked his lips, and then his left eye rolled back into his head, the same eye that now bore a large scare underneath it. He then let out a laugh as his eye slowly rolled back into place. "I can finally see the universe, I know all of its secrets, and I can see them clearly."

* * *

Sarah was running away from the shop she had just tried to rob, not because she was worried about going to jail, but because she was worried that GJ would be on her trail any moment now. She raced out of the small sleepy town and back into the wilderness. She ran through corn fields and small pockets of woods faster than she had ever run before.

All this might have worked, but far away in space a satellite was tracking Sarah's every movement. Its lenses focused and moved smoothly as it followed the heat source. A man in a control room in Middleton was manipulating it, and he found it difficult to keep up with Sarah. She was moving faster than normal, about 210 miles per hour for a high. He was amazed that she could navigate at such speeds, the thought of having so much momentum at one time, and it boggled his mind.

Sarah stopped for a moment and listened. The forest she was currently standing in was completely dead, except for the occasional twig falling or breeze blowing through the orange leaves. She took a deep breath and fell to the ground. She thought she was safe, she was nowhere near the scene of the crime, and by the time anyone connected enough dots to figure out who she was, she would have been long gone. As she lay on her back, she listened to the ruffling of the trees in the slight autumn breeze. It relaxed her, she let the cool air drift over her and cool her off. She let a smile slip as she basked in the cool night air.

Above Sarah however, several planes were hovering without her knowledge. GJ was not only aware of her exact location, but they were already set to attack. The planes were designed for quickly deploying solders anywhere in the world. They looked like a normal military cargo plane, but the bottom was sectioned off like a beehive. Inside of each section was an infantry pod. These would each be filled with four solders, and then rocketed to earth at blinding speeds. Sarah was not going to get away from them this time, they had her surrounded and she did not even know it yet.

Inside of the lead plane, a man stood in front of a bunch of nervous GJ agents. He was tall and muscular, with a scar on his upper lip. Kim would have immediately recognized the man as Barry, the person who first talked to her after her night at Middleton Labs. He looked over the other agents and could tell by the looks on their faces that they were scared to death. He decided that before they would deploy he would have a few words of encouragement with them.

"Listen up!" Barry yelled, he watched as all their faces turned towards him. "I know that you're scared, and you should be! This is by no means a normal target we are going after tonight! However, you cannot let that fear control you, you cannot let that fear immobilize you! You need to take your fear and use it to your advantage, let it sharpen your senses. Let your fear save your life, don't let it destroy it!"

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to be dangerous, if we even make the slightest misstep, then it could end very badly for us all! But if we each keep our heads on straight, and take care of each other, we are going to be fine! Now, we have two minute till drop! We have 15 minutes till ground forces show up, and we have one chance to capture the target! Now strap in and get ready!"

"Hoo-ah!" all the agents yelled in unison as they strapped in to their pods. Barry jumped into the first empty seat he could find and strapped in. He looked to the man on his left, and noticed that he now had a look of confidence in his eyes. Barry could not help but smile to himself, because not two minutes earlier, this same man looked like he was about to pee his pants. Then he looked to the man on his right, and his heart sank. This agent did not have a look of confidence, but a look of terror in his eyes.

"Soldier, what's the matter?" Barry said in his low gravelly voice.

"This is my first drop." The man answered back.

"It's not as bad as everyone says it is, you hardly notice it after the first few seconds." Barry said back reassuringly.

"That's not the only thing Sir." The man said after letting out a deep breath. "My brother was in the hospital that Project Ego was in," he paused for a moment and swallowed before continuing. "And now he is dead." Barry's eyes widened.

"Soldier, if you have personal ties to this mission you shouldn't be along." He said sternly.

"Don't worry Sir., I'm not going to do anything that's going to get us all killed, I just want to be there when we take her in."

"I have half a mind to order you to stay behind soldier." Barry shot back. "You're calm now, but once you see Project Ego face to face, you might feel completely different." The agent just sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I can handle it sir."

"If you pull any stunts soldier, you realize it will be your head GJ will be after." Barry took a deep breath. "I can't protect you if you make an ass of yourself."

"I understand Sir." The man looked down at his boots, and then he heard a loud noise. The agent let out a bit of a whimper as he felt all his insides rush to the top of his head. They were off, moving towards the ground at 200 miles per hour, in just a few moments they would be on the ground, and face to face with Project Ego.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim and her parents are waiting to see Dr. Director, They have been in a small waiting room for the last 50 minutes and Kim was starting to get impatient. Then something happened that caused her slight annoyance to turn into something much more drastic. She got a text message, not from anyone that she wanted to hear from, but from Bonnie. After a bit of hesitation, she opened up her phone and read the message. "Hey K, I thought u wanted to compete for head cheerleader. 2 bad, guess the positions mine."

Kim's blood began to boil as she read the message. With everything that had happened in the past week, she had completely forgotten about the tryouts for head cheerleader. She tilted her head back and let out a massive sigh. Not only was she sitting in some boring room all night, but now she was going to be second to Bonnie on the cheer squad. How could this get any worse?

Just then someone came through a door on the far end of the room. It was a young woman, about 23 years old. She had short black hair, and a very white smile.

"Possibles I presume?" She said in a friendly tone, "Dr. Director will see you now, if you would just follow me." The Possibles got up off the chairs that they were sitting in and followed the woman down a long white hallway. Everyone was silent for the duration of the trip, and Kim could feel her heart begin to race as they approached a large set of doors at the end of the hall.

The woman opened the door for them and watched as they entered the room, then closed it behind them. The room was large, it had an incredibly high ceiling that was made of a fine oak hardwood that was finished to a very dark sheen. On the other end of the room, Dr. Director was sitting in a large wooden desk, it looked old and very expensive. The lights were dim, and everything had a slight yellowish tone to it.

Dr. Director stood up and smiled, "Thank you for your patients, you must realize that right now I am completely swamped."

"No worries." Mr. Possible said as they walked across the large room to her desk, Mr. Possible was still in crutches from his leg wound. When they got to the other side, they were invited to have a seat. They sat down in three chairs, Kim in between her two parents.

"So," Dr. Director started. "I bet you're all wondering why I had you come here tonight. As you know Project Ego did not go very well for us, and now Project Possibilities is all we have left."

"What do you mean? Project Possibilities is dead." Mrs. Possible started. "We have nothing left, our battle suit is no longer operational because the neural implant is configured to our daughters brain. We can't undo this problem without destroying the suit completely."

"That's why I brought you here." Dr. Director said to everyone's confusion. "I want your daughter to enlist with GJ." Mr. Possible stood up when he heard this, wincing in pain and grabbing his crutches.

"No!" He shouted. "I am not going to have my daughter running all around the world, fighting in wars, and getting shot at all the time. It is not going to happen."

"Mr. Possible, if you would calm down for a moment I would appreciate it." Dr. Director was never fazed by outbursts from the people she was talking to. Out of all the people in the world, Betty Director was by far the hardest to intimidate. "I would like to speak to your daughter alone."

"Anything you have to say to her, you can say to us." Mr. Possible said back.

"I know I can." Dr. Director retorted, "But it is not what I have to say that's important, I need to hear what your daughter has to say, and I don't want her to have her parents looking over her shoulder when she says it. I want her to be able to speak without worrying about getting into trouble." Kim sank down in her chair when she heard this.

"Kim knows that she can say anything in front of us." Mrs. Possible said in a calm voice trying to diffuse the tension.

"I need to know for certain that she is speaking her mind, and her mind only." Dr. Director responded cryptically. "So if you don't mind, I need a moment alone with your daughter." Dr. Director stared at Mr. and Mrs. Possible until they conceded to defeat and walked out of the room. Then she turned her attentions to Kim.

"I need you to sign this." Dr. Director said, shoving a piece of paper towards Kim. "It is a vow of secrecy. You are not allowed to repeat anything that happens in this conversation with anyone, not even your parents." Kim looked at the paper and started to read it over.

"I don't know if I like keeping secrets from my parents." She said as she looked back up at Dr. Director.

"They will learn in due time, but I need you to promise me." Kim stared at the older woman for a moment.

"No." She said plainly.

"No?" Dr. Director said back.

"That's right. I want my parents in on this." Kim shoved the piece of paper back towards Dr. Director.

"Listen, I will personally tell them what they need to know, but some things must never leave this room. They will learn about everything that involves you, but some things I am about to talk about are more," Dr. Director motioned her hands as if juggling a bunch of word choices in the air, "more big picture things. Things that cannot, and will not be repeated." Kim looked back down at the piece of paper.

"I thought that you wanted them out of the room because of what I was going to say?" Kim shot back.

"That is true, but first I have to show you something."

"Do you promise that they will know about everything that involves me?" Kim picked up a pen off the desk.

"Yes, absolutely." Dr. Director responded as she watched Kim slowly sign her name. As soon as Kim finished Dr. Director snatched up the piece of paper and placed it behind her desk. Then she took a deep breath and continued.

"Kim." She started, she looked like she had no idea where to begin. "I would like for you to join GJ."

"You already mentioned that." Kim interrupted.

"Yes, but I need you to understand what it is you will be doing for GJ."

"Wouldn't I be doing the normal stuff, go around the world, take out the bad guys, that kind of stuff." Kim said this with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I am afraid that it's not that simple." Dr. Director turned her computer screen towards Kim, on it there where pictures of mass graves. Hundreds of people lined up getting shot execution style. Then there was a picture that made Kim's heart jump into her throat. It was a picture of a young dead girl. Kim examined the picture and noticed that she was not only missing her left arm, but she was riddled with bullet holes. Her teeth were knocked out, and both of her eyes carved from their sockets. Her torso was ripped open and insects swarmed around her. Kim needed to turn away when she saw the images.

"What was that!?" Kim yelled.

"That is the handy work of an organization called W.E." Dr. Director said as she turned the computer towards herself again. "They are a massive underground military force, and they are hell-bent on starting another world war."

"Why? Why would someone want that!?" Kim shouted.

"Because there is a lot of money in war, because if the right people win, it can make the wrong people very rich, and because the man in charge is sadistic." Dr. Director's thoughts seemed to fade for a moment as she recited the last bit.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kim asked.

"I am telling you this because we need you to help stop them."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Kim said with a skeptical look on her face.

"We want you to use the battle suit your parents invented to help us. We want to employ you to look for W.E. and crush them out of existence." Dr. Director's voice went into a harsh tone. "This organization is framing America for wrong doings in China and vice versa. They are using past disputes to create hostilities on both sides! I don't know how much longer I can keep two of the most powerful countries in the world from blowing each other sky high!"

"What do you mean framing?" Kim did not want to admit it, but she was lost. She had no idea what Dr. Director was talking about.

"You've certainly heard about the disputes between China and the U.S.?" Kim nodded to Dr. Director's relief. "Good. That will save me some time. What you need to know is that it is all based on false information. W.E. is behind all of it. They are the ones who captured five U.S. Marines and tortured them, they are the ones who flew over Chinese territory with American fighters. That's not all either, they are behind dozens operations designed to get China and America to destroy one another, they are behind everything!"

"So why don't you just tell the Presidents of both countries and stop the any war from happening?" All of Dr. Director's rants did not seem to add up in Kim's mind.

"I tried, but no one believes that W.E. exists. It's like catching a ghost, or convincing everyone that Bigfoot is real. They think W.E. is just a conspiracy theory." Dr. Director leaned back in her chair.

"I gotta' tell you, you're not making your argument very convincing. You are basically telling me that you want to go hunting for something that might not be real." Kim was becoming more and more skeptical by the second.

"I know it's real!" Dr. Director clicked a few buttons on her computer. A picture popped up, it was of a man with reddish brown hair. He also had an eye patch on his left eye, and a beard. "This is Gemini, he runs W.E., and before you ask me how I know this," Dr. Director paused for a moment. "It is because he is my brother."

"Wait, so your brother is behind all this!?" Kim was shocked, suddenly she found that Dr. Director suddenly gained a certain amount of credibility. It was like a light turned on and everything made sense.

"Yes, he used to work for GJ, but there was an incident. He left, and now he runs W.E." Dr. Director closed the picture. "At least that's all you need to know about him at this point."

"So, what would you have me doing exactly, if I decided that I wanted to help?" Dr. Director looked at Kim with a bit of surprise.

"Well, not much right now." She started. "I would just have you answer emergency 9-1-1 calls in the Middleton area. Then once we get a bearing on the suits true capabilities, we will see what we can do about Gemini."

"But I'm only 17?"

"We are willing to look past that if you are. We will need your parent's sanction however." Dr. Director looked at Kim very seriously. "So, do you want to help me?"

Kim thought for a moment, she sank down in her chair. This was a lot to think about, and she was just put on the spot. She thought back to her conversation with Barry back at Middleton Labs, she remembered that he said that in order to feel better about what happened that night she was going to have to help people. She looked around the room, not really to observe anything, but because she wanted to avoid eye contact with Dr. Director. After a while she came to a conclusion.

"If you can convince my parents, I'm in." Kim said as Dr. Director smiled.

"Alright, well let's get your parents in here so that we can discuss this further. Then we can get your salary figured out." Dr. Director reached her hand down to the intercom when Kim stopped her.

"I don't want a salary." She said.

"What, why not?" Dr. Director said in shock.

"Because helping people shouldn't be a job." Kim took a deep breath. "I want to do it for free."

"Are you sure, it's dangerous and we have the money, we would be…"

"No, no money." Dr. Director could see that Kim was serious about this.

"Alright, looks like we have a noble soul on our team. A true altruist." She then reached down to the intercom and pressed the button. "Could you bring Mr. and Mrs. Possible in here please? We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Agent Du was watching on a projector screen as his Attack planes launched their pods. He watched as blips on the radar fell from 55,000 feet at an incredible speed. He took another sip from his energy drink and held his breath as his agents got closer and closer to their target. He was standing in a room with about two dozen people, all of them coordinating a single event. The room's walls were covered in giant projections, showing everything from topographical maps of the area, to video feeds from his agent's helmets, to radar images of his agent's exact locations, to heart rate monitors. A smile crossed Agent Du's face when he thought about this entire nightmare finally coming to an end.

Sarah was looking up into the night sky, she was sure that she had escaped capture once again. She let herself relax and take in the cool air around her. Then she heard a noise, it was not a normal noise that you would hear in a small woods, but a high pitched humming noise. It kept getting louder and louder, until it was unbearable. She stood up and looked around, but she could not find the source.

Then she looked up, and saw the last thing on earth that she wanted to see. She saw the attack pods careening down at her at incredible speeds. They were slowing down a bit for the landing using boosters along their bottoms that made them look like meteorites blasting towards earth. Sarah watched as they smacked into the ground, causing dust and debris to shoot into the air.

Sarah looked around her to see that there was not only one pod, but about 40 of them landing all around her, and when they started opening up, she noticed that each of them held four people. She was outnumbered, 160 to one.

As agents filed out of their pods, they attached something to their helmets. It looked like a tiny pair of binoculars that connected to a latch right above the eyes. This not only let them see in the dark, but they could see Sarah in incredible detail. The device not only placed a red outline around her, and green outlines around friendly units, but also gave other crucial information. It gave a satellite map of the area with all allies and hostiles marked, and even gave a targeting reticule for their guns, not unlike what you would find in a videogame. This all made them a force to be feared.

Du turned his attentions to the projection that was showing the video feeds from the agent's helmet devices. He watched as they all gathered their weaponry, found the target, and surrounded Project Ego within a matter of seconds. He then spoke to someone working behind him.

"Open me up a direct audio with the agents." in seconds he was hooked up. He then spoke into a microphone on his head. "Listen up, I do not want anyone to engage. I repeat, you are not to engage unless you are attacked first. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Sir!" Agent Du smiled as he heard the response from his team.

Sarah watched as all the GJ agents surrounded her without making much noise. She was getting frustrated, she really did not want to deal with all this right now, and with every agent that came into her field of view, her anger rose just a bit more. After a few moments the agents were done moving around, silence fell over the woods again as both sides waited for the other to make the first move. Then Sarah noticed someone who was dressed a bit differently than the rest. He had thicker armor and a patch on his shoulder that read THRONE. Then Sarah decided that since no one was talking, she would go first.

"What the fuck do you want!? Can't you see I'm busy here!?" She watched as agents looked at one another in confusion, her tone completely catching them off guard. The Throne was Barry, and he was trying his hardest not to show his fear in front of his agents.

"Sarah Harris! You are coming with us!"

"The Hell I am! I'm not coming with anyone!"

"Ms. Harris, you are completely surrounded! We don't want to start a fight." Sarah let out a bit of a laugh when she heard this. The agents all exchanged glances again, Sarah's way of dealing with the situation catching them by surprise again.

"You don't want to fight me because you know you'll lose!" She looked at the agents, she could tell by the looks in their faces that they were scared. She thought if she played her cards right, she could start a panic. "Why don't you tell these men the truth?! You know that if you engage me, there's no way in Hell that anyone's coming out alive!" She then smiled. "Anyone but me anyways!"

"Please don't make this a bigger thing than it has to be!"

"I warned all of you to leave me alone, I was quite clear in my message! Now that I see you've decided to completely ignore my warnings, I guess I'll have to follow through!" Sarah spun around as she spoke to get a full look at the amount of agents surrounding her.

Barry was starting to get nervous, he did not like the direction this was taking. He could see that his men were getting more and more terrified by the second, and it was only a matter of time before everything would go to Hell. Then he noticed something that made his heart stop. The agent he was talking to earlier, the one whose brother had been killed in the hospital that Sarah was brought to, looked very tense. Barry could tell that he was going to lose it any second so he started to slowly move over to him.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled. "Get out of here before I get angry!" She knew she was laying it on a little thick, but it seemed to be working. The fear in the agent's eyes grew every time she spoke. Sarah did not notice however, the agent that seemed not to be scared, but angry with her. She also failed to notice the head agent slowly drifting towards him.

After Barry got to his fellow agent he placed his hand on his shoulder and in a low voice tried to calm him down. "Agent," he started. "Don't do this, you don't want to start any kind of fight here." The agent did not seem to be listening. "Agent…" it was too late, the agent fired two rounds at Sarah.

Sarah was watching the other agents as she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head, and another in her shoulder, she dropped to the ground and laid there motionless for a few moments and waited for the pain to stop. She could hear yelling all around her, the voice of the lead agent was by far the loudest.

"What the hell!?" Sarah heard him yell, "Get the Hell out of my sight agent, you could have started a fight that got everyone here killed!" By this point Sarah no longer felt any pain, she only felt a large amount of anger swelling up inside her. Then she heard the voice of the one who shot her.

"She killed my brother! I couldn't let her live!" Sarah thought for a moment, and then stood up.

"Well now," She yelled, "It looks like someone should learn to follow orders!" Dispersed air created two small sonic booms as Sarah's hands disappeared under a thick veil of green fire. The fire slowly spread until it not only covered the entirety of both of her arms, but it also crept onto her torso. Her leather jacket burned away completely in the heat. "I told you to leave me alone!" She started to walk toward Barry and the other agent. "Now, you leave me little choice!"

"Open fire!" Barry yelled as he pulled out his assault rifle, but Sarah was already in motion. She ran towards the agent that shot her with blinding speed and grabbed him as she ran past him. She then stopped and turned around showing him to the rest of the agents.

"Hold!" Barry yelled, "Don't kill the agent."

"Too late!" Sarah yelled as her hands lit him on fire, the agent screamed as Sarah held him up into the air with one arm and rested the palm of her opposite hand against his back. She then fired a plasma bolt, ripping it right through the agent's torso and blasting it into the sky. The agent's screams were quickly silenced as his body broke down and evaporated from the intense energy.

Everything was silent for a moment, no one, not even Barry had ever seen anything like what he just witnessed. Sarah was standing angrily about 150 feet from them, her hands and arms still blazing in green flame. After the shock wore off, Barry could only think of one command to give.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" He yelled as his agents all raised their weapons and unloaded their clips at the green woman. When Sarah heard the command she took off running. She bounded and repelled through the forest, planting her feet against sturdy trees to help maintain balance and change direction. Everything around her was falling apart from the gunfire, and every so often she would feel a sharp pain as a bullet would tear into her.

Agents watched as Sarah ran about them at a blinding pace, she was making it almost impossible for them to draw a bead on her and get a good shot. They also had to take into account that there were many other GJ agents in the area, and watching out for friendly fire while shooting at the target was no easy feat.

As Sarah decided it was time to get out of the area and run for it, she caught sight of a group of about eight agents. They were standing in her path and were firing their assault rifles at her. She decided to charge them as fast as she could manage and leapt into the air. She watched as they all raised their weapons at her, but she was too fast.

While still in the air, she extended her foot to make a sweeping kick at the closest agent, and as her leg flew across the agents face, a loud snap rang out and the agent's body slammed into the dirt from the momentum. When the body hit the ground, his head flattened and his shoulder crushed against the ground with a snap.

Sarah then landed, her hands still ignited in green flame, she grabbed on to the next closest agent and used him as a shield from the other's bullets. As his body started on fire, she tossed him into two of the other agents knocking them down. The fire that engulfed the first agent rapidly spread as he collided with the second two, Sarah watched as they all rolled on the ground screaming in agony.

The other four agents in the group started yelling and firing blindly at Sarah. Dozens of bullets pierced right through her, but the wounds healed fast enough that the no major damage was done. As the pain from the bullets got more and more intense however, she threw a beam of plasma in their direction turning the agents into dust and ash.

"9 down, fuck knows how many left." Sarah turned around to see another two dozen or so agents running towards her, as they readied their weapons, she noticed something she could use to her advantage. One of them was holding a rocket launcher. They must have figured that she was giving off enough heat for them to get a lock-on. She smiled and ignited as bright and hot as she could. Some of the agents had to take a few steps back as the heat started to burn their skin. One of the agent's grenades went off on his belt from the intense heat killing him and at least three more. Then the rocket launched, and as Sarah had planned, the heat caused to explode almost as soon as it was airborne, killing a few more agents.

By this point the forest was on fire, the heat drying everything out and setting it ablaze. As the flames got closer to the other agents, they began to retreat. They knew that they needed to regroup with the others if they were going to have any chance of winning. One more agent's grenade went off killing another small group as they disappeared over a small hill.

As Sarah watched them run over the horizon, she thought for sure that the battle was won, but she was wrong. Just as she started to relax, she heard a noise. It was the sound of several very large motors. She ran to the top of a nearby hill, and watched as eight hummvees, and one tank drove in her direction. These vehicles were also surrounded by the remaining drop ship troops, and about six dozen more infantry as reinforcements. At this point Sarah realized that this battle was far from over. They were all at the bottom of a gently sloping hill. The forest was much thinner down there, but there were still enough trees for cover.

She wasted no time, she did not want to run anymore, she was going to stay and fight even if it killed her. She decided that the most direct approach was to her advantage, it seemed that the agents lacked the ability to hit her when she was moving at full speed. Also, a full on assault on her part would be the last thing that they would expect.

So, instead of waiting for them to come to her, she took off down the gentle sloping hill, right into the heart of the GJ force. As she ran towards them, bullets dashed past her making high pitched whizzing sounds. She started to get nervous as she drew closer and closer to the hummers which were driving through the thin forest at a decent speed. As the distance between her and the first hummer decreased, Sarah ignited. Her hands went off in green flame with two small explosions that set the ground beneath her on fire. She then picked up all the speed she could muster, and then collided with the vehicle.

She hit the hummer with so much force, that it not only stopped, but she sent it backwards. The front bucked under the immense pressure and momentum, and the back lifted into the air. Sarah grabbed the front of the vehicle and started to rip it in half using her new strength. Letting the heat from her body make the metal pliable; she ripped the vehicle in half, bursting through the back of it in a display of green conflagration. Once she burst through, she looked back on what she had just done. The hummer was torn to shreds, and all four agents inside were dead.

She then turned her attentions to the other vehicles coming towards her. They were weaving in and out of the trees at high speeds, firing large mounted magnetic machine guns mounted to the roofs. The trees and ground around Sarah exploded as the hundreds of thousands of 9 millimeter rounds dusted the area. She got hit by six rounds that instantly ripped her apart. This was not like getting hit by small caliber rounds from the riffles or pistols, these rounds tore giant chunks of muscle and tissue off her body. The six rounds tore most of her right leg off and blasted her torso apart. This would have easily been enough to kill a normal person, but Sarah's body was resilient. One of the rounds bounced off of her ribcage, not even cracking it in the slightest. The rest of her body pulled itself together, and healed back to full strength within a matter of seconds.

Sarah had never felt pain like that in her life. She looked at the ground and could see entire organs, her organs, splayed about in a bloody mess. She could feel her skin stretch and pull itself back together, her muscles reforming right underneath it. She took a deep breath and hoped that her organs would follow suit.

She did not have too much time to worry however, because the hummers were getting closer, and with the decreased distance, the accuracy would surely increase. She decided that, instead of running towards them like she did the first one, she would take a safer approach. Sarah concentrated the green plasma surrounding her hands into two spheres of pure energy about the size of grapefruits. She then tossed the one hovering above her left hand at the closest hummer. On impact the explosion was so large that it swallowed up not just the one, but three of the vehicles coming towards her, destroying them completely.

Now only four hummers and the tank remained. Sarah decided to take on the tank next. She still had one ball of energy left, so she extended her hands in the direction of the massive vehicle. She then sent a wave of energy through her body and into the sphere, causing it to erupt into a focused beam of energy.

The blast shot through the forest lighting everything on fire as it passed through. It connected with the tank in a brilliant display of fire. Trees in the area collapsed, and turned to dust as the massive explosion rippled through the air. Chunks of burning metal landed all around. Sarah could not believe what she had just done, not even she was aware of the power that she had. It was like someone had dropped a large bomb right on top of the tank.

Sarah was now standing in the middle of an inferno. The trees and shrubs were all on fire, and it was spreading at a tremendous pace. The remaining hummers needed to get out of the area, their metal shielded outer layers acting like ovens, slowly cooking everyone inside them.

Sarah spun around to look at the damage she had done. She looked at the disjointed vehicles and dead bodies slowly being consumed in the fire. She did not like it, but she felt she had no other options at this point. She did not want to hurt these people, and she knew deep down that she was just digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole.

* * *

Back at Global Justice headquarters, Dr. Director was explaining her plan for Kim to her parents. Mr. Possible was less than happy with the thought of his daughter running about "fighting crime" as he put it. Kim and Mrs. Possible stayed mostly silent through the argument.

"Mr. Possible," Dr. Director said in a stern voice. "I assure you, we will not make your daughter do anything that she is not fully willing to do on her own."

"What makes you think that that would make me feel any better!?" Mr. Possible yelled. "She is the one who broke into my lab, she is the one who attacked armed men, and she is the one who dove out of a moving vehicle! Her judgment is only as good as a 17 year old girl's!" Kim looked up at her Dad slightly offended.

"Hold on!" Kim yelled. "If I didn't do those things, this suit would have gotten stolen by some crazy terrorists, and you would have ended up dead!" Both Kim and her parents were a bit surprised at this outburst.

"Kim," Her father started, "now is not the time for this."

"This is the perfect time!" Kim shouted. "I want to do this, I want to help people. I need this Dad." Kim looked at him desperately. "I need to do some good in my life."

"So do it like a normal person does!" Mr. Possible yelled. "Become a doctor, or a teacher! Don't throw your life away like this!"

"Mr. Possible!" Dr. Director yelled, then quickly regained her composure. "Do not refer to a life of service in Global Justice as throwing one's life away, it is offensive, and disrespectful." Mr. Possible froze for a moment, he had forgotten the company he was in. Then Dr. Director continued. "Your daughter will be looked after by the best of our men. We will train her in the art of combat, and make sure that she is ready for the challenges ahead of her."

"You are asking for my permission to turn my daughter into a war-machine!" Mr. Possible was furious.

"No, we are asking your permission to turn your daughter into someone who will save countless lives." Dr. Director looked Mr. Possible dead in the eye with a certain intensity that told him that he needed to calm down. The room fell silent for a moment, and then Mrs. Possible finally spoke up.

"James." She started, "I think we should let her do this." Mr. Possible looked at his wife in surprise.

"What! Why?" He could not think of a proper response to what he had just heard.

"Because I trust our work with the battle suit, and more importantly, I trust our daughter." Then Mrs. Possible looked at Dr. Director. "I will sign on, but the moment that her grades slip in school she is out." Everyone looked at Mrs. Possible in surprise, and then she spoke up one more time. "And Dr. Director, if my baby gets hurt, I will hold you personally responsible."

"I can't guarantee her safety." Dr. Director said calmly.

"Then I can't sign on to your request." Mrs. Possible shot back. Dr. Director sat back and thought about this for a moment, she needed to find a way for Mrs. and Mr. Possible to let their daughter join without her making any promises that she could not keep.

"Look at it this way," She started, "at first Kim would not be doing anything that a regular cop wouldn't do. Then, once she decides she is comfortable using the suit, we will take a look at our options."

"I don't like it." Mr. Possible spoke up. "It sounds way too dangerous."

"Think of her as joining the police force, all of her jobs will be local at first, and she will be responding to 9-1-1 calls via the W.A.D.E. system installed in the suit's helmet. She will not have to deal with anything that is overly dangerous." Dr. Director paused to let this fact sink in. "She would be like a cop that was wearing a fully armored, fully intelligent, suit that all but guaranteed that nothing could hurt her."

Mr. Possible looked around, it did not sound all that bad after Dr. Director explained it. He took a deep breath, "Alright, but I want to be there for her training. I want to make sure that she knows how to use the suit, and only if I am satisfied with that, will I sign on."

With this Kim gave her father a hug. "Thank you Dad."

"Don't thank me yet Kimmycub, we have a lot of work to do before I sign you away to these people."

"I suggest that we start as soon as possible," Dr. Director said in a calm voice that suggested that she already knew how the conversation was going to end. "Can I see you both back here tomorrow morning around 8:00 a.m.?" Kim looked at Mr. Possible who gave a slight nod, she then smiled.

"We will be there Mam!" Kim stood up and reached her hand out towards Dr. Director, who smiled and shook it.

"Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Sarah watched as the GJ agents on the bottom of the slope regrouped and planned their next move. She had no idea what they were planning, and frankly she did not want to know. She really just wanted them to leave her alone, to let her be. She also knew that that was not going to be an option as long as she had her powers. She needed to find Drew Lipski, maybe he could help her get back to normal.

Down at the bottom of the hill, the GJ agents gathered and planned their next move. They knew time was short, and that they needed to move quickly if they did not want to lose the target. Barry looked around at all of his agents. He could tell that they were all about to soil themselves in fear, and they needed some leadership. Then he heard a voice over his intercom.

"What is going on, why are you not attacking?" It was the voice of Agent Du.

"I don't know what to do Sir. She doesn't seem to be hurt by anything we can throw at her, and now she is standing in the middle of a forest fire, I can't send agents in there. The ones that survive the inferno will be torn apart by Project Ego."

"Do you have a visual?"

"Yes, but the heat vision is useless, the fire makes it impossible to tell her from the surroundings. We can't use the equipment."

"Listen Agent!" Du now sounded angry. "You're not going to lose her, if she gets away I will have your ass on a platter! Got that!"

"Yes sir!" Barry yelled as the intercom went silent. He turned to his men and grabbed the nearest agent he could find that was not part of the airdrop.

"Agent!" Barry yelled to the man who snapped a quick salute. "Did you bring the rail gun that I ordered?"

"Yes sir!" The agent shot back. "It is being assembled right now as we speak." The agent then motioned over to a large truck. The back of it was not normal however, instead of a bed like you would find on most trucks, it possessed a large gun. It looked like an oversized tuning fork with a large containment unit connected to the back. The weapon used electric currents along two extended metal rods to fire a 6 pound projectile at speeds of up to 10 times the speed of sound.

Sarah watched the agents for what felt like forever, and they still had not done anything. She was starting to get worried, what if they were waiting for something big to happen, what if they were calling in more units. She did not want to take that chance. She then decided that she was going to try to attempt communication with them.

Sarah extinguished the flames surrounding her hands and slowly made her way towards the grouping of GJ personnel. As she left the inferno that she was standing in, a cool breeze swept over her body. She closed her eyes and felt free for a moment, and just for a split second she could imagine that she was somewhere else. This could not save her from the harsh reality that was standing in front of her however, and she sighed as she came back to reality. As she walked towards the agents she noticed that they seemed to reacting to her approach. She slowed to a snail crawl as they all pointed their weapons at her.

"Hold on!" She yelled, "I don't want to hurt anyone else! I just want to talk!" She stopped moving completely and waited for a reply. After a few moments she heard the sound of the man she was talking to earlier coming over a loudspeaker.

"Speak your peace!"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt! I just want you all to leave me alone! Just turn around and leave, and I will forget that this ever happened" Sarah felt ridicules, not only was she making a demand that she knew would not be met, but because of the recent fight her clothing was torn to shreds. Her right leg was completely exposed down to her foot, as was her stomach and most of her left arm. The rest of her uniform was riddled with small holes created by small arms fire. "Just let me go!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "Let these men go! They don't want to fight me, they want to go home to their families! And if you attack me, I have to defend myself!"

"We cannot let you leave!" The voice said over the speaker, "If you come with us, no one else will get hurt. We can figure this out once we get you to GJ headquarters!"

Sarah's blood ran hot when she heard this, "No! I don't want to be part of some fucking experiment! If I go with you, I'll be stuck in some lab for the rest of my life! I just want to be left alone!" She then tensed up. She was getting upset and it was becoming harder and harder for her to control her powers, and she knew that if she went off now there would be no turning back.

"We want to fix you!" The voice said, "We want to make you better!"

Sarah took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She considered their proposal for several seconds in silence. In the end however, she knew in her heart that if she went with them, she could very well be in some underground testing facility for the rest of her life. Why would GJ care what happened to her, she was just one person. She wanted to be rid of this "Power" she had gotten, but she was not going to do it with the people that just tried to kill her.

As she contemplated her options, she watched as the extreme left and right of the cluster fanned out a little bit to get better angles on her. At this point Sarah decided that they were just stalling so they could get the jump on her, not something that she wanted to have happen. Whether she was right about their motives did not matter, in her mind she had already chosen what she was going to do.

"I am going to start walking away now, and if you fire on me, I will assume that you want me to finish what I started!" Sarah then slowly turned her back to the agents and started to walk back into the blazing forest behind her. For some reason she felt that they would just let her go. This feeling lasted for a total of about 10 seconds before she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back, and gunshots could be heard ringing out into the silence.

She felt hundreds of sharp pains jab into her back as bullets ripped her apart. She fell to one knee and let out a scream as pain rippled through her with such intensity that she wished that it would just kill her. Then she turned around to face her attackers, she ignited into a blaze of green flame that covered her entire body. She let out a scream of pain and anger that could be heard by the agents even over the sound of the hundreds of guns being fired.

About 100 yards away, Barry watched as thousands of tracer rounds shot towards the green woman in front of him. He watched in horror as his mind flashed images of Sarah being ripped apart into a mess of blood and bone. Then he started to feel warm, he watched as heat waves started to rise from the ground beneath him. Then he heard another scream coming from the direction that his men were firing in.

Sarah extended her hands, when she did so, a bullet from a hummer machine gun ripped her right index finger clean off her hand. She watched as within a few moments, an entire new finger grew in its place that was exactly identical to the old one. The pain from the gunfire intensified with every millisecond that passed by.

As this happened, the fire around her body concentrated in front of her in a massive globe of energy 9 feet in diameter. That is when the pain stopped completely. Every bullet that was being shot in her direction was getting melted and ripped apart in the giant sphere. Even the rounds that were being shot from the sides that would not normally have hit the sphere were drawn in like it was a giant magnet.

At this point she hardly had any soft tissue left on her bones. The bullets had ripped her body apart in an awful way. She was not dead though, and with every moment she was protected by her sphere, she was becoming more and more whole again. As she slowly healed, she felt a new confidence fill her up.

After Sarah had no physical damage left on her, she sent a ripple of energy through body. This caused the area around her to explode as massive amounts of energy erupted from somewhere deep within her. Then she sent out the blast of green light towards the GJ agents. A moment passed and everything went silent.

The agents watched in horror as the massive ball of energy exploded towards them in a concentrated beam of light. They tried to run, but it was no use. The beam of energy passed through the center of the agents eliminating the majority of them from existence. The ones that were not directly in Sarah's line of fire but within about 30 feet, started on fire and their bodies started to break down. The vehicles that were left flipped into the air and landed in burning husks.

The agents that were far enough away from the blast to survive, felt an extreme burning sensation on any exposed skin. They dropped to the ground and screamed in pain as their uniforms melted to their bodies. All the explosives in the area went off killing many more agents that were away from the center of the blast. The forest fire that Sarah had started behind her extinguished as the blast sucked up all the oxygen in the area for a several seconds. For a moment the entire combat zone became a partial vacuum.

The blast came and went, leaving a massive fiery channel between Sarah and the cluster of agents. The beam did not explode however, but instead just kept going right through the agents. After it traveled about a mile, the beam arched upward into space.

Agent Du watched the event from the safety of GJ Headquarters. He watched in terror as every one of his agents' helmet cameras turned white, then went to nothing. Out of his original 246 units that were on the field of battle, only four cameras were still operating, and only 34 heartbeats were still showing on the monitors. He looked them over and knew that he was going to lose about 16 more of those agents any moment, and only about five of them looked like they could live long enough to be rescued.

He watched and hoped for any sign of life from any of the helmet cameras. Moments went by and nothing happened. He got increasingly nervous as he watched more of his agent's heartbeat monitors stop showing signs of life. The room he was in was completely silent, no one dared move even the slightest bit.

Then one of the cameras moved a just a tad. It was the one connected to Barry's helmet. Agent Du matched it up to the heartbeat monitors and saw that he was one of the five agents that were still in good shape. Everyone in Agent Du's room let out a sigh of relief as they watched the camera move around to take in the surrounding area. What they saw was a sight right out of a horror movie.

Nothing was still standing, everything was either rolled over on an awkward angle or in a blaze of green fire, or both. Dead agents lined the ground, most of them so burnt up that they were unrecognizable. Du motioned for someone behind him to hook him up with some audio from the sight.

"Barry! Come in Barry." Du said as calmly as he could manage. "Barry can you hear me?"

"Fuck!" Barry's voice screamed over the loudspeakers. "Damn that hurts!"

"Barry, can you move?" Agent Du asked.

"I think so. I feel a bit burned, but I'll be alright." Everyone in GJHQ watched as the helmet camera looked down at the rest of Barry's body. What they saw was not good. He had a chuck of metal sticking into his leg. He was not losing too much blood however, the metal chuck was blocking any flow out of the body. Then they saw something that was much more terrifying. Project Ego was walking towards the wreck, and from the look of her, GJ's efforts did no lasting damage to her physically. It was not hard to tell, mostly due to the fact that nearly all of her clothing had been ripped off. All that was left was a small bit surrounding her right shoulder, and her left thigh.

"Barry." Agent Du said sternly. "Just lay there, don't move. That is an order."

"No way sir, I need to take this bitch down." Du heard a guff laugh over the loud speaker. "She killed my entire squad, I can't live with that."

"What do you think you can do with a giant chuck of metal in your leg!?"

"I can see the rail gun, if I can crawl over to it without her seeing me, I think I can use it to tear her fucking head clean off."

"You will do no such thing agent, if you move that wound of yours could rip wide open." Agent Du crushed the drink he was holding in his hand. "I don't need anyone to die when they don't have to."

"I've made up my mind." Barry said in a stern voice, and then he started to make his way over to the rail gun that was turned on its side. He was listening to a constant barrage of screaming coming over his headset as he got closer and closer to the weapon.

"Barry! I am ordering you to stand down and wait for pick up!" Agent Du was furious, it was not a common thing to lose a Throne in battle, and it was not something that he wanted to have happen tonight. For all of his yelling however, he failed to talk any sense into Barry as he finally reached the massive Rail gun.

Barry squeezed himself behind the Behemoth weapon and grabbed onto the handle bars behind the containment unit. He saw that the weapon was still fully charged and loaded with one shot. He moved it silently on its mounting, but could not get the shot he wanted because the truck it was attached to was on its side. This decreased its maneuverability tremendously, not to mention that the weapon was not only large and bulky, but very heavy.

Barry waited in silence for several minutes as he watched Sarah slowly walk around the wreckage. He only was going to get one try with this, and he was not going to take anything but a perfect shot. He watched as Sarah picked up a bulletproof vest off of one of the less burned bodies and used it to cover herself. She then found a pair of pants that was not melted to its previous owner's skin and put them on. She looked ridicules, but she did not care.

Sarah walked around looking at all the damage she had done. She was angry at both GJ and herself for what had happened. She felt no pleasure in killing all these young men and women, and her heart sank every time she found another burned up body. She did not have a choice though, she did what she needed to do, and it was them who forced her hand. She was leaving, and it was them who made her fight back.

About 115 feet away from Sarah, watching her from behind, Barry waited for his shot to open up. He looked on a small computer screen on the back of the rail gun that showed exactly where the blast was going to go. He just needed the path of the gun to line up with Sarah so that he could pull the trigger and end this once and for all.

Agent Du and the others back at GJHQ held their breath as they watched Barry's helmet camera. They watched in anticipation as Sarah got closer and closer to the area that Barry could hit with pinpoint accuracy. Then it happened, Sarah was in the sights of the rail gun, and everyone tensed up as Barry readied the shot.

Barry fired the rail gun in a display of brilliant blue light. A thunderous clap screamed out as the projectile fired at 10 times the speed of sound towards Sarah. She did not even hear the noise before the projectile made contact. It slammed into her lower torso with so much force that it sent her flying fifty feet through the air until she collided with a wrecked hummer. The blast ripped her ribcage apart and nearly tore her in half. It would have torn her apart if her bones were not made harder by the radiation.

Everyone at GJHQ let out a scream of excitement as they watched this on Barry's helmet camera. They could not believe that it had worked, they had beaten Project Ego at the moment when everything had seemed most dire. Then they heard Barry's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Take that you green bitch!" This was followed by a stream of laughter from the Throne as he reveled in his victory. Then they all witnessed something that made them all fall silent at the same time. Sarah was not dead, she was healing. They could not tell what was going on exactly because of the distance, but they knew for sure that she was not dead. It was confirmed beyond any doubt when they heard Sarah yell to them.

"You bastards!" Her voice was higher pitched than normal, probably from the pain. "You sick bastards!" They all watched in horror as Sarah not only stood up, but started to walk towards Barry and the rail gun. "Now I am going to kill each and every single last fucking one of you!" She got closer and her hands lit up in green flame. "You just made the biggest mistakes of your fucking lives!" They watched as the green woman, only clothed in a torn apart bloodied vest and pants of a GJ agent, walked across all the wreckage she had created. She eventually reached the rail gun and ripped it apart with her bare hands.

Barry tried to back away from Sarah as she got closer, but soon found his back up against an overturned truck. Sarah quickly approached him and, after extinguishing her hands, grabbed him by the vest and lifted him off the ground. The 5'8" Sarah had to lift him up over the top of her head to make sure the 6'3" Barry could not come into contact with the ground.

Barry always knew that he was going to die in combat, but that did not make it any easier to accept it as it was happening to him. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as Sarah pulled the metal chuck out of it, and his blood started to run freely to the ground.

"You bitch…" He was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that I am never going to get away with this." Sarah shot back. "Because the fact of the matter is, I already have. And by the look of things around here, you people don't have anything strong enough to stop me."

"We are going to hunt you down and kill you!" Barry screamed back. "GJ is not going to let someone as dangerous as you survive!" When Sarah heard this she threw Barry against the wrecked vehicle he was previously backed up against.

"Someone as dangerous as me!" She screamed. "I wasn't the one who fired the first shot here tonight, you were! I wasn't the one who shot at someone who had their back turned, you were!" She then grabbed hold of the vehicle that Barry was propped up against and lifted up. It was heavy, but she succeeded in lifting up the truck and throwing it like a stuffed toy away from the two of them. Then she placed her foot on Barry's leg wound and stepped down hard. She then asked the one question she needed the answer to. "Where the hell is Drew Lipski?"

"I don't know!" Barry screamed as Sarah pushed down on his wound even harder.

"So ask the people on the other end of that headset." Sarah let up a bit on the wound to allow him to regain a bit of his composure.

"Barry, you can't tell her, there are a lot of lives in danger here!" Agent Du yelled over his microphone.

"No!" Barry yelled back as Sarah put enough pressure on his leg to snap the bone in half. Barry let out a scream as he felt the bone rip through his muscle tissue. Agent Du was petrified, he was watching as one of his best agents slowly died right in front of him.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Sarah asked in a confident voice.

"Fuck you!" Barry yelled. At this point Sarah grabbed the headset off of him and put in on.

"Listen to me you assholes." She yelled over the microphone. "Tell me where to find Drew Lipski, or I am going to make sure that this man dies the most painful death I can think of. I won't have any morality issues with it, mostly because he just fucking ripped me in half." Agent Du sighed, he could not in good conscience lead Sarah to a hospital, too much was at stake.

"I can't do that, I can't tell you." He said after thinking for a moment.

"Well then I guess its lights out for Mr. Agent Man here." Sarah then took off the headset and threw it into the air, blasting it with a small plasma bolt. "Now it's just you and me. You are going to die, but the sooner you tell me what I want, the sooner it happens." Barry's eyes filled with pure terror as Sarah reached down and picked him up again. "Where is he?" She asked in a calm voice. Barry just spit in her face. Sarah retaliated by throwing him 15 feet through the air, letting him hit the ground with a thud.

"Just kill me, I would rather die than tell you!" He screamed.

"Why do you care so much…?" Sarah paused, and then a brilliant thought entered her head. "He's at a hospital, that's why you care. He is still at a hospital from the other night." She walked over to the broken man she was interrogating. "Just tell me what hospital he is in."

"No!"

"Tell me, or I am just going to blow up every hospital on the east coast until GJ begs me to take him." Sarah picked Barry up again and lifted him over and around her head and slammed him into the ground behind her.

"I'm not going to tell you! Just kill me!"

"Now it's my turn to say no. So, no I'm not going to kill you until I get what I want!" Sarah then punched him in the shoulder snapping his collar bone. "Where is he?"

"Never!" Sarah hit him again, this time in the ribs. She felt at least one break.

"Tell me now or I am going to kill everyone I can get my fucking hands on!" Sarah screamed at him.

"I don't believe you. You couldn't do that!" Barry yelled back.

"Oh really, did you see what I just did to your little group get-together here. I don't think it will be too big a problem for me."

"My men were armed," Barry said only half conscious. "And your right, we shot first. You couldn't kill an innocent if you tried! I saw the look on your face when you asked for us to let you go, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be."

Sarah took a step back, If this conversation had happened 10 minutes ago, he would have been right. Now, she was not so sure. She was angry and needed time to think.

"Tell me where he is, and I swear to you no one will get hurt." Sarah bent over and looked Barry in the eyes. "I promise you. But if you don't tell me, a lot of people are going to die." Then Sarah put pressure on Barry's shoulder, "I promise you."

"Alright I'll tell!" Barry did not know whether it was the pain or the fact that he believed the person in front of him, He did know however, that he just wanted it to end.

Back at GJHQ, agent du watched as Barry's heart rate monitor went from week to nothing. He let out a sigh, but he was confident that Barry would not break. He knew that their secret was safe, if only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Writers Comments: I think that this chapter is self explanatory. It's kind of dark, a bit violent, with just a hint of foul language thrown in for good measure. Thank you for reading it, hope you liked it, and as always, drop me a review if you feel you have something to say. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving filled with family and friends, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you still had a stellar weekend filled with family and friends.


	10. Chapter 9: The fearless Farret

I do not own Kim Possible or its characters or places. Disney does.

Warning: Blah, blah, blah, same as the previous chapter. This is the last warning you are getting, if you have read this far, I can assume that language and violence does not bother you. I am only putting this one here because of a rather intense interrogation scene, I know it is a sensitive topic so I thought I would warn you.

Chapter 9

It was ten thirty at night, and Dr. Director was getting ready to go home. She was pleased with the fact that she had been able to convince Kim's parents to let her join GJ, and for the first time in a week she felt in control of her life. That was all about to change.

As she closed out of her computer and started to walk towards the doors of her office, Agent Du burst through. He looked like he had not gotten any sleep in weeks, and he had a look of shock in his eyes.

"Agent Du, I was just about…"

"They are all dead." Agent Du said as if he was only half awake.

"What? Who?" Dr. Director knew this was a bad question, but she needed to be sure they were talking about the same people.

"The agents we sent after Project Ego, there all dead." Agent Du looked down at the ground in shame. "I just sent 246 agents into a furnace. I sat in some fucking room miles away and watched as my men evaporated into nothing." Dr. Director just watched as the exhausted man fell to the ground, maybe she had been pushing him a bit too hard lately. She had no problem with 18 hour shifts, but it was unfair to do the same to Du.

As soon as he hit the ground Dr. Director kneeled down next to him and helped him into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Should I call a med team?"

"I'm alright, I just need some sleep." He paused for a moment in thought. "I think, I can't be sure, but I think that I've only gotten about six hours of sleep in the past three days." Dr. Director helped him off the floor and onto one of the chairs in her office. "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can take down Project Ego." Dr. Director looked at Agent Du with in shock. She had never heard him have anything short of complete confidence in his abilities.

"If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have assigned you to the job." She said simply. "next time you'll get her."

"I don't think so." Du said as he seemed to be drifting away from reality. "What I seen tonight, no one on earth could have even guessed she would be able to do what she did."

"Then you are no more at fault than anyone else would be." Dr. Director then walked over to a small fridge in her office and got out a bottle of water and gave it to Du.

"I knew she was fast, I knew she was strong, I even knew she could start things on fire. What she did though, was something completely different." He paused and took a sip of water. "She ripped a hummer apart with her bare hands, she healed completely after taking a hit from a rail gun! I watched as it ripped her in two!" Agent Du stood up, he was so angry that his face was turning red. "I watched as a flash of light not only killed my men, but completely erased them from the face of the earth, there is nothing left! It's like they never existed!"

"Calm down Will." Dr. Director said sitting him back down in his chair. "You will get her next time."

"I need to go home, I need to think." Agent Du said as he started to relax a bit.

"Well, take tomorrow off and get some sleep. I can take care of your duties."

"Thanks." Agent Du was starting to fall asleep in the chair, and then he suddenly shot to attention. "George." He said. "They are starting another round of interrogations with him, I need to be there."

"No you don't, you need some sleep." Dr. Director pressed the intercom button on her phone. "I need someone to take Agent Du home, he is taking the rest of the night off."

"Yes Mam, right away Mam." A voice on the intercom responded. Then Dr. Director turned her attentions back to Will.

"Alright, you just get home and I will see you on Sunday. I can take care of George for now." Dr. Director then walked to her desk and took out a small package. Then she walked back to the doors leading out of her office, and as she left two agents entered to help Agent Du get home.

Dr. Director walked down several hallways before she reached the interrogation room. When she got there, George had already been seated and the interrogators were waiting for a commanding officer to show up.

The interrogation room was not a typical one, The person being questioned was inside of a smaller glass room, suspended in the air inside of a larger metal room. There was a retractable glass walkway connecting the main building with the smaller glass room. There were also small charges mounted on the exterior of the glass room. If the charges where to go off, they would shatter the room letting the prisoner fall about 15 feet onto the ground of the larger room. This made escape impossible.

The interrogators watched as Dr. Director walked into the room with them. It was a very rare occurrence for her to oversee any single operation, and it was always an honor to have her working with you directly.

"How long has he been in there?" She asked.

"About 20 minutes." One of the men responded. "He hasn't moved a muscle since we put him in there, it's kind of creepy actually."

"Well, I'm going in there. Open it up for me and give me the interrogation kit." The two men in the room with her scrambled and got her the tools she needed to do the job. She then left the room. After the door closed she took the small package that she took from her room and placed it in the interrogation kit.

The two interrogators watched as the walkway extended and Dr. Director walked towards the small glass enclosure. When she reached the other side, she gave the order to retract it again. This was in no way protocol, they would effectively be locking their commanding officer in with a known terrorist, but they did not want to disobey a direct order. So they retracted the walkway. Then she started her interrogation.

"So, I am going to put this as simply as I can." She started. "The sooner you tell me what I need to know, the sooner I get to go to sleep. I want to go to sleep more than I want to keep you alive, do you understand?"

"There is nothing you can do to make me talk." George shot back. "Just kill me so we can get this over with, I'm sure you have better things to be doing than asking questions to a man who won't give you answers."

"No, you are going to tell me, because if you don't I am going to make the next few hours of your life a living hell."

"You can't do shit with me, Global Justice is under the most strict interrogation laws in the world. Besides, the laws only give you three hours before you have to give me 48 hours of rest."

"This is true, but you see, I've always liked to push the rules. I like to see how much I can get away with. That's why I'm the one in the nice blue uniform, that's why I'm the one in control of the largest military in the world." Dr. Director smiled at George. "You see, I make the rules in here, this is my building. No one will ever know what happened in here tonight, and when I'm done with you… I am going to erase you from existence." She then looked up at the two interrogators who were watching from a window high above the glass room. "Turn off all audio and video feeds and leave the room." Then she turned around and looked at the retractable walkway, she pulled out her gun and shot it several times, shattering it in a brilliant display of glass particles.

"That just put this room on lock down." She continued in a calm voice. "Because no one is in the observation room, no one knows about it, and I would guess we have about five hours until they find us. Like I said, I make the rules in here, and you Sir, do not scare me one bit."

"I am not going to talk." George said unshaken by Dr. Director's display. "I would rather die."

"Oh I know, believe me I know." Dr. Director was now talking in a sarcastic tone. "You have to play Mr. Tough Guy and stand up to the big mean military lady." She walked behind him and placed her left hand on the back of George's head, she then bent over to whisper in his ear. "If you tell me what I want to know, I might consider letting you live in a jail cell for the rest of your life. If you don't tell me, you are going to die from a mix of poison and dismemberment." She then threw her left arm forward slamming George's face into the table he was sitting at, breaking his nose.

"Fuck you!" He screamed. "You can't do this to me! I have rights!"

"Your rights no longer exist." Dr. Director walked back to her side of the table, she then opened up the interrogation kit she brought along. "I had my agents mark you down as K.I.A. after we took you in. You have no rights, you're already dead. Besides, I wouldn't give someone who works for W.E. a second thought." The image of the dead girl flashed in Dr. Director's mind and anger flared inside of her. George just looked down at his cuffed hands with a grimace. "No smart comments?" Dr. Director got nothing but silence.

"Good. What I am about to inject you with is something that is illegal for use in every country, at least for interrogation purposes." Dr. Director pulled out a large hypodermic needle. "This is a concoction that insures that someone doesn't die from stress or physical pain. It doesn't numb anything, it just makes sure that your brain and heart don't stop working unless you bleed dry." She walked behind George and inserted the needle. "This will make sure you don't die on me during our little Q and A session we're going to be having."

"I have no answers for you." George shot back.

"Oh I know you don't, but I'm going to dig around in your brain to see if I can find anything of use." Dr. Director was taking with a fake sympathy that reeked of hostility. "What do you say, shall we give this a try?" George just sat in silence.

"Okay, you can play it that way if you want." Dr. Director walked back to her toolbox and pulled out a small metal rod. It was a solid 9 inches of steel, and it tapered out on one end. "You know what I hate about you W.E. people. You don't care who you hurt, or why. All you care about is getting your weapons and starting your wars."

"That's big talk coming from a military commander." George shot back. "Maybe you should take a look in a mirror once." Dr. Director laughed.

"You see, that won't work on me." she said calmly, then her composure changed as she slammed the metal rod into George's shoulder, he let out a yelp then tried to regain his poise. "Don't talk to me like I don't know what you people do. Don't talk to me like I'm one of these other GJ agents you've talked to. They don't know what you're capable of, but I do! I protect this world form the truth, because if they knew that W.E. was real, and if they knew what it was capable of…. It would destroy them."

"What we are capable of! What about you!?" George shot back. "I know about every operation GJ has completed in the last 15 years. Don't talk to me like I am some kind of fool, you are no better than us." He sat back in his chair. "Blood was streaming from his face and his shoulder was throbbing in pain. "Look at what you are doing right now, you want to play the morality game with me, go ahead."

George was met with another blow from the metal rod, this time in the ribs. He keeled over in his chair as he tried to catch his breath.

"The difference between me and you, is that you kill innocent people. You kill children, and no one is held accountable." Dr. Director then put the metal rod down and grabbed another needle from her box. It was filled with a bright blue material. "This is going to make you more uncomfortable than you have ever been in your life." Dr. Director made sure no air bubbles were in the needle then continued. "This is how it is going to work, I am going to ask a question, and if you give me an answer, I don't inject some of this into you. However, if I ask a question and don't get an answer, I am going to put a few drops of this into your arm. We will keep going until one of two things happens, one I get all the information I want. Or two, I think of a more painful way to get the information I want."

"That's B-TOX, isn't it?" George asked as he started to laugh. "You are a lot more like us than you think Doc, that is what we use to get answers!"

"So I don't have to explain what this does to you then?" Dr. Director sat down on the table and looked at George. "Why were you alone, Gemini sent four to Middleton labs, why were only you at Lipski?" George smiled.

"Because I'm better than the others." When Dr. Director heard the response, she frowned.

"Not good enough, one more chance, answer or get injected."

"Inject me." George said angrily as Dr. Director slowly reached the needle out and poked George's arm. She only injected a tiny amount into the man, but after a few moments he started to twitch.

"Well, I only injected enough for slight discomfort. You know as well as I do however, that any more is going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot." Dr. Director let out a sigh. "Why did they only send you to Lipski Inc. the other night?"

"Fuck you!" George screamed as Dr. Director slapped him across the face.

"That was for the language, but this is for the lack of information." She injected him with a bit more fluid then waited. After a few moments George let out a scream, all the muscles in his body tensed up like a tightly wound rubber band. A burning sensation flooded his body, and his skin began to crawl. After a short while George felt like he had worms crawling all over his skin.

"Let's try a different question, shall we?" Dr. Director thought for a moment. "This is an obvious one. Where is Gemini?"

"I honestly don't know!" George screamed, "But even if I did, you would be the last person I would tell."

"Another injection it is." Dr. Director was talking in a calm voice that was starting to send shivers up George's spine.

"Wait, you can't inject me if I don't know the answer!"

"Why not?" Dr. Director asked mockingly. "I know I shouldn't, but then again, you shouldn't go around killing little girls, creating mass graves, and starting wars." She then injected the needle into George's arm again. "Tell you what, I'll only give you a half dose this time."

George screamed as the pain in his body intensified once again. His skin was becoming so itchy that he wished he could just rip it off. Then Dr. Director got off the table and took out a different needle. George was starting to slam his feet on the ground, the pain in his muscles was so intense, and the spasms were so harsh that he felt the tissue tearing.

"This will make it all go away, just tell me what I want to know." She placed the needle on the table. "Tell you what, for every time you're a good boy, you get the antidote. For every time you're bad however," Dr. Director finished by pointing to the needle filled with the B-TOX. "What do you say?"

George writhed around in silent agony for a while. He was contemplating his options, then he made his choice, he knew what he was going to do.

"Tell me first, I want to know, did it hurt?" His question was followed by a violent spasm that caused his face to slam into the table again.

"Did what hurt?" Dr. Director figured that she would play along for a short while. George responded by nodding towards her eye patch.

"Gemini never talks about it, but it seems he got the worse end of the deal." His face was turning red, and his veins where becoming visible.

"How do you figure?" Dr. Director shot back, waiting to see the direction this conversation was going.

"You only lost your eye, but he lost his eye and an arm as well. It seems to me you got off easy." Dr. Director laughed when she heard this.

"Is that what you think, is that what that genius mind of yours is telling you?" Dr. Director crossed her arms.

"Yah, that's what it's telling me."

"Well then, you really don't know anything about me." Dr. Director then took out a knife from her interrogation kit. She then rolled up her right sleeve, took the knife in her left hand and cut away a bit of the skin on her right arm.

Underneath the skin was not what you would expect to see. Most people did not know this, but Dr. Director had both a metal arm and leg on her right side. Synthetic muscles twitched and contracted just like the real thing, and a thin layer of blood traveled in tubes to lubricate the joints. The skin was real though, it grew over the prosthetic limbs as if they were her own. It would be completely unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"Don't tell me I didn't have it rough." Dr. Director said as George just starred at the metallic muscles and his mouth dropped. He then began to laugh.

"We have more in common than you could ever imagine." George said when he regained his composure. "Your Brother made those for you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. That was the last kind thing he ever did for another human." Dr. Director put down the knife and looked at the metal core beneath her skin. She hated it, she hated having a constant memento from her brother connected to her body, something that was always reminding her of the most painful day of her life. George then started to speak again.

"Well, let's just say that your brother took that tech to the next level. Let's just say he could create entire people out of nothing but a bit of DNA and organic steel." Dr. Director's eye widened as she came to a realization to what was going on. She picked up the knife and cut a slit down George's arm. Blood poured out and as he screamed in pain, but she found what she was looking for. He was not a human at all, he was something completely different.

"What are you?" She said as she dropped the knife.

"I am your brother's latest toy. I am a completely organic drone. He calls us synthodrones." George looked down at his arm. "We feel pain, emotions, we have a fully realized artificial intelligence. We are just as human as the people next to us, but better."

"How did the medics not find this?" Dr. Director asked more to herself than to George.

"I look human, even under the scrutiny of a medical professional. I have no magnetic parts and my organic steel skeleton is completely surrounded by real human tissue. Even my organs are human." George then let out a chuckle. With the pain from the B-TOX mostly gone by this point, he was starting to gain back some confidence. "You see Doc, I couldn't tell you about Gemini even if I wanted to. It is the one thing we are cut off from, I physically can't say anything that would compromise him."

Dr. Director was getting angrier by the second. She eventually snapped and grabbed the B-TOX from off the table and unscrewed the needle from the top.

"Then you are no use to me." She poured the entirety of the remaining toxin into the wound she had made on Gorge's arm. Within seconds she saw the effects of the poison rushing through his body. Muscle spasms caused him to twitch uncontrollably, and he started to scream as his skin turned a dark purple color.

As the spasms grew worse, she could hear the sounds of his metal bones bending and snapping under the pressure. His fingers all broke and twisted in unnatural ways, and his back arched to such an extreme that it cracked in half, causing him to fall back into his chair. His head jerked to the side with such force that the collision between his shoulder and his chin caused his jaw to dislocate, and his skin became so stressed that it started to rip. Then everything went limp all at once, George's spine was so disfigured and bent that it became impossible for his brain to communicate with the rest of his body. When Dr. Director was satisfied that he was dead she picked up her cell phone and dialed the front desk. She needed a cleanup and maintenance crew to get to the interrogation room immediately.

As Dr. Director waited to be rescued, something unexpected happened. Clicking sounds emanated from George's body as he sat in the chair motionless. Dr. Director was worried that something drastic was going to happen. Did Gemini plant a bomb in him? Was he going to explode? After a few moments she was somewhat relieved and somewhat disgusted with what happened.

She watched as all the organic tissue melted off of him in a pool of liquefied skin, muscle, and blood, leaving only the organic metal skeleton left in the chair. After this was done, another noise erupted and a small light could be seen from inside his ribcage. Then George's skeleton started to disintegrate into nothing.

Dr. Director sat quietly and waited for maintenance and the cleanup crew to arrive. She did not say another word for the rest of the night. She hated herself for what she was pushed to do just now, but at least now she knew what she was up against.

* * *

Kim, Mr. Possible, Mrs. Possible, who was still on his crutches, and Ron all showed up at GJHQ the next morning at 7:30a.m. They were not sure exactly what to expect, but all of them were exited. They entered the massive building and walked through its enormous halls wide eyed. Ron was especially exited, he had never been in such a huge structure before, and he took in all the sights with a gaping mouth.

The walls were all polished so clean that you could see you reflection in them. The ceilings were so high that they did not seem to be part of the same plane of existence as the rest of the world. All of this was before they even reached the front desk. They were greeted by a young man, he was tall with short brown hair. He had a friendly smile, and his blue GJ uniform was in perfect order, not a single wrinkle could be seen on it.

"You must be the Possible family?" He said in a friendly voice. "Dr. Director is waiting for you at the obstacle course." He then took a long look, his computer showed that only three people were going to show up, who was the young blond boy? "I'm going to have to ask who this young man is behind you."

"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable, pleased to meet you." Ron then reached out his hand to shake the officers.

"You're not on the list." The agent said calmly.

"He is a friend of the family." Kim said with a sigh. "He won't hurt anything, and he already knows about Project Possibilities. He's just a bit….overenthusiastic."

"I'm going to have to check with Dr. Director." The man picked up the phone on his desk. The Possible family and Ron all waited patiently for him to get hold of Dr. Director, and after about five minutes he finally hung up the phone.

"He can go in, but he is your responsibility. If he breaks something you buy it." Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other as if they were second guessing their decision to let him come along with them. Ron on the other hand just raised his fist in the air.

"Boo-ya!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Looks like I'm about to get my sidekick on!" Kim looked at Ron for a moment with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well, if you're going to be a superhero you need a sidekick." Ron then pointed to himself with both hands. "And that's me KP! I even thought of a name. What do you think about the Fearless Ferret?"

"Ron," Kim started with a laugh. "I don't think they are going to just let you follow me around on 9-1-1 calls." When Ron heard this his face went from playful to serious.

"Oh KP, they will. Trust me." Kim let out another laugh.

"You have to be the strangest person on the entire planet." At this point the man behind the desk cleared his throat to get their attention back.

"If you would just follow me, I would appreciate it. I will take you to the obstacle course to meet with Dr. Director."

The group followed behind the young man though endless hallways and lobbies. As they progressed further and further into the building, the wide open areas gave way to small, almost claustrophobic rooms and passageways. It was quite clear that they were no longer in an area that was meant to be seen in public, but in a private area meant only for those who were supposed to be there.

After what seemed like forever, the group finally stopped in front of two large metal doors. Their escort then punched in a rather lengthy code into a keypad, and placed his face in a small indent in the wall. A bright flash was seen as a device scanned his retinas and cleared him for entry.

The doors opened up to reveal a massive courtyard full of all sorts of difficult obstacles. Kim remembered seeing something very similar to this back at Middleton Labs the night she snuck in. As soon as they entered, the metal doors closed behind them and a familiar face walked up to greet them.

"Possibles, I am glad to see you made it." Betty Director walked up to them at a brisk pace.

"Hello again." Kim said brightly as Dr. Director smiled and shook Kim's hand.

"So, who is this young man you decided to bring along?" Dr. Director was not happy about having Ron back in the restricted areas, but she needed to keep her newest agent happy, and she figured this was a small price to pay.

"This is Ron Stoppable…" Kim was cut off.

"I am Ron Stoppable, or The Ron Man if you prefer." Dr. Director was seriously starting to regret letting him in. Her small gesture of kindness was becoming a burden on her no-nonsense mentality.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Stoppable." She said trying to quiet him. "I trust you will stay back and listen to everything I say. What we are going to be doing here could be dangerous, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Sure thing." Ron said excitedly. "You can trust me." Then Kim chimed in.

"So what do we do first?"

"First we need to get you into that suit of your parent's, and then we are going to see what it is capable of." Mr. Possible then set down his crutches and took his backpack off. He unzipped it to reveal the battle suit inside. He took it out and gave it to Kim.

"Put the body on first, then the helmet." He instructed calmly while Kim held the suit hesitantly.

"It's not going to hurt again, is it?" She asked sheepishly. "Last time I put this thing on, I thought my head was going to explode." Mrs. Possible then spoke up.

"No, it won't hurt Kimmie." She said reassuringly. "It has already set itself to your mind, it only has to do that once." Kim still did not look convinced.

"Alright, if you say so." Kim then looked at Dr. Director. "So, do you have somewhere I can change?" Dr. Director simply pointed in the direction of a door off to the side of the obstacle course, Kim nodded and went inside.

Once inside, she took a quick look at her surroundings. She is in a very small, very plane room with no features except for a metal bench and mirror. She undressed completely and folded her clothing and set it on the small bench. It was so cramped in the room, that even a mundane activity like getting undressed was made a chore.

She then looked at the battle suit. Its stripes were all glowing a dull blue, and its fabric reflected the light in an unusual way. She took a deep breath and started to put it on. An opening split the torso of the suit in half right down the front, and as she slid into it. The fabric became more rigged. As she filled it out with her body the opening in the front melded itself shut, fully concealing her inside of the suit. She had forgotten the feel of the fabric, it was like she was made of ice, there was almost no friction as she moved around. She rubbed her hands together and felt as they glided past one another with no resistance. If felt strange, and would definitely take some getting used to.

Outside everyone was waiting for Kim to emerge in the battle suit. It was taking a bit longer than expected, and eventually Mr. Possible made an attempt at some small talk. He walked up to Dr. Director.

"So, what exactly are you going to have my Kimmycub doing here?" Dr. Director shot him a tired look.

"She is going to run a gauntlet of tests, if she passes, I will qualify her as an official GJ agent." Dr. Director took a deep breath. Her lack of sleep, mixed with a crazy amount of stress from the past few days were draining her mentally.

"You are going to give me time to teach my daughter how to properly use the suit, correct?" Mr. Possible asked trying not to look nervous with the current situation.

"Mr. Possible, please excuse me but I had a long night. When you and your family left last night, things really started to pick up and get a bit nasty. The enthusiasm is great, but my patients is at its end." Mr. Possible took the hint and also a few steps back and joined the rest of his family.

Back inside Kim looked in the mirror. She was not a fan of how little the suit left to the imagination, but there was not a whole lot she could do about that, especially right now with everyone waiting for her. She ran in place for a moment to let some adrenaline out of her system. This also felt strange to her because of the suits fabric. She did not feel any friction, and she was astonished at how much easier this made her movements.

Then the suit started to glow a brilliant blue causing her heart to jump into her throat afraid that it might start to bond itself to her brain again. After a while of standing in silence waiting for something to happen, she decided that it was safe. She then grabbed the helmet, which at the moment had the consistency of a small piece of cloth and exited the room.

She opened the door and was back outside in the morning sun. She walked up to the group waiting for her with a smile.

"Pretty slick huh?" She asked as she spun around letting everyone see the suit. Ron responded with a mock wolf whistle that made Kim blush. Then Mr. Possible walked up to Kim.

"Put the helmet on, I need to show you the suit's main features." Kim listened to her Father and put the cloth over her head. As she did so, it hardened to a definite shape like it did the last time, then she pressed a button and the visor formed over her face. It poured down as a liquid, then hardened and became clear over a short period of time.

"It's just like the last time." She said as this all happened. "Is anything going to be different now that the suit is charged? I mean with the helmet, I have already used the suit."

"Most definitely." Mr. Possible said confidently. Kim watched as the facial recognition software started up and identified everyone in the area, then gave her all of their heart rates. Then a small frame opened up in the top left with her heart rate, and the dots from last time reappeared in the bottom left showing the flow of electrons in the air around her.

"Wow, I don't think I will ever get used to all this." Kim said as she started to relax. She took a step forward and noticed that a number appeared at the top center of her vision. "What's that number I'm seeing?" She asked.

"That's how fast you're moving, I took the liberty of putting it in miles per hour as opposed to Kilometers to make it easier for you." Mr. Possible smiled as he watched his daughter look around at each of them letting the visor identify them.

"So, what do I need to know to work this thing?" She asked. Then Dr. Director interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I have some things that need attending. I will be back in a short while, please take this time to teach her everything she needs to know." Mr. Possible nodded and Dr. Director left the area. Then he turned his attentions back to Kim.

"Alright, the most important thing about the suit is the electron flow screen in the bottom left corner of the visor." He paused and waited for Kim to give some sign of understanding, when she nodded he continued. "This is what gives the suit its ability to let you move through space at incredible speeds. The magnetic forces in the suit can manipulate and use the electrons to do many things."

"Is that why I was moving so quickly the last time?" Kim asked.

"No, the magnetic strips weren't activated last time you wore the suit. Everything you did before was due to the synthetic muscles in the suit. With the electron flow engaged, you will be infinitely faster and stronger than you were. Not to mention that your movements will be made easier, and more accurate."

"I can't even imagine that." Kim said. "I don't know if I can handle any more than last time."

"Well let's see. You have the helmet on, so the suit is fully activated. Try running once, see how fast you go." Kim looked at her Dad for a moment.

"How fast did you say this could make me go?" She asked.

"Our computer models show it being able to reach speeds of about 400 miles per hour." He shot back. "It's slightly different for everyone, depending on their athletic ability, so you should probably be careful."

Kim readied herself for a test run, and as she pushed off with her right foot, she noticed a tremendous difference in the way she moved. Not only did she push off with a remarkable amount of force, but she was moving with so much ease that she could hardly believe it. It was like someone was helping her with every movement. She stopped shortly after she started, and in the few seconds she had been moving she had traveled roughly 300 yards. She was at the opposite end of the obstacle course, and her family looked like little dots. Her helmet however still identified them all by name, but it could no longer get their heart rates.

She looked back at her parents and Ron, she had used the suit before but this was different. She was moving with so much ease that it was like she was not even doing any work. She ran back to them, this time keeping an eye on the speedometer in her visor. She noticed her peak speed was 252 miles per hour, and she was not even pushing herself.

She came to a stop right in front of them, something that was made much easier now that the suit was fully functioning. She could not help but smile when she saw the look on Ron's face. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were as large as saucers.

"KP, that was awesome!" He shouted as she halted in front of them.

"Okay," Kim said with a bit of surprise. "That was so cool." Everyone had a smile on their face as they watched Kim bolt around like a lightning bolt. After all the excitement wore down a bit, Mr. Possible spoke up.

"Okay, now I am going to show you my favorite feature of the suit." Mr. Possible pointed to a small button on the belt of the suit. "Press it." He said calmly. Kim followed his orders and tapped on the button. Nothing seemed to happen.

"What did that do?" Kim asked.

"Remember how I told you the suit used magnetic energy to manipulate the electrons in the air?" Mr. Possible watched as Kim nodded. "They can also form a force field around you, this will protect you from any gunfire that is larger than the standard small arms fire."

"Cool!" Ron shouted from behind. "Can we test it out?"

"No!" Kim yelled. "I don't think I'm ready to get shot at quite yet."

"It deflects any kind of metallic projectile, the W.A.D.E. system in the suit is programmed to identify potentially dangerous obstacles and deflect them. It doesn't necessarily have to be a bullet." Then Mr. Possible smiled and took a metal pen out of his pocket. "Let me demonstrate." He said calmly.

He threw the pen at Kim, but when it was about 9 inches from her body a blue light flashed and it was sent in a different direction. Ron's mouth opened as he watched the spectacle unfold in front of him. He then ran and picked up the metal pen.

"Hey Mr. P!" He yelled, "Does it work from behind as well?"

"It should." Mr. Possible responded. Ron threw the pen at Kim once again and watched as the blue light shot it away from her moments before making contact.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" He yelled. This brought one question to Kim's mind however.

"Why didn't that work the other night? I distinctly remember getting shot at in the lab, and this didn't happen."

"You didn't have the electron flow activated." Mr. Possible responded simply. "Something you have to promise me you will never forget to do." Inside her helmet Kim rolled her eyes at her father.

"So what other tricks can it do?" Ron said as he picked up the pen and tossed it again.

"Well, it can deflect non metallic objects, but this requires an extremely high amount of energy. The W.A.D.E. system will only activate it in dire situations. It does this by creating a dense pocket of electrons in the air surrounding your body. The air can become so thick that nothing can make it though. The only problem with it is that you will have to take it easy for several minutes after you do it and wait for the suit to regain its power." At this time Mr. Possible noticed that Mrs. Possible had not said anything about her work on the suit. In fact she had not said much of anything at all. He decided to step back and give her a chance to show off what she had done with the battle suit. "Do you have anything to add Ann?" He asked as he looked back at his wife.

"I do." She said simply. "Kim the suit is melded to your thoughts. It knows everything that you are going to do, and everything you are thinking about doing. This is how you control the electron flow for the suit. I'm telling you this because you have to be careful, you can't be indecisive. If you are thinking about too many things at once it can make the flow useless." Mrs. Possible paused for a moment and thought if she had anything else to point out. "Oh," She said almost as an afterthought. "Make sure you shut the suit down before you take it off. If you thought it hurt when it connected to your consciousness, then it is really going to hurt if it's just ripped out." Kim nodded in mild terror.

* * *

Dr. Director was inside watching the security cameras of Mr. Possible teaching Kim how to work the suit. She figured she would get out of the way and let him do his thing, that way he would probably be more likely to let his daughter join GJ. She watched and listened to the whole thing, surprised and quite happy with everything she was witnessing.

She watched as Mr. Possible explained the next feature of the suit. It was a magnetic force enhancer. From what Dr. Director gathered from his explanation, Kim's right hand could send out a repelling metallic wave that would send metal objects flying through the air. On Kim's left hand a magnetic attracter was located. Using this she could attract metal objects closer to her.

As Dr. Director watched, she knew she would be walking a razors edge the next few hours. She needed to know exactly what the battle suit was capable of, but she also could not scare Kim away. She needed to find a way for Kim to gain her confidence in the suit before anything too hard was thrown at her. She sat silently and thought as Kim and Ron goofed around on the camera. Mr. and Mrs. Possible both looked more relaxed than before, and for once it seemed that everything was going to work out.

Dr. Director decided to give them a bit more time to get comfortable, in the mean time she would check on the current events of GJ. She turned on a computer screen at her desk and typed in a long password and clicked a few buttons. Then all the reports from the previous week popped up on her screen.

She started to read through them, the first one was about her peacekeeping agents in Turkey, they had been fighting a war with Greece the past three years and it was finally starting to calm down. The next was from her international aid team in the South Congo. They were helping with a major mud slide that had recently occurred due to continuous monsoons.

She then saw the report from Agent Du's mission to catch Project Ego. She started to read through it and she watched some of the video feed from the agent's helmet cameras. She was in shock with what she saw. Not in her wildest dreams did she think that Project Ego would be such a success, or failure depending on your standpoint. She had thought that maybe Du was exaggerating when he talked about the battle, but from what she saw he was only scratching the surface. Du was right, they needed to approach this situation a bit differently.

The next report was far more interesting however. It was from someone she did not recognize. She hovered the mouse pointer over the file, it was from Waldo Emerson. She opened it and was greeted by a bunch of files. Her eye widened as she read the message.

Hello Betty,

It has come to my attention that you have recently discovered my little secret regarding the synthodrones. Good job, you have finally started to understand what I'm capable of. The fact is that you have no idea just how much power I have in this world, and you have no idea how far I'm willing to go to destroy that little organization of yours. You see, I've already won, I'm just waiting for you to see it for yourself.

You were always a stubborn one sister, and I admire that. I remember how you refused to give up, even after your injury. Don't think however, that you will be treated differently from anyone else who would stand in my way. I loved you Sister, which is why your treachery was more than I could bare.

You abandoned me Sister, even after all I had done for you. Now it is my turn. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Do not bother trying to track this message.

God help you.

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair after she finished with the message. This is the first time her brother had tried to contact her directly since he left GJ. She took a deep breath and thought of the day he left. He was angry at her, he blamed her for everything that had happened and he was right. It was her fault.

She stood up figuring that she had given the Possibles enough time to get oriented with the suit. As she walked out she read the message over again in her mind. It scared her, she knew her brother. She knew that he would not be happy until he settled the score, and for Betty Director, that meant she was probably going to have to die.

* * *

In Egypt, world famous archeologist Doug Pine was working on a new dig site. He had been publicizing it as the final undiscovered crypt of the pharaohs. After months of slow digging, he was finally ready to open it up and look inside. Camera crews huddled around the man as he talked about ushering in a new dawn in discovery. He talked about the vast amount of knowledge that could be gained by going into the crypt, as he put it "the final secret of the ancient Egyptians revealed."

He was right to be exited, the crypt was miles away from any kind of village. It was located in the center of nothing but a bunch of sand dunes. Why would the Egyptians build something so far away from anything else? It would have been at least a two days walk through the desert to reach the site from the nearest landmark, and many more days from the nearest settlement.

As he readied himself to open the massive door he rubbed his hands together. He then took out a metal shard that hung on a necklace around his neck and gave it a kiss. It was the first thing he had found on an excavation site, it was about the size of a quarter and had odd markings on it. He believed it to be part of some underground spiritual ritual during the time of the Romans.

As he opened the door, the warm night air from behind him rushed into the tomb. Dust flew everywhere and a foul odor shot out at everyone causing them to recoil in disgust. Doug was not to be thwarted by a bad smell however, so he pressed on and made his way into the tomb. The smell was still awful, but as the fresh air rushed in it started to clear. He turned on his flashlight and looked around. The tomb was small, and not actually a tomb at all. It was about 1,000 square feet, and was in the shape of a nonagon. He looked at the walls and noticed that every square inch of them was covered in pictures. Not hieroglyphics, but actual paintings. He looked to the center of the room and found what he assumed to be an altar. It shot out from the ground about four feet, and had a small surface.

He then took a closer look at the paintings surrounding him. They were faded, and it was hard to make them out. After a bit of squinting, and some time, he came to the realization of what they were. He looked around him and saw a detailed picture book describing the plagues of Moses. He shined his light about them and a grin came to his face. He may have just made one of the most significant discoveries in the modern era. He then looked at the altar, and something caught his eye.

There was carving on the front of it. It looked like a picture of a monkey, both of its hands were in the shape of fists, and he was holding a spear in his tail. As Doug looked at this, shivers ran down his spine. He did not know why, but he felt uneasy all of the sudden. Then he realized something else. He had been so excited that he did not notice he was all alone in the tomb. Where were the cameras, where were his fellow archeologists.

He went outside of the tomb and his mouth dropped open. He looked around to see that everyone was dead, blood stained the sand and bodies were becoming pale as the fluids left their systems. Doug started to panic, he did not know whether to run back inside or to run to the nearest car. He looked more closely at one of the bodies and noticed that his throat was slit. In fact, now that he was looking around he noticed that all of them had died from a wound sustained from a blade.

"Holy shit." He said under his breath. He decided to run for one of the jeeps that they had come in, but as soon as he started running he felt a sharp pain in his calf. He fell, face first into the ground and his mouth and nose filled up with grains of sand. He then felt down by where the pain was coming from, and felt a piece of metal sticking into his leg. He pulled it out and screamed as it ripped his muscles and skin away. When he got it out he took a look. It was a ninja star, like one you would see in a movie. He then heard a deep voice behind him.

"Thank you for finding this place for me." It said. Doug sat up to see a man dressed in a black outfit. He had dark rings under his eyes and an evil grin on his face.

"What do you want?!" Doug screamed still in pain.

"I want what was in that chamber you just opened up." The man said back.

"What? Who are you?"

"I am Monty Fisk, and I need whatever you found in there."

"I didn't find anything, it was empty!" When Fisk heard this he got very angry. He pulled his knife out and rushed at Doug. Doug tried to kick him away but Fisk was way too fast, he dodged the kick and grabbed Doug by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You had better be lying." Fisk said, holding Doug a good six inches off the ground.

"No, only some paintings on the walls and an altar." As Doug said this Fisk Dropped him.

"What do you know about what was supposed to be in there?" Fisk asked more calmly.

"Nothing, no one even knew about the tomb before a few months ago."

"You are not making a very good case for your life Mr. Pine. I suggest you try a bit harder." Fisk's fists clenched and a mad twitch started acting up in his eye.

"I don't know what you want me to say! No one could have possibly known what was going to be inside of that place! Much less know anything about it!"

"You keep digging yourself into a deeper and deeper hole here Mr. Pine. Why don't you just explain to me everything that was in there? Did it have anything to do with Moses?" Doug's eyes widened.

"How could you possibly?"

"I have studied this world for my entire life Mr. Pine." Fisk said arrogantly, "It has very few secrets that it can hide. All you have to do is connect the right dots." Fisk then looked at his knife. "Thank you for finding this place for me, it would have taken me many more years. As a reward I will kill you quickly."

"Why would you do that?!" Doug screamed as he crawled away from Fisk. "Why kill me!?"

"Mr. Pine, everyone dies eventually. What difference does it make when?" Fisk started to walk over to the scared scientist.

"You couldn't possibly!" Doug tried to stand but the wound in his leg made this impossible.

"Did you see what I did to your people there?" Fisk pointed to the 30 or so dead people over by the tomb entrance. "Your death will be more quicker than everyone else's. You should be happy!" The way Fisk said this was more unnerving than the actual message he was conveying. He was completely sincere, he believed that he was actually doing Doug a favor. "When I kill the rest of humanity, it will be a much more painful, much slower death. You are the lucky one here Mr. Pine. Even I will die a slow painful death in the end, but it is what must be done." Fisk was now nose to nose with Doug. "I envy you." With that Fisk ran the knife into the base of Doug's scull, killing him instantly.

Fisk then tore the knife out of Doug's neck and cleaned the blade with a cloth. As he did this five more people appeared behind him. They were dressed like he was, all in black, except they had masks covering their faces. On their chest they also had a symbol, it matched the picture that was engraved on the altar in the tomb. Fisk turned to them and smiled.

"We are one step closer to our destiny. The Monkey's fist will crush humanity from existence, and the world will be saved." He then let out a laugh, "It also seems that what we came for is no longer here, so our work as only begun."

* * *

Writers Comments: (I have a lot to say this time, just stay with me) There you go, a bit slower paced than the previous chapter, but it is full of answers, and even sets up a few more questions. Hope you liked it. I thought I would give Dr. Director a chapter mostly to herself, she is an important character in the KP: R universe, and needed some development.

As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. Please, drop me a note if you have anything to say. I love to hear from my readers. If you have a problem with the story, that can be just as helpful as a compliment. (Just make sure you keep it constructive, barefaced criticism doesn't help anyone.) As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Note: I am in no way trying to push a political agenda in this story. If it seems that I am, I apologize. I firmly believe in the separation of politics and entertainment. Even if I agree with what is being said, it still makes me feel dirty. This is purely for the enjoyment of the readers, and the satisfaction of putting my story into words. I bring this up because of the recent debate over interrogations in the U.S. may seem closely related to this chapter, but it is not intended. I wrote the outline for these stories in the Fall of 2007, way before any of this stuff hit the news. You probably get preached at enough without me throwing it at you as well.

I have also been getting some questions regarding this story on whether or not it is going to be a KIGO. So I am going to answer this now to clear it up. This story is not a KIGO, I do not have a problem with KIGO stories, this is just not one of them. However, this is also a tricky question. SPOILER ALERT, DO NOT READ THE LAST BIT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE ANY IDEA OF FUTURE EVENTS. I WILL TRY TO BE AS CRYPTIC AND VAGUE AS POSSIBLE. The short answer to the question is no, this is in no way a KIGO, the long answer is something like this… This story is long, a lot of things can happen, but at no time will there be any evidence at all of a KIGO relationship. However, by the end if you truly want this to be a KIGO story, with a bit of imagination, and some serious subtext converting. You may be able to connect a dot or two. But any relationship you imagine is completely in your head and not part of my story in any way. I do this because of the extreme polarities of the readers. As many KP fans hate the paring as like it, and both groups have a right to read the kind of stories they want to read. There will be a gap of some years in the story at some point in the future. I am going to purposely keep details on what happened during this time as vague as possible to give people the chance to fill in the blanks themselves. This way, the anti-KIGO people are happy, the pro-KIGO people are happy, the people who do not care one way or the other are happy, and I am happy. However, this decision did not come from me trying to please everyone, but more because when I started the outline, I could not decide whether or not to make the story a KIGO. Now it is if I want it to be, and it is not if I change my mind.

If you want a pure KIGO story, may I suggest _Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul_, not only is it a fantastically written story (No small feat seeing as how it is, I think, over 400,000 words), but it is a story that stays away from the more pornographic nature of some KIGO stories, and focuses on plot. This is not to say that it doesn't have its more crude moments, but overall it is cleaner than other rated 'M' KIGO stories. Most of the rating comes from violence and language as opposed to other, possibly more offensive things. Read it and enjoy, you won't regret it.


	11. Chapter 10: Du's Deal

Chapter 10

Sarah had no idea what she was going to do, in her mind, she had no hopes of breaking a deal with GJ, and it was not like she was hard to point out in a crowed. She was now in inner Middleton hiding, she figured that in a city with millions of people, and with all the activity, she may not be hard to find, and she could disappear quickly if needed. Another thing she liked about being in the city was that GJ could not easily get air support. They have probably learned that ground units are pretty much useless against her, and would probably try using something a bit more powerful. She figured that if they wanted to get her in the city, they would have to come by ground, and that would give her the advantage.

She was sitting in an alleyway, about 6 stories up in a fire escape. She watched as hundreds of people walked by the alley not even aware that they were only feet away from one of the most wanted people on the planet. She knew that she needed to get Drew Lipski out of the hospital, but she also knew that it would be one of the most heavily guarded places on earth right now, and would only be if Drew were still there. Chances were that GJ had him moved after the encounter the previous night.

Sarah looked down at herself, and she did not like what she saw. She was in a bloodied, ripped apart tactical vest, and GJ issue pants that were in the same condition. She let out a sigh as she thought about how to fix this problem. It was starting to get cold outside, so she could probably get away with wearing winter clothing. This, she figured, would go great lengths in helping her hide. The thick material would cover most of her body, and with a pair of sunglasses and a hood over her head, she thought she could stay hidden pretty well.

There was one problem with this however, if she needed to use her power for anything, the clothing would burn away leaving her naked. Not the worst thing in the world, but it was something to be avoided if at all possible. She needed to find a way to get her hands on another suit like the one Lipski gave her to wear underneath her clothing. For all she knew though, the only one in existence was just blown to bits by GJ firepower.

She patently waited for the sun to set before she moved from her perch. She figured that it would be easiest to hide at night, when her obvious green skin could be hidden. She moved down the streets as quietly as she could, they were far from empty, but they were nowhere near as packed as they had been an hour or two ago. Where once thousands of people walked on each side of the side of the street, only dozens remained. She stuck to the shadows, and whenever possible she stayed off ground level.

She moved along like a shadow, making no noise and bounding across city streets as if they were cracks in the sidewalk. Then in the darkness out of some deserted alleyway, she heard a faint noise. She stopped and listened closely to see if she could pinpoint what was going on. As she listened, she heard the sounds of a woman screaming and at least two men laughing. Then she distinctly heard the woman cry out a single word.

"Rape!" The word ripped through Sarah's consciousness like a bullet. She did not want to get involved, but if she let a woman get rapped when she could stop it, it would be like giving what was left of her humanity away. It did not take her long to make up her mind, she needed to redeem herself for killing all of those agents the other night, and this was a good place to start.

She followed the noise along different rooftops and fire escapes until she found a back alley with five people in it. One woman was surrounded by four men, two of them were Caucasian, one was Hispanic, and the last was African-American. The woman had a can of pepper spray, but the men did not seem to care. Her clothing was a bit torn, and her purse was lying on the ground about 25 feet from her. Sarah was about 20 stories above them, she could jump down and scare them, but that might make too big of a scene. She needed to do this as quietly as possible.

Sarah quickly found an adjacent, deserted alleyway and looked at the building across from her. The alley was about 30 feet across, perfect for what she wanted to do. She jumped from her building across the alley, and right before she made contact with the building opposite, she raised her feet. When she got close enough, she planted her feet firmly against the wall and pushed off. As she flew through the air, she did a graceful back flip and landed with her feet firmly on the ground.

She then turned her attentions to the muggers in the alley next to her. She quickly made her way through a narrow passageway in-between two buildings to reach the area she had seen beforehand. When she finally got back to the first alley, she found that the woman was on the ground, kicking and fighting the men away. It would only be a few more seconds before she would be violated. When Sarah saw this she lost her temper.

"What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing!?" She shouted. The men all stopped and looked over at Sarah. Two of them started to laugh when they saw what she was wearing. Most of them just assumed that she was just some random homeless woman. One of them however, noticed something a bit off.

"What's wrong with this chick?" He said to his buddies. "Look at her skin, it's like diseased or something." They all stared for a few moments then another one of them spoke up.

"Yah man, that's some messed up shit, it's like, green or some shit." The all laughed and turned their attentions back to the woman they were attacking. This caused Sarah's blood to boil over.

She did not want to give them any warning, instead she just walked up to them and grabbed the closest one to her and lifted him in the air. The man let out a yelp as his feet left the ground, getting the attention of his friends. They all turned and watched in disbelief as Sarah lifted the man high above her head.

"Hold up bitch, what you doing!?" One of them yelled as he pulled out a knife from his coat. The others followed suit, pulling crude handmade weapons out from various hiding places. Sarah responded by throwing the man she was holding clear across to the other side of the alley into a large metal dumpster. Everyone watched as the man made contact with the dumpster with such force that its front crumpled inwards causing trash to fly out. Sarah then looked at the others with a grin.

"Let's start over." She said calmly. "What the fuck do you assholes think you're doing?" She looked at each of them with an expression that said more than any amount of words could.

"We was just leaving." One of them spoke up quickly. "No need to get all like that, we'll go." Then Sarah interrupted.

"No! You see! That is what pisses me off most of all! You think that because you're going to stop, I can just look past what you were doing. No, you all need to be held accountable for what you did tonight." The Hispanic man started to laugh, Sarah could tell that this man was the leader of the group.

"Hey, we is just havin' some fun. We wasn't going to hurt no one." As the leader said this, Sarah punched him in the mouth, not only knocking out all of his teeth, but dislocating his jaw and collapsing his throat. He dropped to the ground immediately, in a matter of moments he was going to die. The other two men started to walk backwards away from Sarah, not really sure what to do.

"You two are just as guilty as these asses." Sarah said simply, "and if either of you take one more step you are both going to end up like your friends here." Then Sarah looked down at the woman, who seemed to be in shock. She was sitting up, with her back against the wall watching as Sarah slowly took care of her assaulters.

"Look, we just wanna'e go home." One of the remaining men said in a scared voice.

"Well, that's just not going to happen tonight." Sarah said as she walked closer to them. "Let me guess, you guys are part of some gang right, and you think that you can just walk around and do whatever the fuck you want?"

"Hey!" One of the men shouted, "We own these streets!" When Sarah heard this, she started to laugh.

"You two seem way too pussy to own anything, much less an entire street." Sarah was now dangerously close to them. "Tell you what, you go back and tell whoever it is that orders your little group around that he is no longer welcome here."

"Fuck you bitch, you can't tell us what to do!"

Sarah responded by punching the building next to her. Her fist went straight through the brick forming a hole.

"I can tell you to do whatever the hell I want." She then brushed her hands together to get the dust off them. "Tell your boss that if I see any of you around here again, I'll kill him, then the rest of your little gang. You are going to stop what it is that you're doing, and turn yourself in to the authorities."

"I'm not telling my boss nothing." One of the remaining men told Sarah. "So fuck off." Sarah let out a sigh and ran up to the closer man and grabbed him. Neither of the gang members has ever seen someone move so quickly in their lives.

"Get the fuck out of here before I get angry enough to kill everyone in your little club house." Sarah dropped him on the ground with a thud. The man was angry, he did not like being thrown around by a girl, and he definitely did not like being told what to do. He got back to his feet and threw a punch at Sarah. Sarah nonchalantly dodged the punch and grabbed the man's arm and broke it at the elbow. He dropped to the ground and started to scream.

Sarah, now scared the man was starting a scene, kicked him as hard as she could. Her foot landed solidly on the man's sternum, causing him to fly across the alley and into the wall of the building on the opposite side. The wall that he collided with cracked and broke from the impact, and the man was dead. His chest was almost completely collapsed, all of his ribs were broken, and his sternum had exploded with the impact. It looked as if he was slammed into the wall with a wrecking ball. Sarah stared at him silently for a moment, having not expected him to fly so fast across the alley. After she got her wits back, Sarah looked at the last man.

"So, are you going to pass that message along for me then?" The man just ran away as fast as he could. Sarah let out a deep breath after he disappeared into the darkness, and then turned her attentions back to the woman. Sarah found her purse and picked it up and walked over to her. She then sat down next to her and handed her the bag.

"Did they hurt you?" Sarah asked. The woman just stared blankly across the alley at the man who Sarah threw into the dumpster. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked again, and then Sarah noticed that the woman was bleeding from a wound above her right eye.

"Thank you." The woman said almost inaudibly. Then, to Sarah's surprise the woman turned to her and embraced her. Sarah was not very good at showing affection, so she just sat there with her hands up as the woman hugged her.

"It's okay, their gone now." Sarah managed to say when the shock of getting hugged wore off.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" The woman said as she broke the embrace. "I owe you everything." Sarah did not know what to say, she needed some food and water. Not to mention that a set of clothing would be nice. She would also love to sleep in a nice warm bed again. However, this would be too much to ask for considering that she was being hunted by one of the largest organizations in the world. Then the woman interrupted Sarah's thoughts.

"You look like you could use a shower and a place to sleep, not to mention some clothes. Please come to my place, you can stay the night." Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but the woman shook her head. "I insist. My name is Jenny."

"Uh, I'm S…" Sarah thought for a moment, and then decided that a fake name would be best. "I'm Sandra, nice to meet you." Sarah helped Jenny to her feet then rubbed the back of her neck, thinking of how to phrase what she had to say. "Look," She started, "I would like to take you up on your offer, but I can't. Don't think of me as ungrateful, I just can't right now." Jenny's looked at Sarah with a look of shock.

"Well, you have to let me do something for you. You saved me, you're a hero!"

"Don't call me that!" Sarah yelled, as Jenney recoiled in fear. Sarah then tried to calm down, trying not to scare the woman any more than she already was. "I guess, if you really need to do something you could get me a set of clothing." Sarah then looked at the woman in front of her and sized her up. "You look about my size. Anything other than that though, I am going to have to decline."

Jenney nodded hugged Sarah again. "Thank you for everything, I will be right back with a set of clothing and food. I only live a few blocks away, I will be right back."

Sarah followed Jenny to the street to watch and make sure that the last remaining gang member did not try anything stupid. Sarah thought about how the woman acted so calmly when confronted by a green woman who could throw a grown man around like a toy. Something was a bit off, but Sarah could not figure out what. All she knew was that she was moments away from getting her hands on a fresh set of clothing.

* * *

It was getting late at GJHQ, and Kim was getting tired. Her Father, Mother, and Ron all watched as she ran test after test at the order of Dr. Director. All the muscles in Kim's body ached like never before, and if the battle suit were to stop helping her, she would probably just fall to the ground. She had done dozens of tests, and passed every one of them with flying colors.

She ran The Gauntlet, an obstacle course built by GJ to ensure physical endurance in their agents in less than 1/100th of the time it took the average agent to do it. The suit was tested for its resistance to bullets, and the found that anything smaller than cannon fire was useless against the magnetic fields. Even anti-aircraft fire was no use against the battle suit's awesome technology. They actually could not find a single problem with the suit, it performed exactly how it was expected to, and in some cases even beyond.

As the Sun set on the obstacle course, Dr. Director pulled Mr. Possible aside from the rest of the group. Kim, no longer left with any energy, sat motionless in a small metal chair off to the side, Mrs. Possible and Ron both were talking to her quietly. Dr. Director looked Mr. Possible in the eyes to let him know that what she was about to say needed his full attention.

"Mr. Possible," She started quietly. "Have you made up your mind on whether or not your daughter can join us?"

"I have." He said after a moment's pause. "I am going to let her join, but as soon as I think that she is not being treated like she should, she is out. Also, if her grades slip even the slightest bit I'm pulling the plug on this whole thing."

"I understand, her studies must come first." Dr. Director said in a serious tone that caught Mr. Possible off guard. It actually sounded like she was agreeing with him. Then Dr. Director continued, "I do have some more questions for you, they are important so I need answers now."

"Of course, I am happy to help any way that I can." Mr. Possible responded.

"First, I need to know if you can share the technology for you funnel system that you have protecting your lab with GJ." This surprised Mr. Possible.

"How do you know about that? That project had nothing to do with GJ."

"I have my ways Mr. Possible, do you really think that anything that big would just go unnoticed by us?" Dr. Director watched as Mr. Possible fidgeted a bit at the thought, and then continued. "I am going to share something with you, something that would make a lot of people angry if they knew I was telling you."

"And…and what would that be Dr. Director?" Mr. Possible asked.

"You know about the disaster at Lipski Inc. correct?" She watched as Mr. Possible nodded. "But what you don't know is that Project Ego was a success. It worked, actually it worked too well. It was actually the test subject that destroyed the building."

"Where is this person now?" Mr. Possible asked scratching his head.

"We don't know, she went rogue and ran off. We confronted her once, and let's just say that it ended poorly for GJ."

"Excuse me Dr., but what does this have to do with my funnel system?"

"You see, she had an unexpected side effect, she seems to be able to somehow create energy fields, heat up the air to incredible temperatures." Dr. Director was at a loss, she really had no idea how to explain what Sarah could do to someone who has not witnessed it for themselves.

"I think I see where this is going, you want to build a prison for her." Mr. Possible said as he rubbed his chin.

"That's why you're the best Mr. Possible, you're always one step ahead. If what I read is accurate about your funnel system, we should be able to contain her in a prison made of similar material. We would also like to make a set of handcuffs for her." Dr. Director sat silently waiting for a response from Mr. Possible.

"I guess it could be done, and I am assuming that price is not an obstacle?" He watched as Dr. Director shook her head. "I think I can pull this off. Where would you like me to build it?"

"That's the hard part, we have a site picked out near what used to be called Verkhoyansk. It was a city in Siberia before it was destroyed in the last World War."

"Yah, I know about it." Mr. Possible scratched his head again in thought. "The average temperature there for a year is in the negatives, and it's downright dangerous in the winter."

"I know, that is why I chose it for my prison. It offers natural defense, and with the military presence we will have there, it will be unbreakable. Not to mention that it's built out of the alloy that you created, she will not be able to use her new power to break out."

"Just what did you do to this woman to make her so dangerous?" Mr. Possible asked, "You seem a bit worried about it."

"All I am going to tell you is that we have lost well over one hundred men in our hunt for her so far. You can figure out the rest from there." Mr. Possible looked down at the ground, then a thought entered his mind that he did not like.

"That's why you want my daughter!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You want to put her up against some monster, and after I told you that it was going to be dangerous to go through with Drew's plan! How dare you!" Dr. Director got angry and took a step towards Mr. Possible and poked him in the chest.

"Remember where you are Mr. Possible, you will show me respect here. I had no intentions of putting your daughter up against Project Ego! Not only is she untrained and unqualified, but I have something completely different in mind for your daughter!" Dr. Director seemed to calm down a bit. Her face softened and her posture straightened. "Project Ego is my mess, and I am fully aware that you warned me not to go through with it. That is why I am planning on leaving your family out of this mess as best I can." Mr. Possible took a step back, she was right, he jumped the gun and shot off his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He managed to squeak out after a bit. "I'll see what I can do about building your prison. In the mean time, why don't we get back to my daughter? I will sign whatever you need me to sign."

"Good." Dr. Director said simply as she walked back to the rest of the group. She approached Kim, who stood up off of the chair she was in, and took her hand and shook it.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I hereby appoint you an official Archangel of Global Justice." Kim cocked her head slightly to side when she heard this.

"Archangel, what does that mean? Is it some sort of rank?" Kim asked as Dr. Director nodded.

"Here at GJ, we do not follow the standard ranks of world military groups. We follow what is called the Hierarchy of Celestial Beings." At this point Ron interrupted.

"In English Doc?" He said sarcastically as he got a cold stare from Dr. Director that told him it was time to shut up.

"Well, it goes like this," She started. "Angels are the lowest ranking members of GJ, they have minimal combat training, and are mostly used as nonviolent foreign aid. Bringing food to disaster struck areas and so on. Next up on the list are the Archangels, They also have minimal combat training, but are trained to be soldiers. They are trained in weapons use, hand to hand combat, and basic survival techniques." Dr. Director then pointed at Kim with a grin. "All things you are going to be learning about in the near future."

"Then the list goes up like a military ranking system would." Dr. Director continued. "You move from being an Archangel to a Principality. After Principalities come the Powers, then the Virtues, and then finally Dominations. After that, point you reach the top ring of agents. Starting with the Thrones, these are elite agents that have seen at least 10 years of service and have seen active combat many times. Then you have the Cherubim, the second in command of the GJ military, there is only one at any given time and they are next in line to take over for the top spot. Right now, Agent Du is the Cherubim of GJ. Then you have the Seraphim of GJ, it's like the president to the United States Military, accept they have to have at least 15 years of active service in GJ to even be considered for the job. I was appointed by the Union of Civil Nations three years ago as the Seraphim of GJ." By this point Kim got the general idea, but she had one question that needed to be asked.

"Why make it different from the standard military ranking system? It all just seems to be more complicated."

"It is because we are not a normal military organization. We are protectors of the peace. We watch over the world and do everything we can to make it as safe for people to live in as possible." Kim smiled when she heard this.

"I like it," She said. "I like the idea of making people safe." At this point Kim noticed something was a bit off, her knees were wobbling, and her hand was shaking. It seemed that all at once all the energy in her body was completely gone. She was tired before, but right now she was exhausted. Mrs. Possible noticed this right away and grabbed Kim's shoulders and stabilized her, sitting her down in the chair again. After Kim was sitting, she turned to Dr. Director.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to insist on stopping for the day. We don't know what kind of physical drain this suit has on people yet, and I would prefer we do not hurt my daughter on the first day." Mrs. Possible then placed her hand on Kim's forehead and felt for a fever.

"I understand." Dr. Director responded. "You are free to go whenever you wish. I would like to see Kim again soon however. She has much more to learn. I would like to give her basic weapons training and field survival training within the next week. From what I hear however, she will not need any hand to hand combat training." When Kim heard this she smiled.

"Nope, I am a black belt in 16 different styles of martial arts. I have been studying them since I was 5 years old."

"I know, I ran a background check. It's very impressive, and I noticed that you put those skills to great use on the gauntlet today." Then Dr. Director looked at the group as a whole. "Well, since Kim has refused to accept any sort of income for joining GJ, I guess we are done here." When Mr. and Mrs. Possible heard this, their heads shot back to stare at Kim.

"You what!?" They both said in unison, before her mother continued.

"Kim, you should probably accept the money. It would help you get through college without any debt." Then Dr. Director interrupted.

"Kim will not have to pay one penny for college, it is a standard benefit for anyone who is part of GJ. She will be able to attend any school that will take her, and come out on the other end free of debt. And looking at your Daughters grades, it seems she will not have any trouble getting into a nice school." Then Kim spoke up.

"Just out of curiosity, how much were you going to pay me to work for you?" Dr. Director smiled.

"Are you sure you want to know, it might change your mind."

"Yah, tell me." Kim closed her eyes and waited for the answer. She only hoped it would not be too large.

"Well, I was told to offer you $690,000 a year salary, but I was given the wiggle room to give you up to a $720,000 a year." Dr. Director watched as all of the Possible's, plus Ron's, mouths dropped. "We figured that, given the circumstances of her joining us, it was only fair she be handsomely rewarded." Then she paused. "Kim, this is your last chance, do you want the money?"

Kim thought for a moment, it was a lot of money. More than she would get working anywhere else, that was for sure. But she did not feel that she could accept it. Then she came to a decision.

"Could you possibly give it to my Mom and Dad for their research? I think they would be able to spend it on more worthwhile causes than me." Dr. Director just blinked a few times silently.

"I guess, what do I care where the money goes in the end. Consider it done." Dr. Director then turned to Mr. Possible. "We will open up a new account in your name and transfer the money immediately." Both of Kim's parents stared at their daughter, they did not know whether to be angry with her, or grateful. Mr. Possible was the first one to try and put his feelings into words.

"Kimmycub…" He was interrupted almost immediately by Kim.

"I owe it to you, consider it payment for breaking into your lab and starting this whole mess." Kim then stood up off the chair and gave her Parents a hug. "It's no big, just take the money and do some good with it."

While all of this was going on, Ron just stood silently watching in disbelief. Kim could buy a new house every other year with that kind of money, and she was just giving it away. Part of him knew what she was thinking, but he still found it amazing. After a moment he decided to speak up.

"Well, that was totally unexpected of you." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I guess that it's pretty cool, wanting to help your folks like that." Kim just smiled at him.

* * *

Fiske sat silently staring at the entrance to the Egyptian tomb that Doug Pine had just uncovered. He did not move, he did not speak, he just starred. It was like he was trying to look beyond what the tomb had to offer, like he was trying to look into the soul of the tomb. After a while the others with him started to get antsy, and then one of them got up the courage to speak.

"Why don't you just go inside master?" Fiske did not move, it was like he was made of stone. "Master, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." He finally said, "I just think that I shouldn't have to hear you." Then Fiske stood up. "I do not go inside readily because it is sacred ground. The gods live here, and this was their sanctuary. Now some bumbling scientist has disturbed it. He released them and now they are angry." Fiske walked up to the entrance and touched the door with his right hand. "I can hear them if I listen, and with you speaking to me that becomes very difficult." The person talking to him took a bow.

"I am sorry master, it won't happen again."

"See to that, will you." Fiske walked backwards a few feet and sat back down. He did not say anything for move for several more hours. He sat out in the sun of the desert motionless. Sweat poured down from his face and drenched the clothing that he wore. Then, as the sun was setting he stood up.

"I think I am ready now." Fiske said plainly, and then he took off his shoes and slowly entered the tomb. When he got inside he walked up to the altar, the archeologist was right, there was nothing left. He was hoping that the man was lying, or just did not know what to look for, but it was indeed empty.

Fiske clenched his fists and shivered a bit as rage ripped through his body. His entire life was spent looking for this one place, his entire life spent trying to learn the secret of this tomb, and when he finally gets there he is greeted with only emptiness. Too many times in his life had he been teased with the promise of what once rested in this place.

Ever since he was a child, Fiske was told stories of the great emperors and kings of the world, and he had always dreamed of joining them in history. In order to do that however, he would need to obtain the artifact that was kept in this place, especially now that Project Ego had not gone the way he had expected.

After a while he slowly walked back out of the tomb. The others with him did not say a word, they were scared, and rightfully so. In all the time they had known Fiske, they have never seen him once hesitate to kill someone. He did it like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was like breathing, or sleeping.

"Someone has taken it." Fiske said after a long pause. "I think I know who." Then one brave soul decided to ask a question.

"And who would that be Master?"

"It's time I pay Gemini a visit. I think he may have what I'm looking for."

* * *

Sarah was overlooking Upperton South Hospital. She was right with her hunch that it would be completely surrounded by armed guards. They were standing shoulder to shoulder all around the building armed with heavy assault rifles. That however, was not all that GJ had done to prepare for Sarah's arrival. They also mounted rail guns all the way around the hospital along the roof.

This was both good news and bad news, the good news was that this meant that Drew was probably still inside, the bad news was that she had no idea how she was going to get in without hurting anyone. She made a promise to the man that told her where to find Drew, he told her, and so she was not going o kill anyone in extracting him. Normally she would not think much of keeping a promise, but the fact was that she really did not want anyone else to die.

Sarah was standing on top of massive skyscraper, several stories higher than the top of the hospital. She had made her way up the building without ever even setting foot inside. She was able to scale the building from the outside in a matter of minutes, she hated to admit it to herself, but she liked the benefits that Project Ego had given her. If she was not green, and running from GJ, it would all be worth it. She felt indestructible, like she could fight off the entire world and come out on top.

It was broad daylight, not the best time to make a grab for Drew, now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game. She would wait for ether GJ to move Drew, the security to be relaxed, or for him to be released from the hospital. She figured these would be prime moments of attack.

So she waited, and in the mean time looked over the clothing that Jenny had left her. She was wearing a thick black hooded sweatshirt, Sarah actually liked the way it looked. The only problem was that if she would have to use her powers, it would evaporate to nothing in an instant. She also had on a pair of blue jeans. They probably would have fit rather loosely on Jenny, but Sarah had slightly more muscular legs and wider hips that made them fit snugly. They were not uncomfortable, just a bit restricting. Jenny had also given Sarah a pair of camping boots and socks. They boots were just a bit loose, but fit better than expected. All in all she looked a bit mismatched, but it was functional, warm, and one hell of a lot better than a ripped up GJ vest and pants.

Jenny had also given her some canned food in a small backpack. Not ideal for the average person on the run, but with Sarah's abilities, she could heat up the food without even starting a fire. Just open the can a bit, hold it, and heat up her hand. Sometimes if she was not careful the bits around the edges of the can would get burned, but it worked. She now had a full belly, and with it, a new sense of confidence. All she needed now was the good doctor, and she would be back to normal in no time. Then GJ could leave her alone, and she could get her life back on track.

Inside of the hospital, Drew's two attending doctors, Matt and Bill, were still watching him very carefully. Drew was on and off as far as consciousness went, and sometimes he would wake up acting crazy, and other times he would wake up not remembering anything. Each period of consciousness would last about an hour, and then he would fall to the ground comatose. No one had even the slightest idea what could possibly be happening to him.

The Hospital had him hidden away, they did not need the entire world knowing that they had one of the wealthiest people in the world staying at their facility, especially if he was not getting better. The added stress put on by the increased GJ agents at the hospital was also a good indicator that this was supposed to stay under the rug.

Matt and Bill just sat in the room with Drew. They were on one end of one-way mirror, observing Drew in his slumber. Bill had noticed that he seemed to go comatose in patterns. He would always black out for, according to Bills theory, 55 minutes. Then he would wake up for the exact same amount of time. If he was right, Drew was going to wake up in just over two minutes. He had no idea what was causing the loss of consciousness, but it was a start.

Matt watched all of Drew's vital signs quietly waiting for any kind of irregularities. He noticed something right before it was time for Drew to wake up, his brain activity shot off the chart and his heart rate sped way up. He was living at a level that would kill any normal human being instantly. Right after the spikes, he noticed that Drew shot out of his bed and started rambling in short random phrases.

Matt and Bill both watched as Drew grabbed a marker that they had left on a table next to his bed and started to write on the window. He was muttering to himself in a quiet voice that neither Matt nor Bill could hear. They noticed that he always started right where he left off with his equations, it was like he did not even know that he was losing consciousness every hour or so. They watched him for about 35 minutes, and then something completely unexpected happened. Drew stopped writing. He just dropped the marker and looked over his equation with a wide grin. He then turned to his doctors.

"I'm done." He said calmly. Both Matt and Bill stared at each other, how did Drew know they were watching him? They were on the opposite end of one-way glass. "Doctors, you don't need to hide from me, I assure you I am quite sane."

Matt looked at the brain scans and noticed that the machine did not even have a number that it could assign to Drew. He was thinking so sporadically and quickly that the computer could not even begin to keep up with him. Bill looked at Matt and held out his fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Best three out of five, loser goes in, winner stays to monitor the scans." Matt just shook his head at Bill.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go in." He stood up and opened the door and walked in to talk to Drew.

"Hello Good Doctor." Drew said calmly. "How am I doing today, can I go home now. You see, I've finished my work here, and now I need to go test my findings." Matt took a deep breath then began.

"Mr. Lipski, you cannot go home until we find out what is wrong with you. You are…" He was cut off.

"I am passing out every 55 minutes, my skin is blue, my brain is racing, and my tissue is healing much faster than it should." Matt looked shocked. "You see Doctor, not only am I aware of everything that is happening to me, but I also know how to fix it. You see, all my problems are related, my body shuts down because if it didn't, I would die. My brain is racing so quickly that it tires itself out, and it needs the down time. I think a standard downer pill would do the trick to fix this. I would need a large dose, about 200 milligrams twice a day should do it."

"That's suicide, a dosage like that would kill you instantly." Matt protested. "I can't, in good conscience, prescribe a lethal dose of drugs."

"You see Good Doctor, my body will be able to handle it because I'm healing faster than the average person." Drew laughed. "It seems that I should be able to take my medication, and you should be able to keep your conscience clean." Matt stared at Drew for a while, not sure what to think of him.

"That maybe so, but I can't release you. GJ gave us strict orders not to let you go, apparently it's dangerous for you to be out of the hospital right now." Matt leaned against the wall. "You seem to be doing better? Do you feel dizzy, or nauseous?"

"I feel everything Doctor." Drew responded. "I feel everything, I see everything, and I now understand everything. My mind is now open in impossible ways!" Drew ran up to Matt and grabbed him by the face with both hands and shook him. "I can see the thoughts of everyone in this place, I can feel the pain of the person who used to be in the room next to us, and I understand what needs to happen in order to complete my life's work! But first I need to get out of this place!"

Bill was watching from behind the glass. He watched as Drew's vital signs caused the machines to show error signals as they failed keep up with him. Drew twitched and fidgeted as electrical impulses tore through his body. It was not going to be much longer until Drew lost consciousness again.

Drew let go of Matt's face and turned back to his equation and looked it over one more time.

"Good Doctor, I do believe that I am not going to last much longer before I pass out again. If you could be so kind as to get me some medication, I would be very appreciative." Matt just stared with a dumbfounded expression on his face, unable to do anything. His patent was in obvious need of psychological help. After a while Matt tried to regain his composure and slowly straightened himself out.

"I will get you your pills Mr. Lipski, but 400 milligrams per day is a bit steep, I can't give that to you right off the bat. Why don't we start a bit lower and work our way up, see how your body adjusts." When Drew heard this he was immediately enraged.

"I need the medication now!" He shouted. "I know what I'm doing, just give it to me!" Drew fell to his knees and pounded on the ground. "I need it now, I need it now!" He shouted. Matt did not know how to respond, Drew was acting like a spoiled child in a toy store. He just looked at the glass in the room and yelled.

"Bill, call security, tell them we need tranquilizer now!" As Matt finished giving the order he felt a sharp pain in his right calf. He looked down to find that Drew was grabbing on to him and squeezing as hard as he could. Matt screamed as Drew's fingers broke his skin and started to draw blood. He tried to kick at Drew, but he was too strong. Drew just held his leg in place.

At this point Bill ran into the room to try and subdue Drew, but as he tried to separate the two men Drew started screaming.

"I need to get out of here! He is going to find me here! He is going to find me!" Drew let go of Matt, and tears streamed down his face, Matt's blood covered his hands, and his muscles were so tense that veins were starting to show through his skin, which was becoming darker and darker. "I need to hide!" Bill grabbed Drew from behind and tried to get him to his bed.

Drew was too strong for Bill however, and fought free of him. As Bill backed away Drew grabbed on to him and lifted him in the air. Then Drew ran over to the window and launched Bill right through it. Matt, now with severe damage to his leg, was powerless to stop anything that was happening. All he could do was watch as one of his friends was thrown to his death. He just watched as the glass shattered and Bill disappeared into the outside.

Sarah was sitting outside watching the hospital from above. She was getting tired and impatient, and she was starting to think about just marching in there and grabbing Drew, She rarely won at the waiting game. Then something caught her attention. It was the noise of glass shattering and a man screaming. She quickly located the source of the noise to find that a doctor was falling from the eighth story of the hospital and was about to land in the parking lot below. She cringed as he landed with a thud against the blacktop.

At this point she turned her attentions back to the window that he had fallen from. She tried to make out the person that was standing in the window, but he was too far away. Then she noticed that two other people appeared behind him who seemed to be putting him in restraints. The man was screaming a bunch of things that were indiscernible from where Sarah was watching.

Sarah then felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder followed by the loud cracking sound of a high caliber sniper rifle. It seems that in all the excitement she had stood straight up, giving GJ a clear view of her. Her cover was blown, and she needed to get out of dodge quickly. She dropped to the roof to take cover, but it would not last long, she figured that by now GJ probably had dozens of agents making their way up the building.

The truth was actually far worse for Sarah, there was not only agents making their way up the inside of the building, but also four helicopter gunships making their way up the outside of the building. These helicopters were not like normal however, but special ones built for urban combat. They had superb maneuverability, and were remote controlled from GJHQ. Their small hulls allowed them to weave into narrow alleyways at high speeds, and the lack of a cockpit allowed them to be built with aerodynamics being the only thing in mind. The only thing that was large about the crafts was their quad 50 caliber machineguns mounted in ball sockets on all four of their sides.

As Sarah watched the door to gain access to the roof, she slowly became aware of loud humming noise surrounding her, she turned to see that she had been completely surrounded by the small urban crafts. She froze for a moment, not having the slightest idea what to do in this situation. All she knew was that she needed to find a way to get a hold on Drew Lipski, and that that was probably going to hurt her a lot.

She looked over the helicopters carefully, she knew that there was no way an agent could be sitting inside, they were only about nine feet long, and five feet wide. She also got a good look at the guns, they were all set up with rotating barrels. The way that they floated around suggested that they had great speed, and maneuverability. They reminded Sarah of insects, darting around, making sudden turns, and stopping again on a dime.

After a few moments a voice came over a set of speakers on one of the ships. Sarah did not recognize it, but she did not really care who it was, by this point she already had a plan of action in mind. Besides, she figured it was too late for her to turn herself in, it was too late for that the moment she ran from the hospital on the night of Project Ego.

"We have you surrounded! Give up now, or we will open fire on you!" Sarah exhaled audibly when she heard this, she was sick of listening to the same ultimatums over and over. You would think they would try a different approach by this point. Their plan of action was clearly not working, and their persistence was becoming a bit of an annoyance to Sarah.

"I think I have a better idea!" She shouted back at the helicopter. "How about we see how good you are at driving those overpriced piles of shit!" Sarah lit up her right hand and launched a beam of concentrated energy at the nearest chopper, it dodged it without a problem and then once again began to hover in place.

"One more chance, or we will open fire!" Sarah didn't hesitate for one more second, she just ran towards the side of the roof closest to the hospital and leapt off, the gunships in hot pursuit.

* * *

Kim was trying to concentrate, She was in Middleton labs running tests with the Battle Suit. She had still not fully recovered from the previous day's activities, but her stubborn determination kept her going. It was five o'clock in the evening, and the sun was starting to go down on the horizon. She had been testing out the suit for eleven hours now, much to the dismay of her father. Despite all of his worrying and warnings, Kim kept at what she was doing.

At this time however, she was starting to wish she had taken it a bit easier. She had been running through the obstacle course in Middleton Labs over and over again. She seemed to have peaked about four hours ago, and had been on a steady decline since then. Her times, still unimaginably faster than any normal human could manage, were getting longer and longer, and her exhaustion was becoming extreme.

She was standing at the bottom of a massive warped wall, sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing heavily. Every single muscle in her body was screaming in agony, and she felt like she was going to collapse on the spot.

"Just a bit longer." She whispered to herself, "I can do this, just one more run through." She took in a deep breath and began to run up the warped wall. It stood about 45 feet tall, which was no problem for her in the morning, but was now becoming a bit of a burden. When she first started she could just leap to the top, but now she found that she had to plant a foot about half way up and push off to get all the way up.

After she reached the top, she overlooked the next obstacle. It was a series of fifteen pillars reaching from the floor to the same level that she was standing. Each of the pillars was about eight feet apart, and only about one foot wide at the top. The object was to accurately jump from one pillar to the next and make it across a wide pit in the room.

When she was refreshed this was easy, she could clear the entire pit in one bound. Now however, she had to carefully leap her way from pillar to pillar. Her calf muscles tensed up and began to cramp every time she landed on one of the small platforms. As she landed on the ninth pillar, her legs gave out and she fell 45 feet to the ground. Her body was not as strong as her mind and was forcing her to take a brake.

Kim just lay on the ground motionless, too exhausted to even stand up. She had been beaten, and it was time for her to accept that and go home. Her Father came out of the observation room and came to his daughter's side. He had a worried look in his eyes, and was determined to stop Kim from trying the course again.

"Are you okay?" He asked on the verge of panic.

"Yah Dad, no big." Kim said without moving. "I am just really, really tired."

"Well, I am taking you home, I don't need you to hurt yourself." As Mr. Possible said this, Kim pressed the button on her helmet and the visor seemed to melt away to nothing. She then took it off her head and smiled at her Dad.

"I would like nothing more than to go home." Mr. Possible helped Kim off the ground. He was still on his crutches, so this was not an easy feat for him. After Kim steadied herself on her own feet, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We can help each other get out of here." He said as Kim grabbed on to his arm. They both started to limp there way out of the lab and to the car, supporting each other's weight. About half way to the car, Kim noticed a grim look on her Father's face.

"What's wrong? You look worried." Kim stopped right before the door of the lab, not letting her Dad go any further. It took a while for her Dad to respond, but he eventually opened up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm starting to have second thoughts, I don't know if I want you do be in such a dangerous position."

"Dad, I'll be fine." Kim said, "It's just standard police work at first."

"Yah, but that's not what worries me! What about after that? What about after you're 18 and they don't need my permission to send you to God knows where?" Kim looked down at her feet.

"Tell me Dad, is it me, or the suit that you don't trust?" Mr. Possible was silent. He never intended his concern to sound like a lack of trust for Kim. However, it was true. He was not sure if Kim would be able to handle what GJ was throwing at her, he could not tell her that though, it would crush her.

"Just forget that I said anything Kim. It's just the jitters, I'm a bit nervous is all. Normal parental stuff, you'll understand someday." Kim looked at her Dad with a piercing stare.

"Okay." Kim said slowly, unsure whether to believe him or not. Then she tried to dump the thought from her mind and continued to walk to the car with her Dad. When Kim entered the car and sat in the passengers seat she closed her eyes, and before she knew it, She was sound asleep.

* * *

Sarah was in freefall off the side of the building. She had caught the operators of the helicopters by surprise, but after a few moments they were after her. Diving straight down to the ground, following their target. They could get a lock on Sarah's considerable body heat for more accurate shots, but the threat of civilian casualties was always a big factor in urban combat.

Sarah tried to steer herself so that she was falling right above crowded pockets of people, this would keep the gunships off of her back until she hit the ground. She also decided that while they could not fire at her, it would be the perfect time to attack. She turned around in mid air, her back shoulders now facing the ground, her legs slightly higher up than the rest of her. She put her hands out and started to charge up a blast of plasma.

The gunships saw what was happening and started to take evasive action, but it was too late. Sarah's elbows buckled slightly from the force as the blast of plasma left her hands. The glass windows all along the side of the building shattered as the blast traveled up its side. Two of the four gunships could not get out of the way in time and were disintegrated instantly by the heat. The other's instruments went haywire as the blast streaked past.

The force of the blast caused Sarah's speed to increase dramatically as she fell. When she hit the ground, it was with so much force that the road shattered beneath her, and she fell through to the sewers below. Filthy water rushed over her as she hit the bottom of the sewage tunnel. She did not have much time, so she swallowed her pride and stood up as fast as she could. She looked up to see that the remaining two gunships where still in pursuit after her, and now that she was in a sewer they could fire without the worry of hitting any civilians.

The gunships acquired a lock on their target and opened fire, the 50 caliber bullets whizzed down to the streets and smattered the entire area around Sarah. Disgusting, foul smelling liquid splattered up into the air as the massive rounds plummeted into the darkness of the sewer tunnel. Sarah let out a scream of agony and frustration as several of them ripped into her taking large chunks of flesh and cloth with them. Luckily, the gunships could only manage to hit her three times in the barrage.

Sarah took off down the tunnel in the direction of the hospital to avoid getting hit with any more bullets. Her body was healing, but her new clothing was starting to fall apart, not to mention they were full of blood and sewage. She had no idea where she was, or how far away the hospital was, all she knew was that she needed to get there as quickly as possible.

The gunships quickly noticed that Sarah had disappeared into the tunnels, it was not a problem for them however, because they could follow her heat signature from the air. They just dashed through the city, following Sarah's every movement and waiting for her to emerge. After a minute or so, they noticed that the heat signature came to a stop. Sarah must have been lost in the labyrinth down below.

That was not all however, what was even better for the gunships, was the fact that she stopped on the opposite end of the parameter that GJ had set up. She was trapped, and now they just needed to wait for her to make her move.

Sarah sat quietly in the sewer system trying to come up with a plan. She had some idea of where she was, but without an exact location, it was hard for her to know what to do. She looked around for a storm drain to see if she could get a better understanding of her surroundings. It did not take too long for her to locate one, and she jumped up and grabbed a hold of the grating from below. She could hear the humming of the two remaining gunships, along with the sound of dozens of boots hitting the pavement around her. Then she caught a glimpse of her target. She was only about 200 yards from the hospital, and if she could only get inside, GJ would not be able to fire on her anymore.

She knew she did not have much time to think, she needed to come up with a plan fast, and she did not care if it was a particularly good one. She just needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible. She decided that she needed to go with some shock and awe. She needed to buy herself enough time to escape once she had her hands on Drew, and she figured that if everyone was scared of her, she just might be able to get away with it.

Sarah lit up her hands, causing her sweatshirt to burn away up to her elbows as she readied the blast. Outside the gunships noticed a large spike of energy coming from beneath the ground, and issued an order for all ground units to clear the immediate area. They had no idea what was going to happen, but based on the temperature spikes below them, they knew it was going to be big.

Sarah was now ready to unleash her blast from below the city streets. The heat from her hands evaporated all of the water on her skin, and left only a foul smelling residue. She reached her hands into the air, and let the blast go, it shot up into the top of the sewage tunnel and effortlessly burst through to the surface. From the outside, it looked as if a volcano had erupted in the middle of the city streets spewing forth a plethora of green fire. The gunships dodged the display easily, and the ground agents had long ago cleared the area, but Sarah had won. She had created a substantial amount of fear in her opponents.

GJ agents watched in horror as Sarah's blast shot into the sky. Every metallic object in the area stated to gradually get sucked into the center of the blast, including objects as large as cars. Guns were ripped out of the agent's hands as they were sucked into the heart of the massive blast. The gunships where forced to retreat as they started to get sucked in as well. By the time the blast had cleared the city, everyone was too afraid to do anything. Sarah could make her move, and get out of there before anyone could get their senses back.

She quickly jumped up through the hole that she had just created in the road and started to run towards the hospital. By now the two gunships were hot on her tail, and firing their massive chain guns at her. For all their shooting however, they could not hit the rapidly accelerating Sarah. The ground units were still unnerved by her display, but the operators of the attack helicopters were still at the top of their game.

Sarah did not have to get very far before she would be inside of the hospital, and to safety. As she got closer to the front doors, the amount of people firing at her increased dramatically as the agents got a handle on themselves. Still, no one seemed to be able to get off a good shot at her as she shot past them like a speeding bullet.

As she got closer to the hospital she leapt into the air and curled herself into a ball, she was moving so quickly that the force of her flying through the air was enough to send her smashing right through the front door. Glass shattered everywhere as she burst into the lobby, finally hitting the ground about 30 feet inside the door. That is when she slowly came to the realization that her pain had come to an abrupt end, and the noise of hundreds of guns died down almost immediately after she entered the hospital. She then heard a similar but different noise, and one that was equally as unwelcome. She heard the sound of hundreds of riffles being readied and loaded.

When she looked up she realized that she was lying in the middle of about 300 GJ agents, all of whom where pointing their guns at her. She had gone and put herself right were they wanted her to. It had been a trap from the beginning, and she played her part perfectly. The lobby of the hospital was in three stories overlooking the entrance, each one of them had a spread of 100 GJ agents, all of them ready to fire on the slightest notice.

"Aw fuck!" She screamed. "Can't I catch a break!? Do you bastards have any idea how much it hurts to get shot!?" Sarah waited for one of them to give some kind of ultimatum, or for someone just to speak up at all. It took a while, but eventually her waiting paid off.

"Ms. Harris." A man's voice said after what seemed to be an eternity. "We have you completely surrounded, there is absolutely no escape. Outside of this place, we have hundreds of gunships in the air. Most of which have been outfitted with railguns just for you." Sarah was getting angry, more at the fact that she did not see this coming than the fact that she had hundreds of guns pointed at her.

"Look!" She screamed. "You guys can't win, I thought I proved that to you a few nights ago. Just get the fuck out of here before I turn this entire city block into cinders." She lit up her hands to put a bit more emphasis on her point. This caused some of the agents to recoil in terror while others tightened their grip on their weapons, ready to pull the trigger on a moments notice.

"No need for that Ms. Harris." The man said. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Agent Du, we met briefly the night of Project Ego." Sarah looked around and pinpointed the man speaking. He did look familiar. "We don't want anyone to get hurt, and I suspect that you feel the same."

"You don't seem to be leaving me much of a choice in the matter!" Sarah yelled.

"Just calm down and we can talk about this, give me five minutes." Agent Du looked Sarah in the eyes.

"Why should I, you do realize that your little toys outside just tried to turn me into a fine powder! To tell you the truth, you haven't given me any reason to trust you!" Sarah tensed up, and the fire around her hands intensified.

"All I want is 5 minutes, after that, you decide. Despite what you think, we have your best interests at heart. Our gunships didn't have to miss."

"Fuck off!" Sarah yelled. "All you care about is making sure that no one knows that you fucked up!"

"That's not true, and to prove it, if you come with me right now, I will tell the world that we screwed up. Both of us want the same thing, you just need to give us a chance."

"Yah, is that so. Then tell me, what is it that I want!" Sarah relaxed just a bit, the fire around her hands slowly getting smaller.

"You want to be left alone." Sarah stared at Du for over a minute without saying a word or moving a muscle. She was trying to gauge whether or not the man was telling her the truth, and the longer she stared at him, the more certain that she was that he was being honest.

"Alright shoot!" Sarah yelled as she extinguished her hands. "You have five minutes to prove that turning you into ash isn't in my best interest."

"Can I talk to you alone Ms. Harris?" Agent Du motioned with his hands towards a door to Sarah's right.

"You're going to trust me to talk to you alone?!" Sarah was surprised. "Don't you think that that would be a bit dumb on your part?"

"Please, if we could skip the part where you mock me and just get on with this." Agent Du started to walk towards the room he had pointed to earlier. "Follow me." Sarah didn't know what to make of this situation. It seems that GJ had gone through a lot of trouble just to get to talk to her in private.

They entered a small room that looked like it was used for meetings. A large glass table took up most of the room, and in its center there was a small projector. Along the wall opposite of the projector there was a large screen, and several billboards set up. Sarah decided to start the conversation.

"I hope luring me into a hospital full of patents wasn't the brightest idea you've ever had." Sarah smiled at Du. "That almost got real bad out there. You took a big risk bringing me here."

"Don't worry, I'm not that dense. Only one patent and his doctors, or is should say… doctor remain. Seeing as how he saw fit to throw one of them through the eighth story window." Agent Du then turned to Sarah and stared her right in the eyes. "I know what I'm doing Ms. Harris. If I don't come out of this room in one piece, Mr. Lipski will die, and you will never get a normal life back. I made the mistake of underestimating how effective Project Ego was a few nights ago, that's not going to happen again."

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you wanted to start a war with me."

"That would be stupid now wouldn't it?" Agent Du sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "I know that I probably can't beat you in a straight up fight. However, when you have as much money as we do, you always find a way to win."

"I'm not scared of you." Sarah narrowed her gaze at Agent Du. "All you've done so far was prove to me that you don't know how to handle me." Sarah then got in real close to Agent Du, to the point that their noses were almost touching. "You've taken away my fear Agent Du, if you thought I was dangerous before, just try me now. Make me angry, see how that fucking works out for ya'!"

"I don't intend to make you angry Ms. Harris." Agent Du backed up his chair a bit to get away from Sarah. "Let me tell you why I brought you back here. I want to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Sarah took a few steps back from Du, but never brook her eye contact.

"We have Drew Lipski here in the hospital. We have even talked to him. It seems that he has a way to fix you, to make you normal again. We want to make that happen."

"What makes you think that I want to be fixed?"

"Why else would you be looking for Drew?"

"Okay then, what's the catch?"

"Give us a year to figure out what makes," Du paused for a moment to come up with the proper wording for what he was going to say, "your powers work."

"No." Sarah answered so quickly and surely that it took Du by surprise.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I am not going to be a lab rat for a whole damn year. Forget it." Sarah was starting to tense up again. "Why can't you just leave me alone!? Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because you're dangerous Ms. Har…" Du was cut off.

"You are the one who's dangerous! I wasn't the one who started the fight the other night! You're men fired first! When I woke up in the fucking hospital and no one would talk to me, it was your men who pulled a fucking gun on me! Don't you dare try to put the blame on me! I was there, I was the one getting fucking shot from all sides, don't you dare tell me that I am the one who is dangerous!"

"You're right." Agent Du stood up again. "But that doesn't erase the fact that you're a walking bomb. We just want you to give us one year, by then everyone will have forgotten about the hospital, and the general public has no idea you even exist, so we will be able to release you. Not only that, but you will be cured of all your problems."

Sarah was done listening to this man talk like she was some kind of lab rat, or like she was some piece of lab equipment. She did not want to be thought of as something that could just be molded to everyone else's agenda. So without warning she grabbed Du by the neck and lifted him into the air and slammed him against the wall.

"Now you listen to me, I am leaving here with Drew Lipski. No one is going to shoot at me, no one is going to even look at me! Then I am going to have him cure me without your help!" Du tried to talk, but Sarah's hand was too tight around his throat. "I'm going back outside, and if anyone tries to stop me from leaving with Mr. Lipski, you know as well as I do what I am capable of. I will burn this entire city to the ground, and take your entire fucking army with it." Sarah then threw Du on the ground with a thud.

"I can't let you do that." He said rubbing his neck.

"Then you better start running." Sarah gave him a kick to the side and sent Du back into the wall, cracking the drywall. "Now go outside and tell your little gang that I'm leaving with Mr. Lipski." Sarah picked Du up with one arm and set him on his feet.

Du slowly exited the room, he was sure that he had at least one broken rib. He was having trouble breathing and his neck was sore. He was starting to think that he was definitely the wrong person for this job. He slowly opened the door and walked back into the main lobby were all of his agents were awaiting his further instruction.

"Ms. Harris is leaving with Drew!" He yelled. "None of you are going to fire a single shot, none of you are even going to look at her! Understood!" He was meet with confirmation from all of his agents, as they all lowered their weapons and looked down in defeat. Then Sarah exited the room behind Du and patted him on the back.

"That's more like it." She said. "You know, I want one other thing now that I have your attention." Agent Du let out a low growl at the thought of helping Sarah at this point. "The night I first saw you, you had a folder that had the word S-H-EGO on it. I want that folder."

"I don't have it with me." Agent Du growled. "Why would you want that anyway?"

"Curiosity mostly." Sarah let out a chuckle. "Besides, I think it has a nice ring to it, Shego. It's catchy, sounds like some kind of cartoon villain."

"Fuck off!" Agent Du yelled, getting frustrated with Sarah's overwhelming cockiness.

"Alright, I'm going. But I am going to get that file one way or the other." She then patted Du on the back. "Thanks for the chat, and just remember. If anyone attacks me or follows me, I wont hesitate." As she started to walk away she looked back at the defeated man in front of her. "You know, if you would have tried this first, it would have worked. A few days ago, I was scared of you, now, all I see is a coward hiding behind an army."

"I'm not a coward!" Agent Du screamed. "I just need to think of a way to bring you down." When Sarah heard this she walked back up to Du and crouched down in front of him.

"If you're not a coward, then prove it. Order your men to open fire on me. Try to kill me." Sarah watched as Agent Du lowered his head in defeat. "No, didn't think so. You know that I would kill every one of them, and then you." Sarah stood back up. "Now, where is Drew Lipski?"

* * *

Mr. Possible looked at Kim as they entered their driveway. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after they left Middleton Labs, and has not so much as twitched since. He almost felt sorry for having to wake her up as they finally got back to their home. After she regained consciousness, she slowly got out of the car and stumbled into the house. The first place she went to was the kitchen, where her Mother had a hot meal waiting for her.

Kim sat down to eat, but did not have much of an apatite. The day's activities have, more than anything, given her stomach an upset feeling, this plus her brother's complete lack of any kind of table manners. Nonetheless, she managed to dump several forkfulls into her stomach before deciding it was time to go to her room.

When she got there, she closed the door and fell onto her bed. She was still wearing the battle suit, and she knew that she should probably shower before falling asleep, but she was so tired that she was willing to forget these things for now. It would have worked too if her phone had not gone off. She looked at the caller ID to see that it was Ron. She slowly answered it.

"hello." She said half asleep.

"KP, I'm coming over, I need help on my homework." Ron sounded worried.

"Ron, first of all, your parents won't let you. Remember we are both grounded for breaking into the lab the other night. Second, can't it wait? I don't think I have ever been this tired in my entire life." Kim just wanted to hang up and let sleep take her, but something told her that Ron might actually need help.

"KP!" The boy yelled. "I'm serious! My Mom is going to give me a ride over to make sure that I am really going to your house this time. I need to pass my history exam tomorrow!"

"Fine, you can come over, but give me a little bit to take a shower."

"Aw, can't I be there for…." Kim hung up on Ron before he had time to finish his thought. She then got up off her bed and stumbled her way over to her bathroom. When she entered, she took off the battle suit and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she took a look in the mirror.

She had only spent a few days in the battle suit, but she was already starting to notice a slight difference in her appearance. She was starting to gain a bit more muscle tone, nothing too extravagant, but there was definitely a bit of definition. She patted her belly, it felt a bit more sturdy than it usually did. She looked like she had been on a diet for the past few weeks. She smiled as she tensed up her stomach muscles and noticed a slight hint of muscle tone.

"I could get used to this." She whispered to herself. Kim was never really too self conscious about her appearance, but now she had to admit that she looked really good. If she did not look like she was going to fall over any moment from exhaustion, she would have looked better than she ever had. After a bit of posing in the mirror, she got into the shower. She exhaled deeply as the hot water washed over her. Her muscles began to relax, and she could feel the stress of her day wash down the drain.

After a while Ron knocked on Kim's bedroom door, when he did not hear a response he put his ear up to it. He could hear the shower running and a devious grin slipped onto his face. He slowly opened the door and snuck inside, he then quietly tiptoed across the room and sat at Kim's desk. From this spot, Kim would not be able to see him as she exited her bathroom. It would probably take an entire minute for Kim to realize that he was even in the room with her, so it was here that he lay in wait.

As the minutes went by, his conscience started to nag at him however. He knew that by going through with his plan, he would only succeed in three things. One, he would make his best friend mad at him, two, he would be branded a pervert, and third and least importantly, Kim would probably refuse to help him with his history.

"Aw, dang it." He whispered to himself after a bit of internal arguing. Then he finally stood up with a huff and exited Kim's bedroom. He was actually a bit angry that such a underhanded thought would enter his head, as he left into the hallway he slammed his forehead into the wall. It was like he was trying to banish the unclean thoughts from his mind.

After about five minutes he heard the sound of Kim's shower turning off. He gave her another few minutes to get dressed before he knocked on her door again. This time it swung open, Kim standing on the other end. She was wearing her pajamas, a baggy white t-shirt with old black worn out sweatpants. Her wet, red hair looked wash shining in the glow of the lights in her room.

"Hey Ron, come on in." She said as the blond boy entered the room for the second time that night. "What do you need help with?" Kim sounded tired, and she looked infinitely more so.

"KP, you look exhausted." Ron said as he took a closer look at his best friend. "Maybe I should leave, you don't look so good."

"No Ron, you're already here, we might as well get you ready for your test tomorrow." Kim Sat down on her bed, and leaned against the headboard. "It's no big, what part don't you get?"

"The whole part about Black Georgia, I just…." His voice trailed off as he looked into Kim's bathroom. "Is that the battle suit?" He said.

"Ron, don't get off topic." Kim took a deep breath.

"Seriously KP, It's just sitting in your room, is that a good idea? The other night a bunch of terrorists were trying to steel it."

"Yah, it's cool. Remember what happened to them, I can take care of myself."

"Well, what I remember is that it shook you up pretty good." Ron looked at Kim with concern as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her feet. Then he tried to change the subject. "What were you doing with it anyway?"

"Dad taught me more about the W.A.D.E. system, he taught me how to use it to communicate with the authorities, and how to use it combat. I also ran the obstacle course about 200 times." Kim got even more tired just thinking about it.

"Wade system, that's lame." Ron said as he returned his attentions to the battle suit from Kim. "You should call it the Kimmunicator."

"Ron, that's corny. It sounds like a comic book gadget, or something James Bond would use."

"Yah, but it's corny in a good way. And you say that like having a James Bond gadget is a bad thing." The boy responded. "I like it." Kim thought about it for a while then smiled.

"I like it too, it's corny in a good way." The two stared at each other for a minute before Kim decided it was time to get down to business. "So what don't you get about Black Georgia?"

"A lot of things, but lets start with the biggest question. I know why they call it Black Georgia, I just don't know why." Kim looked at Ron and scratched her head.

"Ron, that sentence made less than no sense." Ron took a deep breath and tried to explain again.

"I know that it's called Black Georgia because the entire state had a power failure, but I can't find the why in the textbook. Why did it black out?" Kim nodded her head to show that she understood his question now.

"Well, that's not an easy question to answer." Kim thought about how to counter. "It started with the Harris family, they owned all of the power plants on the entire coast. They still own most of them as a matter of fact."

"So they just cut the power?" Ron did not see where Kim was going.

"Ron, maybe you should spend less time drawing in history, and pay attention."

"Less preaching, more teaching." The blond said in a serious tone.

"Okay, it started when the Georgia State Government tried to shut down the Harris family, they accused them of monopolizing. So in order to do that, they hiked the taxes up on everyone who used Harris power."

"Go on, I think I'm learning." Ron was furiously taking notes in a small notebook.

"Well, the Harris family didn't like that at all, so they just shut the power down to everyone. The entire state went dark accept a few counties on the western edge where Harris Power wasn't used." Kim then tapped her chin with her index finger as she tried to recall what happened next. "They did it to show who was really in control of the situation."

"Is that when the fighting started?" Ron asked quietly, absolutely sure that he was wrong.

"I think so." Kim replied to the boy's surprise. "How do you remember that?"

"The fighting is way more interesting than the other stuff."

"I see, well I think that you're right. The Citizens rebelled and stormed the Georgia State capital, no one was killed but a lot of people got hurt. This eventually led to the tax being repealed, and the power turned back on." Ron still looked a little confused. He had many other questions about the event, and he knew that he and Kim were in for a long night, whether Kim liked it or not.

* * *

Dr. Director sat at her desk trying to ready herself for her meeting with the Union of Civil Nations. They were displeased with the progress of capturing and containing Project Ego, and they were going to intervene directly. After taking a deep breath she opened up the video chat on her computer.

The image showed three men sitting at a large table. Their names were Hector, Vince, and Jack. They were the three chairmen in charge of the UCN. They all looked angry, and all of them looked like they where fed up with the endless failures to capture Sarah. Dr. Director decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, why did you need to talk to me?"

* * *

Writers Comments: Well, it's been a little while hasn't it? Hope none of you thought that I bailed on this, because nothing could be further from the truth. I have just been slammed with all sorts of distractions lately. It all started with my relatives from a different state living at my house for almost a week. Plus working full time, mixed with trying to get my transfer to Green Bay in order, finding housing, picking classes, going to all there little appointments, finding what I need to do for my major, getting my lone squared away, the list could go on for five more pages, but I think you get the picture. So this chapter was written completely during my lunch hours at work over the past weeks. Hope you liked it, and I hope to post the next one shortly.


	12. Chapter 11: All the News

Chapter 11

3 Weeks Later

Kim, Ron and Monique were all sitting at Bueno Nacho, eating their food. It was Kim's first Day of active service with GJ, and she was a bit anxious for her new portable Kimmunicator to go off. She had the small blue cell-phone type device sitting out on the table next to her waiting for it to give any indication that it was time for her to leave.

"So, how does this whole thing work?" Monique asked as she put another fork-full of taco salad into her mouth. "It just goes off like a phone, you answer it and then go where they tell you to go?"

"Pretty much, it's kind of like a police radio." Kim responded as she picked up the small device off the table.

"Where is the battle suit, you obviously aren't wearing it." Monique pointed to Kim's clothing. Kim was wearing a blue top that left her midriff exposed with a jacket over the top. Her pants were black loose fitting cargo pants that were worn down to the point of having several holes in the knees.

"It's in here." Kim said matter-of-factly as she patted her backpack. "If they want me to be able to respond in a quick fashion, I need to be able to carry it with me wherever I go."

"KP, I still think it's dangerous for you to have it with you." Ron said as he finished a burrito. "Like I said before, armed terrorists were looking for that thing, they probably still are."

"Ron, think about it this way, if they know that I am the one with the suit am I safer with it right next to me, or far away. If someone comes for me, I want this within arms reach." Kim looked down at her backpack.

"I guess I can see the logic in that." Ron said with his mouth full of nachos. "If they come for you, it's better you have the suit than don't."

"Hold on!" Monique yelled. "I totally think you guys are getting way to weird for me lately. Terrorists coming after Kim, that's a bit farfetched right." Both Ron and Kim stopped what they were doing and looked at Monique.

"No." They both said in unison. "Not really."

"Oh my God! Now you both say the same things, at the same time! You two need some time apart!" Both Ron and Kim looked at each other and then back at Monique. Then Kim spoke up.

"We have been friends as long as I can remember, I guess talking the same comes with the territory." Ron just nodded.

"Okay, then let me change the subject." Monique looked only at Kim. "What happened with the cheer squad? Bonnie has been trying to get you kicked off the team since she made captain." To Monique's excitement, Kim actually looked a bit relieved.

"Well, last night she was overruled by the rest of the squad. Looks like I'm good to stay on the team. Good thing too, I need at least one normal thing in my life."

"How on Earth are you planning on balancing all this stuff out? School, Cheerleading, GJ, Bonnie, I don't know how you do it girl." Monique said as Kim laughed.

"I'm a Possible, and anything is possible for a Possible." Just as Kim finished the family catchphrase, the Kimmunicator went off with a series of loud beeping noises. Everyone at the table looked at it, then after a moment Kim grabbed it.

"Hello," She said turning it on. "What's the situation?" On the screen, a video of the same African-American boy she had seen at her Dad's lab the other night appeared. "Wade?" She asked uncertain of how to respond to the boy.

"Hello Kim." He said back. "GJ hired me to instruct you on you tasks."

"Why?" Kim asked a bit angered by the thought of being bossed around by someone younger than herself.

"Uh, hello, boy genius here." The boy smiled and sat back in his chair. "We can have this conversation later, you have a job to do."

"Yah, and what would that be?" Kim snapped back.

"It's a bank robbery taking place at the First Bank of Middleton. I uploaded the location to the battle suits GPS."

"A bank robbery, sounds a bit large for my first job."

"Don't look at me, the felons are the ones who pick the job, I just tell you where to find them." Kim looked at the screen for a moment in silence.

"Alright, I'm on it." Kim said as she turned off the small device and grabbed her backpack off the seat next to her. "Ron, call my parents and tell them what's going on." Ron nodded and took out his cell phone and started dialing. By this time, Kim was already running towards the bathroom to put the suit on. Monique just watched in silence for a while then, after Kim had disappeared behind the bathroom doors, finally commented on what was happening.

"I need different friends."

* * *

"Everybody on the fucking floor!" yelled a man dressed all in black. He was tall, and very muscular, with a bit of a Russian accent. He had seven men with him, all holding assault riffles and waiting for someone to make a move. "We are making a withdrawal from this bank, after we finish, you can all leave! If no one tries to be a hero, you all walk out, if someone decides he is smarter than me, you all leave in body bags!" The man has been yelling for about 10 minutes now, on and on. He had no idea what he was about to whiteness, and he had no idea that he was the first real guinea pig for Project Possibilities.

Kim was on her way to the Bank, she was traveling through Middleton at a speed that most people could not even begin to comprehend. She used her incredible momentum to defy gravity, running along the sides of the skyscrapers whenever possible, and leaping over vast expanses of thick traffic. It was an adrenaline junkie's dream. The speedometer in her helmet read 309 miles per hour, and that was when she was running, when she went air born it jumped another 50 miles per hour or so. Litter and debris on the side of the road shot into the air as she bolted past, and most of the citizens did not even have time to react before she was out of their sight. Inside her helmet, a smile crept onto Kim's face as she came within seeing distance of the Bank. She started to stop, a thick blanket of electrons formed in front of her, causing the air to become slightly wavy around her. This let her decelerate at a safe speed, without creating too much friction.

Everyone in the area around the bank stopped what they were doing to watch as Kim slammed into the road causing small chunks of asphalt to fly up into the air. She then slowly came to a halt right at the police line surrounding the bank. Everyone was speechless, such a display of power and speed has never before been seen so up close by any of them.

Kim looked around to see that everyone was starring at her, for a moment she was worried that she had done something wrong, after a while though, she realized that these people had no idea who she was, or what she was doing there. They must be confused out of their minds. Kim decided to speak up.

"I'm here to stop the bank robbery." She was nervous, and everyone staring at her did not help one bit. "I was sent by…." She was cut off when Wade appeared on the inside of her visor. He looked angry.

"No Kim!" he yelled. "GJ isn't ready to let the world know that they are responsible for the battle suit! At least, not until you finish up here. They are taking one last safety precaution in case your were to make a fool of them." Kim looked at Wade with an annoyed stare.

"Well, what do I do?" She asked, not having any idea how odd she must have looked to the people outside. As far as they could tell, she was essentially talking to herself. "I can't just march in there, can I?"

"Why not, do you think that they can stop you?"

"No, but I don't know what's going on in there." Kim waited for a response. "What if they have hostages?"

"They do have hostages. 34 of them to be precise." As Wade said this a map of the bank popped up on Kim's visor. It showed the approximate locations of each of the robbers, with the locations of the hostages also listed. "How's this, now you know more than the cops do." Kim smiled.

"Alright Wade, maybe working with you wont be that bad after all." Kim studied the map momentarily. "Looks like going through the front door is going to get people killed, they are guarding it way to heavily. But in the back, there is a door that only one of them is watching. The door is reinforced steel, the cops wouldn't be able to get in themselves. I, on the other hand, could get through that no problem. Then I just need to neutralize the guard before he can alert the others." Wade blinked a few times in silence.

"Sounds good. I'll be monitoring you from my room. I will give you all the information that you need to this safely." With that Wade's image disappeared off of Kim's visor. She then looked around at the people in the area, none of them had stopped staring at her since she landed. It was like they were all waiting for her to do something.

"Keep an eye on the front door!" Kim yelled to a group of cops who just looked at each other in confusion. "I'm going in the back, there is a door that only has one man watching it, make sure they don't escape!" Kim pointed to the front door, but the cops did not move. Then finally one of them spoke up.

"We can't let you go in there, we have hostages and armed gunmen!"

"You can try to stop me, but I promise you it won't work." Kim pressed the button on the outside of her helmet and the visor melted away. "I'm going in, and in a few minutes, the people in that bank are going to running out screaming. I need you to be ready for that." Kim pressed the button again causing the visor to flow back down. She then turned around and started to walk towards the back of the Bank. The officers in the area ordered her to stop, but she did not listen, she was going to get the job done, and then they would listen to her.

Some of the police officers in the area followed behind Kim, keeping a decently sizeable distance. Kim thought that this could work to her advantage, she could clean up the crooks one by one, and the cops following her could make prompt arrests. This was going to be easy.

She quickly found the back door of the bank and studied the map on her visor. The man would be leaning against the wall on her right once she got inside. She was going to have to do this quickly if she wanted to be safe. She backed up quite a bit to get a running head start on the door in front of her. Then she ran forward with all the speed she could muster, right before she hit the door she raised her arms and rammed through. The suit absorbed most of the impact, Kim hardly felt a thing when she broke through.

When she got inside, she found the first robber smoking a cigarette. He had an assault rifle in one hand, and a walky-talky in the other. Before he could raise either of them however, Kim raised her left hand and used a magnetic pulse to suck both objects out of them mans hand. The gun landed on the ground at Kim's feet, but the walky-talky shot right into her hand. She then crushed it to pieces using the suits powerful synthetic muscles.

"Wha…. What the fuck?" The man managed to say before Kim performed a low sweeping kick, knocking the man's feet out from under him. She then stood up over him and gave him a firm, but non-life threatening kick to his side. She then bent over him to talk.

"The police are right on my tail, stay here and be a good boy for them, okay." The man was in too much pain to talk. Then Kim noticed the cops where starting to come through the door, so she stood up and continued down the hallway. She moved quickly, but also without making a sound. The suit's low friction, low impact fibers made her movements as quiet as a shadow's. Before the cops even knew what was going on, Kim was out of their sight.

She continued to the vault room, where two safe crackers were currently trying to drill their way into the safe. It was through a door, down a hallway, and down a flight of steps on the other end of the bank. The path to get there was completely underground, and unguarded by the other robbers.

Kim quickly made her way down the staircase and she finally came to the room with the safe. The door was slightly ajar, letting her to see into the room. She looked in and saw that both men were looking at the vault, one was on his knees with a large drill, and the other was standing over him yelling something. Kim could not hear what was being said over the sound of the drill however.

She took the opportunity to sneak into the room with them. She slowly crept behind the man who was standing and grabbed him and quickly jabbed him in the base of the neck knocking him unconscious. The other man in the room noticed the slight struggle and turned around.

He yelled something that was completely indiscernible, and then proceeded to try to stab Kim with the drill. Kim easily dodged the large clucky object and gave the man a blow to the sternum, knocking him on the ground. He reached for his walky-talky, but Kim kicked it out of his hand breaking three of his fingers. Then Kim gave him a solid blow to the leg, dislocating his knee. The man screamed for a moment then passed out in shock.

By this time, the officers following her had entered the room and witnessed what had happened. Two of them took their cuffs out and proceeded to apprehend the criminals on the floor. The others just stared in wonder at what this young woman was doing right in front of their eyes. Kim just walked out of the room without saying a word, she still had five more thieves to subdue, and 34 hostages to free.

Upstairs the lead thief was getting worried, his people in the safe room had not been in contact with him for quite a while. He was starting to think that the police had gotten through the back door. He decided to take drastic measures, he grabbed onto the closest hostage, a young teenage boy, and walked into the center of the lobby.

"Alright!" he screamed pulling out a gun and pointing it at the boy's head. "If I do not hear from my safe team in the next two minutes, this kid is going to be splattered all over this place!" He started counting inside of his head. He was nervous, and the whimpering boy in his arms was not helping matters much.

"68,69,70,71" He counted to himself tightening his grip on the boy who was now in a full panic. "113,114,115." He was getting closer and closer to his time limit. "118,119… What the fuck?!" He screamed as he noticed that his gun had been ripped out of his hands.

Kim was in the back entryway behind the main desks, she had used her suit's magnets to remove the weapon from the man's possession. The gun was flying through the air heading straight for Kim, who caught it when it got close enough. She then proceeded to take the clip out and remove the last round from the chamber.

"Who are you?!" The lead thief yelled out, but Kim did not give an answer. "Hello! I'm fucking talking to you!" Kim did not acknowledge him a second time, and the man started to get angry. "Alright, shoot her!" He yelled to the man next to him.

Kim watched as the man took aim and fired a three round burst in her direction. Before the bullets could make contact however, the magnetic shield surrounding Kim deflected them up into the ceiling. At this point Kim decided it was time to make her move.

With blinding speed she rushed up to the man who just shot at her, went down on one knee and delivered a punch to his left kneecap, breaking his leg. The leader was standing right next to her, speechless. Kim moved faster than he could react, his friend was on the ground screaming before either of them had any idea what was going on.

"Kill the hostages!" The leader screamed, but before any of the robbers could fire their weapons, Kim shot a repelling magnetic pulse from her right hand, causing all of their guns to fly from their hands, through the air to collide with the outer walls of the lobby. At this point the lead thief tried to punch at Kim, and it worked. Kim let the man's fist collide with her visor, her head shot backwards about a quarter of an inch, but the mans hand was broken. The visor had a crack in it, but it quickly repaired itself. She then grabbed his arm and pulled it down, causing the large man to do a front flip, landing with a crack on the floor. The man went unconscious, and Kim looked at the last three thieves in the room. They all raised their hands in defeat, and a smile spread across Kim's face. She had just successfully stopped a bank robbery/hostage situation, without so much as one casualty.

The officers who were following Kim through the bank had witnessed everything that had just happened, and were in a complete state of shock. None of them wanted to say so much as one word to the girl in the white and blue suit standing in the center of the lobby. However, one of the cops managed to take his phone out and snap a quick picture.

As he did this the girl pressed a button on her helmet causing the visor to disappear, she then looked at the cops.

"Shouldn't you be arresting these men officers?" She asked in a bit of a smug tone. As soon as she finished talking the police officers sprung into action and put the felons in handcuffs. While they did this Kim took her helmet off, showing the cops that she was just a teenage girl. She gave a quick wink to the nearest police officer, and then put the helmet back on.

They just watched as she walked out of the bank and to the streets in front. Once she got outside she found hundreds of media personnel, along with dozens of cops all waiting to see who this mysterious super hero was.

She looked at the cameras and people just long enough for them to get some pictures and then she bolted off. She did not say anything, or even give so much as an indication that she acknowledged the existence of the others people in the area. She was not really sure about what GJ wanted to do with her. Was her identity going to be a secret, were her actions to be kept under wraps? She decided to play it safe and bounded out of the area, Wade reappeared on a screen in her visor, and he did not look pleased.

"What do you think you are doing!? Why did you take off your helmet!? Those officers saw you, the security cameras saw you!" Kim was trying to concentrate on making her way through the extensive city at her full speed without falling on her face. She could only half pay attention to what Wade was saying. "Kim!" the young boy yelled finally getting her attention. At this point Kim was high in the air, being able to use her momentum to gain altitudes high above the city streets. She decided to take a break and she landed on top of a 24 story building in the middle of the city.

"What were you saying Wade? I'm sorry, but it's a lot harder to run through

the city than you would think."

"I'm trying to yell at you for taking off your helmet in front of those cops!" Wade was getting even more upset.

"Don't worry about it so much, they already knew that I was a girl, now they know I'm a redhead, and that's it. It's not like I gave them my name or anything." Wade took a deep breath.

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to find a natural redhead nowadays!?"

"No, I'm sure it doesn't narrow it down that much."

"Well, let me put it this way, out of the roughly one billion people on the east coast, you are one of about seven hundred natural redheads." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Wade, they didn't get a good look."

"You better hope not, because if they did, you are going to be the most popular person in the world, and not in a good way."

"Alright Wade, I won't do it again."

* * *

Dr. Director was looking over a bunch of files on her desk with a confused look on her face, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The UCN had given her a direct order, and to not follow it would mean that she would be removed as head of GJ, the problem was that it was against every moral bone in her body. She understood that catching Sarah needed to be at the top of her priorities, but how far should she be willing to go in order to accomplish that goal.

Agent Du was also in the room with her, he had just been told what her orders were, and he was outraged.

"Kidnap her family! That's barbaric! Not to mention useless, they haven't even spoken to each other in years!" Du was standing across the desk from Dr. Director, and he was pounding his fists against it.

"Agent Du, believe me when I say no matter how far apart you drift from your family, you always care about them."

"So you're seriously considering going through with this!? You are seriously going to kidnap one of the wealthiest families in the world and threaten them in order to catch Sarah!?"

"I don't have a choice Du, it's a direct order, Jack Hench wants it done as soon as possible so he can put this all in the past." Dr. Director said as she narrowed her gaze at Du. After a while he finally calmed down a bit and sat down in the chair opposite her.

"You could refuse, the seraphim of GJ has the right to challenge orders from UCN if they believe them to be morally vague."

"Du, you know as well as I do that that law was put into place to make people feel better about what we do here at GJ. We also both know that if I refuse, they will just find a way to get rid of me and get someone who will blindly follow orders."

"Let them." When Du said this he was met with a piercing gaze from Dr. Director. "I mean, if you are always going to follow orders no matter how immoral, what's the difference?" Dr. Director tensed up, and her tone got much more serious.

"The difference, Agent Du, is that I know what they are ordering me to do is wrong! That counts for something! If I step down, they are going to replace me with someone who has no moral code, no understanding of right and wrong!" Agent Du looked down at his feet. After a while he decided to continue the conversation.

"The Harris family is far from perfect, but they don't deserve this." Agent Du took a deep breath. "How are you planning on keeping them quiet, it's not like it is going to be easy keeping this from the press." Dr. Director was silent for a long while before she answered Du.

"To tell you the truth Du, I don't expect them to survive. They won't be able to tell the press anything." Du just shook his head.

"I can't believe you are actually going through with this!" He stood up. "You lost your way Betty, and I want you to know that as long as this is going on, I will not be part of it. I am taking the next couple of weeks to work with the Angels bringing food to Egypt." Du then turned around to leave, but before he could go, Dr. Director had a few questions for him.

"Du, if you could just indulge my curiosity for a moment. Why is it that you had no problem lying to Sarah about letting her go after a year of study, but you have a problem with this? You know as well as I do that you were just planning on holding her long enough for me to build my prison for her." With out turning around to look at Dr. Director, Du responded.

"Because Sarah Harris killed over 400 people, she is a murderer and a dangerous person. Her family may be scum, but they're innocent. I can't do this to innocent people." He started to walk out again. "Good bye Dr. Director, I will contact you in a few weeks, and if you're done fucking with people's lives, I will be happy to come back."

Dr. Director just watched silently as Du walked out of the building. She had no idea what to say, Du was right, she was taking a dangerous path. A path that could potentially come to an end with more than just a few dead bodies.

* * *

Kim was in her room, her parents did not know she was home yet because she used the suit to sneak in through her bedroom window. Wade had told her that her stunt at the bank had gotten her headlines on every newscast, both local and national. She just did not feel like she had it in her at the moment to deal with all the questions and attention that she was going to get as soon as they knew she was home. She figured if she could just shower first, maybe that would by her enough time to properly relax.

The truth was, after all the adrenaline had worn off from the bank, she actually found that she had the shakes. She just could not seem to be able to calm down, and she was starting to wonder if she was the right girl for the job.

Downstairs, Kim's parents, brothers, and Ron were all waiting for her to get home. They had watched all the news coverage, and all had many questions for her, or on her father's part, concerns. The overall atmosphere however was an exited one. Kim had just successfully stopped a bank heist without any lose of life. Just a few injured and shook up felons that would need a few weeks to recover.

They were all in the family room, it was a large semi-circular room with lots of windows. It also had two levels. The outer edges of the room were raised up four steps from the inner "pit" of the room. In the center there was a large sofa and a loveseat across from a massive T.V. screen. Off to the side a bit was Mr. Possible's recliner. Everyone was sitting and watching the news in relative silence accept for Ron, who was pacing back and fourth behind the main sofa.

"What could possibly be taking her so long!?" The blond boy asked to no one in particular. "There is just no way that someone who can move at hundreds of miles per hour could take this long to come home. A turtle could have made it here by now!"

"Calm down Ron." Mrs. Possible responded. "Kimmie probably didn't want to draw any attention to herself, she will be home shortly, don't worry about it." Ron stopped and looked at Mrs. Possible.

"Worrying is kind of my thing, besides I have a lot of questions to ask her." At this point Mr. Possible decided to try to calm the boy down.

"Ron, we all have questions, we are just going to have…." He was cut off by the faint noise of a shower running. "What is that?" Everyone fell completely silent and listened. "I think Kim may have snuck right past us."

Everyone in the room stood up and walked over to the stairway, then in single file slowly made their way up the steps and down the hall to Kim's room. Ron then put his ear to the door and listened.

"Definitely her shower, how did she get up here without us knowing?"

"Well," Mr. Possible started, "It doesn't matter how she got past us, all that matters is that we are going to have to wait for her to be done in their before getting any answers." With that they all went back downstairs, with the exception of the twins.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinking?" Jim asked.

"I think so, does it involve taking a picture of Kim and the battle suit together and using it for blackmail against her?" Tim responded.

"You know me too well."

"I should hope so, we share most of the same DNA." Tim laughed. "We just get the picture, and tell her that if she doesn't do exactly what we say…"

"It will be all over the internet faster than she can say sorry." Jim finished. Both boys then ran back to their room laughing maniacally.

* * *

"What good was it for me to get you out of the hospital if you are just going to fucking sit their not doing anything all day!?" Sarah was pacing back and fourth in a giant abandoned factory. She had taken Drew there after she had kidnapped him from the hospital. It gave her plenty of room to move around, and she thought it would give drew plenty of room to build whatever he needed to build in order to fix her. However, Drew just sat in one small corner of the massive complex filling notebook after notebook with notes. Sarah was starting to get upset with Drew, he not only sat in place all day and night, but he never acknowledged Sarah when she was talking to him.

"Hello! I'm talking to you! What are you doing?" Sarah had to be careful not to get too angry, she still had a hard time controlling her powers when she was upset, and she needed to stay hidden. "If you don't talk to me right now, I am going to mangle you, shove you in a small box, and mail it to GJ!" Her hands started to faintly glow and the air became warmer. When she noticed this she took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. Then Drew finally looked up at her.

"Clothing." He said bluntly, and then he went back to his notes. Sarah stared blankly at him for a moment then started screaming.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! I've been trying to get you're attention for weeks and all you have to say to me is… is clothing!" Drew just looked back up at Sarah with a smile.

"You asked me for more uniforms like the one you wore on the night of the test, I decided that I am going to tell you were to get more. Lots more. In fact I had dozens of them made." Sarah looked at Drew not really sure if she could take him seriously.

"Okaaay, well where can I get them?" Sarah was sick of wearing old ratty clothing, and thought it would be nice to slip into something that would not singe every time she lost her temper, which was often. However, Drew just stared at her blankly when she asked the question. "Hello!" Sarah yelled, and Drew finally seemed to snap out of it.

"Ah yes, first I believe that I need you to do something for me. It should be easy for you."

"I don't even know if I want to ask." Sarah threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"It seems that in order to complete the device needed to fix you, I need an engine to power it. Not a normal one, but one capable of powering a an entire city block."

"And where would I find something like that?" Sarah could not help but feel satisfied, she seemed to finally be getting somewhere with Drew.

"There is one at the U.S. Military base on the outskirts of Middleton. They use it to power the entire complex."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to just walk into a military base and take a giant engine. Doctor D, I'm good, but not that good." Sarah leaned against a nearby wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh yes you are." Drew said as he walked towards Sarah with a smile on his face. "I can see the energy of the world rippling off your body like heat off of blacktop on a hot day. You have no idea what you are capable of Sarah. Someone with as much power and energy as you could warp the entire fabric of existence. There is nothing you cannot do!" Sarah just looked at Drew with a confused stare.

"Alrighty then, I just became painfully aware that I put all my trust in a madman."

"Oh, I am not mad, far from it. I have gained an entire new perspective of this world! I can see things that others cannot even dream of, I can feel the fabric of time warp around my mass, distorting the very essence of the universe that we comprehend. I can see the thoughts of the people around me, I can feel the emotions flooding the world as a whole!" Sarah took a deep breath and held out her hand to stop Drew from droning on any more.

"No Doc, you can't do any of those things. No one can."

"And no one can emit massive amounts of plasma from their hands, but it seems that you are quite proficient at it. Project Ego has given us each a gift Sarah, I pity you for not realizing that."

"Don't pity me, I didn't ask for your pity! Just give me the damn location of you engine, and I will figure out how to get it here." Drew fell silent for a moment, and then laughed.

"My dear, it won't be difficult! If you are wondering how to transport the engine, you must realize that it is very powerful, but quite compact. It is only the size of a motorcycle engine, but quite dense. I think it will probably weigh about one thousand pounds."

"Oh, well that changes everything. One thousand pounds is hardly anything to me anymore."

"Good, you can leave first thing in the morning." As Drew said this he returned to his note taking. Sarah started to walk out of the room, then turned around one more time to talk to Drew.

"Two things we need to get straight right now. First, if you ever call me "my dear," Again, I'll kill you. Second, just so you know, I'm not some nobody sidekick that you can just order around." Sarah waited for a response. After about a minute, Drew looked up at her.

"What ever you say Shego." Sarah paused for a moment when she heard this.

"Shego?" She said quietly to herself.

"Well, the name Sarah doesn't seem to fit you anymore. You are a completely different organism than you were at your birth. So a name change would seem fitting. Shego is the name of your particular project, so I figured it would be a suitable name for you."

Sarah looked down at her hands, he was right. She did not resemble her former self anymore, a name change would seem fitting to her now.

"Alright, Shego it is."

* * *

Ron was standing all by himself on an empty road. No cars, and nothing along the sides, it was a wasteland. Wind blew across the cast emptiness blowing dust into his face, and no matter what he did, he could not seem to keep the sand from getting into his eyes.

"Hello!?" He yelled, but no one answered. He only heard the echo of his own voice calling back. "Is anyone out there!?" Again he got no response.

He started to walk along the road, but the sand made it very difficult to see what was in front of him. Before he had gotten to far however, he came to the edge of a great cliff. He leaned over to try and see if there was a bottom, but all he could see was blackness.

"Alright, that is so wrong!" The boy said to himself. He then turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction when he heard the sound of a scream. He ran towards it, and after a few minutes he found the source. It was Kim, she was being dangled over the edge of the cliff by a man. The man had no features, he was just a shadow with glowing red eyes. When Kim caught sight of Ron she screamed.

"Ron help me!" Ron tried to, but he found that no mater how far he ran, he could not get any closer to Kim or the shadow man. He was starting to get tired, and after a while he collapsed. When this happened the Shadow man looked at Ron and spoke up.

"To save the girl, you must take her place at the bottom of the cliff." When Ron heard this, he crawled over to the edge of the cliff and looked down again. This time, instead of darkness, he saw that the chasm was loaded with dead bodies. Billions and billions of bodies, stretching as far as the eye could see, and filling up more and more by the second. Then Ron looked up to see that it was raining dead bodies from the sky, corpses were landing all around him, landing with thuds on the ground. Ron let out a yelp as he dodged one that nearly landed right on top of him.

All while this was happening the shadow man laughed. He was taking joy in Ron's terror. Ron looked into his eyes one more time before he realized that he was felt wet.

Ron sat up in his bed so quickly that he hurt his neck a bit. His entire body was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. He looked around his room, everything seemed to be in order. He could not believe what had just happened to him. It was the most realistic dream he had ever had. He could still feel the sand whipping against his face, and the terror from seeing the dead bodies falling through the air.

Ron got out of his bed, he could not go back to sleep in it tonight, he had been sweating so profusely that the entire thing was wet. It was 5:00 in the morning already, so he decided to just take a shower and get ready for school.

When he walked over to his dresser to get an extra set of clothing he noticed something that caused him to freeze in terror. A note was on top of it, and on it read.

It will all make sense soon enough.

* * *

Writers Comments: Well, another one bites the dust. I tried to keep this one shorter, and more to the point than the previous few. I trimmed a good bit of fat from it in hopes of a more streamlined approach. Hope you liked it, and hope to post again soon. Also, if you want to see some of my personal art for the KP:R Universe, you can look me up on Deviantart. I am under mooseinthemist. I only have one picture up right now, but since this was originally going to be a webcomic, i have some art to post. I decided to write it here because I am such a slow drawer. Anyhoo, look it up, right now I have a picture of Sarah from the forest fight earlier in the story. You can find it at this address. .com/art/Shego-151544984

As always, comments are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 12: Adventures In RufusSitting

Kim Possible, and related characters are property of the Disney Corporation. Not me. However, the story is, for the most part, mine.

Chapter 12

In the state of Georgia, there was a massive house. It was situated on 600 acres of green, perfectly trimmed grass, and well-maintained flowerbeds. A giant gate surrounded the property as if to say that anything from the outside world was not only to be kept out, but was in every way, intolerable. This was the home of the Harris family. A family with a long history of holding power in high places, and not being afraid to use that power for both good, and shady purposes. This particular family owned almost every power plant on the United State's eastern seaboard, not something that they were shy about letting everyone know about. As far as they, and some experts were concerned, they were one of the most powerful and influential families in the world. That was whether you liked them or not.

It was 3:00 a.m., and it was completely silent around the house. The owner, Richard Harris, was sound asleep in his bed and his wife, Grace Harris, was sleeping comfortably next to him. Down the massive marble hallway, leading from their bedroom, lie the four bedrooms for their five children. Sarah, Henry, Miles, Wendell, and Wesley. Not all of these children still lived in the house however, Sarah had left about six years ago, Henry shortly after. So now just Miles, Wendell, Wesley and their parents occupied the massive estate.

The tranquility of this place was about to be disturbed. Not by some seemingly evil organization, or by someone who wanted to do this family harm, but by an organization who everyone on the planet grew up trusting. Global Justice was going to arrive there within the next few minutes, and they were going to kidnap one of the richest, most powerful families in the United States, if not the world.

The mission was to extract the family and take them to the Go City industrial park. There they would hold the family, and find a way to communicate with Sarah and tell her where she could find them. There, they would wait to spring their trap. No mercy, no hesitation. Their mission was to kill Project Ego at any cost. This would be GJ's grandest attempt yet to subdue her.

In the dead of night 30 GJ Archangels lead by a Domination by the name of Solomon Animus made their way onto the large property. Solomon was only one year away from being eligible for promotion to the Thrones, and was one of the favorite agents of Dr. Director. He was a tall African man, standing at about 6'3" and was built like an ox. His skin was as dark as a shadow, but his body was highlighted with dozens of white tribal tattoos. He was the last remaining member of a dead religion that believed that killing someone was the action of stealing the soul. So for every man he killed, he gave himself a new tattoo to symbolize the merging of souls. He believed this not only made him wiser, but stronger.

The Agents had the house completely surrounded without making so much as a single sound. The mission from this point was going to be easy. Everyone on the extraction team were wearing masks to ensure that the family would not be able to identify them, and nothing that could tie any of them to GJ was visible on their bodies. As far as the Harris family was concerned, this was going to be a completely random attack.

Solomon gave the signal for them to move in, and within seconds, agents were inside the house. The security system was deactivated using small E.M.P. devices connected to the agent's body armor. Every bit of non-protected electrical equipment was shorted out during the raid. It was going to be over before anyone had any idea what was even going on. The plan was going off without a hitch, and soon Sarah would be right where they wanted her.

* * *

The next day at Middleton High

Kim was struggling to stay awake in her math class. She was up all the night before with the shakes. She could not calm herself down since she stopped the bank robbery the previous day. She just hopped that this symptom would go away after a while of working for GJ. It was the last class of her day, and she was feeling more and more tired by the second.

Kim was just about to nod off completely when she felt a poke to her left arm. She looked to her side to see that a boy was poking her to make sure that she was paying attention. Kim blinked a few times to clear her vision before she realized who it was. Sitting next to her was Josh Mankey, A boy she had had a crush on since middle school. Kim blushed a bit when she realized this and tried to return her attentions to the front of the class. This however, was not working for two reasons. One, she found math unbearably boring, and two, she was embarrassing herself in front of Josh by nodding off.

Kim was normally good around people. She was hard to embarrass, and had no fear of being in public, but this one person made her fumble over her words and destroyed her minds ability to think straight. She looked at the clock, there were only a few minutes left in class, she just needed to hold it together for a short time and then she could disappear in the crowds and escape.

Kim found herself watching the clock slowly tick the seconds away, it was the slowest three minutes of her life. When the bell rang she grabbed her backpack and started for the door when the last thing she wanted to happen, happened. Turns out, she forgot to close her bag at the beginning of class, and when she grabbed it, if flew open throwing her school supplies all over the place. Not only did this happen right in front of Josh, but it also happened right in front of Bonnie, who could not help but comment.

"You know Kay," Bonnie said in a snide voice, "it wouldn't hurt for you to go an entire day without making a complete ass of yourself." Kim wanted to come back with something, but she figured she would probably just end up making a mess of everything. So she quietly started to pick her things off the floor, completely ignoring Bonnie. This only made Bonnie angry however, so she turned her insults up a notch.

"Hey Kay, you know if you started hangin' out with the right people, and dumped those looser friends of yours, I might even let you hang out with me." This caused Kim to snap. She did not want to, but the lack of sleep mixed with the embarrassing event of her backpack opening was too much, she lost control.

"Bonnie, I wouldn't want to hang around with you even if you decided to "Let" me. You are the worst person on earth! Nobody likes you Bonnie, you just have the nicest stuff, and throw the biggest parties. Nobody actually likes you! Have you ever noticed how people avoid you, how they don't deal with you unless they have too!" Kim was now eye to eye with Bonnie, who was starting to back away a little bit.

"You can say what ever you want Kay, but the fact is, I'm more popular than you. I am the captain of the cheer squad, my boyfriend is the quarterback of the football team. I am living the dream. Tell me Kay, who's your boyfriend. Oh that's right, that Ron kid. The one with the big ears that cant walk down a hallway without falling down."

"Bonnie, your captain of the squad because I forgot to show up and you were the only one auditioning. Your boyfriend is about as smart as monkey, and Ron isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh, that's right, you don't have a boyfriend. You see I'm a trophy Kay, I could have any boy I wanted! I have the looks, I have the talent, and I have the skills where it counts!" Kim was furious now. If this did not end soon, she was going to start throwing punches.

"ha! What contest in Hell did Brick win!? I love the way you called yourself a trophy, at least you know you're nothing more than an arm decoration! Besides, if I need to be a complete bitch to have a boyfriend, maybe I don't want one!" Everyone froze. No one had ever heard Kim swear before, and no one had ever heard anyone just come right out and call Bonnie a bitch before. They all knew it was going to happen eventually, but no one expected Kim to be the first one to say it.

"Wow Kay, you got some balls…" at this point the argument was cut short by the Kimmunicator. When Kim heard it, she looked around. It was in her backpack, it must have fallen out when she picked it up. She finally located it, in the hands of Josh Mankey.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation girls," He started, "but I think Kim's phone is ringing." Kim sheepishly grabbed it out his hand

"Th… Thanks Josh." She managed. "I have to take this in private." Kim walked out of the classroom and turned it on, bringing up Wade's image.

"What's the sitch Wade?" She asked quickly.

"The sitch?" the boy asked back quizzically.

"Never mind, just tell me what's going on."

"Well, not much actually, Dr. Director wanted to see you in private as soon as possible." Wade took a sip of a soda as he said this. "She says it's important, it's about what happened yesterday."

"All right, tell her I will be at GJHQ in a few minutes."

"Will do." And with that, Wade shut the screen off. Then Kim heard Bonnie's voice again, she had been standing right behind Kim during her conversation with Wade.

"So Kay, are you going to make it to practice, or are you going to flake out again?"

"Bonnie, I missed one practice in the past three years, and I had a legitimate reason. How about you?" Kim knew that Bonnie usually missed several practices a month, usually early morning Saturday ones. "Morning hangovers too much for ya', maybe you should learn to keep yourself together a bit better." Bonnie was speechless, Kim usually just took her criticism, but today she was actually fighting back.

"Now, if you don't mind Bonnie, I have somewhere I have to be." And with that, Kim went back inside the classroom to collect her backpack. To her surprise, it was all packed up again and ready to go, with Josh standing next to it with a smile.

"Thought I would give you a hand." The boy said as he handed Kim the backpack.

"Thank you." Kim managed, "I would like to stay and chat, but I have somewhere I have to be." Kim's cheeks flushed a bit as she said this.

"I understand, maybe some other time." With that Kim started to walk away, and then Josh stopped her. "Hey!" He shouted. "I'm having a bit of trouble in math right now, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to study with me." Kim froze, she wanted to say yes, but she could not find the words.

"I…ah, um, I think that maybe I would like that." She finally said. "How about this weekend."

"Sounds great, should I meet you somewhere?" As Josh said this, Kim thought for a moment.

"You could come to my house, do you know where I live?" Josh nodded, "great, well I really have to go, see ya' tomorrow." And with that Kim was gone.

* * *

"Look! Just tell me where they are, then I'll go get your damn engine!" Shego was furious, she was sick of wearing the same pair of melted, burned clothing every day, and Drew was not the best person to have as company. "If you want me to go to a military base, chances are, I'm going to need to use my..." She thought for the right word, "whatever the fuck I have! I want something that won't melt when I do!"

"That's not how it works, our deal was first you get me the engine, second I get you the clothing." As Drew said this, he was injecting himself with downers to prevent himself from passing out. "If you don't follow the rules, why even have them Shego?"

"I don't know! I thought you were supper smart! Think of it like this, if you can fix me after I get the engine, then I won't need the clothing! However, I do need it now!" Drew looked up at Shego and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Your logic is sound." He said quietly. "The order will be switched." Drew stood up and rubbed his arm. "The uniforms are at Global Justice Head Quarters. They are the ones who manufactured them." Shego's mouth dropped when she heard this.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I can't go to GJHQ!"

"Why can't you go to GJ?" Drew asked as he looked up towards Shego. He was not looking directly at her however, but seemed to be looking past her.

"First off, GJ wants to fucking kill me, or imprison me! Second, you don't even know if the suits are still there! It's been weeks since Project Ego failed!" Shego noticed a burning smell as she yelled the last bit, her clothing was slowly blackening as her body temperature increased.

"Goddamn it!" She screamed. "I can't remember the last time I was this pissed off! Not only do I have to deal with GJ, and on top of that, I have a genius of a moron telling me what to do! Getting a new suit isn't even worth the risk!"

"You may change your mind when you see these suits." Drew said in a calming tone.

"And why is that?" Shego responded through gritted teeth.

"Because these suits are armored. They have been fitted with a very dense, very flexible weaving, that not only keeps the suit from falling apart, but also keeps bullets from breaking through it."

"They're bulletproof?"

"Precisely. You won't have to worry about getting ripped apart by any kind of small weapons fire anymore. At least not at any kind of long range." Drew felt that he was finally starting to calm Shego down with this news.

"I still don't think it's worth all the trouble." Shego said quietly. "I'm not planning on being like this for much longer anyway."

"You are going to change your tune once you go to an United States military base unprotected. You are going to wish you had a suit that offered a bit of protection. GJ is not like the military, a lot of them are untrained kids who just want to travel, not so with a military." Drew then thought of something he had forgotten to mention earlier. "Ah, and I meant to tell you, they also created some plate armor, like what you would see on a medieval knight. It's lightweight, but extremely durable. It would make you almost indestructible by anything smaller than a mounted machine gun. They call it the Centurion Project, I don't know much about it, except that it's supposed to be a real breakthrough. Apparently, it would kill any normal human trying to use it, but you are no normal human." When Shego heard this she calmed down a bit more and rubbed her chin.

"That could be useful, or it might just slow me down. I like being fast and flexible, as soon as I get bogged down with more weight, I lose a big advantage."

"Hey, quit complaining!" Drew yelled. "I am trying to help you, I am trying to fix yo…"

"I wouldn't need fucking fixing if you didn't do this to me in the first place!"

"No one forced you to sign up for Project Ego, no one made you do it!" Drew yelled back, but he soon realized that this was a big mistake. Shego grabbed Drew by the neck and lifted him off the ground, slamming him into a nearby wall. Their eyes locked, Drew looked terrified, and Shego was showing no emotion but anger. Her hands where burning into Drew's skin, causing a disgusting smell to waft about.

"You told me it was safe, you told me it was tested." Shego was talking very quietly, but very sternly. Her face was only inches away from Drew's, who could feel the heat radiating off of her. "You fucking told me, that you've never had a single incident." She then dropped him with a thud on the floor. Drew rubbed his neck to notice that all of his skin was missing. Shego had burned it off completely. It was slowly healing, but it still hurt badly.

"All this anger because you have to go to GJHQ for the suits?" Drew managed in a raspy voice.

"Damn right." Shego said back as she took a few deep breaths. "I'm going to go to GJHQ, and then I'm going to get you that engine. Then you are going to fix me." She closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could. "You had better have everything ready by the time I get back."

"That's not going to happen, you see, I need the engine first. Then I can begin." As Drew said this he watched Shego's hands go into tight fists.

"How long is it going to take you to build this thing?" She asked in a voice that shook with anger.

"About three months." Drew responded. Shego quivered a bit when she heard this.

"Alright!" She yelled, "You shouldn't talk any more because I might lose my temper." Drew quieted down instantly. "I'm leaving." Without another word, Shego left the warehouse. She figured it would not do any good to argue, and she was far too angry to stay. If she so much as looked at Drew again she might lose her mind. She needed to go out and vent, and GJHQ seemed to her to be just as good a place as any.

* * *

Dr. Director was sitting in her office looking intently at something her agents had brought in. It was a naked mole rat, but not an ordinary one. This one could move with blinding speed, and was strong enough to break through the glass tank he was contained in. They needed to use bulletproof glass to keep it enclosed. Dr. Director had found in her Project Ego files that its name was Rufus, and that it was one of Dr. Lipski's test subjects. She let a smile creep onto her face as she watched him dart around at small enclosure. Then a knock came from the door, and one of her receptionists let Kim into her office. Dr. Director stood up to greet her.

"Kim, please have a seat, we have quite a bit to discuss." She motioned to a chair in the front her desk, and Kim walked over and sat down. "Kim, I would like to talk to you about what happened yesterday at the bank."

"Okay." Kim said, "What about it?" Kim was nervous, she did not think that Dr. Director would call her in for good news.

"Kim, I have notified the police about what you do for us. They won't give you any more trouble." Kim let out a sigh of relief. "However, the commissioner decided to keep it on the hush hush. No one knows that you work for us except the people that need to know. Your everyday police officer is not going to have any idea who you are."

"Why is that?" Kim asked quietly.

"Well," Dr. Director started. "To put it bluntly, this way if you screw something up, no one is held accountable. If no one knows who you are, there is no one to blame. It's not like we don't trust you, it's just that things like yesterday's success are not going to be a normal thing." Kim's face went from relieved to confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, simply, it's nothing short of a miracle that no one got killed yesterday."

"I knew what I was doing. You trained me to know what to do in these situations." As Kim said this Dr. Director sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I never taught you to barge into a hostage situation. You're nothing more than lucky."

"I…. I'm sorry." Kim said. "What do you need me to do?" Kim did not understand why she was getting yelled at, she had not only stopped the robbery, but did it without anyone getting seriously hurt.

"I need you to go over the simulations again on the computer. I need to know that you know what it is that you should do in certain situations." Kim sat back in her chair.

"Yes Mam." She said after a pause.

"I also want you to understand how lucky you have been in the past few weeks. Not only did you survive the break in at Middleton labs, you blundered your way through that bank robbery. Beginner's luck doesn't even begin to explain what's been happening."

"I thought I had the situation under control." Kim said quietly.

"In the beginning you did! You got in unnoticed, you got rid of three of the thieves without alerting the others. You started off well. I want to know why you decided to get sloppy at the end. What if one of them had shot at the hostages instead of you?" Dr. Director did not seem angry. She seemed more like a parent carefully explaining something to a young child. She had a tone of understanding in her voice that was comforting.

"I get what you're saying." Kim said after a while of silence. "I understand how that could have gone wrong."

"Did you bring the suit?" Dr. Director asked completely changing the subject.

"I did. How do you think I got here so fast?" Kim said as her face lit up. "Why do you ask?"

"Because the silent alarm just went off. I need you to put that suit on right now!"

Kim grabbed her backpack and pulled the suit out, She quickly stripped down to her underwear and put it on. As she did this the ceiling above her opened up and a large monitor dropped down. It showed security feeds from all over GJHQ, but for the most part things seemed normal. Then Dr. Director noticed something that made her mind race. Project Ego was on the outer perimeter of the complex, and she was making her way to the main building. Any second now the building would be on full lockdown.

"Kim, I need you to follow me. Don't question me, don't hesitate to follow my every order." Kim looked scared.

"Why, what's going on?"

"That woman," Dr. Director pointed to Shego on the screen.

"Who is she?" Kim asked.

"Someone that I'm about to piss off. I just kidnapped her family, she must have found out about it somehow." Dr. Director hit a button on the bottom of her desk opening the back wall of her office into a large tunnel. "Kim, I promised your Dad that you would have nothing to do with this. So I need you to go through this tunnel. It leads to Middleton Military base, once you get there, tell them to send reinforcements." Dr. Director then looked at the small naked mole rat and picked up its cage. "Take him too. His name is Rufus, get him out of here!"

"I want to help." Kim said as Dr. Director shoved her towards the tunnel and put Rufus' cadge in her arms.

"Not with this one, this is my mess." Before Kim could argue any more Dr. Director shoved her in the tunnel and closed the wall behind her.

* * *

Shego was confidently walking up to the Global Justice Headquarters with a smug grin. Her previous encounters with GJ had shown her that if she were aggressive, she would come up on top, so there was not much need to worry. As she inched closer and closer to her destination, the alarms went off causing a smile to drift across her face. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of showing them any fear. She was going to make her demands, and she was going to get what she needed. She stopped right before she reached the front gate where dozens of agents wielding assault rifles greeted her. She looked up into the sky to see that ten gunships were floating above the massive complex.

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge!" She yelled calmly. She watched as none of the agents moved, they looked like statues. "Hey! I told you that I need to talk to your commanding officer!" after she yelled the second time, one of the agents slowly raised his hand and pressed a button on the side of his helmet.

"Dr. Director, She wants to talk to you." He talked quietly, as if he was scared that if he made too much noise, the green woman in front of him would get angry.

"I'm on my way." Dr. Director's voice came over the speaker in his ear and he nodded.

"She's coming!" He yelled out to Shego who was getting impatient. Shego smiled, and as her black lips curled upwards some of the agents could feel their stomachs turn.

"Good." Shego looked up and saw that she was being completely surrounded by the gunships. By this point there must have been 20 of them in the air. Then she looked at the people holding guns to her again. "Two questions, what do you call those things, and how much does each of them cost you?" As Shego asked this, a voice came from behind the gate, it was a deeper female voice.

"They are called Ariels, the are named after a guardian angel, and they cost 98 million a piece." The gate opened up revealing a woman with an eye patch over her right eye and short brown hair. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sarah."

"Don't call me that." Shego said back. "You have to earn the right to call someone by their first name."

"So it seems." Dr. Director said as Shego stared her down for a moment, and then Shego spoke up.

"Call off your angel thingies, I don't like them."

"That's not going to happen, you are at the heart of one of the worlds largest organizations. We aren't going to take chances." Shego laughed when she heard this.

"Let me put it a different way. Call them off, or I will blow this entire place to hell." Shego's hands started to glow a bit as she said this.

"I don't think that's going to happen Ms.… ah, what do you want me to call you?" Dr. Director was trying to take Shego's mind off everything that was going on around her.

"You can call me Shego, that will work for me." Shego's eyes never left the Ariels flying above her. "And it will happen, I promise you."

"Just ignore them and don't do anything stupid, and they won't hurt you." Dr. Director was desperately trying to get Shego to focus on her.

"Call them the fuck off!" Shego yelled. She did not want to give GJ even the smallest power over her, she needed this to go her way.

"No!" Dr. Director yelled, but as she did so Shego raised her hands in the air.

"This is about to be one hell of an expensive mistake." Shego looked up at the gunships again.

"If you do, we will be forced to fire on you." Shego let out another laugh.

"I don't think you understand, call them off, or I am going to kill everyone, not just your goddamn ships!" Shego watched as the agents pointing guns at her slowly started to back away, some of them looked at Dr. Director with faces of pitiless fear. Dr. Director waited for a moment then let out a deep breath.

* * *

Seven minutes earlier, inside GJHQ

Dr. Director was putting on her combat uniform before going out to talk to Shego. She was taking deep breaths and trying to keep her heart rate steady. As she mentally prepared herself, she put on a bulletproof chest plate, and Kevlar reinforced clothing. Then, the speaker on her chest plate went off.

"Dr. Director, she wants to talk to you."

"I'm on my way." Dr. Director took one more deep breath and walked to the front door. Several agents greeted her. She walked up to them with a serious look in here eye.

"I need each of you to go up to the ninth floor, go to the armory and get some rifles and take aim. If things go south, I need you to fire for her head, and for fuck's sake, don't miss. I am going to let her tell me to call off the gunships, it's going to give her a false sense of authority. Once I call them off, pay close attention. If I rub the back of my neck at any time, or she attacks me directly, take the shot." She then looked at them very seriously. "Under no other circumstances are you to open fire."

"Yes Mam!" They yelled in unison and took off for the elevator. Then Dr. Director walked outside to talk to her intruder.

* * *

Back outside

Dr. Director pressed the communicator on her breastplate.

"Call the gunships off." Within seconds the Ariels started to go back to their docks. Shego looked at Dr. Director with a smile.

"I knew you would see it my way." As Shego said this, her body seemed to relax a bit. Then Dr. Director decided to make the next move.

"So, Shego, what in God's name are you doing here? I would think this would be the last place on earth you would want to be." Dr. Director crossed her arms and relaxed. On the inside however, she felt like she was going to fall apart. Shego was way too calm, and if she knew that her family had just been taken, this could go in a very bad direction.

"I want to make you a deal." Shego responded in a light tone.

"And what would that be?" Dr. Director asked.

"You are going to give me the suits that you made for Project Ego, the bulletproof ones, and you are going to stop chasing me. Also, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Centurion armor." Shego smiled.

"And what makes you think that you have anything that would make me want to agree to this?" Dr. Director was getting more and more nervous, and it was getting hard to hide it.

As Dr. Director was trying to get a read on her, Shego looked back at the main building, it was tall, about 70 stories, and it looked like it was made entirely of steel and glass. Then Shego noticed something, she was not sure what it was, but she thought it was the glimmer of a rifle's scope. She knew it should not have been that easy to have Dr. Director call off the gunships.

"Don't think that I'm some dumbass," she said, "like I don't know that you let me tell you to call off those gunships. What's going on, do you have snipers aiming for me right now?" Shego looked right at the floor that she seen the glimmer in, and smiled. "I like you Doc., you're sneaky." The Shego looked right into Dr. Director's eye. "Now, you know what I want, tell me, what do you want?"

"You know Shego, you're smarter than you look." Dr. Director thought for a moment. "I think that I know a way to work this out."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Shego and Dr. Director stared each other down for a while. Dr. Director needed to know how much Shego knew. It almost seemed too strange that she would show up at GJHQ the same day her family was taken. It must be connected. Dr. Director decided to try and weed out the information.

"I have something you want, you have something I want. I think a trade could be in order." Dr. Director was trying to be as vague as possible to try and get a confession out of Shego.

"What do I have that you want?" Shego said back.

"I want Dr. Lipski. So my offer is this, I will stop chasing you, and I will give you the new outfits. In return, I want Drew Lipski, and I want you to work of GJ for five years. If you do that, I will stop hunting you, I will give you the uniforms and," Dr. Director allowed for a small pause, "I will fix you." Shego did not even have to think about this.

"No fucking deal!" She yelled. "I need something better!"

"You should watch your tone." Dr. Director said calmly as she pointed back to the building. "I think it's a pretty damn good deal considering all the trouble you caused me." Shego scoffed at this.

"I think the trouble was spread pretty fucking evenly across both parties."

"I suppose you're right." Dr. Director thought. She needed to think of a way to get control of the situation. However, before she could come to any kind of resolution, she was interrupted by Shego.

"This is my counter offer. Give me what I want, or I'm going nuclear. Also, I'm going to need your fucking agents to stand down." Shego was getting impatient, every second that she spent standing in front of Dr. Director was another second that they could think of a way to capture her.

"I can't do that." Dr. Director said as calmly as possible.

"Last chance." Shego said as she raised her hands slightly. Everyone in the area cringed in fear at what was happening.

"Wait! You don't want to do that!"

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because if you do, you will never see your family again."

* * *

Kim was walking down Dr. Directors tunnel. It was massive, way bigger than anything she had envisioned or even thought possible. It was like she was walking down a massive traffic tunnel, but only there was no way Kim could think of to possibly drive a vehicle through it. This was due to many choke points that lined the tunnels. Every so often, the walls of the tunnel would jut out towards the center of the room at a steep angle, these points would make it difficult for more than one person to squeeze through at a time, so driving a car or truck through would be out of the question. Near every one of these choke points, massive guns were mounted to give anyone who was brave enough to try and squeeze through one hell of a bad day. One thing was clear, this was not a friendly place, and Kim could not wait to get to the other end.

Then something grabbed her attention, She could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her and she caught the sight of a flashlight off in the distance. Kim felt her heart jump into her throat as she caught sight of six people making their way to her current location. She had no idea who they were, she hopped that they were from the military base Dr. Director had told her about, but the situation had her nerves on edge. She was running from a woman she had never seen before, and the fear in Dr. Director's eye when she told Kim to leave lingered in her mind.

Kim did not hesitate, she threw her backpack on the ground, then gently placed Rufus' cage next to it. She then took her helmet out of the backpack and put it on. When she activated it, the entire tunnel became illuminated by the visor's night vision. She then put the cage inside the backpack and zipped it up. She then placed the backpack down and began to look for a place to hide. She looked to both sides to find nothing in either direction, and then she looked up.

As luck would have it a metal beam stretched across the top of the tunnel. It was a good 50 feet above her head, but that was not going to be a problem for the suit. With one quick motion, Kim pushed off the ground and leapt into the air. She judged the distance just right and grabbed onto the beam and hugged herself up against it.

From the looks of it, Kim had gotten to the ceiling just in time, as six men quickly made there way through a choke point just up ahead. The men were all dressed in military uniforms, and they all looked scared out of their minds.

"What the fuck are we going to do!" One of them yelled. "They're going to find the tunnel!"

"Just give me one damn second to think!" Another older looking one yelled. "We need to hold up right here at this choke point. We can't let them get through or they are going to kill Ms. Director." As the man said this, three of the others pulled out their assault rifles and pistols. The other two went to the mounted machine guns and pointed them back towards the choke point. Then the first one spoke up again.

"Who are these people? I've never seen anything like this. They destroyed the entire base in a mater of seconds!"

"I don't fucking know!" One of the men on a mounted gun said in a worried voice. "I think we're the only ones left!"

Kim watched silently as her mask identified the older looking man as SMSGT. William Teller. He had been part of the United States Military for 35 years, and he looked like he had seen more than his fare share of combat. Kim then took a look around the area and noticed that in her haste, she had made a grave mistake. Her backpack was lying on the ground not 50 feet from where the soldiers were standing.

After Kim realized that it was only a mater of time before she was discovered, She knew she had a decision to make. She silently pounded her head on the metal rail she was clinging to as she weighed her options. How could she be so absentminded? Then she thought to herself, this was her chance to help, she could go down and help these men fight off whoever they were running from. She would have to do it without scaring them however, or they might panic and shoot at her instead of the bad guys.

Kim silently leapt down to the ground and grabbed her backpack. The men did not notice her, the suit kept her movements silent, and their adrenaline kept them from looking any way but towards the enemy. Kim had to make a choice, she needed to decide whether or not to just run the other way, or help these men fight off who they were running from. After Kim thought about it, if she did not help, she would probably just have to help GJ fight them off at the other end of the tunnel. She took a deep breath.

"Don't shoot at me." She said in a calm voice, as all the men turned towards her and took aim. "Please, I'm from GJ, I was told to go to the military base, GJHQ is under attack." William lowered his gun.

"What's your name and rank?" He asked in a hurried tone.

"I'm Kim Possible, I am an Archangel with Global Justice. This is an experimental suit I am wearing, and I think I can use it to help you."

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean I'm never going to see my family again?!" Shego was burning with rage, and the worst part is, she did not know why, she hated her family. Dr. Director just stared wide-eyed at the green woman too scared to move. "Well, Fucking say something!"

"Your family has been kidnapped, I am the only one who knows where they are." Dr. Director said as calmly as she could. "They were taken by an organization named W.E., I know where they would be hiding them." Shego just stared at Dr. Director for a while, not really sure how to react.

"You had better start talking fast!" Dr. Director was panicking a little, she had to make up a story as quickly as she could. She had no idea where she was going with this lie, all she knew was that if it was not convincing, she would be responsible for a lot of people dying.

"W.E. must have seen you display what you can do, they are probably planning on using them to control you." Shego was starting to shake with rage.

"Let them fry, I don't care about them any more!" Shego was torn, she did not like her parents, but she did not want them to die either.

"Shego, I know you don't get along with your parents, but what about Miles, and the Twins." Dr. Director could tell that she had just struck a nerve. Shego was breathing heavily, trying not to explode in a nova of green fire.

"Where are they?" Shego was trying to control her temper, but was not sure how long she could keep it up.

"I need to…." Dr. Director was cut off by someone running from the inside if GJHQ. He was a short bald man, only about 5'3", with big bushy eyebrows.

"Dr. Director!" He shouted, "Come now, something big just happened!" Dr. Director turned around and shot the man a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm a little busy here!" Dr. Director said back.

"This can't wait, it's the military base, its been completely destroyed!" Dr. Director's mind immediately went to Kim, who was currently on her way to the now destroyed military base. Shego on the other hand was just getting angrier.

"Shut the fuck, up!" Shego screamed. She then raised one of her hands and launched a small bolt of plasma at the short man. When it came in contact with him, he shot backwards through the air and collided with the skyscraper behind him. The force shattered the wall and sent him clear though into the lobby. His body was badly mangled, and his skin was almost burned to nothing.

"Hold your fire!" Dr. Director yelled knowing what was going to happen next. "Shego, I need to attend to this, then I will help you find your family."

"Not fucking good enough! I don't give a shit about your damn problems!" Shego yelled. "Give me the goddamn uniforms and tell me where my family is now! Or I am going to kill everyone here!" Dr. Director had been beaten, she did not have time to argue.

"The uniforms are stored in a warehouse in Go City, Your family is also in Go City."

"Give me the addresses!"

"There's only one, there at 5480 New Haven." Shego's eyes flared when she heard this.

"You took them!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "You Fucking Bitch!" Shego had reached her boiling point. She was going to erupt. Dr. Director noticed this and gave the order for everyone to fall back, but it was too late. Shego was boiling over, green waves of energy where exploding from her body. Billowy green smoke was rising from her skin, and her muscles were tensing up.

When the snipers noticed this they opened fire to save their own lives, the bullets hurled towards Shego and make contact with her skull. The impact knocked her off her feet and sent her into the ground. However, with her powers being as active as they were at the moment, her scull healed so quickly that the large caliber bullets just flattened against its surface. Before the agents could ready another shot, Shego stood up and directed all of her energy at GJHQ, and launched a fireball right at the ground floor.

The bolt missed Dr. Director by mere inches, but burned her skin and singed her clothing pretty good. Her robotic arm was not so lucky however, as the forearm exploded from the overabundance of energy flowing through the air. Burning chunks of steel and melted synthetic skin flew everywhere, but Dr. Director would live. The fireball continued into GJHQ, burning it's way through the outer walls and colliding with the front desk in the lobby. Green fire exploded in every direction, and everyone on the ground floor was incinerated instantly. Fire blasted out of the windows and doors, and consumed the agents that were trying to take refuge. Only those on the outer parameter of the property were spared a blistering death. The percussion from the explosion knocked everyone that was still alive through the air, and the, to the ground. Everyone but Shego, who stood motionless like a statue through the entire event.

The fire traveled up the building, exploding floor after floor in a sweltering mess of melted metal and glass. In no time the entire complex would be nothing more than ash and rubble, and everyone inside would be wiped from the face of the earth.

As the explosion traveled higher and higher, more shots rang out from the 9th floor hitting Shego in the right arm and torso. However, these bullets were no more useful in stopping Shego than the previous ones. So much adrenaline and anger were rushing through her body that hardly even noticed them at all.

Shego then stood silently as she watched GJHQ burn to the ground. She was in way over her head with this one, she was not sure they would ever even let her talk to them again, much less make a deal. Then she noticed the motionless figure of Dr. Director lying on the ground in front of her. Shego took a deep breath and walked over to the injured woman. Then she leaned down and whispered into her ear remembering the warning Agent Du had given her just a few weeks ago.

"Now, remember, I didn't have to miss you. Next time I see you, I'll kill all of your agents, and you too. You're only alive right now because I feel I may regret killing you latter. So for now, I'm keeping you around." With that Shego stood up and looked around. The agents in the area were starting to get their wits back and taking notice of Shego. However, before any of them had time to regain their senses completely, She was gone.

* * *

"Well," William started looking directly at Kim, "If global justice is under attack, and they are being attacked by whatever just attacked us, they're shit out of luck. I say we bunker down right here and fight the enemy head on." Kim looked at the man in confusion.

"That's the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard." She said not giving thought to whom she was talking too. "You want, us seven, to fight something that just destroyed an entire military base? You're out of your mind!" William laughed when he heard this.

"I like you kid, you got guts. But what you need to realize is that on both ends of this tunnel, the same damn thing is going on. We can't help anyone, so we have to fight to save our own asses." With this, he turned around and aimed his gun back down the choke point. "You can go back, or you can help us, your choice kid."

Kim thought for a moment, he was right. If whatever was going on at the military end of the tunnel was happening at the GJ end, it made no difference what they did. Then Kim remembered something.

"What attacked you? Was it a woman?" Kim remembered the image of the pale woman back in Dr. Director's office.

"No," William responded. "Do you think one fucking woman could destroy an entire military complex?" Kim smiled inside her helmet when she heard this. She thought to herself that, with the battle suit, it would probably be a pretty close fight, and she was only one woman.

"Well, that's what's attacking GJ, a pale woman. Kinda' green looking." At this point William looked directly into Kim's visor. Dr. Director had warned him about Shego, and Kim's description seemed to fit.

"Did you get a name on her?" Kim thought for a moment about the question. "Come on girl, you need to think!"

"No, I didn't get a name, but Dr. Director looked like scared. Real scared. It was definitely a big deal." This was enough for William.

"Alright men, we are going to GJHQ." As soon as he said this the other five men gathered themselves and started running down the tunnel. Kim could tell that they were scared, and anything to them was a better option than fighting whatever was on its way.

As Kim started to pursue them, she noticed that William was not following. She turned around and noticed that he was walking over to a mounted machine gun.

"Aren't you coming?" Kim shouted to him.

"No." He said back. "I need to hold them off as long as I can. I would just slow you down."

"Well, to be fair, everyone slows me down." Kim pointed to the suit. "You shouldn't throw your life away like this."

"Too late." He said back. "Mind's already made up." He grabbed onto the gun and pointed straight at the choke point. "I'm too old for this shit." He said quietly to himself. "They need your help at GJ, go with my men."

Kim took one last look at the man in front of her, adjusted her backpack, and turned around. She was not sure what was going on at either end of the tunnel, but she was going to find out.

William stood waiting for his enemy to show itself in the tunnel. The battle at the base happened so quickly that he had no idea what even happened. He swallowed loudly and tightened his grip on the gun. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and his heat leapt into his throat.

He took a few deep breaths to steady his aim, but it did not work. He was shaking violently and starting to panic. As the enemy came closer, he repeated the words he had said to his soldiers a thousand times as he would prepare them for battle.

"A soldier knows who they are, only, when faced with certain death." He pulled the action back on the massive gun. "A soldier can choose to die a hero, or die a coward." He lowered his head to look along the barrel. "A soldier can stand up for those who lack the strength to stand themselves, or they can fight for their own survival." He tightened this trigger finger. "A soldier is both a destroyer of tyrants, and the savior of the weak." He steadied his aim. "I am a soldier. I have faced certain death, I am choosing to die a hero, I am going to stand up for those who cannot stand for themselves, I will fight to survive, I am the destroyer of tyrants, and I will fight for the weak!"

His enemy came into view, it was 30 soldiers, all dressed in red uniforms. None of them had any emotion on their faces, none of them made one movement that was not in perfect timing with the others. It looked like an army of robots coming straight for him.

William pulled the trigger and yelled at the top of his lungs as he sent hundreds of bullets toward his foe. The hot metal tore through them like butter, ripping them to shreds. They did not react, they just got mulched by the heavy machine gun fire that William was laying down. After about 50 seconds of constant fire, he let up on the trigger. None of them were left, they were all dead lying in piles of messy gore all over the tunnel.

When he seen this William collapsed to the ground. He was shaking furiously and no matter how hard he tried, he could not regain his wits. He rubbed his hands together trying to calm himself down. He took deep, slow breaths, but nothing worked.

After about a minute, he head a faint noise. It was not one he expected, but the sound of faint clapping. Then he heard a voice.

"Well done Sergeant Teller. Yes, well done." William looked through the choke point and saw a man standing in the mess of dead people. "You killed them, too bad I didn't let them react to you." The man came closer to William, then squeezed his way through the choke point.

"Who are you?" William said in low growl.

"Me?" The man said pointing to himself. "I'm Gemini, and I want something that was supposed to be in this tunnel. A young girl with a special suit, did you happen to see her?"

William looked at the one eyed man carefully. He was about average height, but he looked strong. He had a thick red beard and hair, and he had an eye patch over his left eye.

"I didn't see her." William said in a defiant tone.

"Well, then I guess I will just have to keep looking." As he said this he lifted up his right hand, it was completely robotic. William watched as millions of tiny parts all moved in unison as Gemini moved his fingers. Then the hand changed shape, all the parts changed position and the hand took on the form of a small gun. "Thank you for giving away your position like you did. I was afraid you might sneak up on me. You can never be too careful when it comes to the great William Teller."

"You let me kill those men!?" William yelled. "You bastard! You ordered them to die!"

"Oh no, they were already long dead. Now they are just synthetics. They can be as realistic, or robotic as I wish them to be. Fact is, I ordered them not to react because I wanted the honor of killing you for myself. You see, Will, some people like fine wine, some like lavish meals, I enjoy the art of murder." As Gemini said this he pressed a button on gun-arm. When he did this, all of the body parts in the other room started to move. The Drones were building themselves over again. Some of them were too badly destroyed, but a good 23 of them where well on their way to being fully functional again. Then Gemini looked down at William and pointed his gun right at his forehead.

"Now William, do be a good boy and die quietly." As Gemini said this he fired off his gun, sending a bullet straight through William's head.

* * *

Writers Comments: Well it's been a while. I had to rewrite this thing four freaking times before I was happy with it. And now, I'm just mostly happy with it. Oh well, it needs to get posted eventually. Hope you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed your first real look at Gemini. It was a long time coming, but he has finally made a formal appearance in the story, even if it was short lived. I will try to post the next chapter sooner rather than later, but I can't promise anything. I think Act one might be able to come to a close in the next few chapters, there is not a whole lot of story left for it. In case you couldn't tell I am trying to build to some sort of climax here in this chapter.

As always, comments are welcome, as is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Most of the time you people are pretty good at that. I haven't gotten the infamous "you suck" post or anything of that nature. Alright, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to the next post.


	14. Chapter 13: Car Alarm

Chapter 13:

A smile spread across Gemini's face as he watched the life slip away from William Teller. He took a deep breath and exhaled audibly as a calming sensation flowed through his body, relaxing him to a great extent. He had been waiting for an excuse to kill William, and the battle suit did just that.

Gemini bent over and closed William's lifeless eyes as he waited for his syntho-drones to rebuild. He then grabbed onto William's left arm and rolled the sleeve up. There he found exactly what he was looking for. A scar was located on William's upper arm, mostly faded now, but still recognizable. It had been eight years since Gemini had seen it last. Eight years since he had to fight his way out of this man's custody. Eight years since he last had seen his sister.

"You were a stubborn man William, and I am happy it was I who finally got to kill you." Gemini stood straight up and looked back at his army. It was mostly rebuilt, just a few finishing touches left. He watched, as parts of the synthetic humans molded themselves together. Not all of them were completely intact due to the damage they sustained, but he had at least 20 fully functional soldiers. All of them put back together from the collective of parts that were lying on the ground just moments ago. After Gemini was sure they were done putting themselves back together, he spoke to them.

"I am now granting you all full functionality. No more playing around, find the girl in the battle suit, and kill her. Bring me the suit, but leave the dead body. Also, kill anyone who gets in your way." As he said this, the seemingly lifeless robots began to look more natural. They started to move naturally, without any kind of robotic stiffness. If their skin was still in tact, they would actually look and act just like humans. There was no difference in their appearance, texture, or consistency that would separate these "fake people" from the real thing.

* * *

Kim and the soldiers finally reached the Global Justice end of the tunnel, but to her surprise it was completely collapsed. Rubble filled the hallway blocking any possible escape from the passageway. When Kim reached it, a look of horror washed over her face underneath her visor.

"What happened?" She said quietly to herself as she looked at the rubble. Her visor was going crazy with heat readings. In some points, temperatures reached well over 200 degrees Celsius. She set her backpack down and put it against the wall and opened it to give Rufus some fresh air, then walked over to the rubble. She examined it carefully and decided that there was no way to get through to the other side. As she looked it over, the five soldiers with her came finally caught up with her.

"What happened here?" One of them asked. When Kim turned to look at him, her visor told her his name was Private Andy Smith.

"Well Andy," she started. "I'm sure I have no idea." The soldiers all looked at each other with confused looks when she called him by name. "I do, however, know of a way to find out what happened." Kim paused for a moment. "Wade?" She asked, triggering her helmet to give him a call, but it was no good. Kim could not get a signal out of the tunnel. "Nope, no good." She said quietly to herself.

At this time she noticed that one of the soldiers was going to touch the rubble, Kim sprung into action and grabbing his hand before he got a hold of it.

"Don't touch that, it's extremely hot." Kim let go of the man's arm and he rubbed it for a moment.

"I can't feel any heat coming off of it." He said back to her.

"Just take my word for it, you do not want to touch that stuff right now." Kim gave the rubble one more look over. "I don't think we can get through. It's collapsed for a good 100 yards, no way we can move all this stuff."

"Well, we don't have much time!" Another one of the soldiers yelled. "The gunfire, remember, they're after us!" When Kim looked at this man, he was identified as Lieutenant Hank Reek, and she noticed that his heart rate was through the roof.

"You need to calm down." Kim said to him as placid as possible. "If we panic now, we are going to be in a world of trouble."

"Well, who died and put you in charge!" Hank yelled back. "You're just a young girl!"

"I am your best shot at getting through this right now." Kim said as calmly as she could. "We can't panic, we need to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Oh, no shit!" Hank yelled back at her. "For all we know, you did this to the tunnel!"

"Why on Earth would I do that!?" Kim yelled back. "I am in the same position you're in!" Just then, before the argument could go any further, Andy interrupted them.

"Uh, guys, I think we should take up some defensive positions." Both Kim and Hank looked at each other with distrust, before separating. Then Andy continued, "Now, if we make our way back to the nearest choke point, we could maybe hold up and come out of this…." Andy stopped talking suddenly, and Kim's visor lost all traces of his heartbeat. He then fell to the ground, a gaping hole exposing the back of his brain to the whole world.

"Holy fuck." Hank said to himself, as one of the other men collapsed next to him. This one was missing the left side of his face.

Kim looked around in near panic as this was going on around her, there was no noise, no readings on her visor. She had no idea where these attacks were coming from, and even if she did, there was nowhere to take cover. All she could do was watch as hank and the other two soldiers fell over, each of them shot in the head from the unknown shooter.

Frightened, Kim jumped back when she noticed her shield flicker as a bullet tried to make contact. However, it just ricocheted off and went into the ceiling above her. She watched as flickers of light repelled bullet after bullet coming towards her. Dozens of flashes showed evidence that she was under attack, but she could not hear a single thing. Then, as quickly as they started, the bullets stopped.

She looked down the tunnel in quiet anxiety waiting for her attacker to show itself. She took deep breaths between gritted teeth as she prepared for something terrible to happen. Her entire body was shaking as adrenaline rushed through her, making everything around seem to slow down to a crawl. That is when she caught the first glance of her attacker. Not just one, but many humanoid figures running towards her at an impressive speed. Her visor picked up heartbeats, but no identities on the attackers. Kim braced herself for a fight, but before she knew it what was going on, they were upon her.

One of the attackers landed a quick knee to her stomach, using its momentum and speed to get a more devastating blow. The suit absorbed most of if, but Kim still bent over from the pressure and pain. Before she had time to react, another blow landed right on her visor, cracking it and sending her to the ground. She tried to regain her senses, but as soon as she realized what had happened she felt two feet slam down on her, one in her stomach, and one on her chest. Kim screamed in pain as the wind left her lungs.

By this time, her visor had repaired itself, giving her a clear view of what she was up against. Standing over her was a small army of men. Some of them missing body parts, some not, all of them missing large portions of their flesh. It was a like a scene from a horror movie, except this time, she had a real reason to be scared. She panicked trying to think of a possible way out of her situation, but her thoughts were disturbed with blow after blow from her attackers.

Kim tried to stand, but there was so many attacks coming from all directions that she would quickly lose her balance and fall over again. She let out scream after scream of pain as the blows relentlessly landed all over her body. Then she caught sight of something that could help her out, she could see an assault rifle from one of the dead soldiers lying on the ground not too far from her. She quickly stretched out her left hand and sent out a magnetic pulse, causing the gun to fly in her direction. As luck would have it, it landed just within arms reach, and she picked it up. She then proceeded to pull the trigger.

The redhead did not waist time aiming the weapon because she was completely surrounded. She just pulled the trigger and pointed the gun in every direction. When she did this, she noticed that the kicking stopped almost immediately as the attackers backed off a bit. This gave her just enough time to get to her feet and regain her composure a bit.

Gun at the ready, Kim stared down her foes. There was no way she had enough ammo to take them all out. Kim noticed that she was even more outnumbered than she had previously thought, and what was worse, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do about it.

Kim let out a scream and emptied her clip as her enemies charged again. She knocked two of them down before she had completely run out of ammunition. The rest however were still coming at her at a very quick pace. She threw the gun down and charged back, not really sure of what else she could do, this time however, she was not caught off guard.

Kim launched herself into the pack of syntho-drones at full speed. She boosted her shield up to full power, not allowing any physical material break through for the time being. She ran right through the center of the hostile army like a bowling ball going through pins in an ally, and in no time she was clear through to the other side. When she broke free, she quickly picked her backpack up and made her way down the tunnel.

As soon as Kim had some room to run she kicked it up to high gear. She used all of her suits abilities to tear her way down the tunnel and a blistering pace. Even the very quick and agile syntho-drones soon were no more than specks fading away behind her. As soon as she got a satisfactory distance between herself and them she came to a sudden stop. It was the location she had recognized. She looked down to see the dead body of William Teller. However, Kim did not have time to react, she needed to get out of the tunnel as fast as possible. She quickly shook the fear from her mind and took off down the tunnel.

After a few moments she could see the end. It was partially collapsed, but she would be able to squeeze through without any problems. She did not slow down, she just went airborne with her hands stretched out in front of her face, and her legs straight back behind her and launched herself through the exit as quickly as she could.

When she landed, she quickly looked around for something she could use to trap her pursuers inside. She happened to find a parked Jeep right next to the tunnel, and a smile spread across her face. She quickly positioned herself so that the jeep was directly between her and the opening. She raised her right hand and sent out a magnetic pulse at the vehicle, sending it flying into the opening with enough force to wedge it in place.

Her victory was short lived however, as she slowly became aware of the nose of dozens of guns being readied and pointed in her direction. She slowly turned around to see what was going on and felt her heart jump skip a beat. Standing all around her, men with guns readied themselves for combat. Kim had no idea how she was going to escape from this, and she did not want to fight them, but it was looking like she did not have a choice. All of Kim's muscles tensed, as she readied herself for combat. She could hear and feel her heart beating deep within her chest. This was going to be a life or death fight, and she needed to be completely focused.

* * *

10 minutes earlier.

Gemini slowly made his way out of the tunnel system and back out into the daylight, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh, brisk air. Killing William had lifted a burden off of his shoulders that he had been carrying around for far too long, and now he felt like he was one step closer to his revenge. As he walked further out of the tunnel, he was greeted by dozens of syntho-drones all cleaning up the dead bodies they had left behind. He watched as they dragged and threw dozens of dead bodies into a massive burning pit about 100 yards away.

Gemini had given them their orders, and there was no reason for him to be wasting his time in this place any longer. He had complete confidence in his drones, and he was a very busy man. He walked off of the military complex casually and waited for his ride to come and pick him up. He had received news earlier that Project Ego was on her way to GJHQ so he did not think that he would have to worry too much about their intervention. He was completely relaxed, completely calm. With his recent victory with the murder of William still fresh in his mind, he had a new sense of confidence and pride that he had not felt in quite a while.

After a short wait, his ride had come to pick him up. It was a massive limousine, completely armored from top to bottom. As far as looks go, it had more similarities to a stealth bomber than a car. He entered the large black vehicle with the knowledge that everything was being taken care of for him by his more than capable drones. As he entered his fortress on wheels, the door closed behind him and sealed shut with a loud hissing noise. He sat down in the padded seats and let out a deep breath as he stretched his legs in the massive interior. Then he heard a voice coming from across that caused his blood to turn cold.

"Hello Gemini." It said in a thick British accent. "It's been far too long."

Gemini looked up to see Monty Fiske sitting right across from him. Gemini had only spoken to the man on a few occasions in the past, and every time he had come away with an odd feeling. It was as if Fiske were always in complete control over everything that happened, like the world was a puppet and Fiske was holding all the strings.

"Hello Monty." Gemini managed after a short pause. "Didn't expect to see you in my private limo." When Fiske heard this he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes, well to be completely honest Gemini. I don't care. I don't wait for other people to be expecting me, I talk to them when I want to." Fiske sat back and completely relaxed. "I thought that now would be an appropriate time to talk, seeing as how the world has gone to hell these past few hours. I need you to reassure me that you are still in control of what is going on." Gemini paused for a moment, he did not like the way Fiske talked to him. He was in charge of a government bending organization that was invisible to the world and Fiske talked to him like he was just some kind of playground bully.

"It is under control." He said simply. "I'm not about to let it get out of hand."

"What about Project Ego. Are you sure you can trust Lipski?"

"Yes, after everything he has already done I believe we can trust him." Gemini opened a small fridge next to his seat and pulled out a small container of clear liquid and drank it quickly. Fiske's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Still can't kick the habit, you know that will kill you."

"I don't think I need to take mortality advice from you, Fiske." Gemini shot back. Fiske just shrugged it off and continued his interrogation.

"How have you been keeping track of Project Ego?" Fiske asked.

"Through several different methods." Gemini responded. "I have dozens of spies in GJ, so whatever they know, I know. For instance, I knew the very second that Betty made the call to that brat in the suit, summoning her to GJHQ. For Project Ego, I also have more direct methods, they are more dangerous but they give me more accurate information on what I want to know."

"Like what?" Fiske asked getting impatient with Gemini's lack of real information.

"For example, we set up a scenario which resulted in some direct interaction with some of my ghost agents." Gemini smiled. "We set up a fake rape in the city, one of my top agents was the victim, and some lower grunts were the assaulters. Some of them are now dead, but we got what we needed."

"I see." Fiske replied. "What about Lipski, if he knows that you are working with me, he might stop helping you."

"I know how to operate in secrecy Mr. Fiske." Gemini shot back a bit sarcastically.

"Doesn't seem like it. I saw what you did to that Military base back there! I am worried that you are loosing you patients."

"I had reliable resources tell me that the girl with the Possible's battle suit was in the tunnels, that, along with the opportunity to kill William Teller," Gemini paused when he said the name. "It was far too good of an opportunity to pass up." Fiske seemed to be getting angry at this point.

"Just so that we are perfectly clear Gemini, if you ever do something like this again, and jeopardize everything I have worked for, I won't be having a friendly chat with you. I will be much more deliberate." The room became completely silent for a while before Gemini spoke up again.

"So, have you come here just to scold me? Or do you have something on your mind?"

"Ah, yes." Fiske said loudly. "The reason that I am here. You see I need to ask you a simple question."

"I don't have it." Gemini interrupted. "I had it, but I don't anymore." Fiske's eyes intensified when he realized what Gemini was saying.

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore!?" Fiske was furious. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of!" Gemini laughed.

"It isn't capable of anything Fiske, it's an old relic. Nothing more. Besides, why would you want it, even if you believed in its power? They say that once it's activated, you only have three days to live." Fiske seemed to calm down a bit, which worried Gemini greatly. "You need to stop chasing old religious folk tales and focus on reality."

"You are not a religious man?" Fiske asked as Gemini laughed.

"No, Fiske, not really. Religion is all but dead in our world."

"Then the fear of death must haunt you at night, no comfort of the afterlife, no hope of feeling anything but the cold grasp of mortality as it leaves you with every breath." Fiske was talking in a menacing tone.

"I don't like to think about it." Gemini responded simply, "I don't see the point. There is nothing waiting for us on the other side, we all have to deal with it." A smile slid onto Fiske's face when Gemini said this.

"And what if you are wrong about that?"

"I'm not, but if I am, then I guess I have nothing to worry about. I'll get eternal life and everything will be fine." Then Gemini thought he would try and turn Fiske's question back around at him. "What if you are the one who is wrong, what if you wasted your entire life devoted to something that does not exist?" Fiske let out a laugh before taking on a very serious nature.

"Well, Gemini, the first thing you must realize is that if I'm right, all of the rewards of the afterlife will be placed upon me. If I am wrong, I will not have the ability to be disappointed. I will be gone completely and utterly, and will no longer have the capability of caring that I was wrong. I will not care that I wasted my entire life, and I will certainly not be able to care that you were right." Fiske smiled once again. "If you are wrong however, the afterlife will be a far worse place for you than anything you could ever imagine. The gods do not look kindly on those who do not believe in their existence. So, for your sake, hope that I am wrong."

"You're an odd man, Fiske." Gemini had no idea how to react to what he was hearing, but before he had too much time to think about it, Fiske spoke up once again.

"Do you fear me then, as a likely deliverer of you demise?" Fiske asked this quietly, almost as if he was not sure he should have asked. Gemini just paused and looked at the man sitting across from him. "I asked, do you fear me!?" This time Fiske yelled.

"No." Gemini said calmly. "I do not."

"You should." When Fiske said this Gemini got very tense. The fact that Fiske was threatening his life in his own Limo without even the slightest care in the world made him nervous.

"You won't kill me Fiske," He said as a matter of fact. "You need me."

"I need you about as much as I need cancer." Fiske said calmly. "The only reason you are here is because I need you to distract the world long enough for me to move my pawns into position. I chose you because you were already known, and had a large base of operations. Don't think for one second that I couldn't just go to any other terrorist group and get the same results."

"What, like who, Duff!? That bastard has had his hands full in Scotland for the past three years, face it Fiske, I'm all you got!" Fiske just largely ignored Gemini's ranting and continued.

"For now I am going to let you continue, and as long as you're useful to me, I am going to let you live. Then make no mistake, I am going to kill you. Just like me, and just like the rest of this pitiful planet. You have not even the slightest idea of what I have done, or what I am going to do. The fact is, I have already won, the world is only a few moments away from complete destruction, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I just need the last piece of the puzzle, and then it is all over." Fiske sat back in his seat and became completely still, almost as if he where a statue. He just watched in silent joy as Gemini tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"How dare you threaten me in my own vehicle!" Gemini's hand took on the form of a gun, and he pointed it at Fiske. Then he pressed a button to call the driver of the limo. "Pull over, we need to let out our guest." There was a small pause before the driver's voice came over the speaker.

"Okay, but I wasn't aware that we had a guest, Sir." Gemini's face turned bleach white when he heard this, how could Fiske just get into his limo without the driver noticing. Then Fiske interrupted his thoughts.

"Put the gun down." He said calmly. Gemini refused and actually put the gun closer to Fiske's face. Then Fiske continued. "I will kill you right now Gemini, I am not afraid of you." Gemini just put the gun right up against Fiske's forehead.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed.

"As you wish." As Fiske said this he moved his head quickly to the side causing Gemini to fire, but it was too late, Fiske was on the move. He pulled his knife out and planted it right in the center of Gemini's synthetic arm, causing sparks and lubricant to squirt into the air. Then, with one swift movement, twisted the knife tearing off a massive chunk of arm with it. Then he quickly kicked the door open and grabbed onto Gemini and jumped out of the now slowing vehicle. Fiske used the stunned and dumbfounded Gemini to cushion his fall as they hit the pavement outside.

They were in the middle of nowhere, miles from the destroyed military base. Fiske had Gemini alone, and defenseless. He picked Gemini up by his shirt collar and threw him into the air, across the street into the ditch. Then he jumped on top of him and held the knife to his throat.

"Next time, if you force me to show my more primal side, I will kill you. Remember, you live as long as I want you to, not one second more, and thankfully for you, not one second less." Fiske stood up and looked around. By this time Gemini's driver was exiting the limo and getting a gun out of his holster. Fiske responded by throwing his knife into the man's chest, imbedding it deep into the flesh, tearing his heart, and killing him. "Now, be a good boy and follow my plan, do that and I might save you for the end."

* * *

Kim looked over the people surrounding her. Her helmet tried to give her identifications on all of them, but then would fail. Most of the people had been declared dead, and some of them did not have heartbeats. Others had heartbeats and no identities, and some gave no readings of any kind. Kim didn't know what to make of it. The helmet switched to thermal scanning, and noticed that all of them seemed to be running a small fever. It then ran an electromagnetic scan and picked up several small anomalies in the group of aggressors. Then the helmet came to a startling conclusion. The words, "nonorganic life forms" appeared on the visor.

All of this happened within several seconds of her first seeing the group of men pointing their weapons at her. They must have been the same things that attacked her in the tunnel, and those things, whatever they were, were not human.

Kim quickly jumped into action, attacking the closest syntho-drone to her. Before she could make contact, bullets pinged and ricocheted off of her magnetic shield, then she attacked. She put everything she had into one powerful kick to the drone's side sending it flying through the air at an incredible speed. It then collided with a parked Jeep about 20 feet away. The impact caused the jeep to buckle and roll over, shattering all the glass. The drone, now imbedded inside of the jeep, was crumpled into a ball, mangled beyond any kind of recognition.

By this time the drones realized that their guns were not having any affect, and decided on a more direct approach. They all charged as if they were controlled by one singular hive mind. Before any of them could make contact however, Kim's visor warned her of the imminent attack giving her time to turn around and deliver a punishing haymaker to the closest drone's face, shattering and knocking it to the ground with a tremendous crash. She was then able to back flip her way out of their reach.

At this point she quickly took off her backpack, then charged once again. She went airborne and launched herself into the mass of drones. As soon as she was close enough, she extended her leg to deliver another crushing blow, but this time her target was ready. It grabbed her leg and used her own momentum to slam her into the ground.

Kim got up as quickly as she could and gave the drone an uppercut sending him into the air. At this point the drones had her surrounded. Kim quickly turned and gave a fierce right hook to the first drone she saw, dislocating its lower jaw and knocking it off balance. She then grabbed hold of it and threw it into the mass of other drones, knocking a good number of them over.

The redhead started to run, now trying to get away from the drones more than anything else, but it was not to be. She felt a sudden pressure on her back and she was ripped to the ground with astonishing energy. She turned around and looked up to see that a drone was right on top of her and was about to land a punch to her visor. Kim needed to react quickly so she wrapped her legs around the drone and used the suits synthetic muscles to crush it. She then slammed it to the ground and stood up as quickly as possible and took a defensive stance.

This had given the drones time to surround her once again. She then felt a stern blow to the back of the head, Kim was knocked to the ground as blow after blow was delivered to her torso. Kim could not move, she could not see. All she could concentrate on was the building pain as the drones tried to beat her into submission.

At that point the screen in her visor popped on, and Wade appeared. When he saw the expression on her face, he immediately called for help, help that would not be able to arrive for quite a while. With GJHQ gone, the agents were scrambling to help their own wounded get medical aid. Many of them were not in any condition to fight.

Kim was helpless, and at the mercy of the drones. She tried to send out magnetic pulses, but it had no effect. She let out a scream of pain as she tried to scramble away, but it did not work. She had not the slightest idea how she was going to escape. This time there was no gun, nothing that she could use to end the barrage. If that was not enough, the drones from inside the tunnel had dislodged the jeep holding them back, and were on their way. It was at this point that Kim blacked out, unable to continue to endure the attack any longer.

* * *

Dr. Director regained consciousness in the back of an ambulance. She was immediately overwhelmed by pain, and let out a blood curdling scream as medics tried to knock her unconscious again. She looked to her right to notice that the majority of her right arm was missing, and what was left looked like a mix of scrap metal and burnt skin.

She let out another scream of anguish as the doctors injected her with painkillers. The edge was taken off of the pain, and it was more manageable, but it was still overwhelming to her senses. At this point she slowly started to lose consciousness.

* * *

Go City

Solomon was in a small room, watching the kidnapped Harris family slowly come to terms with what has happened to them. The kidnapping has gone off without a hitch, and he had his men preparing for the inevitable conflict that was going to be coming his way. He had just heard the news of GJHQ's destruction, and knew he only had a short while before all Hell would break loose.

The room he was in was not much larger than a large walk-in closet. It was only big enough for a small desk, and some monitoring equipment that fed information from the interrogation room adjacent to it. He was watching as one of the most powerful families in the world screamed to be freed, and pounded on the walls. He watched as the two youngest, a set of twins, cried in their mothers arms. After a while, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said quietly as the door slid open. In the door was Derrick, a new GJ agent. He was tall with blond hair. He had a lot of enthusiasm when he first joined GJ, but it was starting to fade fast.

"What should we do with them Sir?" He asked shyly. "We can't just keep them like this forever."

"Give them some food, good food from our own stocks. They have done nothing wrong, and will be treated with respect. After they have eaten and calmed down, I will talk to them and explain what is going on." Solomon looked at Derrick. "Project Ego will be here soon. I suggest you make contact with your family."

"Are you sure she is coming here?" Derrick asked with a hint of fear.

"I have no evidence of this," Solomon started with a serious tone. "But I can tell you, if my family was taken from me, and I had the power to get them back, Hell itself could not stop me." Solomon then paused in deep thought before continuing. "She will be here, and I need everyone ready, including you."

"Yes Sir, anything else Sir?"

"Yes. Tell Thomas that I will be down to see him. I think I may have a way to prevent any more people from passing on." And with that Derrick left the room and closed the door behind him. After he was gone, Solomon took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

With Dr. Director unconscious, Du out of the country, and Barry dead, he was one of the top ranking officers in the United States. Most of the Thrones and Dominations were overseas trying to stop the Scottish rebellions and pickings were slim. Most of the people he had to work with were so fresh out of their training, that they could hardly operate a gun. He knew that something bad was on it's way, and he was not sure he, or anyone around him, would be coming out on the other end alive.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she was still in the destroyed military complex. She looked around and tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered being attacked by the drones, but nothing after that. She stood up, but fell to the ground again as a sharp pain shot through her head. She let out a scream as she collided with the wet ground below her. It was at this point she realized it was raining, and that all of the drones were missing. She lay on the ground completely motionless as she waited for the pain in her head to go away. After a short while, the pain gave way to a dull throbbing.

This time when she stood up, she did so much more slowly. Being carful not to move too much. When she got her bearings back she tried to find her backpack. She quickly located it right where she had left it. She opened it up and found a very scared Rufus inside, running around the edges of his cage. She let out a weak smile and she sat down on the ground next to her backpack.

Kim took a deep breath and tried her hardest to recall what had just happened. It was at this point that she noticed something, about ten feet from her, a severed arm was lying on the ground. Her stomach turned when she first saw it, but then she realized that something was off. She stood up and walked over to it, and after picking it up, examined it. It looked human in every way, except inside of the bone, there was a complex rigging of metal and wire. When she tried to touch it, a spark knocked her to the ground, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck!" Her head felt like it was going to split open, and every muscle in her body was exhausted to their limit. At this point Kim could not even move, she just lay there motionless on the ground letting the rain wash over her suit. After a short while, she turned off her helmet and took it off, the rain slowly cooling her down.

Kim had no idea what had happened, one second she was getting beaten to a bloody pulp, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up with no one around. She was too tired to think about it too much however, all she could think about was falling asleep in her warm bed. She started to drift off into nothingness, and her mind started to go blank. She was just about to pass out when she heard a familiar voice.

"KP! Where are you!?" It was the distinct voice of Ron off in the distance.

"Ron!" She screamed back, an action she soon regretted as her head felt like it was going to explode. He must have heard her, because she felt a strong embrace as she was lifted off of the ground. She opened her eyes and could make out the blurry image of her Father. Kim no longer had the strength to say anything, so she just let her Dad take her away from that horrible place.

Mr. Possible and Ron ran through the wrecked complex, escorted by six armed guards. It may not have been the best defense, but it was all that GJ could spare at the moment. There was a spine-chilling stillness in the air, and every small noise seemed to echo in the darkness. As Mr. Possible placed Kim gently in the back of the family van, Ron caught up with him.

"Mr. P, I found her backpack, and it has something in it." He handed the pack to Kim's Father, who let out a heavy sigh.

"Ron I really think we should hurry up an…" He stopped talking as soon as he looked inside to see the naked mole rat running around in its cadge. Then he gave it back to Ron. "Take care of this, we need to get Kim to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" Ron said as he took the pack and got in back with Kim.

Mr. Possible then took off away from the wreck of the military base as fast as he could. The nearest hospital was quite a ways off, and he needed to get a move on. He would never forgive himself if anything bad were to happen to his daughter.

* * *

Solomon walked into a massive dark warehouse. Inside it, thousands of crates full of supplies for GJ operations were stacked one on top of the next. He was looking for one particular crate, one that was labeled, Centurion. It did not take long for him to find it.

Thomas, a scientist working with GJ, was working on the suit. He was working at a small bench against one of the far walls of the facility. Tom was in charge of maintaining the GJ equipment, and he also took it upon himself to make improvements to them whenever possible. As Solomon approached, Tom spun around in his seat. He was a tall, gawky looking man. With thin black hair, a large nose, and a long neck.

"Hello Solomon." He said in a deep, somewhat nasally voice. "I got your message. What is it that you needed me for?"

"Hello Thomas." Solomon said back. "I need to use the Centurion." Tom laughed when he heard this.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"And why not?" Solomon asked back.

"Because we need you alive." Tom took a deep breath. "Normal people can't use it. It would tear them to shreds. It would shatter your bones, tear your muscles, and strain your body to well past its limit. Even the most physically able people can't last more than four minutes."

"I am not a normal man. I have spent my life perfecting my mind, as well as my body. I will last as long as it takes." Solomon stared at the armor lying on the bench in front of him.

"Solomon," Tom started, "In my professional opinion," Tom paused and thought for a moment rubbing his chin. "Well, I would give you five minutes, and that is the max. Any more than that, and you wouldn't be able to survive the strain."

"Then I will have to kill Project Ego in less then five minutes." Solomon was serious with his plan, and he did not even flinch when he was warned of the danger.

"You need to find another way." Tom turned around and started tinkering again. A moment later a fist hit the bench next to him.

"I will be needing the Centurion. Get it ready." Tom looked into Solomon's eyes and knew that there was no way of talking him out of it.

"Why would you do this to yourself? There has got to be another way."

"What would you have me do!?" Solomon shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring Tom more than just a little bit. "Would you have me let everyone here die!? Would you have me not do everything in my power to stop what is going to happen!?" Solomon started to calm down a bit, taking several deep breaths. "I have sworn to protect the people of this world. I will do so, even if it is at the cost of my own life." He then took a deep breath. "I will sacrifice myself so that no one else will get hurt."

Tom looked at Solomon, and then at the Centurion. He took a deep breath and picked up one of the gauntlets.

"I need a minute to get everything ready." Tom started to put the pieces of the armor together, then continued with an afterthought. "Oh, and just for the record, I do not agree with what you are doing. It's noble, but fantastically and undeniably dim-witted."

"Thank you Thomas, for doing it anyway. Your concern is noted." Solomon said as he turned around. "I will not forget this for as long as I live." With that he walked away.

"I hope not!" Tom yelled back to him. "Because the rest of your life isn't going to last that long!" Tom went back to his assembly of the Centurion, unable to stop his hands from shaking. He closed his eyes and counted to ten silently in his mind, trying not to think about what was going on around him.

* * *

About a mile from the GJ warehouse Shego was thinking of how to proceed with what she needed to do. She knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to tear her way into the warehouse and kill everyone inside. However, she had to be very carful with her family being held hostage. They had to know she was coming by now, so she needed to think of a way to get in and get her family to safety before she could destroy the warehouse.

Something strange had happened to Shego's mindset as she made her way to Go City. She no longer cared about fixing what had happened to her, in fact, all she could think about was burning GJ to the ground. She quivered in anger as she thought about the arrogance that they displayed by messing with her family.

She tried to relax and think of some kind of battle plan. If she were to attack right now, she would have no chance of catching them off guard. If she bought some time, and waited, she could strike randomly. She had to decide, she could get them before they had too much time to prepare, if she waited, she had a better chance of sneaking in. Both decisions had their ups and downs, but she was determined to play this smart.

After settling her nerves a bit she decided to give it a day or two. GJ would not dare hurt her family, not unless they wanted to risk Shego coming at them with everything she had, so she figured that she had some time to burn. She would attack in two days, using the time between now and then to assess her situation and come up with a plan.

She looked at her right hand as she raised it to chest level and started a small fire in the palm. She then clenched her hand into a tight fist and let the flames spread around it. She smiled as she looked towards her destination. GJ may know that she was coming, but they had no idea what she had planned for them. She was going to kill every last one of them, and then she would hunt the rest down across the world.

"I'm coming." She whispered to herself as she extinguished the flame in her hand. "And there isn't a goddamn thing you can do about it."

* * *

Writers Comments: Holy feces' flinging monkeys Batman! A new chapter is finally up! Yah, it's been way too long, but school has kept me not only busy, but also low on energy. Papers are due left and right, not to mention the dozen or so books that I needed to read for my classes. I got it done though, and now I can take a nap.

I've got some major things accomplished in this chapter that should hopefully bring a smile to your face. Rufus and Ron had finally met, and you should have a basic understanding of the hierarchy of villains that I am building. However, you should still remain a bit clueless on how Drew fits into the picture with Gemini and Fiske. Kim also got beaten to a pulp, and Dr. Director is in bad shape, could this change their cavalier, all guns blazing attitude for a more cautious one. You will have to wait and see.

I'm thinking that this Act is going to last three more chapters, plus as epilog. Unless I can get some major cutting done and get the rest of it down to two chapters and an epilog. We shall see. At that point the story will be split. The next section will be called, Kim Possible: Retribution, and will be posted as a separate story on .


	15. Chapter 14: A Child, Caught in the Tide

Kim Possible does not belong to me, it is the property of Disney and some such. Is it really necessary for me to say this so often? I think that one time at the beginning should be enough.

Chapter 14

The Next Day

Kim woke up in the hospital with a start. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, and why she was there, but once the redhead had gathered her wits she was able to calm herself down a bit. As her vision slowly cleared she found a clock sitting on the end table next to her. It was 5:06 in the morning, and she felt like she was just run over by a train. She slowly sat up and took a good look around the room. Her parents were both sitting in chairs next to her bed sleeping, and Ron was curled up in a ball on a small sofa on the far end of the room.

She tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened the previous day, but could only remember bits and pieces. She distinctly remembered getting attacked by the drones, but she had no recollection of whom, or what saved her. She remembered feeling helpless as they surrounded her and beat her senseless, then nothing. She ran her fingers through her hair and held the back of her neck taking deep breaths as she tried desperately to remember anything, even the smallest detail of what happened.

As she looked around, she recognized the hospital that she was in. It was the same one that her mother worked in. Kim recognized the room's glass walls and the phoenix symbol that was engraved on the walls on the outside of the room. She felt comforted by the fact that she knew where she was, and knew that she was close to home. She was about to wake her parents up to get some information when her thoughts were interrupted.

Ron jumped off the couch he was sleeping on with a loud yelp as if someone had just stabbed him. Then he suddenly dropped to the floor like a sack of dirty laundry and started seizing. Kim looked up and screamed, and her parents shot to attention. Kim's mother ran over to Ron and placed him on his side, while Mr. Possible took his wallet out of his pocket and placed it in his Ron's mouth to make sure that he did not bite his tongue.

Ron just continued to shake and spasm for several moments before finally calming down. Then his eyes opened wide, and he stood straight up throwing both Possibles off of him. He then started to mumble things. No one could make out what he was saying exactly, but it did not sound good. His voice was deeper than normal, and his pupils were dilated. Then he fell to the ground with so much force that it was like someone had thrown him to the ground. Then he became completely motionless. Kim's parents looked at each other with worried stares as Kim's eyes filled with tears of worry for her friend.

Ron was standing outside in a field of tall, waist high grass. He could tell by the way it was swaying back and fourth that it was supposed to be windy out, but he could not feel anything. He reached out and touched the grass, but was completely numb to it. Then he smelled something foul in the air. He looked up and noticed that he field was on fire. He tried to run away but the fire surrounded him on all sides. He looked around for an escape but he could not find any, then he saw it. The same tall shadowy figure he had seen in his nightmare the other night.

Ron tried to run away, but instead he just fell to the ground with a crash. He tried to scream for help, but his voice would not work. Then he felt a strange sensation rush throughout his body as it lifted into the air. The Shadow Man was holding him up, laughing at him.

Ron swung a fist at it, but it was like attacking a thick fog. The shadow just flowed around his hand and reformed behind it. No matter how much the boy struggled he could not break free from the monster in front of him. To make matters worse, the fire was creeping closer and closer, and he could feel his heart pounding.

Then he heard something awful. He heard piercing screams all around him, he could not see their source but the noise was deafening. The shadow man dropped him to the ground, and Ron grabbed onto his ears trying to block the noise out. Then the monster spoke.

"All you know will die and shrivel away to nothing, all you love will vanish to ash, all you dream of will burn away. You will live just long enough to see your friends turn into something hideous, disfigured, and shallow. You will hear the deafening screams as all that you love vanishes before your very eyes. Your own death will be quick, but far from painless, like a child caught in the tide, smashing against the rocks!" Its voice was piercing and caused Ron great pain. Then he managed to yell out.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed with everything he could manage. This took the creature by surprise and caused it to pause for a moment. Then it picked Ron up once again and held his face close to its own.

"It is not as simple as it seems." It said in a shrill voice as it dropped him again. "Perhaps I have misjudged you."

As Ron hit the ground he woke up, he was on a stretcher being hauled down a long corridor in the hospital. A worried Mr. and Mrs. Possible were running along side of him with several other doctors that he was unfamiliar with.

"KP!" He shouted, still a bit delirious from what had just happened.

"Kim is in her room, Ron, we need to get you into the ER." Mrs. Possible said as calmly as she could manage. "Something is wrong with you, and we need to find out what it is." Ron just grew angry and impatient when he heard this.

"No!" he shouted. "I'm not leaving KP! Something bad is going to happen!"

"Ron! You were having a nightmare, we need to get you some medical attention." Mr. Possible said as he restrained the young man.

"It wasn't a dream! KP is in danger! Everyone is in danger, I need to do something, I need to save them! I need to…" As Ron was sedated by one of the nurses as Mr. and Mrs. Possible gave each other worried looks. Mrs. Possible thought of the night when Possible Labs was broken into, and Ron asked her a strange question. She could not remember what it was, but she remembered that when he asked it he seemed dead serious, not a usual thing for Ron. She had to wonder if something strange was going on with him.

Mrs. Possible continued to run down to the ER with Ron, while Mr. Possible called Ron's parents. After Mr. Possible had finally gotten a hold of them he noticed something odd. As he was walking down the hallways, he noticed that Dr. Director was lying in one of the beds in the hospital. After he finished talking with the Stoppables, he hung up his phone and checked to see if he had actually seen what he thought he did. He peeked into the room he had just passed, and sure enough, Dr. Director was lying in the bed unconscious. She looked like she was in rough shape, and Mr. Possible noticed that she seemed to be missing her right arm. After a few moments he left, walking towards the ER to find his wife, and Ron.

He found them in a matter of moments and noticed that Mrs. Possible had a worried look on her face. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tightly and gave her a hug.

"Why is this happening?" Mrs. Possible said with a whimper. "What is going on, they're just kids?" Mr. Possible tightened his grasp on his wife.

"I don't know." He said to her. It was the truth, he had no idea what was going on. It seemed as if the cosmos had singled out his family and was trying to punish them. Mr. Possible felt anger build up inside of him like he had never felt before, he needed to do something, he needed to fix this. He broke his hug with his wife and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what is going on, but I am going to figure out a way to fix it."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Possible asked confused.

"I will be at my lab, I am going to fix this." With that he started to turn around when Mrs. Possible stopped him, and turned him around and slapped him in the cheek.

"You will do no such thing!" She yelled. "You are going to go back to our daughter's room and make sure she is alright! It was that Damned lab of yours that started this! If Kim had never gotten in to your lab this would have never happened! If you had never made the suit, none of this would have ever happened! Now, her best friend could be seriously ill! Get back to her room and comfort her!"

Mr. Possible looked down at the ground in shame. It seemed that Mrs. Possible was right, this was his fault. "I'll go to Kim's room, then come back down to check on you and Ron."

"Thank you. Kim is probably worried to death, make sure that she knows that Ron is being taken care of." Mrs. Possible turned around to be with Ron when Mr. Possible stopped her.

"Dr. Director is here." He said quickly, half hoping that his wife would not hear him, but Mrs. Possible turned around slowly and looked her husband in the eyes.

"Do not let her near our daughter, you hear me." Mrs. Possible said as she looked at her husband through teary eyes. "Do not let that woman near my baby."

"I won't, but I don't think we have to worry about it. She is here as a patent, and it looks like she's in bad shape."

"Good." Was all Mrs. Possible could manage to say, and then she tried to clarify. "It's her fault my Daughter is in this condition, I'm sure she only got what she deserved." Mr. Possible could not believe what he was hearing, his wife sounded so bitter, he had never heard her talk like this before.

"Well, I'm going to get going to check on Kim, then I am going to be right back." With that he disappeared down the hallway, and Mrs. Possible was left to look after Ron.

Dr. Director woke up in her room, and as the sharp pains and burning sensations covering her entire body slowly reminded her of the attack on GJHQ, she was quickly overcome with worry. So many lives, so many young men and women were now dead and it was all because she tried to talk with Shego before ordering her snipers to shoot. She was overwhelmed both by fear, and by guilt as she thought about all the different scenarios that could have played out. She had to ask herself if she was worthy of the title of Seraphim of the Global Justice Military Force.

She tried to sit up in her bed but she just fell to her side, it was at this point that she was reminded that her right arm had been destroyed in the attack. She would have been taken by aggravation but at this point she noticed she was not alone in the room. A tall man was standing in the corner, his face obscured by a mix of shadow, and her own blurry vision.

"Are you a Doctor?" She asked in a haze, "Because I could really use some pain killers right about now."

"I'm no doctor." The man responded. "But I am here to help you."

"Well, that's just fucking great!" Dr. Director responded not in the mood to play games. "What do you want?"

"I only want you to listen to me for a moment, can you do that without interrupting me?" The man waited for a response for several long moments before Dr. Director finally nodded. "Good. I am about to leave this place for an extended period of time, and I need you to do something for me."

"I thought you were going to do something for me?" Dr. Director said, as the man paused for a while.

"I thought you said you were not going to interrupt me, now be a good girl and be quiet." The man paused for what seemed like an eternity before he continued. "I need you to take this." He pulled a small device out of his coat pocket and set it on a small table in the room. "It has much information on it that I think you will find useful. I won't tell you what is on it, but I will say this, it will open your eyes."

Dr. Director looked at the device with blurred vision before making eye contact with the man again. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am a man who decided long ago not to rely on chance and luck, Ms. Director." The man gave Dr. Director a bad feeling, like she was in a nightmare and he was a monster but no matter how hard she tried, she could not run. It made her sick, and caused chills to run through her body.

"How did you know I was here? Where are my guards?" Dr. Director was starting to get worried before the man raised a hand to calm her down.

"I am going to be honest with you Ms. Director, I'm not interested in answering any of your questions at the moment. I will tell you only what you need to know, and nothing else. You see, to let you know more than you already do, would cause to many variables, and as I just said, I do not like variables." The man then turned towards the door. "Look at what I have given you, it is everything you need to do what needs to be done."

"And if I choose not to do whatever it is you want me to do?" She asked back.

"I'm not worried about that, Ms. Director. I know a lot about you, and I know what drives you, you are not going to be able to resist." Then the man changed tone quickly. "Just so you know, the Possible child is in this very hospital. I believe you should stop to see her before you leave." With that the man was gone and Dr. Director rubbed her eye with her left arm.

"Fuck, why my life so goddamn weird?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solomon was beginning to lose his patients. He Knew that Project Ego was going to attack, everything pointed to it. He was expecting her to be quick and deliberate with her strike, but it seemed as though this was not the case. He still had no doubt in his mind that she would hit GJ hard, however, he was starting to think that he did not know as much about his enemy as he thought he did.

As the hours slowly slid by he noticed a lack of concentration from the agents under his command. He knew that they needed sleep, and he knew that, in their minds, the longer it took for the attack to happen, the greater the chance that there was not going to be an attack at all. He could not let his agents relax and sleep, because they needed to be ready, but he could not let them go without sleep at all. He was in a complex situation. He was understaffed, and overstressed.

Making matters worse was that the evacuation of Go City was not going nearly as smoothly as he had hoped. Derrick was placed in charge of coordinating this, and while he was doing his best, like Solomon, he was understaffed and overworked. Go City was one of the most densely populated areas in the world, and the people were getting angry and wanted answers, answers that GJ was not willing to give.

A fight was coming, and Solomon was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he came out on top, but for every sleepless hour that crept past, victory was looking like a smaller possibility. At mid-day, Solomon decided to cut the guards into thirds, two-thirds on watch, one third sleeping. They would rotate in four-hour shifts, helping his men stay focused and giving them hope of a short but needed break from watching for an enemy that most of them no longer thought was coming.

It was in the late afternoon when Solomon was resting in his office, he received a call. He sat up in his desk and turned on his computer, when he did this an image of Will Du popped up on his screen.

"Hello Solomon." Will said in a grave tone.

"Hello Agent Du." Solomon said back. "What can I do for you?"

"I am on my way back to the States. I am relieving Dr. Director of her command." She sat back and let out a deep breath. "I am going to be the new leader of GJ." Solomon sat up at attention when he heard this.

"And why are you doing this?" Solomon asked.

"Believe me Sol, it is not my choice. The UCN won't tell me why exactly, but Dr. Director is no longer in charge of GJ. I am." Solomon could tell by the look on Du's face that he did not like what he was saying. "So I need you to give me the rundown on everything that had happened these past few days."

As Solomon explained to Du everything that he had missed, he noticed that Du seemed to be overwhelmed. He kept running his hands through his hair and sighing heavily. When Solomon finally wrapped up, he noticed that Du seemed to be staring into space. He was looking right at Solomon, but he was not looking at him. He seemed instead to be staring at the wall behind him, so deep in thought that he did not notice the world around him. After a while, Solomon finally spoke up.

"Sir, when are you going to be arriving?" Solomon watched as Du slowly came back to reality.

"In a few hours, looks like I'm going to be there for the fireworks. Did you start evacuating the city yet?"

"Yes Sir, but it is going slower than I would like. I have started moving people out of the city, starting with the areas closest to where we are, and then branching out." Then Solomon paused for a moment, "Sir, you need to stay away from here. Global Justice cannot suffer the loss of both of its leaders so close together." Du seemed to be taken aback by Solomon's comment.

"With all due respect Sol, it's not your call." Solomon took a deep breath and then continued.

"Sir, with all due respect, I will not allow you near this operation. And just so we understand each other, if I see you here, it will not go well for you."

"Are you threatening a superior officer?" Du said with a confounded look on his face.

"If that is what it takes to keep you away from here, then that is what I must do."

"I don't like your tone Sol." Du said growing angry.

"To be honest, I do not care. These men trust me, they are depending on me, and I will not let them down. You are needed elsewhere, and you need to be safe." Solomon said as he stood up. "I will do what I know is right, not what the rules dictate me to do. Right now, it is right to protect you from the certain death that awaits you here."

"Don't take the moral high ground with me Sol, I know what you've done…" Du was cut of as Solomon turned off the monitor. He then threw his computer off of his desk and then proceeded to flip the entire thing over. He was hyperventilating and starting to sweat. The pressure was getting to him, and he was worried that there would be nothing he could do to save the agents who trusted him.

Kim was in her room, the painkillers had turned her headaches into a dull throb that was more than easily manageable, and she was anxious to get out of the hospital. Monique had stopped by to give Kim the schoolwork that she had missed during her day in the hospital, both a blessing and a curse to her mind. Kim was on the mend, and would be out of there in no time, Ron however was a different story.

Ron was still in intensive care drifting in and out of consciousness. What made it worse was that no one could find what was causing this to happen. The biggest problem however, was for the short moments of consciousness that Ron did have, he muttered nonsense. He would spike fevers and then run cold, and then his heart rate would change speeds dramatically. Nothing about him was normal or stable, yet there was nothing physically wrong with him.

His parents sat at his side the entire time, his mother breaking into tears on a regular basis. They felt helpless, there was nothing they could do to help their son, and it was killing them on the inside. Kim's mother had made sure that she was assigned to Ron so that she could ensure that he got the best care, but even she could not figure out what was wrong with him. It was holding the two families hostage, and something was about to happen to make it much worse.

Dr. Director had just gotten back from surgery. Her right arm had been replaced, and her wounds were healing. Her memory was clearing up, and she knew that the people she had posted in Go City were in serious danger. She could only think of one way to stop the storm that was heading their way, she needed to break a promise that she had made to Mr. Possible. She needed Kim's help. The problem was, she was not sure that Kim would be up for it, and was not sure that Kim would even be in any condition to fight, or that she would even want to. If Dr. Director were to be completely honest with herself, she would be surprised if Kim would be willing to ever put the suit on again.

No matter how hard she tried, Dr. Director could not get her visitor from before out of her mind. She had not looked at what he had given her, but something told her that it was going to change her life in a big way. She was deep in thought as a doctor clumsily checked her out and cleared her. She was in pain, but she was no longer critical and could not be held against her will any longer. So she got dressed and checked out of the hospital, but before she left there was something that she was going to have to do. She asked the front desk for Kim's room number and started to make her way down the hallways slowly.

Kim was getting dressed in her room. She had checked out with the doctors, and was free to go. However, she was too worried about Ron to leave the hospital all together. She was just about to go visit him when she was stopped at the door. Dr. Director was standing in front of Kim, and she looked in very bad shape. Kim noticed the makeshift eye patch and metal arm immediately, and the visible burn marks came shortly after. Kim was wondering how Dr. Director was even conscious, much less standing under her own power.

"Hello Kim." She said as she caught her breath. Kim backed away from Dr. Director slightly as she thought about how to react.

"You should be lying down, you look terrible." Kim managed after a while.

"It's true, I've felt better, however, I've also been worse." As Dr. Director said this she propped herself up against the door jam. "I'm not in serious condition, just a lot of pain. Nothing I can't take care of myself." Kim cocked her head slightly to the side as she examined the wounded woman in front of her.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but I need to go. Is there anything you need from me?" Kim looked at Dr. Director in a different way than she had ever done before. The beaten woman in front of her did not look like the strong, confident woman that Kim was used to seeing, instead she looked like a husk of her former self. Kim felt sorry for her.

"As a matter of fact, I do need your help. I have one last job for you to do." Kim laughed when Dr. Director said this.

"You're kidding right? You want me to go back out there, in the battle suit! After what just happened? Sorry Doc, but I don't work for GJ anymore." Kim tried to walk past Dr. Director and out of the room, but she soon found that her path was blocked. Dr. Director was using all of her strength to hold herself up in the doorway.

"You need to listen." She started. "I know I made a lot of mistakes, and believe me, I've paid for them. I paid for them in blood, both mine, and in the blood of my friends." Kim stopped in her tracks and decided to hear what Dr. Director had to say. "I need your help, and so do many other people. Something bad is going to happen in Go City very soon, and I think you may be the only one who can stop it. I know I don't deserve your help, but the lives of innocent people are on the line."

Kim took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "You need to give me a better explanation of what is going on." Kim then listened as Dr. Director spilled everything that she knew about Project Ego and what she thought was going to happen.

"And you want me to what, kill this person?" Kim asked once Dr. Director finished with her story. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you asking me to do such a thing." With that Kim tried to walk past the wounded woman and out of the room, but older woman placed a hand on Kim's shoulder to stop her.

"I'm not asking you to do anything you do not want to, but I am asking you to take a moment and think about what might happen to all of the innocent people in Go City." Kim turned around and looked Dr. Director in the eyes.

"Get your hand off of me." She said in the voice that told Dr. Director that she better listen. As she took her hand off of Kim, the redhead wound up and punched her in the face as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground. "You should be arrested for what you did!" Dr. Director shook her head and slowly stood up.

"Kim, you're right." She said surprising Kim greatly. "I have already handed over my command of GJ, I quit. I want to set things right." She paused for a moment before continuing and rubbed her jaw right about where Kim had hit her. "No, I need to set things right. I will admit that I fucked things up pretty badly, and I will also admit that I no longer deserve to be in charge of GJ, or even work for them."

Kim was taken aback by the display in front of her. She could tell that Dr. Director was being completely sincere. "I'll think about it." Kim said in a serious tone.

"That's all I can ask for." Dr. Director said finally letting Kim through. Kim paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to do you a favor, and not tell my parents that you were talking to me, but you better get out of here. They wouldn't be to thrilled to find you." Dr. Director nodded. "Now I'm leaving to go check on Ron." With that, Kim walked out of the door and out of sight.

Dr. Director reached into her pocket and held onto the small device that the man had given her earlier, then took a deep breath and left the hospital. All she could do was hope that Kim would understand that the people of Go City were in danger. The fallout from an all out battle between GJ and Shego could destroy the entire city, and everyone inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forests of Canada, Shego was alone in the dark festering in hate. Her great speed allowed her to cover a tremendous distance in a short time, and she wanted to get away from Go City to ensure some peace before her assault on the warehouse. She was dwelling on different ways to do what she needed to do, but could not come up with a reliable plan. She knew that anything that she would plan out would most likely fall apart moments after she would start the operation.

She sat alone thinking about everything that had happened. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she signed up for Project Ego, but at least now it seemed that there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. She could feel the end of her struggles getting nearer and nearer, even though in her mind she knew that her attack on the warehouse would be far from the end. However, she also knew that it would be a good start in her mission to destroy GJ.

As she sat in silence, she could feel the rage building inside of her, it felt a fire was raging inside of her that she could not extinguish. It made her muscles twitch and tense up, and caused the air to heat up. Eventually, she needed to release it. She was in the middle of nowhere, so her chance of being caught where slim to none. Not to mention that GJ was probably busy searching the areas near Go City, and not hundreds of miles north in Canada. She needed to let loose, she needed to wreck something, she needed to let the fire out.

She ignited two small spheres of plasma, one in each hand, and let the heat radiate through the air. She studied them closely as they hovered about six inches above her open palms. They were so beautiful and warm, but if she would let them loose, they could unleash unimaginable destruction. It was a strange thing having so much power, it was strange having the ability to hold such a thing in the palm of her hand.

As she waited for dawn to come, she let hate and anger fill her mind. She thought about how much she hated GJ, how much she hated Drew Lipski, and above all, how much she hated herself. Not because she hated who she was, but that she failed to do anything right since the night of project ego. She failed to get GJ off her back, she failed to cure herself, and she failed to protect her family. She assumed that they would not go for her family because she had cut them off years ago. Obviously, she was wrong, just like she had been about everything else.

As the sun started to creep over the horizon, Shego ready herself for what she was going to have to do. She stood up and shook herself loose, stretching her muscles and loosening her joints. In a matter of hours, she would get to let her anger out and take her revenge on Global Justice. Not to mention save her family. Shego took in a deep breath and started to make her way back to Go City, at sundown she would make Global Justice feel the fear that she had felt for the past several weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and her Father had finally made it home from the hospital, and what they found scared them beyond anything they could have imagined. Jim and Tim where out front, tied together and unconscious, and the house was burned to nothing. As Mr. Possible checked on the condition of his boys, Kim ran into what remained of the house to see what was going on.

Mr. Possible quickly untied both of his children and checked for vital signs. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt their strong pulses. He fought back tears as he held his children close to him and looked at his smoldering house. His life was getting worse by the minute, and just as he thought he had finally hit rock bottom, it got worse. He turned around to the sound of a dozen vans pulling up behind him, each of them with the logo of a different news station plastered on the side of it. As the people poured out Mr. Possible stood up.

The press surrounded him like a pack of hungry hyenas, all asking him questions at once. None of them seemed to care about what he was going through at the moment. At this time Kim appeared from inside of the house and was immediately flooded by the press. Mr. possible was speechless, he had no idea what was going on, and the lack of sleep along with his recent streak of bad luck had him in a foul mood.

"Everybody listen to me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. As the press turned around and looked at him, he let out his rage in a fury of screams. "Get the fuck away from me and my family right fucking now!" Mr. Possible started to walk towards the press, his face was red, and he had a vein popping out of his forehead. He grabbed onto the nearest camera and smashed it against the ground and stomped on it. Then, before the cameraman could say anything or react at all, Mr. Possible grabbed onto his shirt collar and threw him onto the ground. "Get the fuck out of my sight, now!" Then Mr. Possible turned his attentions to Kim. "Kim, go to the hospital and tell your mother what happened. I am going to take the boys to a hotel and call the police." Kim nodded and tried to make her way back to the car, but was stormed by reporters.

"Ms. Possible, could we ask you a few questions? Miss Possible, is it true that you are the Middleton Superhero?" This question stopped her in her tracks.

"What did you say?" She asked as everyone quieted down.

"Is it true that you are the Middleton Superhero?" The reporter asked again. When Mr. Possible heard this he walked in between his daughter and the press.

"I said, get the fuck away from me and my family!" He yelled.

"The people have the right to know!" One of the reporters shouted back.

"I have the right to some fucking privacy, along with the right to take care of my family! The next person to violate ether of those rights is going to get their ass beat to the ground, and then sewed for anything me and my army of attorneys can make up!" This caused the reporters to back away slightly, and then Mr. Possible turned to his daughter and whispered into her ear. "Don't give these monsters anything. Just let me get the boys and we will go back to the hospital to see your Mother. You're driving." He then walked over to where his sons were lying on the ground and picked one up in each arm and turned to the press. "You want a statement? Well here it is, fuck off." And with that he placed the boys in the backseat of the car and got in. Once inside Kim looked at him wide-eyed.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I have no idea Kim." He said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "I have no fucking idea!" He let out a deep breath and looked back at Jim and Tim. "I think I could have handled that better." He said quietly.

"Well, I think you did what most people would have wanted to do in that situation." Kim said trying to make her father feel better. Then she changed the subject, "So, how are they doing?" She asked motioning with a head nod towards the twins in the back.

"I think they'll be okay." Mr. Possible responded. "I just can't figure out what I did to deserve this. Or what they did." At that moment Tim came to his senses.

He managed to get his bearings and locate Mr. Possible in the car. "Dad?" He asked in a haze as Mr. Possible reached out and touched his son on the cheek.

"I'm right here Tim." He said quietly, "It's going to be alright." Tim looked like he was drunk, but he managed to collect enough sense to manage one sentence.

"I'm sorry, they took the picture." And with that he was out again, leaving behind a confused and scared Mr. Possible.

"What does that mean?" He said more to himself than anything.


	16. Chapter 15: Shego's Lament

Kim Possible is the property of Disney, and not me yada yadda yaddda…

WARNING: This chapter gets a bit rough towards the end. I don't think this warning is necessary, seeing as how you have gotten this far in the story already. However, I felt that you should know that this chapter gets rougher than usual and should just get a heads up...

Chapter 15

In a dark bar in center of Middleton, a few of the regulars were gathering to share the same old stories, watch the big game on TV, and drink the night away as they normally did. However, tonight was different than most nights. Every channel was showing the exact same thing, the news. The past few weeks have been riddled with events that could change the world, and it becoming impossible for those in charge to keep the press ignorant any longer.

"Good evening." The news-anchor started. She was a young woman, maybe in her mid thirties, with short blond hair and delicate glasses that framed a fairly attractive face. "We have to interrupt your normal programming for a few special announcements." She paused briefly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This is one of the biggest days in recent history as far as news is concerned. Some of it is good, most of it not. As you all know, the evacuation of Go City is well underway. As you also know, GJ is not giving any statements as to why they have declared this state of emergency, or for that matter, let any press into the city at all." At this time, the camera cut to footage of a field reporter trying to get through the GJ security that was guarding the bridge to Go City. As soon as he seemed to have gotten past them, the camera fell to the ground, showing the cameraman being held to the ground and arrested, followed shortly by two men in GJ uniforms arresting the reporter.

At this point, the camera cut back to the news anchor. "Everything you have heard about Go City is speculation, and will remain so until Global Justice, or the Union of Civil Nations can finally explain what is going on. GJ has taken the time to say that they have the situation under control, and they would appreciate complete cooperation." The reporter then took a deep breath as she started to read off the next story.

"On a different note, The Identity of the Middleton Superhero has been discovered. She was reviled to the world through a photo of her in the outfit she was wearing the other day. We went to her home to try and get a comment…" At this point the reporter stopped and squinted a bit. "That can't be right. Can it?" She asked someone off camera. "Really? Alright, if you're sure it's right." She looked back into the camera. "Sorry about that. When we went to get a comment at her home, our camera was destroyed, and it would seem that we cannot repeat anything that was said to our reporter on the filed, on television." At this point the photo of Kim in the battle suit popped up on the screen. "Her name is Kimberly Ann Possible, and if anyone out there knows any information about her, we would like you to send us an e-mail, depending on the info, a compensation could be in order for you."

"Our third story is another strange one." As she said this an image of the Harris family popped up on the screen. "The Harris family, most commonly known for their role in the power industry, has yet to be found. The family disappeared a few nights ago, and the police have yet to find anything that would help with their investigation…." At this point the bartender shut off the TV.

"The world is going to hell in a hand basket." He said to a rugged old man sitting on one of the barstools. The old man just slammed his shot glass down on the bar and whipped his lips with his sleeve.

"Take it from a man who survived through one world war already, I can smell something big happening." The old vet did not speak much, but when he did the bartender listened. "The world thinks that all this shit is happening at the same damn time by coincidence! Well, I can tell you that this is all part of something big, everything! The events that have been happening are too big, too important to be random." The old man paused to rub his chin before continuing. "No, this is all planed, all of it!" At this point he tapped the bar next to his empty shot glass to signal the bartender to poor him another.

"There is someone pulling the strings, someone making the things happen that they want to have happen." The old man said as he took his shot and slammed the glass against the table again. "The destruction of the largest medical facility in the world, the compete evacuation of one of the most densely populated cities on earth, the falling apart of an organization that is supposed to keep the world in tact." The old man let out a laugh. "And that is just the last few weeks, I'm not even talking about that lunatic over in Scotland causing fanatic rebellions to spring up all over, the Chinese and Americans looking for any chance to start shooting at each other. Yup, this is all part of a plan, and it's a plan that is leading to something big."

The bartender looked at the old man with a smirk. "Well," he started, "I won't argue that something big is going to happen, but I'm not sure I believe that one man is behind it."

"Believe what you want, I don't care." The old man said in response. "As long as you understand that a storm is coming, a big one, and if we don't prepare we are all going to be washed away."

* * *

Solomon was trying to get some much-needed sleep in his office when he heard a knock on the door. At first he told himself to ignore it, but as the knocking continued, he decided to answer it. "Come in." He said as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was still a mess from before when he flipped his desk over, but he was too tired now to do anything about it.

He watched as Derrick walked into the room, and he let out a deep breath as he prepared for bad news. Solomon did not want to admit it, but he did not have much faith in the young agent. He knew it was unfair, but he could not help but feel like he had to hold Derrick's hand, and help him through every minor problem.

"Sir," he started, "I have a few questions for you if you don't mind?" Solomon rubbed his face with his hands as he tried to wake himself up.

"If you must." Was all he managed to say.

"Why did we stay here, why didn't we just move the Harris family, or let them go?" Derrick had a valid question, it did seem like it would be easier to move them to an unpopulated area, or just release them into protective custody.

"It is not that simple." Solomon responded. "Knowing what I know now, I would have considered those, and other options. At the time however, I was expecting an immediate retaliation from Project Ego. I did not think I would have time to react. If I would have known it would be almost two full days without any kind of response from her, I would have acted differently." Derrick nodded at the response, then continued with his next question.

"I think we should let the media know what is going on, the world is going to hell out there, we need to give them an idea of what's happening."

"Is there a question in there?" Solomon asked as he raised an eyebrow at the young agent.

"I was wondering if maybe I should put together a press release…"

"Absolutely not!" Solomon shouted. "The last thing we need is more panic out there than we have right now!" Solomon stood up. "The people only need to know enough to keep them safe, nothing more! If we start worrying them with stories about what is really going on, they will become paralyzed with fear!"

"They are already paralyzed! We need to let them know what is going on!" Derrick shouted as Solomon walked closer to him until they were face to face.

"You will not tell the press anything, I do not need a global panic on my hands right now. Do not let them into the city, do not give them even the slightest idea of what is really going on. Do you understand?" Solomon was talking as calmly as he could manage, but his gaze was so intense that Derrick was shrinking beneath him. "I said, do you understand." Derrick nodded and slowly turned around, leaving through the door.

Solomon sat down and rubbed his eyes, he was determined to get some sleep. Before too long however, he was disturbed once again. This time it was not by a gentle knock at his door, but instead by an incredibly loud buzzing noise. Someone had sounded the alarm, they were under attack.

* * *

15 minutes earlier

Shego Slowly approached the GJ compound, getting ready for a full on offensive against the people she thought were responsible for ruining her life. On her way, she managed to steal a few useful things, like black boots, pants, and shirt that she ripped the sleeves off of to prevent it from starting on fire, along with a black nit cap. She was standing just a few blocks away from what looked more like a medieval castle than anything else. Tall walls shot up surrounding several large warehouses. Watchtowers with lookouts and searchlights where posted every 200 feet or so, all this mixed with a city completely surrounding it on all sides made it nearly impossible to sneak in. The light pollution from the city kept the entire area well lit, and Shego was sure she could see pressure sensitive plating in the ground all around the perimeter. These would sound an alarm if anything were to step on them, or disturb them in any way. Having worked in law enforcement in Go City before, she knew a lot about security, and she also had heard plenty of horror stories about the people who were stupid enough to try and sneak into the GJ warehouses. She also knew that the pressure plates could easily be rigged to be heat sensitive as well, so using her powers would not be a good idea until she was well within the heart of the complex.

She decided that she should get a better vantage point on the situation, so she backtracked to a rather tall building that would give a decent view of the entire complex. She wandered around it until she found a fire escape on the back side, then she started to climb. Within moments she had one hand on the roof, and she was peeking above to see if she was alone.

What she found was a sniper team waiting for her. One with what looked like a small rail gun, and another with a set of binoculars. They were watching the streets below and talking quietly to one another. This told Shego something very important. They were definitely waiting for her, however, the fact that they were talking told her that they were probably not very focused at the moment. Then she took a closer look at the roof itself. It was recessed with a two-foot ledge that shot up on all four sides. To her left, there were three massive air conditioning units, and to her right, there were two large generators. The snipers were on the other side of the roof, directly in the center between the huge objects.

With a quick yank of her right arm she propelled herself into the air, and kicked her legs above the top of the ledge and made a graceful landing on the top of the building. The maneuver made a bit more noise than she would have liked, but the two agents did not seem to notice it. At this time she slowly started to make her way up to the two.

She took a closer look around, and noticed that the top of the building gave her many blind spots. The air conditioner units, along with the generators, were blocking most of her view of the roof. For all she knew, there could be more agents stationed up here with her.

With quick precise movements, Shego made her way to her left to get a better view of what was on the other side of the air conditioning units. When she finally got there, she found it to be empty. She quickly took cover out of the view of the snipers, and thought about how to proceed. She did not like spending too much time up here, when she knew that ether one of them could turn around and see her any second. But if she made a move and someone was on the other end of the generator, he could alert them before she got in close enough for a kill, and getting shot by a rail gun was not something that she wanted to do.

Before she had to decide what to do however, one of the men said something unexpected. "Hey, I gotta take a piss." This was understandable, peeing was something that people do. It was the next comment form the other guy that took Shego off guard.

"The dumpster in the back ally is open, just pee off the roof into it." Then Shego heard something that made her heart race. "I don't think this Ego chick is ever even going to show up."

"I hear that." The next one replied. "It's been two fucking days! If I were her, I would've just cut my losses and ran. I bet that is what she did." This was music to Shego's ears. If all or most the agents felt this way, then no one would even be paying all that much attention. The night could go much more smoothly than she expected. Then she heard one of the men stand up and start walking towards the end of the building that she used to climb up.

As he did this, she looked around the edge of the air conditioner unit she was hiding behind and caught a glimpse of him. As he approached the edge and stood up on top of the ledge, she snuck back around and out of his view.

The man with the binoculars was still looking down at the streets below, so she decided to take the opportunity to attack. She leapt at the man on the ledge, covering his mouth with her left hand and hitting him in the back of the neck with her right. The action killed him immediately and without much noise. She then simply let his body fall off the side of the building.

This however, made a lot of sound, so she quickly made her way towards the generators and hid. She took the opportunity to check to see if there were any others on the roof, and was relieved to find that there were none.

By this time the other man looked behind him to check on his partner, but found that he was missing. He quickly ran over to the edge and looked over to see that his partner had fallen into the dumpster about 40 stories below. Before he could react however, he received a quick kick to the back of his right knee, knocking it forward into the ledge, dislocating it. The man's mouth was covered and his screams of pain where muffled.

Shego quickly slammed the man onto the rooftop and placed her knee on his chest knocking the air out of him. Then she grabbed onto his right arm, and squeezed it until she heard both the radius and ulna snap. She looked into his eyes and watched the fear drain out of them as he slipped into shock. Once he was defenseless, she picked him up and threw him off the side of the building landing him in the dumpster next to his partner.

At that time, she made her way over to the side of the building and picked the pair of binoculars off the ground. She stayed low and looked through them to get a better view of the compound, and she did not like what she found. The inside was lit up unlike anything she had ever seen before, guards were posted everywhere with dogs, and she could see at least four other sniper teams on rooftops. Luckily for her, she was on top of the tallest building in the area, so while she could see them, they could not see her.

She counted 54 agents, give or take, and it was impossible for her to see how many more where inside of various buildings on the compound. She also noticed that some of the men were United States Military. This meant that reinforcements could not be too far behind. As she watched the agents and soldiers march around like a well oiled machine, she decided to give up any notion of getting in without being seen, especially once inside. As far as she could tell, there was not one square inch of the entire complex that was not under constant surveillance.

Shego set down the binoculars and sat down with her back against the ledge to think. It would not be much longer before someone notices that one of the sniper teams has gone missing, she needed to act quickly. Then she thought of a plan, something that would give her the upper hand, and keep her location a secret. It would definitely set the alarm off, but it would get everyone running in the wrong direction.

She picked up the rail gun looked it over. It looked like it worked, more or less, like a normal rifle, and she was pretty sure she could fire it without too many problems. She looked over the compound through the scope and zeroed in on one of the pressure plates on the opposite end of the compound. The gun would be loud, but she figured that the bullet would hit the plate and set off the alarm before anyone would even hear the noise. By then, it would be drown out in all the confusion.

She slowly steadied her aim, and took a shot, nailing one of the pressure plates directly. The alarms went off with a deafening scream, and the agents went into a panic. This was her chance, this was when she would get into the complex.

* * *

Later that night

"Not everything is as it seems. Karma catches only those who wait. The fall of humanity is a blessing, brought to them by the Selfless Action. The world is old, and in need of new life. No one will realize the Miracle until it is too late." Ron's eyes were closed as he uttered what sounded like nonsense. As far as the brain scans were concerned the young man was still asleep, and as far as the doctors were concerned, there was nothing physically wrong with him. They just listened to his ramblings, trying to make any kind of diagnoses for him.

Down the hall, the Possibles were looking after the twins. They were both conscious, and they had explained that they had taken a picture of Kim with the super suit, and planned to use it to blackmail her. Then they explained how men in orange and red body armor came to the house and burned it to the ground after taking the picture from them.

"How could they have possibly known that you had a picture of Kim in your room!" Mr. Possible yelled from a chair stashed away in a corner of the hospital room as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"We don't know." Jim said from his bed.

"Yah, we only showed it to a few of the kids at school." Tim continued.

"You two need to be quiet now, you're walking on thin ice." Mrs. Possible said to the two boys before turning to Kim. "I'm going to go check on Ron, did you want to come with me?" She asked. Kim nodded as she followed her mother out of the room.

The twins were now alone in the room with Mr. Possible, and they knew they were in trouble, and would probably have to listen to a big speech about how angry he was. They sat silently waiting for him to start, growing more and more nervous by the second. Then finally, their father spoke up.

"I don't even know what to say. Not only did you two take this picture, but then you lie to me about what you did with it." The twins looked at each other when they heard this, then Mr. Possible continued. "I'm going to give you one chance to tell me how this picture got out." He waited for the twins to respond, it took quite a while, but they finally looked at each other and nodded.

"We uploaded it to the computer in our room." Jim said.

"Then we sent it to our friend in an email so that he could edit it, make it brighter." Tim followed. "We didn't think it would hurt anyone."

Mr. Possible just starred at the two boys silently for a while not really knowing how to react. Part of him was just happy that they were going to be okay, but part of him was furious because they were so careless with something that was so important. Not only that, but his house was destroyed along with all of his belongings. He slouched over in his chair trying to think of what to do.

"I guess there's nothing I can do about it now." He said as he stood up after a long while. "Needless to say, you are both grounded until I have a new house." Then he started to walk away. "I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll be back in a while to check on you two." With that, Mr. Possible disappeared.

In Ron's room, doctors were looking over many different test results to see if they could pinpoint what was going on in the boy's head. However, every scan, every blood test, every biopsy came back negative. Kim was outside the room, looking through the glass wall at her friend. He did not look like he was in pain, but he was definitely not healthy. He rambled on and on about things that did not make any sense, and the few lucid moments that he did have, where way too short. It took almost everything Kim had to hold back her tears as she watched the doctors put needle after needle into Ron. After a few moments she decided she had had enough and went downstairs to get something to eat.

In the cafeteria, Kim noticed that her Father was sitting at a table by himself drinking a cup of coffee. She slowly approached him and then sat in the chair across from him. It took a while for him to acknowledge that she was even there, but he finally looked up.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened." He said solemnly.

"I know." Kim replied. "It seems like we just cannot catch a break! I don't know what wrong, it seems like the entire world is falling apart."

"It is falling apart." Mr. Possible said matter of factly. "It's partially my fault too." Kim opened her mouth to speak when she heard this, but was interrupted immediately. "We need people in this world who are not afraid to do the right thing. Somewhere along the line, humanity lost its backbone! We are all too afraid to do what needs to be done! People need to stop worrying about themselves, and think about other people for once. This world wouldn't be so screwed up if everyone wasn't so worried about what was best for themselves, and started to think about what was best for humanity as a whole."

As Mr. Possible grew silent, Kim thought about what Dr. Director had said to her earlier. About how thousands of innocent people could get seriously hurt, or killed if Project Ego was not stopped. She tried to shake the thought from her head, but found that she could not. It was almost as if Mr. Possible were talking to Kim directly about what she should do. She just stared blankly at her Father as she drifted away in thought. Then, Mr. Possible noticed.

"Is there something on your mind Kim?" He asked calmly. "I'm sorry about ranting, I…" Kim cut him off.

"Dad…" She said, thinking about how he would react if he knew what was on her mind. "You know, don't worry about it." Was all she said before standing up. She figured that he already had more than enough on his mind at the moment, and didn't need to be worried any more than he already was. "I think I'm going to go check on the Tweebs one more time, then I'm going to find Mom." The older man just nodded and then Kim ran off. Mr. Possible just sat still, and looked at his coffee and took a deep breath.

As Kim made her way through the lobby, she noticed that the news was on one of the television screens. She also noticed that a picture of her was in the background. A large mass of people prevented her from getting too close, but she could make out what was going on and what was being said.

On the screen was footage of her Father grabbing the camera and throwing it to the ground. With "Violence Stops Reporters in Their Tracks!" Plastered across the top. It made Kim sick to her stomach when she saw how the media was treating the situation, so she decided to get away. Keeping her head down so that no one would notice her, Kim wandered the halls until she found a small sitting area with a TV that she could watch in peace. The news was already on, but they were no longer talking about her. Instead there was an image of smoke rising from Go City. Kim quickly turned up the volume to hear what the reporters had to say.

"It would seem that the reasons for the recent evacuation of Go City have finally been uncovered." Said a tall blond woman who was standing in front of a camera, with a smoking Go City behind her. "Just moments ago, a blast could be heard for miles, as smoke rose from the very heart of one of the worlds largest cities. Thousands of people are still confined inside of its boarders, and from the look of it, the damage could be astronomical." She then paused as a man off screen handed her a piece of paper, after reading it quietly to herself, she began to read it aloud. "As it would seem, we are still not being allowed into the city." She then paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Apparently, the city is under attack. The loud noise and explosion that we heard was from a round fired from the Battleship Zeus, orbiting above us in the atmosphere. It is clear that we are under attack, and we are now trying to defend ourselves, we do not who is attacking, but in this recent political climate, it seems obvious to us that it is the work of Chinese insurgents. We have no way of confirming that, of course, but it is what seems to be most likely."

At this point Kim could feel her heart pounding deep within her chest, her entire body trembled in fear as she watched the images on the TV screen. She felt helpless, but at the same time she knew she was the only one who could do anything to stop what was going on. She fell to her knees and brushed her hair back with her fingers as she tried to figure out what to do. She knew exactly what was going on. She knew that this was the Project Ego that Dr. Director had told her about. It was the same person that destroyed GJHQ, and the same person that put Dr. Director in the hospital.

At that time, the screen turned to static for a moment, and then cleared up. It was then that Kim witnessed something unbelievable. A shockwave spread throughout the city. It was a visible blast of air that shot out in all directions, it caused the buildings to sway back and fourth like a massive earthquake was shaking them. The water surrounding the island exploded as a massive waves started to form and shoot outwards.

At this point the reporter turned around and was enveloped by the blast of air. It knocked her, and her cameraman to the ground and the screen went to static again. When it cleared up, the camera was pointing at Go City, and a massive column of green light was emanating from its center and shooting straight up into space. Everything in the area had a green color to it, and Kim could tell that it must have been extremely windy where the cameraman was. Garbage cans where flying through the air, and the reporter was hanging on for dear life. Then, off in the distance, Kim watched as the green light started to pulse and then grow larger. Then the camera went off.

Kim stood up and walked out of the hospital and towards the family vehicle. She opened it up and found the battle suit inside and carried in into the hospital. The news was on every TV, and they were all playing the footage of what had just happened over again. She went into the bathroom, and stripped down into her underwear, and then put the suit on. Kim needed to do something, she could not just sit by and let an entire city be reduced to ashes.

As she exited the bathroom, she ran into her Mother.

"Kim, what the hell do you think your doing!" She yelled as she noticed the battle suit.

"I need to stop this, I know I can stop what's going on in Go City!" Kim yelled back. "People are dying Mom, I need to do help!" Kim's mother looked down at the ground and clenched her fists.

"You are not going Kim! I am not loosing my daughter to this, I am not loosing you!" She shouted. By this time, people in the hospital were starting to take notice of the argument, and pictures were being taken of Kim in her battle suit.

"You are not going to loose me!" Kim shouted, "I know I can do this!"

"Based on what?" Her mother shouted back. "You have no idea what you are going to be up against if you do this!"

"I have a better idea than you might think!" Kim protested. "Dr. Direc…." Kim stopped herself right there, but it was too late, all Kim could do was watch as Mrs. Possible's face turned beat red.

"Is that bitch behind this? Is she the one who's been filling your head with impossible notions of what you're capable of!"

"Mom, I need to do this, I need to help this time!" At this moment, the world seemed to freeze. Kim thought of the words her Father had said to her not long before. "The problem with this world is that people are too afraid to do what needs to be done! Humanity has lost its backbone! We need to stop thinking about ourselves for once, and think about what needs to be done for the greater good of humanity!"

"Not at the cost of my daughter!" Mrs. Possible yelled, throwing her charts to the ground, causing papers to fly everywhere.

"It's gotta have some cost somewhere Mom!" Then Kim took a deep breath and tried a different rout. "I'm the best chance we have of turning this around. This, Project Ego, needs to be stopped. You know as well as I do that I am the best chance of doing that without…." Kim was cut off.

"No Kim, take that fucking suit off right now!" Mrs. Possible yelled.

"No." Kim said calmly. "I need to do this so that hundreds of others won't die. Maybe even thousands. I need to do this so that as little life is lost as possible." With that Kim started to walk through the horde of people that had gathered around her and her mother. They slowly cleared out of her way, as she walked towards the door, she wondered if her Mother would ever forgive her for what she was going to do, and above all she wondered if she would even get back alive. All she knew for certain, was that it would be worth it if she could save innocent lives.

Kim put her helmet on and called Wade. Within a few seconds, his screen was up. He was sitting at his computer, when he noticed that Kim was trying to talk to him.

"Wade, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

* * *

An hour Earlier

Shego watched as all of the agents moved to the opposite end of the compound in search of what could have caused the alarm to trip. She took this brief opportunity to scope in the other sniper teams that she had found, and started to drop them one by one with her new rifle. The agents exploded into a red mist as the rail gun blasted molten hot metal through them at many times the speed of sound. As soon as she was satisfied, she jumped down form the 40-story building and gracefully landed on the ground with a slight thud.

She advanced toward the complex, and held her hand against the outer wall and started to build up energy. In no time it started to melt away and crumble, giving her passage to the other side. Once there, she noticed that she was all alone. Her plan had worked, all the agents had moved to the other end of the complex. She ran through the facility at a brisk pace, keeping an eye out for pressure plates, and quickly came upon the first warehouse that she was going to search. She had noticed when she was looking through the scope of the rail gun that it was the most heavily guarded, and therefore, her top priority.

When she got to the outer wall, she just plunged her fingers through its sheet metal walls and ripped a hole in its side just big enough for her to wiggle through. Once inside, she looked around. It was a very large structure, and inside, crates were stacked on top of one another to the ceiling. About 10 feet down from the ceiling, metal beams ran along the length of the massive building, Shego eyed them up and decided that getting up to them would help her get around without being noticed. On the other end of the dimly lit area, she could make out a group of about five men. One was tall and gawky looking, Shego figured he was a pencil pusher, and four more athletic looking young men.

Shego snuck up to one of the pillars of crates and started to climb. Within moments, she had made her way to the top. Once there, she found that she could easily reach the steel rafters that ran along the ceiling, so she pulled herself up and started to silently move across the massive structure high above anyone's sightline.

When she was perched directly above the small group, she readied herself for a strike. She tensed herself up, and thought about how to proceed. Before she had too much time to think about it however, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"This is Solomon Animus speaking." It began. "Moments ago, this facility came under attack by what I believe to be Project Ego. Our entire sniper team is confirmed dead, and a bullet was found to be the cause of the alarm. Everyone is to report immediately, and keep a lookout for Project Ego. I repeat we are under attack, this is not a drill." The recording ended and the sirens started back up.

At this moment Shego decided to pounce on the five men below her. It would be easy, she figured she could take them all out before they even knew what was going on. She stood straight up on the rafters and stepped over the edge and started to fall. As she fell through the air, she extended her right hand and took aim for one of the agents. Right before she hit the ground, she grabbed on to the agent's head and slammed him down to the floor hard, snapping his neck and crushing his skull against the ground. When the others heard this they started to turn, so Shego ignited her right hand with fire. She used her left hand to grab the taller awkward man bending him over. Then she rolled across his back to gain quick access to the others. As she finished the roll, she punched one of the agents across the face with her right hand.

The plasma that surrounded her fist burned the man's skin, and started his clothing on fire. When Shego had two feet firmly on the ground, she ignited her left hand and gave another one of the agents an uppercut. She felt his jaw dislocate as he lifted up off the ground. His head snapped back making a horrible crunching noise that echoed through the warehouse. His body landed motionless on the ground. The final agent had his rifle at the ready, but before he could pull the trigger Shego kicked it out of his hand. He tried to punch her, but she grabbed his fist with her right hand. His hand started to melt right in front of him as he let out a scream of pain. Then Shego grabbed his clothing with her left hand and lifted him off the ground. Her black lips opened up to reveal barred teeth as she made the fire around her hand more intense until the man vanished into thin air.

Then Shego turned to the last man, extinguishing the plasma around her hands. The man was visibly shaking in fear, like a dog that had just been punished by its master. Shego approached the man, and he fell to the ground in a desperate attempt to get away. Shego just grabbed his leg and pulled him closer to her, and the man let out a scream for help. Shego raised her fist to strike at him, but the fear of being struck was more than enough to silence him. Shego took a quick glance at his nametag, which read "Tom."

After he quieted down, the green woman grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him to his feet. "I need the suits that Dr. Lipski had made for him." She said in a calm manor trying to keep him from calling out.

"I need more information than that," The man said in a deep voice. "We made a lot of things for him." Shego then pulled him closer so that his face was right next to hers. He could feel her breath as it exited her nose.

"Don't fuck with me." She said in an angry tone. "You can ether die a dumbass hero, or live as a coward, I'm going to find what I want with, or without you." Shego let go of him with her right hand and lit it on fire. Green light filled the room, and Tom started to panic.

"Alright! So you want the armored, heat resistant suits." Shego pushed him to the ground.

"That's better." She said, extinguishing her hand. At that moment one of the communicators on the dead agents turned on.

"Red team, do you read?" A voice came over. "We have a report of some weird light coming from inside your station." Shego gave Tom a look that told him to handle it without raising any suspicion. Tom picked up the communicator.

"Everything is good here." He said in a shaky voice. "The flash was my bad. I… I was trying to get the Tesla Gun online." Shego nodded in approval at his story.

"We are sending a team anyway to check." The voice continued. When Shego heard this, she ignited a small sphere of energy that floated above her right hand.

"That won't be necessary." Tom said as convincingly as he could manage. "You should keep the agents where they are needed." There was a pause on the other end that seemed to last for an eternity.

"Sorry." The voice said, "Direct orders from Mr. Animus himself. Over and out." When Tom heard that he smiled at Shego.

"Looks like your time is running out." He said in a slightly cocky tone.

"No, it just means that you have far less time to get me what I want, or I am going to fucking smoke you!" Tom shuddered as the air in the room started to heat up, sweat poured down his face and his skin felt like it was going burn away.

"Alright!" He yelled, "Follow me!" He started to quickly walk to the other end of the massive structure and Shego followed behind him. She could hear the faint sound of agents entering on the far side of the room, so she gave Tom a push to tell him that he needed to get a move on.

Soon after, Tom stopped at a massive pile of crates. "This should be it." He said. "Lipski ordered hundreds of them." Shego walked up to the closest one and ripped the lid open. Inside there were many components to what looked like a green and black suit. Then she looked up to Tom.

"Stall them." She said as she started to unload the box.

"Can't you just let me go?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Stall them right fucking now, and then start running. This is going to be biblical." Tom ran off and Shego stripped down naked. First she put on something that looked like an armored wetsuit. It was green and black checkered like the one she had wore earlier. It was skin tight, but felt a bit stiffer than the old one. It had padding that surrounded her breasts and shoulders. Along her back were small, overlapping, green and black plates that covered her spinal column, and her shoulder blades had thick pads protecting them. Her arms had small pads covering her biceps and triceps, while her legs and hips had thin pads running all along them. A normal person would have much trouble moving in such a suit. The entire thing was made of a bulletproof weave that, while very thin, was stiff to the touch.

She also found a set of gloves, one green and one black in the crate. She slid them on, covering her arms up to her elbows. They had padding on the top of the hands and along the fingers, but remained easily flexible. Only two things remained in the box, a pair of combat boots, one green and one black that she slid on. They were large and tight fitting, going all the way up to her knees. The final thing was an item that looked like a green and black police utility belt.

On the other end of the warehouse, Tom ran up to the agents with a panicked look on his face. "She is right over there." He said as he approached them. "She is not paying much attention to us now, and I think that we have a little time." He paused for a moment, turning around and signaling the agents to follow him. One of them called in for reinforcements while Tom led them over to a particularly large crate, then he opened it up.

Inside there was a strange looking object that looked more like a massive eggbeater than anything else. Tom lifted it up and handed it to the nearest agent.

"This is a A-136 Tesla Gun." He said as he pointed to it. "All you have to do is flip the switch here." He pointed to a red switch on the back of the object. "And pull the trigger. Whatever is in front of it will be hit with a stream of lightning." The agent looked at it and a smile crept onto his face. Then Tom started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" One of the agents whispered in a gruff voice as Tom ran off.

"I have to help Sol with the Centurion." He said as he ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

Solomon was in the smallest warehouse on the complex. He was looking at the Centurion suit that he and Tom had set up for him the previous day. It was sprawled out on the floor, in about 20 pieces, and Solomon did not really have any idea how to put it all together. As he picked up the first piece, which he guessed was pauldron for around his shoulder, Tom burst through the door.

"I know where she is!" He yelled, "We need to get you in this suit." He grabbed the piece Solomon was holding and placed it back on the ground.

"Where is she?" Solomon asked as calmly as he could.

"In the main stock warehouse." Tom responded. "We have all of our men making their way there now."

"Good, now lets hook me up to this thing so that we can end this."

* * *

After Shego finished putting on the suit, she flexed and stretched a bit. It would work for her, it was just a bit restricting, but it was definitely worth it. A smile spread across her lips and her eyes lit up as she thought about not having to worry about getting shot anymore, or her clothing burning away if she got angry. She did not have too much time to celebrate however, as the agents in the room finally found her.

Before Shego knew what was going on, she fell to her knees. All her muscle control was gone, and she fell to the floor, twitching and writhing in pain. She let out a scream as electricity coursed through her body. She welled up with anger as she lay helpless on the ground, unable to defend herself. She could hear exited hollers from the people who were assaulting her, only making her grow angrier.

After several moments, she managed to gather enough anger and willpower to take back some control over her body. She managed to get back up on one knee and briefly look at the men who were attacking her. As her muscles tensed up, the air became warmer. Then finally, her body erupted in flame.

The concrete beneath her blackened and small bits even briefly liquefied in the immense heat. All the moisture in the air instantly disappeared as she finally got to her feet. Her eyes glowed a bright green, as the fire got even more intense. The agents around her found that it was getting hard to breath, all the oxygen in the area was being consumed by the fire that was surrounding Shego. The agent that was holding the Tesla Gun dropped it as he felt panic swell inside him.

Shego let out a feral scream as she started to walk toward the agents. Most of them ran, but the man who was shocking her was frozen in fear. As Shego approached him, he felt his skin dry up and start to break apart. He fell to the ground as the fire around Shego started to die. By the time it was gone, the man in front of her was still alive, but even with the best medical attention he would not last long. Shego looked at him with pure hatred as she lit a ball of plasma that floated above her right hand. The man watched in agony as the green woman in front of him threw the sphere at him, erasing him from existence.

Shego took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. The pain from the Tesla Gun had completely gone, and she was beginning to get her head on straight again. After a few short moments she took a quick look around the room she was in. As far as she could tell, no one else was inside with her. A welcome relief that gave her a much needed break in the action.

As the temperature of the room dropped, she started to relax a bit. She took a moment to look over the black char mark in front of her that was once a GJ Agent. She thought that she should feel bad about what happened, but she could just not bring herself to pity him. In the recent past, GJ had taken away Shego's ability to feel sorry for anyone. She had been shot countless times, ripped in half, lied to, burned, humiliated, hunted, and now electrocuted. She felt that nothing could make her want to forgive them for all that they have done.

Shego ran her hands through her hair and thought about what to do next. There was no way that the GJ agents did not have her completely surrounded by now, and she figured she was going to have to confront them head on. However, this was not ideal. She wanted to get her family out of the area so she could attack without fear of hurting them. As she thought, a voice boomed over the complex. It was a deep gruff voice of a man, and he did not sound happy.

"Project Ego!" It started. It was a different voice than the one that came over the loudspeakers before. "This is General Jacob Kelley! We have you completely surrounded! We also have an Orbital Battleship targeting your location as we speak! There is no escape! Surrender now, and we can insure that you will receive a fair trial! Resist, and you will be killed!" The voice paused for a moment, giving Shego some time to think about what they were saying, and then it continued. "You have 30 seconds to surrender before we open fire!"

Shego had no intention of surrendering, so she looked around for some kind of escape. It was at this point that she found a small drain not too far from her current location. She quickly ran over to it and inspected it. It was way to small for a human to fit through, but the sewer below it that it drained into looked quite large. She quickly created a ball of plasma and threw it at the drain, blowing a hole in the floor big enough for her to easily fit through. She had a few moments left so she grabbed a crate of green and black uniforms and dove down into the sewer below.

It was a deeper hole than she thought, letting her fall a good 15 feet before she made contact with the bottom of the sewer. It was also much dryer than she thought, only having a small stream about ankle deep running along the bottom.

As soon as her feet made contact with the pavement below, she took off running, and after she reached a good distance from the hole, the earth shook. Shego looked back as the tunnel started to cave in behind her. She could hear the sound of explosions on the surface, along with the sound of gunfire from directly above her. She stopped for a moment in awe of what had just happened mere feet from her.

* * *

A few moments earlier

Floating high above the earth was the pride of the U.S. military. The Orbital Battleship Zeus, able to pinpoint and strike any location on earth within moments of receiving the order. Its massive cannons were so accurate that they could send a salvo down the chimney of a small house from orbit. The massive ship cost more than $1.6 trillion to build, but has since saved so many lives that no one seemed to care. Its very presence, circling above earth like a massive shark, was enough to keep people wary of starting any major conflicts. Fear of having fiery death rain down from space was enough to ensure that America was safe from attack. To put things in perspective, the Blitzkrieg, owned by Germany was the second largest ship orbiting the earth, and yet Zeus dwarfed it nearly tripling its size. After all was said and done, Zeus was just a little over a mile and a half long and moved fast enough to be above any point on earth within hours.

At this very moment, Zeus was orbiting above Go City waiting for the order to fire on its target below. It did not have to wait long, as General Kelley told its Admiral to open fire. As soon as the order was given, one of its many massive 700mm cannons emerged from its hull and fired. It made no sound in the vacuum of space, but as its round entered the atmosphere of earth it made a thunderous crack.

The blast of hot metal collided with the warehouse that Shego had just narrowly escaped from, causing a tremendous pressure fluctuation. The building imploded slightly before going up in a hail of fiery debris. No one could have possibly survived the blast. All the agents and soldiers in the complex watched as the building disintegrated in front of their very eyes. As soon as the shock from the impact wore off they were ordered to open fire as they sent thousands of rounds into the massive dust cloud.

As bullets screamed and hissed through the air, military drop-ships landed unloading dozens of reinforcements to help add to the chaos. All of Go City was coming to life, as military vehicles moved in on where they thought Shego would be. No chances would be taken, no opportunities for Shego to escape would be given. They were going to end this right now, at any cost.

* * *

Miles from the chaos at Go City, Will Du was organizing a plan. He was on his way to the Go City warehouse in his private chopper, and he had no intention of killing Shego. In fact, he was dead set on finishing the prison that Dr. Director had started talking about. Construction of it was already underway, and he was pouring millions of dollars into the project by the day. He needed it finished, and he needed to make sure that there would be no possible way for Shego to escape.

As he looked over the blueprints, he thought of all the things he could learn from studying Shego. All the medical advancements that could be made by studying the way her body repaired itself. All the injuries they could cure by replicating the way she regenerated body parts. He could make people stronger and faster, she could be at the center of the next stage in human evolution. There was one massive problem however, he had to find a way to subdue Shego until the prison was finished. On the bright side, he thought that he might have a way to do that. However, he needed to stop Solomon from killing her first.

* * *

Shego was frozen with fear as everything collapsed behind her in the drainage tunnel. All she could think about was what would have happened if she had stayed in the building instead of running away. After a few short moments she managed to look around. What she noticed was that there was way too much dust in the air to see anything that was going on around her. She ignited her right hand and raised it in the air, trying to light up the area, but it did not help. She was completely blind.

She stumbled her way thorough the darkness, looking for any way out of the tunnel that she could find. However, she was out of luck, the dust was too thick and it was far too dark. She tried lighting her hand up again, after some of the dust had settled, and this time she had minor success. She could see a few feet in front of her, not much, but just enough for her to know if she was going to walk face first into any walls.

She stumbled and fell her way for several hundred feet before she found any sign of the outside world. She could make out a faint light coming from the ceiling above her, and as she made her way closer to the light she could tell that it was another drain in the floor of what she assumed was another massive warehouse. She could not tell if anyone was inside, and there was far too much noise for her to hear anything so she just watched through the tiny baseball sized hole. After a short while of seeing no signs that anyone was above her, she decided that she needed to take action.

Shego's hands began to warm up with an intense heat, and once she got them as hot as she could manage, she jumped into the air. She slammed her left hand into the ceiling, tearing her fingers into the concrete above her. Once she was suspended in the air, she placed her right hand against the drain above her and gently pushed her fingers up against the thin metal. After just a few short moments her fingers were starting to melt the small metal grate above her. Molten metal dripped onto her gloves and ran down her arms, but her new suit was not even singed in the slightest. Shego could feel the heat pouring through the sleeves, but it was nothing more than a minor annoyance.

After the grate was melted away, Shego waited patently for a few moments to see if anyone had noticed. After nothing happened, she took the next step. She reached up and grabbed the edges of the hole in the floor with her right hand and pulled. A small chunk of the floor broke out, making the hole large enough for her to squeeze her head out and have a look around.

She reached up once again with her right hand and pulled herself up to have a look around. She found that the room was dimly lit and completely empty. After looking around, she lowered herself down and started to break away more and more of the ground around the hole. Eventually it was large enough for her to squeeze her way through.

Once topside she took a closer look. The room was small, with a tipped over desk and smashed computer. There were plans and schematics everywhere, and medals hanging all over the wall. One side of the room was covered with a massive mirror, a feature that she found quite strange.

One thing was certain, whoever belonged in this room was obviously important. Shego looked around the room for something that would tell her were her family was being held. She looked at a few dozen different papers, but none of them reviled any information. Then she found a map of the compound. She unfolded it and looked closely at it.

She recognized the layout from when she looked over the compound from the roof. However, without any references to look at, she had no way of finding out were she was. She quickly became frustrated and burned the map in her hand. Then without thinking grabbed onto the doorknob to get out of the room. When she slowly opened it, an alarm buzzed above her.

It was deafening, and the flashing lights made it difficult to see much of anything. She reacted by throwing the door wide open, knocking it off of its hinges. As she ran into the hallway, an automated gun lowered itself from the ceiling and opened fire at the green woman.

Shego could feel the ammunition hitting the bulletproof weave of her suit, but instead of the intense pain she was expecting to feel, the impacts hardly caused any discomfort. Shego stopped for a moment and turned around, and looked at the gun. Her hand heated up and she clenched her fist, and fire surrounded her hand and she jumped in the air. Bullets hit her suit and fell to the floor harmlessly as she advanced towards the gun. As soon as she came within arms reach of it, she swung her fist, slamming it into the mechanical guardian with tremendous force.

The gun ripped from the ceiling and flew across the hallway into a nearby wall, shattering into a dozen or so pieces. Shego landed on the ground with a cat-like grace, making no sound whatsoever. Then she felt something strange, a cold wet sensation on the back of her head. She did not feel any pain however, in fact it actually felt refreshing. She looked up and noticed that her little stunt had set off the fire alarm, and the automatic sprinkler system was now showering down on her. Shego needed to move fast to avoid any more confrontations, so she stood up and started to run down the hall, anxious to get as far away from the office she had come from as soon as possible.

However, she did not get very far, when she looked through a small glass window on the door next to the office she stopped dead in her tracks. Inside she could see the screaming, panicking forms of her family. They did not look beaten or abused in any way. In fact, they actually looked like they were in relative comfort, or at least they were until Shego showed up.

Before Shego could open the door however, she felt more impacts hit her from her right side. She looked to find several agents shooting at her, but now that she knew were her family was, she did not have to worry about accidently killing them. As she sized them up, she caught a bullet in the cheek, and another in the forehead. She healed quickly, but the pain was enough to give her a reason to fight back. Shego charged up a blast in her right hand unleashed it at the unlucky guards in front of her. The blast hit the ground right in front of them filling the hall with green fire, and when it cleared the agents were gone.

Without any more delay, Shego ripped the door ajar that kept her family concealed on the other side. Once the door was open they looked at her, some in shock, others in horror. Then her father stood up, and with a look of pure hatred spread across his face walked toward his daughter.

"You!" He screamed.

* * *

24 years ago

Grace Harris let out tears of joy as she held her first child in her hands, a daughter by the name of Sarah. She had never felt such love or affection for anything before in all her life. She was exhausted, having just endured hours of labor, and the fact that she was confined to a tiny hospital room with her husband was not helping her get her strength back. As the child squirmed in her arms, just hours after being born into the world, Richard Harris stewed in the corner.

"I wanted a son." He said coldly to his wife after hours of silence.

"Well, that's your fault now isn't it." She responded. "And how could you be so heartless, you have a daughter now, this should be the best day of your life."

"This family has a long tradition of handing the business over to their firstborn son." He said turning to the window in the room.

"You should quit this medieval way of thinking that you seem to be stuck in. We have a daughter now, she is your first child and you should be celebrating." Grace kissed the baby on the forehead and smiled.

"I don't think so." Richard responded. "I'm going home…" With that Richard picked up his jacket and left the room. Not once since Sarah had been born, had her father so much as smiled. Grace was honestly worried that he truly did not love their daughter.

* * *

The present

Shego froze in front of her father, She felt helpless. She was not a child anymore, but the man still could send shivers down her spine just by looking at her.

"You little ungrateful bitch!" He screamed at her as he slapped her across the cheek, knocking her out of her trance. She focused on her fathers face, it was so full of hate. Then she looked to the rest of her family and noticed their looks of horror and shock. "What have you done!" Her father yelled again.

"I didn't…" Shego tried to fight back, but was frozen. "I, I don't know…."

"You killed innocent people! You murdered civilians! You tried to kill the head of Global Justice! You blew up no less than two medical facilities! That's what you did!" Shego shrunk as her father yelled at her. She felt young again, helpless.

"It wasn't my…" She was interrupted.

"Story of your life, huh! Wasn't your fault!" He slapped her again. This time Shego took a step back, rubbing her cheek. It did not physically hurt her, but she was shocked by her father's reaction.

* * *

7 years ago

Sarah pulled into her driveway. It was 2:00 a.m., she was out way past curfew, and knew she was in trouble. She just hopped that her father was in bed, he was not as merciful as her mother on such matters, at least not with her. If one of Sarah's brothers were out late, he would most likely ignore it, but as soon as she stepped out of line just the smallest bit, she was put on the spot.

She made sure to turn off her headlights as she pulled into the driveway so she could attempt to sneak in unnoticed, a tactic that worked on rare occasion. After she parked, she slowly opened her car door and slid out, closing it silently behind her. She then proceeded to run across the lawn to the backyard.

Sarah always wore the same clothing when she knew she would be out late, a black leather jacket, with a black t-shirt and pants. She thought it would make it easier for her to sneak around at night. It probably did not do much to hide her, but it made her feel like she was being sneaky.

As she made it into the backyard, she located the second story window of her bedroom illuminated high above her. It would normally be impossible for someone to get in and out, but she had a way of getting past that. The house was made out of stone, and it was she had gotten incredibly skilled at scaling the wall, even in the pitch black of night. It took a little bit of practice, but she had mastered it over the years.

When she got to her window she noticed that it was locked. Her heart raced as she looked inside and noticed her younger brother, Henry, sitting on her bed. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes and knocked on the window as lightly as possible. Henry grinned and walked over to the window, letting her in. As soon as she got inside, her brother started with the questions.

"Where were ya?" He asked playfully.

"You know where I was." She responded quietly. "I was at Ashley's house."

"And what were you doing there?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business." Sarah responded. "What are you doing in my room anyways?" She asked after sliding her jacket off onto her bed.

"Oh, dad seemed to forget that you were out tonight, so I thought I would take the opportunity to blackmail you." He said simply. Sarah's muscles tightened when she heard this.

"You wouldn't." She said in response. "You know that he won't let me get away with it! He is way more strict with me than with you boys!" She tried to keep her voice down, but she was getting angry.

"I know." Her brother responded. "That is what makes it so fun."

"You are a horrible little…" Sarah was cut off mid-sentence.

"Dad!" Henry yelled as Sarah shrunk back.

"Why the hell did you do that!" She screamed grabbing her brother on the shoulders. "He is going to be pissed!" Henry just laughed and ran out of the room. Sarah could hear him yelling all the way down the hall. It would only be a matter of moments before her father would show up.

Sarah scrambled, trying to think of something to do, somewhere to hide. Anything to get away from the tongue-lashing she was going to get. It was too late however, and moments later she recognized the form of her father standing in her doorway. He looked angry, not only did Sarah stay out too late, but she was the reason that he had to wake up and get out of bed.

"Sarah!" He yelled as loud as he could manage. "Henry told me you were out late again!"

"I, I…" She was cut off.

"Where the fuck were you, and why the hell didn't you tell me you were going to be out!" He was red in the face, and visibly shaking. Sarah's father was an impressive man. He was about 6'2" and built like a comic book character. He could scare anyone witless if he tried.

"I did tell you I was going out!" Sarah responded. "You probably just ignored me like you always do!" Her father entered her room when she said this.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He yelled. "I put food on the table, I work my ass off just so you can live this pampered life that you enjoy so much!"

"I told you I was going out!" Sarah yelled again. "I can't help it if you didn't remember."

"Yah," Her father continued. "Well where the fuck were ya'?"

"I was at Ash's." Sarah said quietly knowing what was coming.

"I told you were not to spend any more time with that little whore!" He yelled. "I don't need my daughter running around with that tramp!"

"She is not a tramp!" Sarah yelled back. "She's my friend!"

"Oh she is, is she!" The older man yelled back.

"Just drop it!" Sarah said trying to calm him down a bit. "Just let me go to bed!"

"No!" her father screamed at her. "You are going to sever all ties with this girl, and make something of yourself!"

"Like hell I am!" Sarah retorted, covering her mouth when she realized what she said. Her father was standing in front of her, shivering in anger. Then he raised his right hand and gave Sarah a hard slap on her cheek, then left the room.

* * *

The present

Shego finally got rid of the shock and decided to fight back against her father. "Shut the fuck up you horrible, ignorant, bastard!" her father froze, he did not expect his daughter to speak to him like this. "You are incredible!" Shego continued. "You are the worst human fucking being that ever existed!" Shego walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, and he dropped to his knees.

"Sarah, what are you doing!" Her mother screamed.

"Giving this bastard what he deserves." Shego responded calmly.

"Sarah, Stop!" Her mother cried out. "Don't do this!"

Shego stared into her father's eyes. For once he was the one with the look of desperation on his face, he was the one who was scared, he was the one who was going to be sorry for everything that he did. After a short while she let go of him, letting him fall to the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood and tried to stand up.

"You are an insult to humanity." He continued in a raspy voice, without missing a beat. "You are an insult to this family!" He said as he got some strength back. "Nobody wants you! Nobody cares about you!" Shego turned around at this point.

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" She screamed.

"No!" Her father cried out. "You were a curse to on me from the moment you were born! Your very existence and life is an affront to evolution itself! You are allowed to live while others better than you die! And what makes this worse! You are the one killing them!" He was now standing over Shego, pointing his finger at her face. "You had your shot at redemption! But you blew that too!"

"Don't go there…" Shego said in a stern voice.

"Oh yes, remember that bastard. Remember him, remember Jac…" He was cut off mid sentence as Shego grabbed his neck once again.

"I told you not to fucking go there." Shego was looking her father in the eyes. She wasn't yelling anymore; instead she was talking just loud enough for the man three inches from her face to hear her. She wanted nothing more than to kill him right there.

At this moment she could hear the sounds of GJ agents and Military personnel making their way down the halls. Her mother ran out, with her three sons, trying to find someone to stop what was going on inside.

* * *

5 years ago

Sarah was in the hospital for nearly a week, she had been badly beaten, and rushed to the ER. Her mother and younger brothers visited her on a daily basis, but her father never showed up once to check on her condition. Her mother tried to assure Sarah that he was worried about her, but was too busy with work to make it to the hospital. It was a nice thought on her mother's part, but Sarah new that she was just covering for him.

After six long days, Sarah was stable and getting ready to go home. She was sore all over, and had no recollection of what happened. However, the doctors did inform her that, along with the physical beating that she endured, she had also been violated. When she heard the news, she was broken. She felt desecrated, week, and helpless. She cried for days after hearing the news, and wondered what she had done in her life to deserve this, and if that were not enough, on her way out, one of her doctors ran up to her with a serious look on his face.

"Miss Harris!" He yelled after her, getting Sarah's attention. "I need to talk to you in private." He said quietly as he got closer. He led Sarah to a secluded corner in the lobby, and then motioned to a nearby chair and Sarah sat down.

"Well?" Sarah asked. "What is it now?" She did not want to sound rude or anything, but she had a need to get out of the hospital and end this chapter of her life

The doctor took a deep breath. "Sarah, I'm afraid that your condition is a bit different than we originally expected." He paused and looked Sarah in the eyes. "You're pregnant."

Sarah checked out mentally at this point, letting her thoughts drift away when she heard this. She stared out blankly into nothing for over a minute trying to contemplate what was just said to her. Then the doctor placed his hand on hers, and smiled.

"You have the option to terminate, if you…" He was cut off.

"No." Sarah said in a daze. "That won't be necessary."

"Miss, I don't think you realize what is going on here. You are pregnant, you were beaten within inches of your life, and you were violated." The doctor said making sure that Sarah understood the full magnitude of what was happening.

"I don't care." Sarah said. "And I know what happened, I don't need you telling me about it. Besides, I can't terminate. If my father…" She was interrupted.

"Your father never has to know." The doctor intervened. "At this stage it's a simple pill that you take, another few weeks and it's a much more complicated process."

"No." Sarah said one more time. "Just leave me alone. I'm sick of people telling me what to do." The doctor could tell that Sarah was trying to keep her composure, but he could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"With all due respect, Sarah, that is not a good reason to have this child. Besides, you say that you don't need anyone reminding you of what happened, what do you think you are going to remember every time you see your child?" The doctor responded.

"I appreciate your concern, but is not necessary. For some reason, I feel like this might be something good to come out of all this shit." Sarah said as she tried to cool herself down. "I can handle myself." The Doctor shook his head, at this.

"You can't be serious." He said in an unbelieving tone.

"Seriously," Sarah started with a small, nearly undetectable smile. "I never saw myself having a child of my own. Not because I didn't think I could handle it, I just never really considered it a possibility for me." The doctor raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sarah responded. "A lot of reasons I guess. I think most of it comes from my own childhood."

"Well, I don't want to tell you what to do, but I need you to know that I think you are making a mistake, this decision will affect the rest of your life." He said calmly as Sarah stood up.

"I know it will." She said. "This decision will affect the rest of the child's life as well." She stuck out her hand and the doctor shook it.

"You know," He started. "You're a bit peculiar."

"Thank you." Sarah said in reply. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

The present

Shego had her hand around her father's throat, and she was starting to squeeze more firmly.

"You bastard!" She screamed one more time. "I told you not to bring him up!" Her hand was starting to heat up, and the smell of burnt flesh filled the room. Then, with a quick twitch of her wrist, it was over. Her father's neck snapped and he lay dead on the floor.

Shego froze, she could not believe what she had just done. She was so angry with him, and so frustrated that she was not thinking clearly. The entire world seemed to freeze as she looked at the lifeless lump on the ground that used to be her father. She fell to her knees and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt both terrified and relieved at this point, and the fact that she felt relived scared her more than anything else.

Shego closed her eyes, and waited for the agents to come and take her away. She was done fighting. She was done running away. She just wanted it to all be over. She looked back at her life, and realized that it was one horrible event after another, and now she had just killed her own father.

At this point, her family entered the room again, and Shego witnessed her mother's form rush to her husband's side. She was screaming hysterically, and her younger brothers were in a panic. Grace turned to her daughter and slapped her across the cheek, but Shego did not even realize that this happened. She was miles away, in her own world. All the sound and feeling from reality were washed away. The alarms and water sprinklers had vanished in her mind, and all she could think about was the fact that she had just killed her own father.

At this point, two strong men grabbed hold of Shego and tried to drag her out of the room, jarring her back to reality. She shook herself loose and stood straight up and faced the agents behind her. Dozens of guns were pointed at her, and the men holding them looked scared to death. She looked at the nametag on the closest agent to her, it read "Derrick." Then she turned around and looked at her family one more time.

That is when Shego heard it, four gunshots coming from right behind her. She snapped her head around and noticed that Derrick was the one shooting. After just a moments pause, her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. She turned around again, and looked at her family. They were all dead, each with a bullet hole in their temple, each of them erased from existence. Shego turned around, enraged at the agent responsible.

However, before she could do anything to him, Derrick placed his gun at his own head and pulled the trigger. Shego was too angry notice, but more than just blood poured out from Derrick's wounds, but also a bit of metal and wires. He was nothing more than Gemini's pawn, and his mission was now complete.

All of the other agents and soldiers knew that this was not a good thing. They all knew that they were in trouble. "Fire!" one of them shouted as they all pulled their triggers, unloading thousands of rounds at the green woman in front of them.

Shego did not even acknowledge the bullets pelting her body and the world around her, the new suit blocked most of them, and she healed from the rest. She was only concerned with one thing. She slowly made her way over to her family and looked them over. They did not look peaceful, not at all, they looked horrified, scared, and betrayed.

Shego felt rage build up from deep within her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She hardly even realized that thousands of rounds were making everything around her fall to pieces. She was in the center of a warzone, and she did not care. All she did care about was that her family was dead, and she knew who was to blame.

At this point, the young woman let out an unnatural scream. Fire consumed her body, and everything in the area started to burn. She fell to her knees as the bodies of her family members started to turn to ash in the immense heat. The agents started to flee as they realized that their weapons were having no effect on the woman at all. Shego let out another scream, loud enough to be heard all over the complex. The fire that was previously consuming her body was now spreading to the entire building that she was in.

Then she stood up, and let out yet another scream, raising her hands in the air, sending a green pillar of light straight up into space. The heat was immense, and floor beneath her stated to melt and crumble away. The building she was in erupted into debris and ash as if a massive bomb had gone off inside of it. Shego tried to contain herself, but found it impossible. She knew what she had to do, she knew who was responsible for killing her family, and ruining her life. She was going to kill everyone inside of the complex, and she was going to do it without mercy.

Shego let out one more feral scream, sending pulses up along the pillar into space. Then the floor beneath her finally gave way, causing her to fall into the tunnels below. The impact rattled her enough to cause the beam of light to fizzle out abruptly, however her body was still consumed by flame. When she hit the floor, she lay motionless for several moments, hyperventilating in anger. She decided that she needed to take action, and she needed to take it now.

* * *

The ground shook as Solomon and Tom finished putting the centurion in place. It was a complicated piece of machinery, and everything needed to be precisely placed for it to work correctly. It took them a while, but now Solomon was ready for action, and not a moment too soon. The final piece was placed just as a massive beam of green light shot from Solomon's interrogation room, high into the skies above. He feared he may be too late, but at least now he could do what needed to be done. He decided that he needed to take action, and he needed to take it now.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Mrs. Possible was trying to calm herself down. She was shaking from the adrenaline that was surging through her body after her fight with her daughter. She was sitting in a chair in the lobby, wringing her hands together trying to think of how she should proceed with her night. She would never be able to contact Kim, and Ron was still sick in his room. She eventually decided that taking care of Ron would help keep her mind off of Kim. She slowly got up to and made the long trek to his room.

As she entered the young boy's room, she turned on the lights. His parents were sound asleep on the couch next to each other, but something was off. Ron was not in his bed. Before Mrs. Possible jumped to any conclusions she called a nurse in. He was a young man with short black hair and friendly smile.

"Danny?" She started, "Where there any tests scheduled for the Stoppable boy for tonight?"

"No ma'am." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

Ann Possible's eyes widened as the news sunk in. She then ran to the desk outside of Ron's room and picked up the phone and dialed security. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Lock down the hospital, no one leaves. A patient has gone missing."

* * *

Writers Comments: Holy fish buckets, this one took a while to write. Okay, a lot to get through today, so lets get moving. Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter went through more rewrites than any other to this point. So much needed to happen, and it needed to happen in a way that would make sense to the reader. It was not easy to do that this time.

I am getting tired of the long periods of time between posts, and I worry that my readers think I have abandoned my story. This is not the case, this story is something that I love to work on, and put much care and attention into it. However, seeing as how I cannot see an end to the long delay between posts due to school and other setbacks, from now on, I am going to update my profile every so often with updates on my progress. So, if you ever feel like I am just dropping the story, and leaving you all hanging, just refer to my profile for an update. Or if you don't really care about my story than that's fine too. (Why would you still be reading it at this point if you don't care about it?) I will try to shorten the time between posts, but I can't be sure that it will be possible. (Seriously, right now I have to read an average of three full books a week for classes, it's getting pretty unreasonable.)

This act just won't end! I love writing it, but I also want to get to the next act. There was a lot more information at the end here than I had previously thought, I never considered that this would take so long to get through.

Well anyways, a lot of information was covered in this chapter. You now have a full insight into Shego's childhood, and early adulthood. It was hard to write some of the bits, but they were necessary for the overall plot. Her father was actually a pain to write for, because of how big of an ass he was, but it was all necessary to understand Shego's character. And the bit about Sarah being raped, that was not easy to write ether. I hate the subject of rape (hence the warning), but it was necessary for her character development. I actually considered leaving the flashbacks out, but then, right before posting, I decided that they were important enough to be in the final draft (It helps better justify Shego killing her own father, if such an act can ever really be justified). Oh, and don't worry, you will learn what has become of Shego's child in future acts. Besides that, it looks like Kim and Shego are finally going to have their big rumble. I can't wait to get writing on that.

Please, leave a comment, review, or a bit of constructive criticism if you so desire. I look forward to reading them, and can't wait to post again.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hope to post again soon!


End file.
